Sins and Retributions
by Northlane
Summary: Light shone through the cracks in the lies... For one who has been to hell and back, will Earth be his heaven, or will it be the last circle of Hell. Blood will be spilled... [Shinji x Asuka]
1. Disclaimer

_**Before you go further, Please Read this!**_

Disclaimer Notice- I own this fanfic, nothing else. I wouldn't have this fanfic if Eva wasn't made, so I tip my hat to the creators and staff. I don't own Emerson, Lake and Palmer, or their song _Hang on to a Dream_. Oh yeah… as a side note, I don't own the Smurfs… This will all come back to you later…

Author's notes- **This is my _first_ fanfic _ever_**, so please Read and Review. Forgive the OOC-ness that _is_ there. The idea of the Sins I got from a song, so thanks to Flogging Molly's _'Seven Deadly Sins'_. I'm not too sure if Unit 03 was destroyed, so I used Unit 05, and I wasn't sure if it was one of the Mass Produced, super-transvestite Evas that Asuka killed, so forgive me if it is. I don't care what kind of review you give, as long as it's honest. To _hell_ with being gentle, I probably need some help! Any German was accurately (I think) translated. I tried to spell the names right. I tend to hop around from character to character and scene to scene, so forgive me that sin. I apologize in advance for anything that may remotely offend you (I don't think there is anything there that'll do that, but just incase…). I love Cowboy Bebop, so maybe someone will notice some of the stuff. The biology class I modeled off of my own, though I wish I had somebody to give me something like that on _my_ disc. Also, I have put myself into the story for a _very brief_ section. See if you can find me… What a demented version of 'Where's Waldo?' (Don't own that one either.)

**That's enough from me, I tend to ramble and I have to kick my own ass for it, so I'll let you get on with the damn story you came here to read**

"…" **- Dialogue**

'…' – **Thought or Telepathic Communication**

**(…) - Translation**


	2. 0:01

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Dr. Shinji**

Hot tears dripped on the pale form of a redheaded girl, as the boy over her cried softly, "Asuka… Why won't you wake up? I-I just need to see you one more time. I never got to say what I needed to say. Dammit, I mustn't run away. That isn't what she would do… I-I… I need to be brave!" His chestnut hair fluttered in the wind, and his blue eyes clouded over.

One last tear dripped onto Asuka's beautiful visage, as she clenched her eyes shut and blinked awake. "Sh-Shinji? What the hell…?" she focused her icy blue eyes into Shinji's, and hoarsely spoke.

Shinji immediately snapped out of his reveries and stared back, "_A-Asuka_…? _ASUKA!_" He hugged her as hard as he could, "I thought I lost you."

Asuka smiled faintly, and she said, "Dummkopf (Idiot)… I can't be killed that easily, denken sie nicht? (don't you think?)"

As Shinji picked himself up, he saw the flames in Asuka's eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched, "Watch where you put that HAND!" THWACK! She decked Shinji, and smiled.

Picking himself up again, out of the wet sand, he mumbled, "What the hell did I do?" As he looked up as Asuka he realized his mistake, on her chest was Shinji's left sandy handprint. Shinji brushed off his clothes and said, "Guess I did deserve that one."

She was taken aback and thought to herself, 'Where is the constantly apologizing child I knew?' "Yeah! You did! Dumb ass jerk! I hate you Shinji! Why am I here with _you_ of all people! Why isn't it me and Kaji!"

Shinji reared on the girl and shouted, "Kaji is _dead_! Get it through your pea brain skull! For going to college, you sure are an idiot!"

Asuka punched him in the stomach and said, "Don't you ever, _ever, EVER_ talk about Kaji in front of me! I'm leaving!"

Shinji sat down and said, "Who's running now? Only children run away like that Asuka! But then again, you are a child, aren't you?"

The redhead turned with rage in her eyes and kicked him in the face, "Shut _up!_ Who the hell do you think you are! You're _NOTHING!_"

Shinji wiped the blood from his lip and said, "It seems we have something in common. You're just a pathetic kid who wants _everyone's _attention. I tried Asuka. I really tried. But now… I'm tired of this shit from you. Leave if you want."

Asuka could feel tears coming from her eyes, and she screamed at herself, '_WHY SHOULD I GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE THINKS!_' The girl stomped to the young pilot and screamed, "Do you know what you did to me?"

Shinji blanched, 'Not that… Please not that… I didn't mean too… But I had so much in my mind in the hospital… I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!'

She continued, "You took everything from me! I was _finally happy!_ You just waltzed along and ripped me from it! Then you backed down from doing what I wanted! Why the hell didn't you just take my life! You've already taken everything else!"

He snapped back, "Quit your bitching! Do you know what I went through while you were prancing in that field of lies! Hell no you don't! I was in hell! I WAS IN _HELL_! _THE CHAINS… THE FIRE… IT WAS ALL THERE!_ Somehow… I've been sent to the last circle of hell… Life alone with _you_!"

Asuka dove on top of the boy and began strangling him, but Shinji simply smiled, 'Finally, I can have a little peace.'

The redhead collapsed on top of him and beat his chest, "Why can't I just kill you? You're spineless! I hate you… right?"

'Do I? Do I hate him? Hasn't he saved my ass countless times? NO! I HATE HIM! Dammit! I can't do it… I can't do it…' she thought.

Shinji sat up and lightly pushed her off of him, "Look… I'm just wound a little too tight right now. Can we just apologize and sort this out in the morning?" A tearful Asuka nodded.

(-----)

Shinji lie face up in the sand, looking away from the ocean. He shivered slightly, and Asuka sat down next to him. "Shinji… Why am I here? Why didn't you bring Wondergirl back?"

The pilot of Unit 01 rolled on his side, "I don't know what to do around her. She's a clone of my mother, yet she's also a sister. It scares me. I… I think you're here because… well you're the _only one_ that I have clear feelings for. Either I hate you or I like you. There _is_ no in between. What about you? It probably took something on _your_ part to get here."

The girl snorted and stood back up, "Yeah right! Why would I want to be _here_?" The Third Child punched the sand and buried his fist.

(-----)

Asuka kicked Shinji awake, and said, "What the hell are you doing sleeping in so late?"

Shinji sat up like a zombie and stood up. He took a few steps towards the girl and stomped his foot, "_SHUT UP!_ I'm tired of this bullshit Asuka! Starting now, we're having a no holds barred talk! This is Dr. Shinji's Private Talk Show! I wanna see just why you hate me so much."

The girl slapped him and said, "You're a wimp! You constantly apologize and run away from all of your problems. But most of all, I hate you because you have everything I want! You get all of the praise. Everyone likes you best and you always save _me_!"

'If he's a wimp, then why does he save you? Does he gloat when he gets attention? No… You do though…' a voice spoke to Asuka.

'But that's different!' Asuka complained

'No… You hate him because you don't have a good reason to hate him.' Again it spoke, words hitting Asuka like lead.

The boy shrugged, "I don't want _anyone's _praise. I'd be happy to just fade… I can't help it if I get lucky in the Eva. But _you_… _you_ always _talk down to me_. You _tease me_ by _pretending_ to be my _friend_, and then _spit it in my face_! How many times have you hit me? I can't _remember_ that high of a number. The physical blows _pale_ in comparison to the mental ones! I would take _five slaps_ for each time you called me a name! You reject me just like Father did! I hate it! I wanted to be alone on this earth. Or to possibly have somebody who understands me! But _no_! I have to get stuck with somebody who would rather _hang herself_ than talk with me!"

'I will _NEVER_ let anyone run my life again. I'm finished being a little bitch about things! I don't give a damn about what you think Asuka! I'll live however the hell I want!' Shinji's voice and thoughts bared his fangs.

Asuka stepped back, and quietly said, "Don't you _ever_ talk about hanging in front of me again."

Shinji stepped forward and held on to her shoulders and said, "_STOP ORDERING ME TO DO THINGS! _Look… I'm sorry Asuka. I just don't know how to deal with you."

Asuka pointed to her face, "Hit me. Do it Shinji! I hit you all the time! What's one little slap? We are going to hell in a hand basket and I'm afraid. I'm a bitch! I know that! If we can just end this little argument, could we be friends?"

The Third Child smiled fleetingly, then said, "I can't hit you Asuka! You're a girl. I don't hit my friends… 'cept Toji, because that's what he _really _wanted. I don't see how hitting you could help our friendship, but I will accept that friendship."

The redhead took Shinji's hand and hit herself with it and smiled satisfactorily, "That ends that. Are we friends, _Dr. _Shinji?" Shinji Ikari nodded, "Yeah…"

**Redemption**

Asuka and Shinji sat facing each other on the beach near the LCL. The two laughed as they recounted the 'Good Old Days.' Things seemed to have been calming down between the two finally. Maybe friendship wasn't a ridiculously high standard…

The girl smiled at him as she recounted their lesson on Thermal Expansion, while he blushed furiously. Then she recounted the time that she walked in on him in the shower.

This time, Shinji laughed and he said, "Yeah… I've already seen myself naked though. What about the time before the seventh angel? You were sleeping right next to me, who knows _what_ you were thinking. Or could it be that _you_ were trying to take advantage of little, old me?"

Asuka blushed and raged at the same time, "_Oh shut up_! That wasn't my fault! Maybe if you didn't sleep so_ close_ to me while we were training I would have stayed in my room."

Shinji blinked and then laughed, "Misato slept _between_ us!"

The German huffed, "Well that's _still too close!_" Wiping away tears from laughing, Shinji said, "What about that time you didn't close the door all the way after that shower?"

Asuka nodded, "Yeah… wait… _WHAT!_"

Shinji Ikari immediately thought, 'Oh _shit!_' He took off running down the beach and up the dunes towards the ruins of the city of Tokyo III.

Asuka was much faster than he, and she overtook him while shouting every curse in the book.

Just as Shinji thought his arm was going to get ripped off, he noticed that people were staring at them curiously… "_People? I saw them die though?_"

Asuka had noticed them also, and she feigned biting Shinji's ear. As he shivered in his school uniform, she whispered forcefully, "Hey _Dummkopf_! I thought they died."

He stammered back, "I- uh- they did- didn't they?" Shinji tried to hide his surprise and said, "I think we should just ignore these people and go home…"

"Alright…" Asuka said quietly, barely releasing her grip on Shinji.

Shinji's crimson face betrayed his emotions, and they walked down the street. As they walked down the street, Asuka still held on to him, and whispered, "I'm surprised you recovered from that so fast… But why are there people here? Shouldn't they be with that Angel-bitch?"

Shinji shrugged, and his hand accidentally touched her butt. Blushing furiously, he continued to talk, "I don't know… I just wanted people to be happy. Before I left Hell, Rei came to me with Lilith… They said… They said that I could have whatever I wanted, because I had to endure so much more than everyone else. I just wanted everyone else to be happy, but I don't deserve it. So I damned myself to Earth. Maybe… Maybe these people are here because they were happy with their lives."

"Oh quit complaining! Let's just go home. I don't give a damn about why they're here anymore." Asuka was a little angered that Shinji had to be the martyr and put himself through self-torture.

If she noticed, Asuka wasn't fazed by Shinji touching her backside.

(-----)

Closing the door to Misato's apartment, Asuka suddenly said, "Hey Shinji!"

He froze in his tracks and thought, 'Shit, why did I touch her? Now she's gonna kick my ass.'

Instead of hitting him, Asuka smiled and said, "I'm hungry, go make me something." Shinji looked skeptical, but Asuka's pouting lips and pleading eyes were too much, and he caved in.

As he turned to go to the kitchen, she said once more, "Hey Shinji!" THWACK! "That's for thinking you can play grab-ass with me."

Shinji was lying on the ground, and pretended to be hurt. He thought to himself, 'I'll get even with you!' As she leaned over his body, Shinji shot his head forward and stopped close to Asuka's lips. The girl was stuck in her position, and she was blushing.

Misato walked in the door a bit disheveled, but alive and stopped in her tracks. Smiling impishly, Misato thought it was time for a little pay back for the times they embarrassed her. Whipping out a camera, Misato snapped a quick picture and said, "I don't think you need separate rooms anymore, do _you_?"

Shinji and Asuka immediately recoiled, a shade darker than crimson, and Shinji babbled incomprehensibly, as Asuka dove off the couch to reach for the camera.

Misato giggled like a school girl, and said, "Isn't fourteen a little too early to be hopping sheets?" Misato's comments just infuriated the Red-headed Devil more. Misato squealed in delight, and Asuka stopped for a second. "AH! Maybe I'll just sell this," Misato said, as Asuka glowered, "to _KENSUKE_!"

That was the last straw, and as Asuka was reaching for Misato, Shinji held her back… in the wrong spot. Misato took another picture. She slapped Shinji hard on the face, looked between her roommate and guardian, and Asuka screamed, "PERVERSER MENSCH! (Pervert)" Asuka sat down hard, and pouted, "I can't even do anything without _perverts_ taking pictures…"

Misato took the memory card from the camera and slid it in her pocket with a sleight of hands. The purple haired woman_ knew _Asuka was planning something.

As she crouched to check on Asuka, Asuka quickly took the camera and smashed it to thousands of pieces with a savage glow in her eyes. "No hard feelings, eh Misato?" she smiled.

Shinji smiled also, as violent as Asuka was he would never fall out of love with her or her smile. Wistfully, Shinji shook his head and thought, 'I can't tell her, she might not even like me… If I take into consideration what happened on the beach… '

As he looked up, Shinji became aware of Asuka staring at him, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to make dinner?" Shinji was still frozen and Asuka became impatient, "Fine I'll even help you cook!" she shouted.

Shinji smiled and retorted lightly, "You mean, I should teach you to make edible food?"

Asuka glowered and said, "Just hurry up, Third Child." Asuka smiled inwardly, 'He really has grown up, he even stands up to me. He would have never _dared_ to even start a confrontation before, but now… He can even make _me_ embarrassed! When the hell did _that_ happen! He better learn his place!'

Shinji smiled back and their blue eyes locked, and their thoughts were like books as they read them through the library that was the other's eyes. Asuka thought, 'What _is_ this? What is this _feeling_? Tell me mama! He never used to look into my eyes before, and _now_… I can't stop staring.'

They both retreated to the kitchen and left Misato to think, 'They really have grown up, but neither can admit that they love the other. Ha, they'll make a good couple, if I can get my hands on a blast shield.'

(-----)

The succulent aromas from the kitchen wafted over to the table, and brought saliva to Misato's mouth. Realizing that she was drooling, Misato quickly covered it up with a chug of beer.

Asuka had her hair pulled back so as not to get it in the food, no matter what she wore, Asuka would always look stunning to Shinji. As she made a mistake in the recipe, Shinji stood right behind her and took her hands and corrected the mistake. Asuka's face turned rosy pink, _'Why am I feeling this way? Is it love? NO! I can't love someone as weak as him… can I?' _

As Asuka presented the food to Misato, Shinji set the table and thought, 'I hope she likes Asuka's cooking…'

Misato sat down and started engorging herself in her food, while Shinji sat the Red-headed Beauty in her seat.

As Shinji himself sat down, both he and Asuka were blushing, Misato giggled, "Aw, how cute, the _chivalrous_ Gentleman Shinji and _quiet_ Lady Asuka."

Both blushed even further, and shouted, "Hey, _SHUT UP_! _WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?_"

Misato giggled again and suddenly stopped eating, "Hey Shinji, this food tastes different…"

Shinji saw the light in Asuka's eyes darken and he said, "Is it any good though?"

Misato smiled and exclaimed, "It's certainly different, but I like it, it's nice and spicy." Asuka beamed and said, "Thank you, Misato."

Misato looked frighteningly at Shinji, "A-Asuka cooked this?" As Shinji nodded, Misato started yelling, "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me, if I didn't like it, this house would be ripped apart and I'd have to leave the country!"

Shinji smiled meekly, and said, "Here is another chance for Asuka to be better than I am."

Asuka playfully pouted, "But I love your cooking, Dummkopf!" Shinji plotted his revenge against Misato for the pictures, and was his chance, "I love a woman who can cook… Guess that's why Misato's still single, huh Asuka?"

Asuka caught on, and said, "She can't even make instant food right." Misato snapped at them, "SHUT YOUR FACES!" Both Shinji and Asuka burst out laughing, while Misato got even angrier, but she brightened her expression, and shouted, "Bedtime!"

Shinji and Asuka looked confused, "But it's only six!" Asuka exclaimed, Misato's grin only broadened and she said loudly, "That's an_ order!_"

(-----)

Shinji lie in bed listening to his music, and rethinking the day, but his thoughts always drifted to Asuka.

Asuka, in her room, was asleep, but not soundly. Nightmares plagued her, but the most frightening was Shinji standing in a dark room calling for her. Abruptly he would stop and stare at his hand as he saw himself bleeding from the stomach, as if he'd been stabbed. She awoke with a shudder and felt hot tears stream down her face, she whispered, "Does Shinji really mean that much to me? How can he? I swore I'd never cry again…"

Silently, Asuka stood and her large t-shirt flopped over her long johns as she walked to her door. Cautiously, Asuka checked where Misato was, upon seeing the light on in the bathroom, Asuka crept to Shinji's door. Like a ninja, Asuka skulked in and saw Shinji staring up at his ceiling, listening to music like he always does when trying to sleep.

She slid into bed next to him and felt him quiver at her slight touch, he looked over at her and noticed the tears on her face. He removed the headphones and wiped the tears from her beautiful sapphires of eyes, not saying a word. "Shinji…" She whispered, "I-I'm scared, I don't know what to do."

Shinji hushed her, and kissed her on the forehead, "It's going to be alright, Asuka." He slid his arms around Asuka's slim waist and held her tightly to his body, where she drifted to a fitful sleep. The boy stood up and lay down on the floor near his bed, 'She'd go crazy if we woke up together…' Shinji never felt happier than he was now, being close, and comforting Asuka when she needed it. Slowly, her methodical breathing lulled Shinji to sleep, near to the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

(-----)

Misato almost broke down the door of Asuka's bedroom, and shouted, "As penance for yesterday, let's leave Shinji here and go clothes shop…ping?" Misato gained a quizzical look in her eyes as she didn't see the mess of golden red hair where it usually was. She shrugged and decided to ask Shinji where Asuka was. As she opened the door saying, "Hey Shinji, where's Asu…ka? Wait… This isn't Asuka's room!"

Misato gasped in horror as she saw the two teenagers in Shinji's room. Keeping her wits about her, Misato checked to see if they were fully clothed. Letting loose a sigh of relief when she saw that both Shinji _and_ Asuka were fully clothed. Smiling like a demon, Misato protruded a camera, and took a picture in the most provocative manner possible.

The flash woke the two up quickly as Misato said, "Ah, Kensuke will pay _big bucks_ for this!" Asuka felt strange, 'Where the hell am I?' But as Shinji rose into view, Asuka looked around the room carefully, and quietly said, "Shinji… Why in the hell am I in your room?"

Quickly Shinji removed his hand and stammered, "B-But you came in last night and said that you had a nightmare." Asuka screamed, "Yeah right! You probably tried to rape me!"

Shinji realized this was it, he won't run away this time, "_SHUT UP!_ I respect you too much to rape you… I respect life too much to rape _anything_. You came in here because you were scared, so I kept you company!" Shinji was darker than blood, he knew what was going to happen, and he braced himself for it.

But Asuka stared at him looking impressed, "Shinji are you sure that's what happened…? Okay then, I'll take your word for it. Just make sure that you don't try anything funny because of this!" she said with a sweeping motion to herself. The constant flashes of light were unnoticed until they finished talking.

Shinji shook his head and said, "How am I gonna get outta this, especially if Toji and Kensuke know."

(-----)

"Hey Misato, this was a great idea," Asuka smiled. Shinji followed Asuka and Misato with all their clothes they bought. The women stopped in front of a formal dress shop and looked at Shinji, smiling fiendishly. Shinji knew he couldn't get out of this one, so he sighed and stepped in the shop. Misato and Asuka were looking at dresses, while Shinji sat down in a corner.

Misato was eying a deep green dress made of velvet, and she went to try it on. Asuka, on the other hand was having trouble finding a dress, every one she looked at was not the kind of dress a flamboyant girl like Asuka would wear. Finally Shinji stood up and looked from Asuka to a red Chinese style dress and back again. He started to speak, "Um, H-Hey Asuka!"

Her only reply was, "Shut up, I'm trying to find a dress!"

He smiled briefly, and continued, "I think this on would look good on you…"

Asuka looked at Shinji incredulously, "What could _you_ know about a girl's fashion…" She stopped halfway through speaking. Shinji was right. She would look stunning in the dress.

He smiled contently and Asuka ran to show Misato her dress. While they were preoccupied, Shinji bought himself an inverted colored suit. 'Maybe Asuka will think I look good too…' he thought. The girls never noticed the extra bag, since they weren't carrying anything. Shinji smiled, he couldn't wait to wear his new suit.

(-----)

Shinji lie on his bed with his headphones in, despite the fact that it was the afternoon. Asuka came stomping in and pinned him to the bed, "Aren't you gonna help me cook?"

Shinji smirked and said, "Do I really have a choice?"

She grinned and whispered, "Not really." The flash that came from the doorway didn't even bother the two anymore, they believed that Misato was only kidding about sending them to Kensuke.

The two started dinner and left Misato to her own devices. She jumped slightly as the phone rang, "HI!" Misato shouted into the phone, "Really? That's great, she'll be so happy. … Is he still with you? … YES! So who else is coming back? … Hahaha, Kensuke, just the person I wanted to see."

The aroma from the kitchen brought Misato back to reality. "_HEY! ASUKA! SHINJI! HIKARI'S BACK IN TOWN! TOJI AND KENSUKE ARE GETTING IN TOMORROW!_"

**Returns and Confessions**

Misato leaped with joy as she swung Pen-Pen like a rag doll, screaming, "_WELCOME BACK PEN-PEN!_" Hikari hugged Asuka as Shinji, Toji and Kensuke joked around. Asuka looked to Shinji and said gently, "Hey Idiot! Can you cook dinner? Hikari and I have catching up to do."

Shinji shrugged and smiled at her. As they walked away, Asuka said, "Look Hikari, we need to talk."

The Class Rep curtly nodded her head and said, "So what's up?" Asuka looked uncomfortable and Hikari said exasperatedly, "Did Shinji do something!"

Asuka smiled and whispered, "Yes…" Hikari quickly asked if she was hurt, but realized that Shinji couldn't hurt Asuka, even if he wanted to.

Asuka said, "No… I'm not okay… Hikari, what is it like to be in… you know," lowering her voice to the point that Hikari had trouble hearing, Asuka finished, "love?"

It suddenly dawned on Hikari, the looks Asuka gave him, her tone and demeanor had changed towards him also. Hikari smiled and said, slowly, "It's kinda hard to explain… Well, you might say that… Hm… It wrenches at your heart until you can't stand to not be near that person anymore. Yes… I know the feeling."

Asuka stared at the ground and said, "I-I… I think I'm in love with… Shinji… but I don't know of his feelings. He's really hard to read and understand, except in those moments…" Hikari was siding with Asuka, and nobody but Shinji Ikari would know for sure.

Asuka stopped with Hikari behind the kitchen wall, five feet from Shinji and his friends. Toji could be heard talking loudly, "Damn, the Red Devil has changed some, she used to be a complete bitch, but now, I don't know what to think! But you know… No matter how many times a snake sheds its skin, it can't shed its nature." Kensuke laughed with Toji for a long and hard time.

Asuka's hands tightened into fists, but she saw Shinji's face… he wasn't laughing. He actually looked quite pissed, and he firmly said, "Look Toji, Asuka has never been a _complete_ a bitch. She just loves being the best, and is driven to it. Bitch isn't the right word, I'd say that perfectionist is closer to home. Her drive motivates me to keep up. Sure, I usually get the shit beaten out of me, but I think it's a fair price, because she is honest with me. If I need help she'll tell me straight out, she may be difficult sometimes but… I don't know…"

Toji was speechless, and he started laughing harder, "That's a good 'n! Next thing you know, you'll say something ridiculous, like that you love her! _HAHAHA_"

Shinji's face was a mask of unbridled anger and he shouted, "_SHUT UP! _You may not like her, but I do. _Deal with it_."

Toji looked like he was going to laugh again, but he simply smiled, "So Ikari, you _do_ love her. I'm surprised, it's just that you two fought so much that a total 180 was unexpected."

Shinji had calmed down considerably, and he said, "I highly doubt I'll get out of a relationship with Asuka unscathed, but I'd rather be hurt by her than just some silly girl that doesn't even understand me."

Asuka radiantly smiled as she walked around the corner of the wall and towards Shinji. Toji froze up just seeing her, he had a feeling she was listening in. Asuka jumped on Shinji's back in a playful manner, and he struggled to keep her vice-like grip from strangling him. "Hey Shinji," she whispered into his ear teasingly, "What are you doing?"

Shinji was sweating profusely because of his nervousness around Asuka. She was still whispering into his ear, "C'mon, just relax, Shinji." Thinking of a quick way to exit the room, Shinji said, "Oh no… the food!" Carrying Asuka on his back, Shinji escorted her to the kitchen.

Asuka sat on the counter-top staring at Shinji, which was making him nervous, and he stuttered, "Y-Yes? What is it A-Asuka?"

She just stared harder, "Nothing… just thinking." 'Yeah right! I know all about what you said… I just don't know when to ask about it…'

Shinji gulped and waited for the punch in the face, because that look she gave him usually meant that would happen. She just slid down from the counter and lightly landed next to Shinji. "You better hurry up, or else the stooges might think something of this."

The boy smiled, "Yeah… They tend to over react sometimes…"

Asuka shrugged and hopped back up to her perch. As her balms hit the tile, they slid off the slick surface, and she fell towards the floor.

Shinji quickly stopped the fall, though it seemed more like he hugged her. They embraced until Misato interrupted, "Hey, Hey, Hey, keep your clothes on children!"

Shinji and Asuka didn't respond angrily but instead, slowly began to take off their clothes to catch Misato off guard, till she whipped out the camera and got a picture of Shinji and Asuka in their undergarments.

Asuka sighed, "Damn, she got us good, denken sie nicht, Shinji? Someday, we'll repay her!" They re-dressed and served the group dinner, like professionals. Asuka took Shinji's hand and led him up to the roof.

The fading summer sun cast such a light on Asuka that she seemed to glow, like an angel, not the grotesque mockeries dubbed angel that Shinji and Asuka had killed, but a pure angel. They simply sat there, and enjoyed the other's company. Shinji drew his legs closer to himself and he said, "What's changed… between us?"

Asuka shook her head, "I don't know Shinji… We're friends now, right?"

"Yes… we are. I don't know how we did it, but we did. I'm happy with that…" 'Am I? Is it wrong to want more?'

Asuka had retracted into herself, 'I knew it… I knew he didn't like me… I can't give up though… I'll be damned if _I_ lose to any other girl… or boy. Eww… I don't want to go there.'

They didn't even realize the sun had retreated from the sky and that it was getting cold.

(-----)

The welcome home party for Misato's friends raged long into the night, but Shinji and Asuka fell asleep side by side on the couch. Toji was waiting for this moment, for he and Misato had hatched a plan for the ultimate joke. Ever so carefully Toji lifted Shinji's right hand and placed it on Asuka's thigh. Toji knew that if he was caught, both Shinji and Asuka would kill him.

As Asuka woke, she felt an errant hand touching her leg. Knowing it was Shinji, she dismissed it, and returned the favor to him.

Shinji woke with a start noticing the hand caressing his upper leg and sometimes his hips. Shinji, not knowing better started to do the same thing to Asuka, but she whispered, "Even a finger more and I'll snap your arm off."

Asuka attempted to stand up but she slept on her back at an odd angle, and Shinji, being a gentleman, offered assistance. Asuka expected to be lifted up, but Shinji quickly flipped her onto her stomach, and she cried out surprised, "What the hell are you…" But before she could object further, Shinji's fingers danced across Asuka's shoulders and back, kneading away the tension in her.

Asuka had to fight to keep awake during the cleansing massage. She did not know the exact amount of time he massaged her back, but she wasn't complaining. It felt too good. Shinji's fingers drifted down to her ribs, and he started to tickle her. She rolled away and stood up, "Wow, your hands are magic, that felt so good." Asuka winked and grinned, "Maybe another time, huh?"

Shinji returned the grin and wink, "But now I know your weakness," Shinji rushed forward and started tickling Asuka, even when she fell back onto the couch Shinji continued to tickle her.

Asuka was screaming, "Misato, Misato, help me!" Misato rushed in, and from her angle and level of drunkenness, it looked like Shinji was trying to kill Asuka, and she was writhing in pain. She punched Shinji on top of his head, to get him away from Asuka. She looked confused for a second but realized that Shinji was just tickling Asuka, Misato sheepishly smiled and grabbed another beer, "Damn! Don't scare me like that again kids."

Shinji joked with Asuka for the time, "Momma, Misato was being mean to wittle Shinji!" Asuka played along with the joke and said, "Misato! I want you to go to your room and think about what you've done!"

Misato shrugged and grabbed some beer, and said, "If I'm grounded, that means we can't go the Theater Production tonight." That served to pique the young couple's interests, and they begged Misato to tell them more.

**Damn you Shakespeare!**

Mr. Ikari was dressed hours before Ladies Sohryu and Katsuragi were, so he did the Shinji thing and started to listen to his walkman.

Asuka and Misato were helping each other get ready. Misato slipped into her favorite dress but neglected the jacket. Asuka was doing her best dressing to impress Shinji. She wore the Chinese dress he had picked out, and laced a silk ribbon in her hair, with Misato's help. Asuka used lip gloss while Misato did the eyeliner and mascara.

As Asuka was exiting the room Misato stopped her, "Here," she said as Asuka was sprayed with a splash of lavender perfume. Misato looked at Asuka and wasn't sure if Shinji would last the night, he might die of shock in the initial minutes of seeing her.

Asuka walked gracefully and poised, Shinji was asleep on the couch listening to music, but as Asuka saw him, she realized how he had labored to look good, and it worked well enough to impress _her_. She leaned over Shinji and tapped him lightly on the forehead. His eyes opened and he stood up quickly.

Before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and she was all his on this night. Though Asuka smelled like lavenders, Shinji could still smell the strawberry scented shampoo on her hair, and Shinji struggled to speak, "A-Asuka… you look gorgeous."

Asuka's eye twitched as she stepped closer to Shinji, she roughly grabbed him and smoothed out his clothes and tightened his tie. She stepped back slightly and grinned, "Now you look presentable."

Shinji was losing his breath, as she had tightened his tie to the point of strangulation. Clawing at his throat, Asuka realized something was wrong, Shinji's face was changing colors! Quickly she loosened his tie enough for him to breathe, and looked down at the ground, "I-I'm sorry Shinji."

He smiled and caressed her face, his other hand moving toward her ribs, "I guess I should get some revenge," he whispered as his fingers tickled Asuka.

Misato jumped in and shouted, "Enough! If you mess up Asuka's hair…" She grimaced at how long it took to get Asuka's hair finished, and spoke again, "Besides we are going to be late!"

(-----)

Asuka clutched at her seat as Misato drove down the 25mph street at a raging 109mph. Asuka was getting a headache, but she saw that she was doing better than Shinji, who looked like he was about to retch. Asuka had to shout to be heard over the blaring radio, "_SCHIESSE! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR LISCENCE REVOKED_!"

Misato scoffed, "I don't remember teaching you to curse, and besides, I'm NERV Personnel." As Misato skidded to a stop and threw her keys to the valet parker, Shinji declared squeamishly, "I'll be back… I need to use the restroom." Misato and Asuka shrugged and handed him his ticket for the show.

As the two walked away, Shinji reached into his pocket, and started to dial a phone number on his cell phone. "Hey, yeah it's Shinji," he said into the receiver, "Yeah, she's here, but I don't know how she'll react… _A LOOSE CANNON!_ She's more like an N2 Mine! Alright, well you _better_ dress appropriately. Bye." Shinji sighed, he wasn't sure how Misato would take this, but it is better than her being alone.

Shinji took his seat next to Asuka and Misato, who sat one seat from the aisle. A body plopped down in the seat next to Misato and she casually looked over, then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!"

Ryoji Kaji smiled and said, "Oh, hey there Katsuragi! You look stunning." Misato glared and repeated her question quietly with a withering stare, but Kaji smiled even more and stated, "Cool down, this wasn't my idea, I didn't think you liked theater."

Misato's eyes narrowed, "How did you know where I'd be…" Slowly she turned her head towards Shinji and he smiled weakly, "I'll deal with you later!" Though Misato appeared angry, it was just a mask, deep down she was glad Kaji showed up, and even happier that Shinji had thought of her.

The four NERV members ceased talking as the play started, it was a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. Asuka perched her head on her palm and scratched just under her left eye. Kaji was having an impossible time getting close to the Sub-Commander, because Misato was the queen of Hard to Get. Asuka whispered to Shinji, "This is boring…"

Shinji frowned and replied, "It is… This makes an appointment with Ritsuko or… Father… look fun."

Asuka giggled and said, "Oh? Shinji developed a sense of humor?" The two moved closer together and kept a whispered conversation together for the rest of the performance, but Shinji's mind was locked on his father.

Kaji insinuated himself into a position close to Misato. He placed an arm around her and said, "God! They should just get on with it! It's _so_ obvious!"

Misato simply let her head fall onto his shoulder and said, "They are more mature than most kids, they've been through hell together. Kaji, don't think that you can get closer than this… at least not here." Kaji moved his hand back to his side and laughed slightly.

(-----)

The performance ended and everyone clapped, and departed from the theater. The quartette went to Misato's car and drove back to her place at breakneck speeds.

Kaji, Misato, and Asuka sat down and turned on the television, but Shinji went to his room. He closed the door, and whispered, "Father… Why am I so worthless…?"

Asuka could tell that something was wrong with Shinji, and it was _really_ bothering him. Silently she opened the door and stepped in. Shinji's huddled figure was against the wall, and Asuka could hear quiet sobbing. She sat next to Shinji and wrapped herself against him, and he trembled at her touch.

He was raggedly whispering, "I'm worthless…" Asuka grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. Shinji's eyes were dull and sad, but Asuka looked even harder, her eyes were shining sapphires, delving into his mind.

"You are not worthless," she said, grabbing Shinji's hand, Asuka placed it over her own. Shinji felt her warm skin, and long fingers wiggling under his own.

Asuka was turning scarlet, but continued, "You should appreciate your good fortune! You've got something that not many others have! You have my friendship. No matter what others say,_ I_ know and _you_ know that you're not worthless."

'You've taken more than my friendship… But do you even realize what you've done to me? No… how could _anyone_ love me? More or less _you_?'

Shinji smiled and kissed Asuka's hand, "Thank you." As an afterthought, he said, "You also have taken my friendship." Shinji lied down on his bed and curled up. The girl reached out and held his hand, making sure that the boy knew she was there for him.

Kaji smiled, and said, "They must really understand each other."

Misato frowned and declared, "I don't like it when they sleep in the same room…" Kaji laughed, "I'm not quite sure that they are the way we are!"

Misato shot him a venomous look and said, "I trust them, but sometimes the unexpected happens."

Kaji pressed his face close to Misato's and said, "I should probably head out, shouldn't I?"

Misato stated with mixed feelings, "You can stay if you want." But Kaji shook his head and said, "I don't want to set a bad example for our young couple."

He stood and opened the door, and looked over his shoulder, "Good night, Katsuragi."

Okay, that was a pretty long chapter… Not when you consider how I had them before, but it _was_ a pretty long chapter. This is close to the size you can expect, because the chapters will be near 5 to 7 thousand words each.

**Outtakes:**

He was raggedly whispering, "I'm worthless…"

Asuka grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. Shinji's eyes were dull and sad, but Asuka looked even harder, her eyes were shining sapphires, delving into his mind.

Asuka sighed, "Dammit! Did you forget your Prozak _again?_"


	3. 0:02

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Double Date**

Asuka and Shinji woke up, still clothed from the performance, and walked out of his room. Shinji went to the bathroom, while Asuka opted to go to the kitchen for some coffee.

Shinji took a quick shower and walked back to his room to change. He opened a drawer and looked at his clothes, but decided on a pair of jeans, black shirt and a white jacket. He walked into the kitchen to find Asuka, but all he found was a note, "Out to buy milk," it said. Shinji just strode out the door and figured he would at least enjoy a walk while looking for Asuka.

Shinji ambled down the streets of Tokyo III and looked at the scenery as he kept an eye out for Asuka. He was brought out of his reverie by Toji Suzuhara calling to him. "Yo, Shinji! C'mere!" Shinji compliantly walked over to him, and Toji said, "Up for a run?"

Shinji was surprised and said, "Well actually I was looking for Asuka… well, why not."

The two boys started to jog around the park, Toji suddenly looked at Shinji and apologized, "Hey, dude. I-I'm trying to say sorry, 'bout being mean to Sohryu. It's just that… Our first meeting was less than savory."

Shinji smiled, Toji was horrible at apologies, but it was the thought that counts. He laughed, "I still remember that. Its okay, I think Asuka forgives you for giving her the wrong amount of change. "

Toji roared in laughter, "That was one of my finest moments!" Toji stopped in his tracks, and Shinji walked back to him, "What's up?"

He just quietly asked what Shinji was doing tonight. Shinji looked startled and said, "I have no clue, why?"

Toji still looked serious and said, "I need to talk with you and Asuka." Shinji glanced at his watch and said, "She's probably back by now. Yeah, let's go back to Misato's place, Asuka should be there."

The two ran back to Misato's apartment, and sure enough, Asuka was there.

Asuka shouted, "What is _that_ stooge doing here?" Shinji just said, "Needs to talk to us."

Asuka was perplexed, 'Why would the Stooge need to talk to me?' Toji said, "This is kinda personal, can we go somewhere private?" Shinji gestured to the roof, and the three walked up to the roof of the complex.

This time Toji directly addressed Asuka, "Look, I know that we have never really been buddy-buddy, but I need a favor."

Asuka's yellow sundress fluttered in the wind, and she said, "I'm listening…"

Toji took a deep breath and quickly said, "IwannadatewithHikari."

Both Asuka and Shinji looked at Toji and said, "What?"

Toji's brown eyes flared and he said, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Asuka was first to ask, "What do you need _our_ help with?"

Toji smiled bitterly, and proposed, "Double-Date?"

Shinji laughed, "So you're too scared to ask her, huh?"

Toji looked mortified, "_SH-SHUT UP_!"

Asuka said, suppressing laughter, "I'll see what I can do…" Asuka took Shinji's wrist and started skipping down the stairs, leaving Toji alone, 'Did I make the right choice asking _that devil_?'

(-----)

Asuka slammed the phone back on the rack, 'Well, at least that stooge will make Hikari happy.'

Shinji smiled from the kitchen as he fixed lunch, 'Maybe she _has_ gotten over hating Toji.' He didn't notice that Asuka had crept behind him, and she whispered into his ear, "What are you making?"

Shinji jumped and accidentally burnt his hand. "Ow, Shit!" he exclaimed, as Asuka leaned over to inspect his hand. She looked at it with scrutiny and laughed, but her hand touched the pot on the stove top, and she burnt her fingers.

"_SCHEISSE!_ Damn it Shinji, see what you made me do!"

Shinji stammered, "M-M-Me?"

"Yeah! You!" She shouted.

Shinji simply said, "It's not my fault you're an airhead sometimes!"

Asuka looked crestfallen, and pretended to sulk, "You're so mean to me, Shinji."

Shinji truly thought that he had hurt Asuka and he knelt down to her and softly whispered, "I'm sorry, Asuka. I really didn't mean to get like that. Should I kiss it and make it better?" She smiled as Shinji kissed her hand gingerly, and she couldn't help but blushing.

Asuka suddenly wondered, "Where is Misato?"

Shinji just realized this as well, "I don't know, go check her room."

Asuka narrowed her eyebrows, "Why do I have to?"

Shinji sighed, "One: I'm cooking, and Two: It isn't right for me to walk into her room, I'm a guy."

Asuka thought aloud, "Guess you're right." She gracefully stood from where she was sitting on the floor, and walked down the hall.

"Hey Shinji!" he heard, "I don't think she's getting up anytime soon!"

Shinji asked himself why, and as if reading his mind Asuka told him to open the refrigerator.

As he did Shinji sighed, "Damn Misato, how can you drink an entire fridge full of beer in one day?" Raising his voice, Shinji yelled to Asuka, "Hey, throw her into the bath tub and run the cold water."

Asuka stammered, "B-B-But she'd have to be naked!"

Shinji hit himself on the head, "Duh! But once again, I'm a guy, it's just not right!"

A few minutes later Shinji heard the faucet running and a woman screaming, "_AH! SHIT! THAT'S COLD!_"

Moments later a naked Misato came running into the kitchen from Asuka! Shinji stared in disbelief, but Asuka set him straight, by kicking him in the stomach, "Stop leering, _PERVERT_!"

Shinji curled in a ball and gasped, "But… it… was… an… acci…dent…!"

Asuka shouted, "You should always shy from seeing a naked woman without her permission!"

Misato continued to run and locked her doors as she changed, "That was _screwed up_, I really need to limit my beer consumption, and Asuka… she just nailed Shinji with a kick that would have knocked a lesser man out."

Misato heard from outside her doors, "Hey Misato! Idiot boy and I are gonna go out for a while. Okay?"

Absently, Misato replied, "Yeah!" She was still trying to regain control after ingesting so much alcohol the previous night.

"I can't decide if those two are mature or immature. I think they just have their moments of immaturity, at least I hope.

(-----)

Shinji attempted to nurse his ribs as he and Asuka went to meet Toji and Hikari, Asuka stole a sideways glance at Shinji kneading his ribs.

Asuka spoke up to him, "Just remember that we're only here as friends… We're not going out or anything."

Shinji sighed, 'I knew it… She doesn't like me after all… How can I get her to notice me… How will she see me as _more_ than a friend?'

They walked in silence, but Asuka finally started to speak, "Hey Shinji…"

He responded tartly, "What!" Asuka looked away and then refocused in Shinji's eyes. The link between their eyes was once again created, and Asuka stopped Shinji, and pulled him close to her, stroked his hair, and murmured into his ear, "Did it hurt a lot?"

He nodded, and Asuka rested her forehead on Shinji's shoulder, and spoke again in a rueful tone, "I'm sorry, I just reacted without thought…" She held on to his sleeve and said, "I know what I did was wrong… I wish that I didn't do this sort of stuff to you… I need to change…"

She trailed off, and Shinji lifted her face and looked directly in her eyes, and said, "You _don't_ need to change… I like you exactly the way you are… You don't need to change for somebody like _me_."

(-----)

Toji was focusing on his glass as if he was trying to shatter it. Both Shinji and Asuka knew that the brash jock was severely embarrassed, but Hikari was just as nervous. Asuka was resting her head on her palm as she amused herself with a banana split. Shinji had finished off his orange ice cream cone and was beginning to feel the effects of brain-freeze.

Hikari suddenly broke the silence, "H-Hey T-Toji, are you going to try out for high school basketball?"

At the mention of sports, Toji immediately relaxed, "Yeah, but it ain't gonna be easy. I gotta beat out all the other centers in the school. That's why I stay after school for an hour or two and practice." Hikari and Toji bantered about sports for a while, but Toji spoke again, "Well that's about all in the sports department. What about you, Class Rep?"

She smiled and blushed slightly at being called 'Class Rep' even though it was summer vacation. "I guess I don't know yet. Maybe I'll try to be Class Representative again."

Toji sighed in relief, "That means I won't have to call anyone else by your title, then."

(-----)

Around eight o'clock, the teenagers went their separate ways, except Asuka and Shinji of course. Shinji smiled and said awkwardly, "They seemed to have fun, d-denken s-sie nicht?" Asuka looked surprised, and Shinji blushed, "Hope I didn't butcher the language to much."

Asuka grinned and said, "It wasn't bad, for a _beginner_. I can't believe you'll be in high school soon."

He nodded, "It'll be tough, but for a genius like you, it should be easy. But I'm not exactly the brightest, so…" Asuka frowned, "You really _are_ an idiot!" Shinji was about to answer but Asuka cut him off, "We live in the _same house_, Dummkopf! I think I can take some time to tutor you."

Shinji furrowed his brow, "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Asuka shrugged and held out her hand. Shinji cocked an eyebrow, but intertwined his hand with the red-headed lass nonetheless.

**Past**

"We're home Misato!" Asuka shouted, plopping down on the couch, but Shinji went into his room and reached into the corner near his door.

Exiting his room with a big case, Asuka was wondering what it was. Shinji undid the dusty clasps and his had grasped a long wooden instrument. Asuka smiled as she realized that he had gotten his cello out just for her. He set himself up and started playing a slow, melancholy tune, the elegy brought a slight tear to Asuka's eye, but he continued playing.

Misato walked into the room, scratched her belly, and chugged a beer, while listening to the elegy Shinji played.

When he was finished, twenty minutes later, he sighed, "Man! That was draining."

Asuka looked into his eyes and quietly asked what the name of the song was.

Shinji blushed slightly and smiled sadly, "It's called 'Dream in Silence'. I though that I would do a quick song, in the honor of all the people killed during the Angel Crusades."

Asuka smiled and hugged him. As her lips briefly brushed across his cheeks, Shinji felt a trail of electricity crackle between them where Asuka kissed him.

The boy's thoughts stumbled out, 'She… She kissed me… _She _kissed me… _She_ kissed _me!_ Was it just heat of the moment? Was she trying to tease me? Did it even mean anything?'

She kept smiling, "You honor all of their memories, they should be proud that the _Invincible Shinji_ wrote a song specifically for those lost." 'Did I just kiss him? Why did I kiss him? Does he even care?'

Shinji was going to complain as Asuka called him 'Invincible Shinji,' but he felt that her words were genuine.

Misato grinned also, "You did a fine job, son-" Shinji gave Misato a quizzical look, and she averted her gaze and blushed, "-ny… Okay, look. Shinji. Asuka. I've lived with each of you for so long, that it's like we're family."

The trio smiled. 'Yes… Family…' Shinji thought.

(-----)

Shinji lay in bed deliberating those words, 'I do have a family, one that truly loves me, not like father… Father…' he thought, 'What has become of you and the Eva?' Shaking his head furiously, Shinji shouted, louder than he meant to, "I don't need you… and I don't know what I could even do with Unit 01. It's probably in cryo-stasis in the Geo-Front."

Asuka sighed, "He's still thinking about his father, Misato."

Misato shrugged, "It's natural. That bastard abandoned him, and to this day doesn't acknowledge Shinji."

Asuka trembled, "Sometimes I wonder if it is harder to know and be ignored by your father, or to have never really known him at all."

As Misato reached towards her, Asuka retracted slightly, "I… I think I had better try and sleep." She stood up and trekked to her room. Asuka took off her clothes, and changed into a t-shirt. She sat on her bed and cried slightly, but this act was not unnoticed, as Shinji heard it.

He thought of Asuka, and murmured, "She needs me." He stood up and exited his own room and knocked on Asuka's door gently, she sobbed, "Please… Just leave me alone."

Shinji saw through this deception, Asuka needed somebody close to her _now_. He wanted to be there for her as she had been there for him. With a soft grating, he opened her door and tiptoed towards Asuka's form. Shinji just sat next to her and gathered the grieving beauty into his arms, and she cried into his bare chest.

After he thought Asuka had drifted to sleep, Shinji stood up, thinking to himself, 'It's inappropriate to be in a girl's room overnight.'

But as he was walking to the door, Asuka whispered desperately, "No… please… Don't leave me, Shinji."

He nodded and smiled sadly, 'She does need me.' He lied down on the ground next to her bed, his back pressed against the cool floor. Her fiery hair draped off of her bed and tickled Shinji's nose as it was filled with a strawberry scent.

(-----)

The next morning, Misato checked on the youths, and freaked out about Shinji not wearing a shirt. She backed into the kitchen and decided to ask them about it when they woke up. She sat tensely as the seconds ticked away, but after what seemed like a lifetime, Misato's ears perked up.

She could hear some movement inside Asuka's room. Shinji opened the door and walked into the kitchen, freezing in his steps. Misato spoke in a serious manner that he hadn't seen since his last fight with an angel. "I see you and Asuka slept together… again."

Shinji reddened and spoke, after finding his voice, "W-We did…" Shinji looked down at then ground, "She had something stressing her mind. I stayed to keep her company. She needed some one close to her."

Misato glared, "And yet you were undressed."

He was becoming impatient, "Misato, I know that you have felt as if nobody cared for you at one time in your life, everyone does. But I didn't want Asuka to face her demons alone. Everybody just needs a friend to be near and help them through their problems. I came to Asuka dressed for bed, just like this." He indicated to his long johns and spoke again, "She needed me, and if you're thinking what I think you are. No, we remained clothed through the night."

Misato let out a sigh of relief, and apologized, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to handle seeing two teenagers that I love so close and scantly clad. I'm sorry, Shinji."

He smiled, "It is okay, if anything that just confirmed that you _do_ love us."

Asuka stepped out of her room with slightly pink eyes, Shinji smiled as brightly as he could, "What would you like for breakfast?"

(-----)

Asuka stretched out on the floor, and turned on the television. Shinji sat down beside her and started to knead away the tension in her shoulders. Asuka let out a slight moan and slouched even more, while getting comfortable. She quietly spoke as her back was molded from putty, "Shinji, why are you being so kind to me? I've treated you like shit in the past… What is different between us now?"

Shinji continued to sculpt her back and he replied with passion, "We need each other, our relationship may have rough spots, but we are too strong for them. You and I both had a lot of things going on in our heads back then. You treated me like shit, but I liked the attention you gave me, even if we were always fighting. Our feelings have matured also…" He leaned close to her ear and murmured, "I love you, Asuka Langley Sohryu."

She closed her eyes and began to cry, "I just thought that you were being nice to me before, but now I know… I know that you truly do love me… but it isn't just that… because… I love you too."

Shinji smiled as he thought, 'It's good to hear her say those words.'

Asuka felt like drifting to sleep, as Shinji's hands worked their magic on her back. Just as she was going to fall asleep, his fingers drifted to her sides, and ran up and down her ribs with the lightest touch. Asuka snapped awake, giggling uncontrollably, but Shinji stopped and looked into her eyes, saying, "Hello… I've missed your laugh."

**Introduction to Sin**

Misato walked in and saw the two on the ground, she frowned at having to tell them this, but it needed to be done. She strode boldly up to the two and they said, "Hey Misato, what's up?" Misato couldn't hear herself say it, but the children did.

Asuka and Shinji stared in disbelief, "_SEELE?_ THEY'RE MANUFACTURING _ANGELS!_" The now promoted Sub-Commander Katsuragi nodded, and said, "We need you two to defend us again, if you are willing." The pair looked at one another and consented.

Misato explained about her promotion, and the new Commander Fuyutsuki's intelligence report. "We were notified by some unknown means, but they are growing angels." Shinji boldly said, "Me and Asuka will take them out."

A single tear dropped from Misato's face, "Shinji… do you remember Kawo- The 17th angel, Tabris?" A painful smile and a nod prompted the purple-haired woman to continue. "They used his DNA to create the new angels, though none are like him. Shinji, if Tabris returns… do you think he will fight with us or against us?"

Shinji's eyes were welling up, "He can't return. I killed him with my own hand. I trusted him, but he betrayed me… I killed him. I don't think he will return."

Misato sighed and revealed shocking news, the informant hadn't gone unsigned, it was signed Kaworu Nagisa. Shinji looked both angry and happy. His friend was still living, yet he had betrayed Shinji's trust.

Asuka looked frightened, because she didn't know who this Kaworu Nagisa was. She turned to Shinji's teary eyes and said, "Kaworu Nagisa? I need to be filled in, Shinji." He motioned for the redhead to sit down on the couch as he did the same.

"Kaworu Nagisa, where do I begin? He was my best friend, the only person to reach out to me while you were in a coma. He was the Fifth Child, and also he was the 17th Angel, Tabris. He got to know me, and I him over the period of a few days, but he took Unit Two down into Terminal Dogma. I had to kill him… he wished it."

"After incapacitating Unit Two, he turned to me and told me that he understood. He said that if he returned to Lilith, all of the human race would be eradicated. Kaworu was very understanding, he told me that he loved me. In the end, he betrayed me…"

"He said that the humans were the race that needed to survive, and told me to kill him. Not once did he flinch, he only smiled at me… until…" Shinji made a squeezing motion with his hand.

Asuka was horrified, "Shinji…" He was slightly crying, "I'm not sure whether I hate him or love him. Though we only knew one another for a short time, he was like a brother and best friend to me."

Asuka was calming down, "Shinji… The way you speak of him makes me believe that he was a _good_ angel. He sacrificed himself so that you, his best friend, could live. He made his choice. He made the decision to save the world, just as you have time and time again."

Shinji smiled wistfully, "You know Asuka, I never really though about it that way before. It makes me feel much better knowing that I showed the ultimate bond of friendship by carrying out his last wishes."

Misato smiled slightly and thought, 'They really do need each other, and it's amazing how they changed, from fighting all the time to true friendship.'

(-----)

Both Shinji and Asuka greeted Rei, and Asuka was even nice to her. The three dressed into their plug suits, as Shinji talked from behind a curtain, "So Rei, how have you been? How… How did you come back?"

Rei made no motion, but simply said, "It seems that Lilith allowed me to return to this world once the people began to reject her 'perfect' world. I had no use any more, so I was discarded. Other than that, I was bored." Turning to Asuka, she said bluntly, "After the tests, would you like to join me for some… shopping, Pilot Sohryu?"

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Look, Wonder Girl. My name is Asuka. Use it." Rei looked confused and said, "Very well, upon one condition."

Asuka shrugged and said, "Name it." The blue haired girl slightly smiled, "My name is Rei Ayanami. It is not Wonder Girl."

Asuka chuckled, "Sure thing, Wonde… Rei." Again, Rei spoke, "You are welcome to come with Asuka and I as well, Pilot Ikari." Both Shinji and Asuka were deeply taken aback. Rei had also changed, she was more outgoing, at least with the other EVA pilots, but she still said little.

Shinji shrugged and said, "Come on, we're all friends. You don't have to be so formal. We should be on a first name basis by now. As to the shopping…" He was shut up by two severe pairs of eyes staring him down. Shinji finished his sentence, faltering in his words, "O-Of course I-I'll join you…" 'Rei just comes back from Lilith and seems almost… normal. How did she come back? It was probably just as she said. Rei isn't one to lie… How does Asuka feel about all of this? Oh well… It isn't like I can just bring this stuff up.'

Ritsuko Akagi's voice screamed through the intercom, "Hurry up you three, the Synch Tests start in ten minutes!" Shinji jumped and darted from the changing room, as Asuka and Rei simply walked out, and headed towards their respective Evangelion Units.

Maya Ibuki filled her cup with coffee, "It's going to be a long night." She sat back down at her computer terminal, and started to type commands for the synch tests. Ritsuko slightly smiled, "You're almost as fast as me now!"

Maya jumped, "Oh, you scared me, boss!" Ritsuko nodded and sat down at her own terminal and started to reboot the MAGI system, for optimal usage. A task that would take any normal person multiple hours, or Misato days, the blonde haired technician finished in five minutes.

The video intercom opened and the three children were staring back at the doctor. "Maya, label this test as 1st Synch After 3rd Impact." Maya nodded and continued to type.

Dr. Akagi pulled up the synch graphs on her screen, and her jaw practically dropped. The synch ratios were all above 95, and Shinji's was over 100, and yet he wasn't a berserker. "Maya, what the hell is going on! This is impossible!"

Opening a channel to each of the pilots, she cried, "All of you listen, your synch ratios are all over 95 and we're still far from reaching the contamination zone."

Shinji's eyes widened, "I-Is that bad?" Asuka screamed, "_HELL NO! IT'S GOOD!_"

Ritsuko systematically told the children their synch scores, "Shinji: 115, Asuka: 100, Rei: 97. You three were prepped for a multiple hour test, but we can conclude now if you want."

Everyone was waiting on Asuka to make the decision, but it was Shinji who spoke up, "No. I'm staying for the long haul. I want to see why our synch scores are so high."

Asuka shrugged and said, "I guess I'm gonna have to agree with the Idiot." Rei quietly said, "And I shall stay as well."

Shinji again spoke, "Hey Ritsuko!" Dr. Akagi rose an eyebrow and said, "What do you need, Shinji?" He worked his tongue around in his mouth and finally said, "I think it's against regulations but… Is there any way to get music in this cockpit?"

Ritsuko frowned slightly, "I guess that's okay, but it will have to be at a _very low volume_, or else the Eva might react to the noise." Shinji shrugged again and let his thoughts drift. Ritsuko frowned even more as his synch ratio spike to 126, "What can he be thinking of?"

(-----)

Eight hours later Shinji jumped out of the cockpit and silently plodded to the showers yawning. He undressed and turned on the showerhead, but turned the nozzle to the strength of a fire hose, and power sprayed the LCL out of his hair.

Asuka and Rei were having a more difficult time removing the LCL from their delicate locks. While Shinji was finished showering in ten minutes, it took Asuka and Rei an hour and a half. While the two girls showered, Shinji took the time to get something to eat and drink from the vending machines in the break room.

He speculated aloud, "This is _stupid_, why is there a break room? Nobody gets _breaks_ at NERV." A loud masculine voice spoke behind him, causing Shinji to jump. "Hey, we get plenty of breaks! They're not really allowed, but what the hell. And with Katsuragi as Sub-Commander, we should definitely get some extra time off," the voice of Ryoji Kaji spoke loudly.

The startled youth sighed, "Oh, hey Kaji. What's up?"

Kaji smiled impishly, "This is the first time that Asuka hasn't fawned over me, got any reasons why?"

Shinji started to speak, "Yeah, we've become clo… Hey wait, you of all people should know that you shouldn't mess with Asuka's feelings."

Kaji smiled wider, "It seems you two have been hitting it off, hang around her much… privately?"

Shinji was beet red, "Y-Yeah, we hang out all the time. Around Misato's, we go out in public sometimes too."

Kaji looked genuinely surprised, "My God! You're quicker than I was at your age!"

Shinji's eyes narrowed and he said, "Just what do you mean by 'hang out…' _Kaji! Get your head out of the gutter!_"

Kaji flung his arms up in defense, "Come on man, I was just joking!" His face hardened, "But on a more serious note… Gendo is alive. Not in the best mental condition… He blames you, Shinji."

Shinji's eyes were engulfed in fear, "M-Me?" 'But I didn't want… He could have stayed… Wait… Without Rei to stabilize the connection between the humans and Lilith, he must have been _forced_ to return.'

Kaji closed his eyes, "_You. You_ didn't initiate Instrumentality, and his chance of seeing his wife, your mother, was taken."

Shinji's eyes blazed, the fear was replaced by courage, "I will speak to him, Kaji. Where is he?"

Asuka and Rei walked into the break room and saw Shinji speaking with Kaji, and the fire in Shinji's eyes let Asuka know just how much he had changed. He spoke to her in a gruff voice, "Asuka. Rei. I can't go with you tonight for shopping. I have… business to attend to." The redhead was shocked at the resemblance in the way he and his father spoke at that time.

Shinji grabbed Kaji by the wrist and dragged him away, leaving two speechless girls in an empty break room.

**Hate or Pity?**

"Commander Ikari!" Shinji spoke. Gendo smiled cruelly, "What's wrong, aren't you going to greet your father correctly."

Shinji's eyes hardened like diamonds, "You lost that right a long time ago, Commander."

The former commander of NERV shouted, "Why you little bastard! Why couldn't you just let me be with Yui!"

Shinji retorted with ferocity, "No pictures, _Dad_. You can keep all your memories in your heart. But I have Eva Unit 01, and I have my mother."

Gendo was shocked, "You can _speak_ with her?" Loosing the ferocity, and gaining pity, Shinji spoke, "Yeah… When I was ingested by the Eva, mother came to me._ She_ is my protector."

Gendo's eyes light up with hope, "_I_ can speak with Yui?" Shaking his head slowly, Shinji replied, "No. Mother will not allow _any_ other pilot."

There was silence in Gendo's apartment, the two Ikaris faced each other, and the older broke the silence, "All I wanted was to have Yui back."

Shinji answered, "You wretched fool. You had her in front of you but you pushed her away. A part of her lives in me, and the other part lives in you. Two halves make a whole, Dad." Shinji stood and walked to the door, "I'm leaving. Goodbye Father."

As the door closed, Gendo lay on his bed and said, "What have I done, Yui? I've used _him _like a _tool_. There is no way to make amends, but I guess I could try to not be as hard on him." He placed a hand on his NERV ID card and strode out the door.

(-----)

Shinji was lying in bed, thinking of his father, 'Do I hate him? Do I pity him? What should I feel?' Shinji just shrugged and thought, 'Ah, I'll just worry about it in the morning.' He stretched out and was cloaked in the fine cloth of sleep.

Asuka was about to open his door, but Misato stopped her and said, "No. He met with his father. He needs some space." The two walked away, but were back within five minutes. Misato smiled, "Maybe just one teeny-weeny peek." The door slid open and the sleeping face of Shinji Ikari was revealed. He was covered in a placid mask, free of worry and sadness. His beautiful roommates, smiling happily, left his room.

Asuka went to her room and immediately fell asleep, but Misato had to have help coaxing herself to sleep. The perfect candidate filled her mind… alcohol. The purple haired commander chugged a couple of beers and passed out in her room.

(-----)

Shinji opened his eyes, blinked and rose from his place on his bed. Shinji stood in the kitchen with just a pair of pants emblazoned with the NERV insignia, cooking himself and the rest of his 'family' breakfast. The sizzle of batter inside the frying pan started up as he decided to make pancakes.

Pen-Pen waddled out of his refrigerator and pecked Shinji's leg, so the boy started the revolting task of making the penguin breakfast. He chopped up a fish and created a concoction of Fish Pancakes. The penguin set upon these monstrosities and consumed them quickly.

As Shinji continued to cook, a groggy Asuka and a still slightly buzzed Misato appeared at the table, ready to eat. Shinji slapped a stack of pancakes on each of their plates and they ate like wolves, barely stopping to breathe.

The doorbell rang and Shinji saw that neither of the two were going to get it, so Shinji went to the door and opened it.

Again, Shinji saw the face of Ryoji Kaji, grinning at the young man. Letting himself in, Misato choked on her food and shouted, "UT VA HELLA CHU WAND!"

Kaji laughed, and Misato swallowed her food and once again screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

He smiled beguilingly and said, "I'm here to take one of you out on a date." Shinji shrugged and went back to the stove. Misato looked to Asuka questioningly, but she slightly shook her head.

"What are you _talking_ about, Kaji?" Misato asked. Shinji continued to the next task, cleaning.

Kaji winked, "I'd love to take _you_ out, Katsuragi… But me and Shinji are gonna go do something."

Shinji looked at Kaji and frowned unnoticeably, "But Kaji… I'm a boy."

Kaji smiled stupidly, "I probably shouldn't have used the word 'date' but whatever… Get clothed, and hurry up. I'm sure Asuka and Katsuragi here will clean up for you."

The two women glowered at the man, and he took a step back, because either one of them might try to cripple him. He sighed in relief when Shinji returned, with a red shirt on, and the two males left the apartment.

This chapter was a lot shorter than chapter one, by nearly 1000 words. Anyway, the action should start very soon.

**Outtakes**

He smiled beguilingly and said, "I'm here to take one of you out on a date." Shinji shrugged and went back to the stove. Misato looked to Asuka questioningly, but she slightly shook her head.

"What are you _talking_ about, Kaji?" Misato asked. Shinji continued to the next task, cleaning.

Kaji winked, "I'd love to take _you_ out, Katsuragi… But me and Shinji are gonna go do something."

Shinji looked at Kaji and frowned unnoticeably, "But Kaji… I'm a boy."

Kaji smiled stupidly, "I know… I always liked boys better."

All three of the residents gulped and Shinji cried out, "_OH HELL NAW!_" Then pointed a kitchen knife at Kaji.

Kaji started crying, "Now what will I tell Mr. Luo? Fred will not be happy!"

Asuka whispered, "Why do I always fall for the gay guys?"


	4. 0:03

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Male Bonding and a Return from Exodus**

"So Kaji, what are we doing here?" The taxi cab stopped next to a shooting range just outside the city limits.

Kaji simply said, throwing a pistol to him, "You need to learn. It's time to become a man."

Shinji just shrugged and walked up to the boundary line in the range.

Kaji told Shinji about loading, cleaning, and firing a gun. Shinji loaded the magazine into the gun and fired. The bullet didn't even come close to the target, and Shinji smiled, "Wow, I completely missed."

Kaji thought quickly, "It's like firing the rifle in your Eva, position the target in the center of the crosshairs then pull the trigger."

He curtly nodded and took aim, after he took aim the first time, Shinji unloaded the rest of the eight bullets into the target.

Kaji looked to the target and said, "That was nice. You hit in the first or second center ring."

Shinji smiled brightly, "You're right, it is just like shooting the rifle in Unit 01."

The two continued to fire their guns, and after an hour or two, decided to leave.

(-----)

"Hey Kaji... That was fun and all… but why did you teach me how to use a gun?"

Kaji sighed, "Shinji m'boy, you don't honestly think that SEELE would only fight through the angels did you? You might need to know this someday. Keep the gun. Oh and by the way, tell Misato that she shouldn't talk with her mouth full."

Shinji stepped out of the taxi and climbed the stairs, with the gun in his pocket. He opened the door and noticed that Misato had strategically placed herself near the door, so Shinji would have to tell her all about his adventure.

Misato practically pounced on the young pilot, "So… What did you do?"

Shinji quietly said, "Kaji said you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Misato started screaming loudly about Kaji being a chauvinistic moron.

Shinji cut her off, and started to tell about his day. After he finished, Shinji pulled out the pistol by the barrel, "And I don't know what to do with this…"

Misato was shocked, Shinji had a gun. Gradually she saw the benefit of him having a gun, just in case, "Keep it. But we're gonna have to get a safe to put it in. I don't want any misfires or anything."

Shinji hadn't noticed that Asuka wasn't there, and he asked, "Where is Asuka?"

Misato sat back down on the couch, "Eh, she's in her room I think."

Shinji slid open the door quickly and was greeted with a fist twice as fast, and a shouting German redhead, "I'm _CHANGING_ in here!" Shinji caught a sneak peek of Asuka in her underwear, though he had paid a viewing fee, no matter what the duration of the peek was.

The dazed boy sat in the hall, he thought to himself, 'How can some one so thin hit so hard?'

Asuka stepped out into the hall, fully clothed, and Shinji grinned at her jeans and forest green shirt, "What? Did you decide that green was a better color than red?"

Asuka blushed furiously and kicked him in the stomach. "You pervert!" she shouted.

Shinji looked up at the girl and said, "Sorry. Damn Asuka, are you trying to kill me?"

Asuka smiled triumphantly, "That ought to teach you to try to catch a glimpse of me changing." She helped Shinji off the floor and smoothed his shirt. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Let's go."

Shinji cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She lightly smacked herself on the forehead, "Idiot! NERV wants the pilots to report to Head Quarters, ASAP!"

Shinji still didn't comprehend what the German was saying, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, "We're expected at NERV Misato, okay?"

(-----)

The three children sat in Commander Fuyutsuki's office, in luxurious chairs in front of the desk. Fuyutsuki walked in and stood in where he usually did when Gendo was around, and assumed his quiet vigil.

Gendo walked in and sat at the commander's desk. Shinji took a sharp breath of air, and Asuka could tell he was nervous.

The man with shaded sunglasses spoke curtly, "Fuyutsuki is now my aid. I am the Commander again."

Shinji's eyes narrowed, and Fuyutsuki spoke, "This was my idea Shinji. He just accepted my idea."

He relaxed slightly, and thought, 'At least Dad didn't do anything stupid. If that bastard took control forcibly, I don't know what I would do…'

Fuyutsuki next tried to break the tension with a poorly presented joke, "Mr. Kaji makes fun of me, because I still stand next to the desk if nobody reminds me."

Nobody even smiled, and the Commander's aid just sighed and hung his head. "I have read each of your synch reports. Good work… all of you."

Gendo spoke in his flat tone like usual, "I must speak with Shinji in private." Silently the room emptied, and the two Ikaris were the only inhabitants. Gendo started, "Do you know what your synch ratio was?"

Shinji nodded, "Yes, around 115."

Gendo put his chin in his hands, assuming the stance everyone was familiar with, "Wrong. It spiked at roughly 126. How did you manage not to become a berserker?"

Shinji shrugged and said, "I was thinking of everyone that I have behind me, all my friends, including Kaworu, even _you_ need me to some extent."

Gendo frowned, but it was hidden by his hands, "I see. That is all." Shinji walked out of the room, and Gendo smiled slightly, "Yui…"

(-----)

Shinji crossed his arms, "Well, it's a start."

Asuka was behind him, "What's a start. Not thinking anything perverted about me, are you!"

He sighed, "No… My dad… He has changed some… Not much, but it's enough for me to notice, though he only said near thirty words."

Asuka looked straight into his eyes, "You know… He isn't the only one that has changed."

Shinji stared back, "I know, you have changed a lot also."

Asuka's eyes flared, "I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you, Shinji!"

He thought about himself, but said, "What do you mean?"

The German girl moved closer to his face and said, "You've grown strong, but maybe that has always been there, and I never saw it. Not so much the physical strength, but it is more the inner strength. Now that I think of it… You've never let us down… You've never let _me_ down."

"Back before the Third Impact, you would constantly apologize for things you couldn't control, and avoid confrontation. But you went and confronted your father, alone no less, you even stand up to me on occasion."

Shinji was blushing, "I only faced him because he _ordered_ me to."

Asuka got even closer, "Kaji told me. You have changed, and I like it."

Shinji slowly closed the gap between the two, and they joined in a passionate embrace. He kissed Asuka, and the two were only pried apart by the flash of a camera.

Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi chuckled and said, "This one is too good. It's gotta go to Kensuke."

The couple slowly separated, both knew that Misato was joking about Kensuke. Or so they thought.

**The Dead Return**

Misato sat in her office and jumped slightly as her phone rang. "Yes. Send him in." Misato removed an envelope from her jacket, put it on her desk and assumed a Commander Ikari-esque position.

A kid no older than Shinji walked in, wearing his school uniform. His big glasses glinted in the light, and his ever present camera was in his hand.

Misato said in a charming voice, "Welcome Mr. Aida. I need your help."

The boy stuttered fiercely, "A-A-Anyt-t-thing f-for you M-M-Misato."

Misato smiled brightly, and handed him the envelope, "Come on, relax. It's good you still call me Misato, everyone else feels that it should be _Sub-Commander_. Anyway… I need you to do something with this."

Kensuke viewed the pictures of Asuka and Shinji, and laughed uproariously, "This is borderline blackmail. What did you have in mind?"

Misato had a devilish grin and said, "I need copies on discs, tapes, DVD's, and even a photo album. After you do that, you can keep the left-over pictures."

Kensuke's eyes lit up and he said, "Toji's gonna have a heart attack, I can't believe some of these pictures."

(-----)

Rei sat under a tree in the Geo-Front and wrote in her diary, she was planning to write about what really happened in the Third Impact. As she wrote in her diary, she felt a chill run down her spine. The only other time that had happened was when the Fifth Child was near. There was a presence nearby… An uneasy tingling sensation was sent down her spine as Rei felt the AT Field unfolding slowly.

Kaworu Nagisa strode out into the clearing and behind the First Child. "Reveal yourself. I am aware of your presence."

Tabris, better known as Kaworu leaned down and spoke into Rei's ear, "Hello, Ms. Ayanami." Rei jumped and rolled forward, and turned to face the angel.

Kaworu laughed, "I see… You still distrust me, don't you?" Rei's head bobbed slightly, and the angel continued, "Yes, if you think I am here for a fight, the answer is yes." The First Child tensed at these words and still the angel spoke, "In a sense, but I am not here to fight you or the Lilim."

He sat down under the tree Rei was formerly sitting under. He motioned for the blue haired girl to sit next to him. She did what Kaworu asked and sat next to him. The boy looked into her eyes and began with a question, "Why do humans have, as you Lilim call them, AT Fields?"

Rei spoke, "I suppose that on some level we are Angels, aren't we? That must be the reason for the similar internal body structure."

The boy thought to himself, 'She is smarter than I believed.' He spoke, "Correct. That is why you can sense my AT Field. I have one, yet I am no longer a cursed angel. _He_ has granted me my wish, to become a Lilim. I can still produce an AT Field at will, though. With training, anyone with a field can use it, even when out of an Evangelion Unit."

Ayanami nodded, but quietly spoke, "Why did you speak with me? Why not Shinji? He was the one really hurt by your passing."

Kaworu smiled sadly, "Before I met him, I simply pitied the Lilim. Though my brethren hated them, I did not. Spending time with Shinji has helped me to understand you Lilim. I realized that my life would be equal whether dead or alive, but the Lilim can only live. I dislike killing, so I saved the Lilim in exchange for my life. Being as free as I was, is such a tragedy when you can't be what you want. Shinji helped me realize that all I truly wanted was to be free, something the Lilim take for granted. I do not think he is ready to see me, but more importantly, I don't think I am ready to see him."

Rei looked into his crimson eyes, the same color as her own, and said, "What will you do?"

The former angel looked at the grass, "I may grow old, or I may die early, but I will be free. I plan to re-assume the role of Fifth child, as Kaworu Nagisa, not Tabris."

The two continued in their deep conversation, but they were being watched, Gendo had set somebody to tail Kaworu since he entered the Geo-Front.

(-----)

Gendo looked at his monitor, 'Rei and the 17th Angel… they look almost like friends.' The Commander opened a channel link to Dr. Akagi, and said, "Are the scans finished on Tabris?"

The blonde doctor replied with astonishment in her voice, "Yes sir! His pattern… It's orange, he's a human!"

Commander Ikari's eyes widened slightly, and he smiled slyly, "Very well, recruit the Fifth Child." The commander of NERV shouted, "Fuyutsuki!" The commander's aid popped into the room, Gendo spoke again, "How are the complete S2 engine installations going?"

Fuyutsuki nodded, "They'll be finished within the day."

The commander added as an afterthought, "Contact the 2nd Branch in America, and tell them to send the re-assembled Unit 03. Get the Children 1, 2, 3, and 5 here."

(-----)

Shinji was lying on the couch listening to music, while Asuka lie on the floor reading fashion magazines. He looked over at the redhead, wondering, 'How can anyone read that much about _fashion_?'

The girl was nearly trampled by Misato, as she stormed in and shouted, "We need to get to Head Quarters. NOW!" The teenagers looked at one another and stood up, following Misato to her car.

Shinji was lost in thought, "_Now_ what does he want?"

Asuka shrugged and said, "Who knows, he's about as weird as _you_."

Misato took a turn sharply, and drifted around the subsequent corner. Asuka and Shinji realized that trying to talk was pointless and they sat back and braced themselves for any form of impact.

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka stood in front of Gendo's desk, the door behind them opened, and in walked Rei Ayanami, but behind her was the form of Kaworu Nagisa. The Kaworu that Shinji himself had killed. Shinji lost all of the color from his face and he looked like he was going to faint.

Asuka held him up and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Shinji barely muttered, "Kaworu…" Asuka looked at the silver haired lad and quietly said, "Not bad looking."

Shinji felt sick, all he could remember was the passive smile on the boy's face as the severed head was recovered from the LCL.

Kaworu strode to Shinji and said, "Shinji. We meet again… though this time is hopefully on better terms."

Shinji regained some of the color in his face and he stood up, "Kaworu… I-I-I'm…" The former angel finished Shinji's sentence, "Sorry. I know, but I asked you to free me, and you did. That is all, friend. I am no longer Tabris, but I am a full Lilim, Kaworu Nagisa."

Gendo, who had been observing his son's reactions, spoke, "The Fifth Child joins NERV for a second time."

Kaworu looked at the older Ikari and spoke, "Thank you Commander, I'm glad to be back."

Gendo sat back and said, "Dismissed."

The four pilots walked away and Asuka looked at Shinji, then to Kaworu, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

(-----)

"I'm glad you could stay for dinner Kaworu, feel free to talk with Misato or even Pen-Pen, but Asuka and I need to get to cooking. Is there anything in particular that you don't like?" Shinji said to the silver haired boy, who replied, "No, I shall eat what is placed before me."

Asuka followed Shinji to the kitchen and they began to prepare a complex stir-fry. She looked at Shinji and said, "He's kinda cute." Shinji slightly frowned, a gesture barely noticed by Asuka. She spoke again, turning his head and looking into the boy's eyes, "But I would rather be with you."

If Shinji had any doubts, this alleviated them. The couple continued cooking in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward kind.

Misato walked into the living room and noticed a silver haired stranger with eyes akin to Rei. "Fifth Child? But you're an… And you're supposed to be…"

Kaworu smiled brightly and said, "No longer Lilim, I am just like you. Now I am simply an Evangelion Pilot."

Misato warily eyed the boy, "I see."

Shinji called to the Sub-Commander and the Pilot, "It's ready!"

(-----)

The people ate in silence, Shinji could not think of what to ask Kaworu, or even where to begin. Asuka and Misato didn't know anything about him, except that he was an angel. The only noise was from the penguin in the corner of the room.

Kaworu spoke, rather bluntly in fact, "Are you two bonded?" Shinji and Asuka were taken aback, but they forgot of how little of the human culture he knew. Shinji slowly said, "You could say that."

Kaworu smiled wistfully, "It is good. You seem to be happier."

Asuka smiled at Shinji, she didn't know that being around made him happy. The German girl noticed Kaworu's eyes locked on her, and he said, "We should talk at greater lengths, Ms. Sohryu."

Asuka looked to Shinji quickly, and she nodded, "I guess. But you can just call me Asuka, everyone else does."

Shinji smiled, "You can get along with anyone, can't you Kaworu? It took me months to get Asuka to talk to me in a friendly manner. Usually I just got the shouting and hitting."

The fiery look cast on Shinji told him that talking about that was not a good idea. "Shinji! I only hit you when you are a pervert, like earlier today, trying to sneak a peek at me!"

Shinji grinned lopsidedly, "You should have locked your door. But I have to say, red really does suit you." The last comment was greeted by a screaming girl.

Kaworu sat back and laughed quietly to Misato, "They fight so much. They feel _something_ for each other. She's the only one I have ever seen Shinji talk to that way."

Misato thought to herself quietly, 'Kaworu Nagisa. I guess he really isn't a bad person.'

(-----)

Shinji went to clean up after dinner, the only part of the meal that Asuka refused to take part in, with a sore arm. It had suffered the wrath of the Second Child. Kaworu had made his exit, and Misato and Asuka retreated into their rooms. Shinji was left alone to clean up the mess in the kitchen. His blue eyes wandered over the dishes he had to do, and he set about them with fervor never before seen in a boy being forced to clean.

Asuka sat in her room reading, and trying to figure out a complicated math problem. She was failing at it, because her thoughts kept returning to Shinji. She softly moaned, "Why did I hit him again? I want to stop, but I just can't. Why do I have to hurt the only one that really understands me?"

Shinji had jumped into the shower, and was finished in ten minutes. He put on a pair of comfortable pants and sat on his bed. The warm air inside of the apartment was too dry, so he stepped into the muggy night on the balcony. The young man sat on a planter on the terrace, and mull over the events of the day. Kaworu's and his father's return to NERV, SEELE, the angels, and the Eva Units were all thought about. The warm, humid summer air was relaxing Shinji, because it acted like a sauna. He faintly heard the door open behind him, but barely recognized it.

The redheaded German stood behind him, and handed him a glass of water, "You're sweating…"

He just smiled and said, "It's the warm air. Thank you." As Asuka started to talk, Shinji cut her off, "I know… It's okay. I probably deserved some of the punches."

She looked at the ground, "No, it's not that… I shouldn't hit you, it's wrong."

Shinji stared at the girl hard, "Stop apologizing. I said it was fine, so don't worry about it."

Her shoulders rose, as if the weight of guilt had been lifted from them. She slowly advanced on Shinji, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and the two embraced for a while, taking comfort in the other's presence.

(-----)

Misato Katsuragi, Sub-Commander of NERV, spoke into the telephone in a covert fashion to Kensuke Aida. Katsuragi spoke into the phone, "I need it in four days… Yeah, all the copies… No, I'm going to surprise them… This will be priceless, I owe you Kensuke." She put the phone down and smiled, and thought, 'Kensuke will definitely get it done, and I need to show Ritsuko. One month of great snapshots…' Misato inadvertently started to laugh. She picked up her beer and took a sip, "I might even show Kaji."

A voice spoke from outside her door, "Show me what?"

Kaji walked in and Misato choked on her beer, "_HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?_"

Kaji smiled, "The door my fine lady."

This made Misato angrier and she screamed "_I COULD HAVE SWORN I LOCKED THAT DOOR!_"

Kaji moved closer and said, "What's wrong Katsuragi? Never been this close to a man before?"

Misato frowned to hide a smile, "You know I have plenty of experience, thanks to you."

He closed the distance between their bodies and drew her into a passionate kiss. She broke it and said, "No. Shinji and Asuka might get funny ideas."

Kaji replied, "Relax, they're busy on the balcony." Misato screamed, "_WHAT!_"

Kaji smiled impishly, "Yep, he has her pinned against the wall."

Misato started towards the door, but Kaji grabbed her and said, "I was just joking. They are way too mature to just give in to their desires so easily."

She glared at Kaji, "If you ever joke about something like that again… I think I just might have to take a page from Asuka's book, and beat the shit out of you."

Kaji decided to embarrass the Sub-Commander, "I didn't know that you wanted to use handcuffs."

Blushing furiously, Misato said, "Don't push your luck buddy!"

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka walked inside, hand in hand. They both noticed Kaji standing halfway in and halfway out of Misato's room, and called to him, "Hey Kaji. What're you doing here?"

Kaji was startled and jumped out of the doorway, "I was talking with Misato… Your Eva's have S2 engines installed now, and you should get them back by tomorrow. There will be another synch test tomorrow to test the Eva."

Shinji cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't Unit 01 already have one?" Kaji shrugged, "Yeah, but the technician said something about it only being a prototype. So I guess they upgraded it."

Shinji nodded but Asuka said, "What the hell is an S2 engine gonna do?"

Shinji looked to the girl and said, "It should allow the Eva to operate without an umbilical cable."

Asuka nodded, "That's definitely helpful."

Shinji pulled Kaji aside and lightly elbowed him in the side, talking loudly, "So… Is that all you came here for?"

Kaji smiled and said, "Even if I came looking for more, I doubt that my request would be granted. Anyway, I'd guess from the glare I'm getting from Katsuragi, that I should bow out. Later." He walked out of range of Misato's withering stare.

Shinji and Asuka stared at their guardian, "Out, both of you, I have work to do."

Asuka laughed, "You don't have any paperwork. I saw your desk after dinner."

Misato just frowned and said, "Well… I'm tired, so let me sleep."

The couple shrugged and said, "Whatever."

(-----)

Asuka turned on the television and relaxed her legs on the coffee table, but Shinji just yawned and sat next to her, dozing silently next to the girl. Asuka put her face right in front of his, and when he opened his eyes, he flinched.

"Was I falling asleep?" he whispered to the girl.

She nodded and sat back, "You should probably just go to sleep. I'm going to bed soon also. Besides, we need to be well rested for tomorrow's synch test."

Shinji absently nodded, and walked to his door. He was lying on his bed for a couple of minutes, listening to music, but a body slipped into his bed. Shinji knew it was Asuka, and he took out his ear phones. "What's wrong, Asuka?" he asked quietly, but she shook her head and said, "Nothing. Just can't sleep, that's all."

After a pause, the girl added, "And don't get any funny ideas." Those words fell on deaf ears, because Shinji had already fallen asleep next to the German girl. She closed her eyes and moved closer to Shinji, drifting to sleep.

Her nightmares returned, Shinji was standing in a dark room calling for her, and he reached down to his stomach, and withdrew a bloody hand. She opened her eyes, and tried to calm her ragged breathing. She saw Shinji, and let a sigh of relief escape. "I need to quit with those stupid dreams, nobody could kill my Shinji." Asuka whispered, gripping his shirt, and fell back to sleep.

**Synch or Swim**

Asuka and Shinji woke up and immediately got dressed and headed to NERV Headquarters. On the way, the two met up with Rei Ayanami.

In her quiet voice, she said, "Pilot Nagisa's Unit 03 is to be shipped today."

The three entered the Geo-Front through the front gates. Kaworu greeted the pilots, already in his black plug suit, "Hello Shinji. Miss Sohryu. Miss Ayanami. Are we to report to the cages?"

Shinji spoke to the Fifth Child, "Yeah, but I'm not sure about you. Is Unit 03 here?"

Kaworu nodded, "My Evangelion Unit is in standby in the cages."

Shinji smiled at his formal speech, "Yeah, you should go to the cages and enter the Eva."

Kaworu nodded and said, "I shall see you all later."

As Shinji continued to the locker room, Asuka looked to Rei, and said, "Oh, I get it. You're staring at the Fifth, aren't you, Rei?"

Rei blushed slightly, bringing a small amount of color to her otherwise pale face.

Asuka moved closer and lowered her voice, "Got a 'thing' for him? I thought you and Shinji were close."

Rei replied, "Ikari and I are close, but he is more like a brother than anything. But Pilot Nagisa… I am unsure when he is involved."

Asuka said to the blue haired girl, "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to attract a man, just like I did with Shinji."

Rei looked into Asuka's face and said, "But I do not desire to hit Pilot Nagisa." Asuka's upper lip curled and her eye twitched, "We need to get to the cage."

(-----)

Shinji sat inside the entry plug, attentive to all his surroundings.

Ritsuko sat in her chair, "Maya! Is this correct? Are all the synch ratios at 100?"

Maya typed something in her computer and said, "All but Shinji, his rate is steadily increasing. He's now up to 136!"

Ritsuko cried, "That's amazing, he improved his average by 21 points in three days! How are the others doing?"

Maya replied, "Asuka's fine, and so is Rei, but Kaworu, he doesn't even seem to be trying, and his ratio is already at 100!"

Ritsuko thought to herself, 'Well, he was an angel, so I guess it makes sense.' She looked again at the monitor and leaned back. This was going to be a long day.

The intercom buzzed to life, and the children all listened to Ritsuko's voice, "Okay, you're finished."

Shinji closed his music program and got out of his entry plug. He was greeted by his fellow pilots, and they went to the showers.

Kaworu and Shinji both finished in close to ten minutes. Shinji said to Kaworu, "The girls are gonna be a while. Wait here." Shinji strode to the door to the girls shower room and opened it halfway. He was blasted by steamy air as he called into the shower, "Hey Asuka!"

A voice snapped back, "What! I'm in the shower, Dummkopf!" Shinji yelled in her general direction, "Me and Kaworu are gonna go rent a movie or something. Tell Ayanami to meet us at home, we can all watch it if you want."

Asuka appeared before Shinji, covered in only a towel, and her hair hanging about her body. Her skin glistened with water, and she said, "Isn't Misato going to be home?"

Shinji's red face replied, "Uh… No. She's going out with Ritsuko and Kaji."

Asuka cursed, "Scheisse! That means Misato is definitely going to get drunk."

Shinji just sighed, "She doesn't know how to control herself."

Asuka replied, "Yeah, well, that's Misato. Oh, can you pick me up some paper at the store? I'm trying to do some work at home."

Shinji nodded and walked towards Kaworu.

(-----)

Shinji browsed the movie selection, and Kaworu followed him, and spoke, "I have never seen a motion picture before."

Shinji's jaw dropped, "I know you were an angel and all, but you've never seen a movie before?"

Kaworu shook his head, and continued to follow Shinji. The blue-eyed youth stopped before a World War II movie and grabbed it.

"I didn't realize that people still made movies about this. The only things you see nowadays are stupid, false accounts of the Second Impact." Shinji said, walking to the counter to pay. He dropped the appropriate amount of cash on the counter and rented the movie.

The pair of young men walked to the apartment, and Shinji pulled out his keys to open the door. As he reached for the door handle, Shinji jumped, because a redheaded girl was staring at him, "You idiot! I leave the door unlocked when I'm home!"

Shinji smiled sheepishly, "I-I forgot."

Asuka sighed, "I swear, I need to follow you and constantly remind you of things."

Shinji looked at Kaworu, "I really hope they like it… cause if they don't I'm gonna get an earful from Asuka."

Kaworu smiled slightly, "My sympathies."

(-----)

Shinji threw the disc into the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Asuka, and reclined slightly, placing his feet on the coffee table. Kaworu sat with one leg draped over the other, sitting on the neighboring couch, and Ayanami sat rigidly next to him, blushing slightly.

As the movie started, Asuka slumped and laid her head against Shinji's shoulder, instinctively, Shinji put his arm around the German girl. The movie opened up with a battle sequence, and guns blazing. The pilot of Unit 02 was interested in the movie very much, for there was lots of bloodshed and violence.

Shinji liked the interesting historical account. Ayanami was hard to read, her face in a mask of indifference, but Kaworu frequently frowned.

(-----)

After the movie ended, Shinji asked all of them if they liked it. Asuka ardently nodded, and Rei quietly said, "Decent…" Kaworu shook his head, and said, "That movie wasn't an accurate portrayal. Having seen most of this war first hand gives you a different perspective, and obviously the writers had only secondhand information."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "You _saw_ World War II?" Kaworu nodded, "I was still an angel then, though I was only a child at that time, near to 8193."

Asuka's brow furrowed, "Huh? Then how can you look like a fourteen year old boy?"

The silver haired boy spoke, "I was an angel. I could control my appearance, but I used this form most frequently. Now that I am a Lilim, I am fused to this form only. As such, I will age normally from now on."

Asuka was puzzled, "So how do you still know so much?"

Kaworu shrugged, "I suspect that only my body was altered."

Rei spoke quietly, "What did you do as an angel?"

The boy once known as Tabris smiled, "I existed, and praised Him."

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that God sent all those angels to kill us?"

Asuka shouted, "Are you _stupid_? There must have been a rift in the heavens."

The red-eyed boy nodded and laughed, "You are right Ms. Sohryu. Though it was not as big of a split as with Lucifer." He stood and bowed, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must take leave of you. Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari wish to be sure that I am not an angel. I do not blame them after what I did last time." He left the presence of the other pilots and trekked towards NERV.

(-----)

Shinji yawned and sat down in the frame of his door and cracked open a book entitled _The Truth behind the Second Impact_. The boy knew that every bit of this book was not true, because he knew the truth… the truth of Adam and the Lance of Longinus. He sat and yawned again.

Asuka was sitting at the table tapping her fingers, attempting to keep busy. She couldn't keep her attention on anything for too long a time. Finally she shattered the silence, "Hey Shinji…"

He looked up, anything was better than the book he was reading, "Hm?"

The German girl asked, "What're you doing?"

He sighed, "I have to read a stupid ass book on the cover up that everyone calls the Second Impact."

Asuka snorted, "I know exactly what that book says, so I'm not going to read it."

Shinji slammed the book on the ground, "That's a good idea! I work for NERV, so I already know what was told to the public."

Asuka's back arched, and she said, "My back is so stiff."

Shinji smiled slightly in her direction, "You've been waiting for the chance to have me give you a massage haven't you?"

She smiled and said in a sweet voice, "What ever are you talking about, Shinji Ikari?"

He rolled his eyes and laid the girl on the floor and set to her knotted back with his fingers. His fingers sent Asuka into a state of nirvana, as pleasure and relaxation shot through her body. Shinji continued until she had fallen asleep, at which point he carried her to her room, before he retired himself.

I lied… Sorry about this. The Action will indefinitely start in chapter 5. This chapter seemed pretty normal lengthwise. I gotta thank my 41 hours of music on my laptop for keeping me sane, especially Emerson, Lake and Palmer. (Who said 14 year-olds couldn't listen to 70's progressive rock?)

**Outtakes**

Kaworu spoke, rather bluntly in fact, "Are you two bonded?" Shinji and Asuka were taken aback, but they forgot of how little of the human culture he knew. Shinji slowly said, "Y-You could say that."

Asuka's foot closed her door, after she pushed a whip back into the room. Shinji looked at Asuka and motioned with his eyes.

Silently, he placed a pair of handcuffs in her lap, and she stuffed them in her shorts.

Asuka whispered, "Don't think you're not wearing these tonight… Now what were you saying, Kaworu?"


	5. 0:04

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Gluttony**

Shinji woke with a bad feeling, as if something would go wrong today. He checked on Asuka's still sleeping form, and sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Asuka stirred in her room and slid open her door, rubbing her eyes, "Morning. My back feels great."

Shinji smiled, "Glad to have been of service."

She nodded, and her eyes lit up as she thought of something to do, and said, "Hey, let's go to the park."

Shinji donned a face of confusion, "Why?"

Asuka's eyes mirrored fire, "Because we can. Don't you want to go?"

Shinji shrugged and said, "That's fine, I was just curious. Are you hungry?"

Asuka nodded and said, "I'm gonna check on Misato. Hope she isn't too plastered." Asuka walked into their guardian's room and saw that Misato was asleep on the floor, two feet from her bed. She prodded the purple haired woman with her toe, the Sub-Commander of NERV responded by rolling over and her eyes flickered open. Asuka spoke to the still drunken Misato, "Shinji and I are gonna go to the park. Okay?"

Misato smiled strangely and said in a slurred speech, "Tha sfine. Imago backt tasleep now, g'night."

Asuka prodded the lady again and said, "You do know its morning, right, and you have to be at work in an hour?"

Misato sat up like a zombie, and her eyes blinked in the light, "Shit, I wasn't plannin' on gettin' smashed las' night."

Asuka sighed and walked away, "She never learns, does she?"

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka walked through the park, hand in hand, taking in the beauty of the nature around them. Shinji hadn't said a word since they had left the house, and Asuka was getting worried. "Shinji. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing… Don't worry about it."

She stared hard at the boy and said, "Don't try and pull that shit on me. Now tell me what's on your mind!"

He stared back and attempted a fake smile, "Really, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." No sooner had Shinji said those words than the sirens blared, the first angel to attack in months was coming to Tokyo III. Its massive form appeared over the mountains, this angel looked akin to the Eva, though it was morbidly obese. Its face could be seen, along with its facial expressions hanging on its mouth from its chubby cheeks. This monster labeled the 18th angel, sprinted towards the park, almost as if it knew the two pilots were there.

The angel's face was livid with rage, and it leaped high into the air and pulled its fist back behind its head. If they weren't in danger, Asuka may have found the event hilarious, for this behemoth was leaping through the air, fat jiggling endlessly, but this was no laughing matter.

Countless things were running through Shinji's head, but his most clear thought was this, 'I won't let you kill Asuka. Even if I die, you will not kill her.'

At the NERV control center, Dr. Akagi screamed in terror, "They'll die!"

Shinji screamed in the loudest voice he could, "_YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!_" A yellow aura surrounded Shinji and enveloped the surrounding area.

Maya Ibuki shouted aloud, "Oh my God, this is the biggest AT Field we've ever seen. It isn't from the angel, and there aren't any Eva units launched yet… How is this possible! It's coming from Shinji!"

The angel's hand was stopped yards away from the pair of pilots, and was slowly getting pushed back. "_MOTHER! HELP US!_" the Third Child screamed, maintaining the peak volume of his voice.

Eva Unit 01 activated and launched from the catapult, though there was no pilot in the entry plug. The brown haired assistant to Dr. Akagi cried, "Unit 01 is launching. No pilot is detected within it."

The purple giant started running, and steadily increased its pace, and it had reached the park within fifteen seconds. Unit 01 grabbed a hold of the angel and threw it back over the hills. The feat was amazing, for the angel easily outweighed the Evangelion, yet it was tossed aside like a simple piece of grass.

The entry plug was ejected, and Shinji pulled a dazed Asuka inside, covering the two in LCL. Shinji's synch ratio jumped to 150 and he bounded towards the angel sprawled over the hills. He reached for its arm and savagely tore it off of the angel's large body. It screeched in pain its grotesque face was contorted with pain, but Shinji didn't stop there. He slashed open the torso of the angel with his claws, and seized the core. With one vicious pull, the purple monster held the core above the angel, and plunged its free hand into the still thrashing angel's head, spilling its brains.

Shinji was shaking with rage, and he didn't know why. His mind was a blur, but the only thing that made sense to him was the need to protect Asuka. The last angel she had fought had raped the girls mind, even the last battle she fought mortally wounded her… and Shinji didn't want to put her through that again.

He opened an intercom channel with Ritsuko, and spoke with a barely controlled tone, "Doctor Akagi… I have a core for you to study." Seconds after he said these words, he slumped over his controls.

Asuka slightly shook him, a look of fear spreading over her face, "Shinji…? Shinji! Shinji, quit fooling around! Dummkopf, this isn't funny, wake up!"

(-----)

Shinji remained in the infirmary for days. The last fight had drained him of energy, so he collapsed as he exited the Eva. Asuka stayed by his bed as long as she was allowed to. The others visited frequently, but Asuka was the only permanent visitor. She was resting her head on his shoulder as he blinked awake.

He slowly sat up and immediately said, "Asuka, are you okay?"

She was stunned for a minute then broke into tears, "Shinji, you idiot! Who cares about me? You're the one in the hospital. How are _you_ feeling?"

Shinji looked into her eyes and said, "_I _care about you. I feel fine now, honest. It was just a weird feeling using an AT Field outside of the Eva."

Asuka looked back into the deep pools of water that were his eyes, "Shinji… Before you used the AT Field you screamed, 'You will not harm her…' What was that about?"

Shinji was turning red, "I… I remembered your last encounter with an angel. I didn't want you to be hurt. All I want is for you to be happy. I'd guess that my emotions triggered the AT Field outside the Eva."

She stared back, "Is that true…? Did you fight for me?"

He was turning crimson, and he nodded. Ritsuko Akagi walked into the room and said, "Shinji, I need you to come with me." He gave a look in Asuka's direction, and Ritsuko nodded slightly.

(-----)

Shinji sat on the examination table, and Ritsuko stood in front of the boy, with Asuka at her side. Ritsuko curtly said, "Shinji, shirt."

Obediently, the boy removed his shirt. Asuka slightly blushed at the sight of Shinji without a shirt. She took in every detail. Where he used to be scrawny, the boy was bulking up, and becoming a man. Shinji lied down on the table and Dr. Akagi began prodding and probing his body and reactions.

Next she ran a computer test to view his insides, to make sure everything was in order. Dr. Akagi wrote something down on her clipboard and said, "There is nothing wrong, you were just exhausted after the battle. Since we're here, Asuka, why don't you go next? I've been meaning to get a physical on all the pilots."

Asuka nodded and Shinji's face began to redden with the thoughts of what he'd see, but Dr. Akagi ushered him out, despite his arguments. "She's a girl, Shinji. You know the rules."

Shinji walked out and Asuka smiled faintly, "He's still the same pervert I thought he was."

Ritsuko replied, "Shirt. Yeah he has changed a lot though. He can express his feelings more openly, at least with you."

The younger girl complied and her bare nipples hardened in the cool air. Dr. Akagi ran all the same tests on Asuka as she did with Shinji. When she was finished, Asuka redressed and walked out the door, to find a quiet Shinji sitting in the waiting room.

He stood when she entered the room, and she playfully hit him, "Trying to stay in the examination room, huh?"

Shinji tried his best to hide his embarrassment, but he stuttered, "U-Um… Eh, well, I uh…"

The German touched her finger to the boy's lips and said, "Trying to explain would only get me pissed, especially when you're stuttering like that."

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka once again found themselves sitting on the couch staring at the television. Shinji just sat, dreading what the next day would bring: high school.

Asuka yawned and stood, stretching her legs. The slender redhead had captivated Shinji since they had met on the UN battleship _Over the Rainbow. _She exuded a confidence that Shinji had never felt in himself or anyone else, and the only thing that was clear to the young man was his love for her.

She noticed his gaze and said, "What? Thinking perverted thoughts again, Dummkopf?"

He shook his head and sighed, "No Ma'am."

She looked Shinji and murmured under her breath, "Such a dull little boy."

She sat back down after retrieving a drink from the refrigerator. Shinji was still looking at her, it unnerved the girl slightly, but she couldn't think of any form of insult to hurl at him. He moved closer to her, and her heart fluttered, as she thought, 'He's going to make the first move! He _has_ grown something for a spine.'

Shinji closed in on her, but it was Asuka that closed the last few centimeters that locked their lips together. The two clumsily kissed at first, then, Shinji slowly slid his tongue into Asuka's mouth. The astonished girl fought his tongue in a furious duel. Both the pilots had reached a feeling of rapture, and the two continued, not wishing to let go of the other.

Misato burst through the front door, screaming, "I'm _HOOOOOOME!_"

She looked at the spot where Asuka and Shinji were sitting, as soon as she had started to unlock the front door, the boy and girl had pretended to be asleep on the couch. She knew that they weren't asleep, so she picked up the phone and pretended to dial Kaji's number, she spoke, "Hey Kaji! Wanna come over? I got an itch I think you can scratch."

A furious Asuka stood and said, "_THAT IS COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!_"

Shinji, oblivious to the hidden meaning, spoke after Asuka, "Where's the itch, I might be able to help."

Misato purred and hugged Shinji, "See, I guess Shinji prefers older women."

Shinji was puzzled and said, "Huh? What are you… talking about?"

Asuka was blushing and fuming at the same time, "_DUMMKOPF! SHE MEANS SEX!_"

Immediately, it dawned on Shinji. He jumped out of Misato's arms and hid behind Asuka. Misato laughed uproariously, and Shinji was breathing hard, "_MISATO!_ You're my guardian!" Asuka was thankful that he at least had the decency to scold Misato for her sordid joking. Misato was unaware that her phone was on, and it did reach Kaji's ears… the whole conversation.

(-----)

Kaji knocked on the door and said, "Katsuragi!"

Misato opened the door and scowled, "What do _you_ want?"

He smiled fiendishly, "I got your message. I'd be happy to help you with that itch of yours."

He winked, and Misato turned a deep red, "T-T-That call _wasn't_ supposed to get through to you."

He shrugged and said, "I see that you're still after the younger ones… but Shinji?"

Misato's eyes widened and she said, "YOU _ASSHOLE_! IT WAS A JOKE!" She paused, ran her finger on his chest and spoke in a sultry voice, "I was going to let you come in, but now…"

Immediately Kaji quit laughing, he stepped forward, but was greeted by a door. He smacked his head against the door and sighed, "It was at least worth a try. There's always next time Katsuragi."

Misato leaned against the door, she though to herself, 'I still push him away… He's just like my father.'

Shinji and Asuka watched the spectacle with morbid interest. Shinji eventually headed to bed, tomorrow would bring a new year of school.

(-----)

The pilot of Unit 01 woke up an hour before what was necessary, and he set about making lunch and breakfast simultaneously. He packed both his and Asuka's lunches, and packed the two pilots' school bags. Asuka usually liked to wake up, shower, eat, then leave, so Shinji had to get up earlier to let her do her standard practice. Shinji jumped in the shower quickly, bathing in his normal ten minutes flat. He got out of the shower and started to dry himself in the bathroom.

Asuka slid the door open and her face became scarlet, as the naked sight of Shinji greeted her. As quickly as he could, the boy covered himself. Constantly apologizing, he ran back to his room, burning red.

Asuka stood in the bathroom confused at the events that just took place, and she thought, 'What the hell just happened?'

Shinji dressed as quickly as he could and waited in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to apologize again. She entered the kitchen a half hour later, and Shinji sputtered another request for forgiveness, "I-I-I'm s-sorry Asuka."

She just shrugged and said, "Nah, that one was actually my fault… the only time."

Shinji let his breath escape in a sigh of relief, "At least you're not angry. I guess this makes us even."

Asuka's eyes instantly narrowed, "What are you saying…?" Shinji slightly leaned towards his stuff, with a quick flash of movement he dove for his school supplies, and scurried to the door, followed by a cursing German redhead.

As he was opening the door, she pinned him against the wall, and demanded, "You're going to answer my questions. Got it!"

Shinji could do nothing but concur, lest he be on the receiving end of her fury.

"When did you even the score!" she asked adamantly.

Shinji bleakly smiled, "You left your door halfway open after your shower yesterday. I saw a little bit when I walked into the kitchen to cook dinner."

Her face darkened, "If you want to see me, just ask, okay, Third Child?"

He blushed, "R-Really?"

The redheaded German shrieked, "_VERDAMMEN SIE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GENTLEMAN! DUMMKOPF!" _

He slid to the ground in an attempt to escape the girl's rage, but he instead caught a flash under her skirt, and a foot to the stomach. "_NICE TRY, PERVERT!_" she screamed, she stalked off and got her things together.

She helped Shinji stand after she was packed, "Now… Let's just forget about this little 'incident,' shall we?"

Shinji mumbled, "Can anyone say Over-reaction?"

Thankfully, the girl was humming too loudly to hear his remark, because if she had heard it, the police would have to tape off the apartment and send him to the Coroner's Office. The Second Child gripped his hand, and walked out of the apartment building, smiling happily with Shinji at her side.

**High School**

Her demeanor had changed a lot since the morning. Asuka was calm and actually pleasant to be around. When the couple walked into the classroom holding hands, every boy, except his friends, immediately shot Shinji dirty looks. The girls of the class were surprised by this development, because the redhead showed little interest in boys, and even less in Shinji.

Toji shouted as loud as he could, "So! It's the Newlyweds!"

Asuka shot daggers from her eyes straight into Toji, but he laughed even harder. She stepped towards the laughing boy, but Hikari beat her to the punch. She had his ear in her vice-like grip, twisting and tweaking. "_SUZUHARA!_" she roared, "_APOLOGIZE!_"

Toji grumbled a brief apology, but tacked on a snide remark about the Red Devil.

Hikari screamed, "_SUZUHARA! YOU JUST LANDED A MONTH OF CLEAN UP DUTY!" _

The boy with a prosthetic leg immediately shut his mouth, but Kensuke laughed and said, "Tough break, I'll have to tape this!"

Hikari wheeled on the boy in glasses, snatched his ever-present camera, and shouted, "You can tape it while you're helping him! There's a month for you too, Mr. Aida!"

Toji stared at the ground and muttered, "Shit!"

Hikari glared at the boy and said, "Are you trying to land another month?" The boy in his tracksuit shook his head, and the Class Rep screamed, "Then clean up that foul mouth of yours!"

Asuka took a step back, surprised at her best friend's actions, but ran into Shinji, and she tumbled towards the floor. As she was about to crack her skull, the young Eva pilot made a miraculous save, preventing the girl from loosing her brain to the floor.

The girl looked into Shinji's eyes, corrected herself, and kissed the boy lightly on the lips. "Thanks, Third," she murmured into his ear.

The whole class was amazed, three impossible things happened, Hikari became as ruthless as Asuka, Asuka and Shinji were dating, and she actually _kissed_ him in the classroom.

Asuka looked around the classroom at the astonished teenagers, and screamed, "_WHAT THE HELL D'YOU WANT!_" Everyone went back to their work, fearing the foreign girl's wrath.

Shinji took up Rei's way of spending class, except he wasn't watching the window. The boy was watching a frustrated German girl attempting to read the questions in her textbook. She cursed the textbook in a myriad of dialects. The classmates in her immediate vicinity shuddered at her blazing wrath, despite the fact that it was aimed at the textbook, and not them. Shinji simply smiled, yet the girl continued.

Their boring old teacher simply continued the exact same lecture that he had started from last year, about the Second Impact. Rei still stared out the portal to the outside world, and Toji simply laid his head down and went to sleep. Kensuke Aida had different plans. He was working with photos from a memory chip, a gift from the Sub-Commander of NERV.

Though he worked feverishly on his computer, nobody noticed, for this was the way that Kensuke acted quiet frequently. Even as he leapt from his seat shouting, everyone ignored him, except Hikari that is.

She exploded, "Sit down or I'll add another month!"

The boy sat down in his seat, his outburst was due to the fact that he had finally accomplished what he set out to do, and he sent a copy of the final product to the Sub-Commander of NERV.

(-----)

Misato stood from her desk and screamed, "_HELL YES!_" Opening an intercom channel, Misato screeched into the receiver, "Dr. Ritsuko Akagi! Report to the Sub-Commander's office! Immediately!"

Ritsuko looked up from her paperwork and sighed, "What does she want now?"

The blonde haired doctor stood in front of Misato's desk, tapping her foot impatiently. Misato cheerily looked at Ritsuko, but the woman glared, "What was so important?"

Misato waved to a chair and said, "You'll need a seat for this one."

As the doctor sat down, a slide show started on a projector on the wall. Every picture taken of Shinji and Asuka were arranged and presented in a slide show. Ranging in order from least to most intimate, the finale was not something to miss. Ritsuko stared in amazement as she stared at the screen, jaw dropping.

Her brow furrowed, "Is that _Shinji_… is that _ASUKA_!"

Misato nodded furiously, and laughed wickedly, "I have the ultimate blackmail, now I won't even have fetch my own beer."

Ritsuko still looked on in a horrifyingly intrigued manner, her jaw dropping even further at some of the pictures. The blonde doctor stated, "You'll end up a fatty if you don't even walk around."

Misato was laughing, but stopped, "Damn, I didn't think of that one. But I still can't wait to see their faces when I show them this!"

(-----)

Shinji sat on the hill near the school, gazing at the clouds. He hadn't even touched his lunch, the boy just wasn't hungry. Asuka had finished her lunch back at the school, and Shinji had wandered off. He knew that he wasn't alone, NERV intelligence was keeping an eye on him, as their jobs commanded. But it didn't matter to Shinji, all that mattered was that he was in the crisp, clean air.

A redheaded girl sprinted up the hill at full speed, diving on the Third Child. The two rolled around for a short period, but the two finally settled on the hill, Asuka on top of Shinji. The boy was blushing, because her face was so close to his… her angelic face was almost touching his own.

She gazed into the boy's eyes, loosing herself in the never-ending azure pools. The two slowly moved their heads together, but the intelligence agent was fed up with this behavior, and moved into the view of the children. Mr. Ikari, Miss Sohryu, I believe that class is about to start again."

The redhead just shrugged then asked, "Just who the hell're you?"

The man in sunglasses just gruffly said, "NERV Intelligence."

Shinji stood and took Asuka's hand in his own, and helped her to stand. She cursed, "Damn them! So annoying." Shinji meekly nodded and smiled.

Hand in hand, the pair walked towards the monotonous school that would hold them prisoner for the rest of the year.

(-----)

Asuka sat in her chair slumping slightly, but recoiled when a message flashed on her screen. It was from Shinji.

The girl opened it and read its contents, it read, 'Uh, Asuka, what should I do about the other guys? I've received, if I remember right, seventy eight and a half death threats.'

The redhead smiled, and sent him back a message, 'You'll just have to fight them, or best them at something, and how can you get half a death threat?'

After seconds of waiting, her screen beeped again, 'If I must fight, I will… but I wish I could avoid it. And some guy said that he'd flog me mercilessly until I screamed that I hated you. Quite interesting choice, don't you think?'

Asuka furiously typed, 'Those shit-heads! You could easily beat them up, you're the Invincible Shinji! I just thought of an idea to get them off your back, all I have to do is be a bitch to them!' The maliciously laughing Asuka didn't notice the stares that were directed towards her.

Shinji sighed and sent back another message, 'I even got a joke threat from Toji! But anyway, these guys are way to spineless to actually fight me, but I guess I don't really have room to talk, do I?'

Asuka smiled inwardly, as she thought of Shinji's spinal growth, he had cultivated a backbone in the few months after the Third Impact.

Kaworu Nagisa sat at his desk looking at a computer with bewilderment. "I never was too good with new technology. How do you work this contraption?" the former angel whispered.

Though he spoke softly, Rei could still hear him, and she reached over gingerly and said, "Allow me to be of service, Pilot Nagisa."

The blue haired girl turned on the machine, and Kaworu smiled genuinely, "T-Thank you Miss Ayanami."

She blushed faintly, and dismissed it, "It was of no consequence."

Kaworu's brow furrowed, though nobody noticed, he thought, 'How is it that I am so easily able to converse with everyone… except Miss Ayanami. She makes me falter somewhat.' His mind repeated the thought constantly, and he resolved to ask Shinji and Asuka about his feelings.

Toji reclined in his seat, moping over the fact that he had already gained a month of cleanup duty after one day. He ran himself through various scenarios of how the day could pass… each one had him going straight home after school.

Glancing at Kensuke, Toji knew that it didn't matter to him, for staying after school did nothing to faze the boy.

Kaworu simply sat there, attempting to figure out how to use his laptop.

Asuka was furiously typing, as was Shinji, Toji thought that the two must be talking, and laughed about the joke threat he had sent, 'I'll save you buddy. But the only way to do that is to kill you before the Red Devil gets to it.'

Hikari was listening, taking notes, and writing a list of people that were screwing around, all at the same time.

Ayanami did the usual thing: stare out the window, except he could have sworn that the young girl would steal an occasional look at the mysterious boy dubbed Kaworu.

Toji's thoughts drifted to the boy, 'Just who the hell _is_ he?' The jock shook his head and changed his thoughts to Hikari, even though she was a conservative girl, Toji still could always think of her.

(-----)

Pen-Pen sat at home, with a squawk of puzzlement on his barely readable face. He shook his head, grabbed a beer, and started to dial Misato Katsuragi's phone number.

(-----)

The purple haired woman sat in a position like Gendo Ikari. If anyone cared to listen carefully, they could hear snoring coming from the motionless female. Her phone rang, and she picked it up after the twentieth ring, "Sub-Commander Katsuragi here, speak."

A weird screeching emitted from the phone, and Misato gasped in horror, because she had forgotten to leave Pen-Pen's food out for him. Anyone not familiar with the bird would have found it odd that Misato was getting chewed out by a penguin that doesn't even speak any form of real language, only his simple squealing. Misato stood up from her desk, and walked out to her car.

Pen-Pen wasn't too happy with the Sub-Commander of NERV right now, but she had promised to make it up to him. Her car roared to life and sped out of the underground parking lot straight to the elevator.

(-----)

Asuka crossed her arms and smiled viciously, "Why don't you run along? Now, leave me and Shinji alone!"

She craned her neck to glance at the young man, he had grown bigger and more muscular, and had managed to fight off three guys on his own. Asuka draped an arm over the boy and said, "See, nobody will bother us now. You did some major ass kicking today, for you at least… that surprised me."

The German girl planted a soft kiss on his lips, and started to walk out of the school yard.

He ran to catch up with her and said, "I think that I might start to work out or something…"

Asuka giggled, in her mind she saw the boy, barely taller than her, bulking up and being massive.

He sputtered, "W-W-What's so funny?"

Asuka just smiled, "I can't see you being a lifter."

He immediately blushed, seeing Asuka's mental picture form in his own head. "I don't mean power lifting or anything… maybe jogging or something like that."

Asuka looked into the teenager's eyes and beamed, "You'd make a great runner… all you need to do for training is piss me off!"

Shinji knew that the running would be the training, but escaping Asuka's wrath would be a whole different story.

She continued to smile and they walked towards Misato's apartment, talking jovially.

(-----)

Kaworu walked in silence towards his shabby-looking quarters. The inside was a whole different story. After days of painstaking scouring, he had created a work of art. Perfectly cleaned and kept, his house had only one cluttered space: the former angel's desk.

It was covered with transcripts of all sorts, biblical writings, the Dead Sea Scrolls, even apocryphal writings. A crucifix the size of the youth's head was hung on the wall, looking down upon Kaworu. As he knelt to pray to the Lord, his cellular phone rang, NERV was under attack.

He said quickly, "In Nomine Patris, et Fili, et Sanctus Spiritus (In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.)" His crimson eyes darted about, and he strode out the door.

(-----)

Gendo sat behind his desk as Misato gave the briefing to the Eva pilots. Misato spoke up, "The Second Sin is on the way. We need to mobilize and destroy this angel before too much damage can be incurred."

Asuka's brow furrowed, "Sins? What do you mean?"

As Misato started to speak, Shinji cut her off, "The Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony, Avarice, Sloth, Lust, Wrath, Envy, and Pride."

Asuka's face was clouded over, "How the hell do you know that?" He cheerily replied, "I took a course on Catholicism. It was interesting to say the least. I learned all about the Seven Deadly Sins, the Angels, and Christ. Though I've never attended a Catholic Mass, I've read about them."

Asuka smirked, "I haven't been to church in eight years."

Misato stopped their bantering, "Look the next one is Avarice, so watch out for it. We aren't sure what the Sins are capable of quite yet."

Shinji nodded and let his eyes caress Asuka and her body, garbed in the tight fitting red plug suit. The other pilots began to walk toward the cages, but Shinji remained, staring.

Gendo finally spoke from where he was sitting, "Pilot Ikari! Staring at Ms. Sohryu's figure doesn't seem like a prudent choice at a time like this."

With a slight jolt, the boy hurried towards his fellow pilots. Misato said out loud, directed to nobody in particular, "He still can't help but looking at her."

Gendo smiled coldly, for that was the only way he could smile, and thought, 'He has grown some… He even has taken a liking to the opposite sex.'

Alright, you've already met one of the Seven Deadly Sins. I tried to explain _why_ they were attacking. Its so old to say that the original 17 were just one choir, so I figured I'd try something unique (I think its unique).

**Outtakes**

Gendo finally spoke from where he was sitting, "Pilot Ikari! Staring at Ms. Sohryu's figure doesn't seem like a prudent choice at a time like this."

With a slight jolt, the boy hurried towards his fellow pilots. Misato said out loud, directed to nobody in particular, "He still can't help but looking at her."

Gendo busted out laughing like a maniac, and shouted, "_THANK GOD! I THOUGHT HE MIGHT BE GAY WITH THAT KAWORU KID!"_


	6. 0:05

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Avarice**

Shinji looked through his Eva's eyes, to the Second Sin outside of his cockpit. This giant was gilded, and sparkling gems covered it, like the night sky, set on a golden cloud. The creature had a human like face, adorned with a crown of finest silver.

Asuka looked on with disgust, and said, "This thing obviously has no taste in clothing whatsoever."

Shinji couldn't help but laugh, even at a time like this, the German girl could joke around.

Kaworu sat in his Unit 03, analyzing the Sin, "Avarice… that is synonymous with greed. This thing is always searching for more possessions… What! Something is wrong!"

His Evangelion began to move on its own, Shinji had a horrible realization drop on him like a brick. "Shit! Everyone, watch out! This thing can take control of things! Avarice, I should have known. This damn thing is very greedy." he barked, pulling out his progressive knife.

Asuka screamed, "W-What! This is ludicrous! How can we fight something we can't get near?"

A beam of energy barely missed Asuka, and Kaworu shouted, "Ms. Sohryu! Look out!"

Shinji barked commands, and Misato sat back in amazement as Shinji, her Shinji, was taking control of the situation. He cried, "Ayanami! Hold Kaworu down! He can't control it!"

The blue-haired girl dove at Unit 03, pinning it under her. The occupant of Unit 03 smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Ayanami."

Shinji charged at the Sin, with his progressive knife behind him, ready to strike. The blow clipped the core of Avarice, as his Eva Unit was starting to be controlled. The young man screamed, "Spreading AT Field! Sorry Asuka… This is all I can do to stop from being controlled."

Asuka called into the intercom, "Send me a Sonic Glaive!" After agonizing minutes of waiting, the girl received what she needed. The hotheaded girl charged, but faltered halfway to the creature. As her Eva was being controlled, she mused, 'Just like a doll… A…doll?'

A heart-piercing screech emitted from Unit 02, "_I WILL NOT BE ANYONE'S DOLL!_" The red Eva roared to life as Asuka's synch ratio jumped to 155. The fact that her Eva was going to be a doll infuriated the pilot. The girl restarted her attack, an AT Field tried to stop her, but the frenzied German ran straight through it as if it weren't there.

"_DAMN YOU!_" she screamed plunging her glaive straight through the Second Deadly Sin, opening a hole big enough to fly a plane through in its chest.

Misato smiled and shouted, "Lookin' good, Asuka!"

Ritsuko looked at the synch ratios, Asuka's was at 155 and receding, Shinji's was at 125 and holding steady. Both Kaworu and Rei were right at 100 synchronization with their Evangelions. The doctor had learned that extreme mental duress could push the synchronization ratio over 100. Though she still wondered why Shinji had remained over 100 after Third Impact. Maybe a strong will could also retain a synch ratio over what should be the maximum.

Gendo smirked, and his thoughts dwelled upon what had just taken place. Maybe the screwed up past of these children would actually prove to be beneficial, but all the pilots seemed to be growing steadily more normal, on the surface at least.

Asuka was shaking with rage, 'Nobody… Nobody… Nobody will _ever_ make me their doll. Not again…' She remained silent and boarded the lift back to headquarters.

(-----)

The redhead stared at herself in the mirror, and quietly said, "I'm not a doll." Though she was in the girls' bathroom, Shinji walked in stealthily. Asuka didn't even see him in the mirror, as he crept behind her.

He wrapped her in his arms and said, "No… You could never be a doll. You're too strong. Nothing can make you do anything that you don't want to do in the first place."

She turned and buried her head in Shinji's chest, sobbing uncontrollably, "T-T-Thank you, Sh-Shinji… I-I-It all s-started w-with my m-mother…" Shinji patiently listened to her story, allowing the girl in his arms to cry as freely as she wanted. "I was j-just chosen to be an Eva p-pilot. When I got home… M-My mother had hanged herself… But next to her, hanging on a small rope… A doll… It didn't look like me at all… Sh-She thought it _was m-me_!"

The boy knew that she needed him more than ever, and he held her tighter to himself, and her grip tightened on his arms, crying harder in his chest.

She stopped after a time, and wiped the tears from her eyes, and spoke, "I swore I'd never cry again…"

Shinji steered her head towards his and gazed into her aquamarine eyes. The youth spoke with confidence, "Asuka Langley Sohryu… Sometimes it's alright to cry. If you don't… well, remember how I was when I hid all my emotions?"

She hugged him forcefully, if she squeezed any harder, Shinji's head might pop off. She whispered to the young man, "Thanks for being here for me. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

Shinji nodded and spoke, "I'll leave you to take your shower, unless, that is, you need some help." Asuka smiled slightly then exploded, "_YOU PERVERT!_" She punched him in the gut, though it wasn't too tremendous of a blow, and Shinji coughed, while smiling back, "I take it you're fully able to bathe."

(-----)

Misato was on her way to find the boy, and warn him against contact with Asuka, and blanched at the sight of Shinji retreating from the girls' locker room. "Just what the _HELL_ do you think you were doing in there! You better two had better not have done anything, or else I'll order a physical of both of you!" she demanded.

Shinji meekly smiled and said, "Talking with Asuka, that's all I did, okay? I got ushered out after she decided to take a shower though."

Misato smiled triumphantly, "Good. At least she knows that bathing with a man in the room is bad."

Shinji blinked and nonchalantly said, "Misato… You do it all the time."

She stopped her celebrating and shouted, "_SHUT YOU'RE FACE!_"

He laughed and said, "You can dish it out but you can't take it, can you?" The unnoticed penguin tailing the woman nodded in agreement. Shinji nodded to the penguin and asked, "Why is _Pen-Pen_ here?"

Misato rolled her eyes and said, "It's a long story!"

The pilot laughed and said, "He chewed you out, didn't he?" Misato nodded while her face reddened.

**The Sociable Shinji**

Kaji sat at his desk, doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs. Since his former job had been exposed, the man was forced to just sit there in his office, not working, until he heard from Gendo that he was allowed to work again. Misato Katsuragi was his time filler, and would continue to occupy his thoughts. "How can I win her again?" he thought out loud, "Maybe I'll have to recruit her roommates…"

As if God had sent him, Shinji walked by the office of Ryoji Kaji at the exact time he was needed. Kaji stood and grabbed Shinji by the collar. "_Mr._ Ikari! I believe you need to help me with something!" he said genially.

Shinji was surprised that Kaji wanted to see him in his office, but nevertheless, the youth complied. Shinji leaned in the doorway and said, "D-Did you want something?"

Kaji nodded and started to probe the young man's brain, learning everything that Shinji thought of Misato.

(-----)

Shinji roared with laughter, "You're asking _me_ to help with girl problems! I though you knew how uncomfortable I am around girls!"

Kaji grinned, "Well, Katsuragi is… a different story. Besides, you don't seem to be too uncomfortable around Asuka."

Shinji smiled fleetingly, "Asuka, well she and I…"

Kaji nodded and said, "I know… I see the looks in both of your eyes when you see each other."

Shinji smiled, wondering how such an outgoing person could understand him so well, but then again, Asuka was outgoing as well. He spoke, "I guess I could help you. It'll be like finding a date for my mother…" Shinji stopped speaking, 'Had I really just said that? Is Misato even like my mother?' he thought.

He had reached a conclusion, Shinji Ikari had two mothers, one, his biological mother, who was inside the Eva, and another, at home, who would always love him as much as his real mother. 'Home. Have I really come to call that apartment home? Yes. It _is_ my home!' he reflected.

Kaji knew what Shinji was thinking about, but not what his conclusions were. The boy had called Misato his mother… That really meant something, because Shinji had a hard time relating to anyone, but he had called the Sub-Commander of NERV his mother.

The two continued to speak at length, until Shinji stood straight in the doorway, and said, "I need to get home to Asuka. She'll be worried."

Kaji could imagine what the German girl was thinking. Most likely, the fiery pilot believed him to be out flirting with girls. Kaji laughed slightly, and said, "I think I had better write you a note, about where you were for the last three hours. Okay?"

Shinji let out a sigh of relief, "This note will save my skin from being a new jacket. Thanks Kaji!"

(-----)

Asuka screamed, "Where the hell is that idiot!"

Misato cautiously offered, "Just calm down Asuka… I'm sure he has a good reason for not being home to cook…"

Shinji walked in the room and smiled warily, "Um… I'm home."

Asuka leveled her eyes on the boy and bellowed, "Where the _hell _were you!" Shinji reached into his pocket and said, "Before you decide to smite me, look at this." He handed Asuka the note from Kaji.

It was ambiguous at best, for it said, 'Me and Shinji were tending to some business.'

Asuka scoffed and said, "Why does _Kaji_ hang out with a _dork_ like you?"

Shinji smiled, though Asuka constantly lashed him with her tongue, he could still feel that she loved him. He just went straight into the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

She repeated the question, and Shinji reckoned that if Asuka asked twice, an answer was required. Shinji just replied, "He and I have reached… an understanding of sorts." Shinji looked at Asuka and quickly jerked his head towards Misato.

This was too much, Asuka burst out laughing, "How can Kaji turn to _you_ for advice on Mi-" The girl was cut off as Shinji ushered her into her room.

Shinji shook his head, "Please don't mention this to her. He wants it to be a surprise."

She nodded and leaned closer to his face, Shinji was growing red. Instead of kissing him, she went near his ear and whispered, "Who knows? Maybe I'll even help."

As she retreated from his face, the boy let out an audible sigh, and a rushing hand struck him full on the cheek.

He groaned and the redhead said, "Don't ever push me like that again. Okay, Third Child?"

He nodded and smiled maliciously, "Don't you like being in a room with me?"

It was Asuka's turn to be embarrassed as she stumbled over the words, "Yes. I mean no- or yes? Damn! Scheisse, Shinji! It was a lot easier to just hit you and not think of the consequences!"

He just laughed and righted himself.

(-----)

The 'family' ate with a constant chatter between them. This was a rare occurrence, for mainly, they ate in silence. The conversation was about something that wouldn't happen for quite a while. Shinji laughed as they thought about sprucing up NERV. Asuka even said that they should hire a Feng Shui Master. Once they had finished eating, Shinji set to the dishes, like every other day.

It had gotten to the point where Shinji cooked six days of the week, and Asuka only did one. On top of that, the boy had to make lunches for school, clean, do his own work, and various other assorted jobs. Today was different, as Asuka decided to help with cleaning. Misato did her usual gig: make something up and pretend to work. But Asuka and Shinji worked silently to cleanse the dishes. Though there was silence, it wasn't awkward, but it was more of a comfortable silence.

She smiled slightly, "It's good that you're thinking of Misato."

Shinji nodded and said, "She is way too overworked, a relationship might help her."

Asuka started to speak, "Hey Shinji… I'm so-"

The boy cut her off, "It's okay, I've learned to love and live with you and your personality."

Asuka still had her brow knitted in worry, and thought, 'Scheisse! How can I just continue to hurt him like this?'

As if sensing her worry he said, "Please… Don't worry. I'd take a physical injury over damage to my heart." Shinji dried his hands and handed the towel to Asuka and sat down on the couch, and cracked open a book.

It may have been the first day of school, and one of the Seven Deadly Sins may have attacked, but he still had homework.

The boy's face was in a state of perpetual concentration. As he attempted to understand his Math homework, Asuka eyed him, wondering if he was having trouble. She decided that he was, and walked towards him.

She looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar sight, numbers. Though her Kanji was shaky, Asuka could cram numbers like a seasoned accountant.

Shinji was having trouble with matrices, and Asuka sat right next to him. She was close enough to feel him shudder at her touch.

The boy was nervous, for the girl next to him always made him feel this way, to some extent. When he couldn't figure something out, he truly felt like an idiot. It bothered him to no end, for he always wanted to please the German girl.

Asuka stared at the side of his head until finally, the boy looked at her, "Ye-Yes?"

She looked over his shoulder and asked, "What're you working on?"

Though she knew full well that the boy was working on matrices, it didn't hurt to ask.

Shinji just sighed, frustrated, "Hm, Matrices. I hate these things. I don't understand them. I didn't understand them last year either."

Asuka stifled her laughter, and said, "Do you need a tutor?" He nodded and disgustedly said, "That math teacher doesn't even slow down to help the class. I think having you as a tutor would definitely help."

She nodded and started to discuss the subject of matrices with the Pilot of Unit 01.

(-----)

Misato looked on the children with mild interest, because this was something that Asuka didn't do too often, although, many things that she'd do with Shinji wouldn't ever happen with another boy. Misato walked into the room in the middle of all the numbers flying about, and said, "I'm off work tomorrow. So I'm going to go out with Ritsuko for a while."

The pair nodded and continued working, and the Sub-Commander spoke again in a mock serious voice, "I'll accept nothing but perfect grades, Shinji!"

At this the boy turned around and gave Misato a look of apprehension. He just babbled incoherently, and Asuka cut him off, "Wait. How can you go out? Since you've been promoted I thought that you weren't allowed to take days off!"

Misato cheerily replied, "Kaji went straight to Commander Ikari and asked for at least one day off."

Shinji was astounded, "H-He just walked up and_ ASKED?_"

Misato smiled widely, "Uh-huh!"

Asuka smiled mischievously, "That means that we get a day off too, right?"

Misato chuckled, "Nope! You're not full-time employees, so you don't get a day off!"

Asuka whined to Shinji, who just shrugged, "But we're the most important personnel of the whole company! What kind of moron thought of that stupid idea?"

Misato quickly said, "This one!"

The German girl's eyes flared up and she screamed, "_WHAT!_"

Misato spoke in a ditzy manner, "Since you're starting school, you can't just get a day off. Besides, we only call you in for Synch Tests and such."

Asuka shot daggers at her guardian through her eyes, and Shinji finally put his thoughts to words, "Misato… Since we're NERV personnel… Do we get a salary?"

Misato's expression darkened and she said, "Yeah, didn't you know?"

The two pilots looked at each other and shook their heads. Misato looked at the floor, and said, "You two are probably richer than I am."

Shinji just shrugged and said, "I'll donate half of it to the 'Family' budget. What am I going to do with that money anyway?"

Asuka nodded, "Yeah, me too. I don't want to be shown up by this Dummkopf! Besides, you know what they say: Better ingredients, Better food!"

Shinji thought of all the things he could make with the extra money. Misato stared at the two hard, and said, "Are you sure about this?"

Shinji nodded and Asuka did the same but added a comment, "As long as my share doesn't go to booze, it is fine by me."

Misato shook her head and said, "I'm trying to cut back on my alcohol consumption anyway." With that said, the woman ambled into the night.

Shinji was sitting on the couch with a blank stare on his face, "She'll never make it…"

Sleight of Hands, Vanishing Liquor

Misato couldn't get Kaji out of her head, but she knew that she couldn't succumb to his advances. Spurning them would save her from her memories, memories that were best left dead. Meeting Ritsuko at a bar would help the Sub-Commander keep her mind off of Kaji.

Kaji was busy probing Ritsuko, "So… Where are you going Ritsuko?" The doctor shrugged and said, "To pick up more paperwork."

Kaji smiled like the Cheshire Cat, he knew that she was meeting Misato, "I'll be a gentleman and help you!" He bumped into Ritsuko Akagi slightly, but she stopped him from falling.

The doctor knew there was no getting away from a sharp guy like Kaji, but pulled out her last ditch effort. "Hey Kaji! Can you grab my keys? They should be in my desk."

Kaji, being the 'gentleman' he was, complied, only to turn and say, "They're not in your desk, they're in my hands!" But the man was only talking to the air, as the Director of Project E had already run to her car.

He jingled the keys and said, "Try leaving now."

"Dammit, where are my keys!" the doctor impatiently asked to nobody in particular. She looked down in her purse, and when she looked up, a smiling face greeted her. Ritsuko flinched and cried, "Dammit Kaji! Do _not _sneak up on me!"

He smiled and held the keys up, with a slight jingle.

The blonde woman said, "There's no way out of this, is there?"

The scraggly looking man just chucked, "I'm afraid not Ritsi-poo!"

She faintly smiled at the nickname, and opened the door to her car. Kaji was bored during the drive, because Ritsuko was a square when it came to driving laws. The woman drove in complete silence, never going within ten miles of the speed limit.

Misato could drive, it was a thrill, because, with her, green means go, yellow means look for cops, and red means _FLOOR IT! _The two reached a bar finally after a half hour car ride that should take only five minutes.

(-----)

Misato cheerily greeted Ritsuko, but exploded with rage when she saw Kaji, "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_ MORON DOING HERE!"

Ritsuko scowled, "Blackmail, he took my keys."

Misato rammed a finger into Kaji's chest, "Why are you following me?"

He shrugged and said, "Isn't it obvious? I thought you knew me better, Katsuragi."

She grimaced and said, "Now I have to be careful of how much I drink… especially with _that pig_ around!"

Ritsuko sighed as the Sub-Commander of NERV downed four double shots of vodka. 'Cut back, my ass!' the doctor thought, 'She probably needs to _get_ drunk to let Kaji past her defenses.'

Kaji smiled as he formulated a game plan: Get Misato drunk! He smiled at her and held up a beer bong.

(-----)

Shinji started to cook his and Asuka's lunches for the subsequent day at school. But what Asuka didn't know what the fact that Shinji had a surprise for her. He tightened his grip on the phone as he spoke with Hikari, for she knew more about cooking than he did. Shinji was a whiz at Japanese cuisine, but anything else needed to be taught.

The girl on the other line spoke to Shinji, "You need some sauerkraut now… how you find that is up to you." Shinji had already made a batch fresh, he sure hoped it surprised Asuka. The bratwurst was very tricky to make, as the Japanese didn't have prepackaged things like that.

He snapped shut Asuka's lunch box, containing the aroma within, just as the redhead herself wandered into the kitchen, "I thought I smelled something… Nope guess not." The girl shrugged and retreated to her room, and thinking of Shinji, and the many events that happened over the course of the day. "How can so much fit in a short twenty-four hour period?" she mused.

Shinji marveled at his handiwork, "I'm glad I might have done something right!"

(-----)

Misato stumbled into the little apartment, dragging Ryoji Kaji by the arm. She spoke in a severely slurred manner, "Cummon Kaji! Lesco innamai roo'! Wecanave alittle se…" she paused, and then her face lit up, like she had just remembered what she was trying to say, "fun!"

Kaji looked at Shinji with wide eyes, and Shinji shook his head, silently saying, "Just think of what'll happen when she sobers up! It'll be like hitting an N-2 mine with a mallet!"

Kaji nodded and Shinji handed Misato some pills he had picked up for getting rid of hangovers.

Extricating himself, Kaji slipped out the door saying, "Farewell my fine lady, and goodbye to my guardian angel, Shinji. I can't just forget about my fiery little girl either can I? G'Night everyone!"

Asuka poked her head out into the hall and said, "Night Kaji!"

Shinji said his goodbyes and allowed Misato to babble incoherently, before laying her on the couch with a blanket. As an afterthought, the boy poured a glass of water and handed it to Misato, whose throat was probably on fire.

She greedily sucked at its contents and passed out on the sofa.

Asuka again looked outside and saw Misato, passed out on the couch.

Shinji walked towards their 'mother' and spread the blanket he had given her, to keep their guardian warm.

Asuka smiled inwardly, 'I know he's compassionate.'

Shinji looked over to the beautiful redhead and smiled, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Asuka boldly strode to Shinji, and dragged him into her room. He was trying to make sense of what just happened, but he was thrown roughly on the bed.

Asuka gingerly lied down next to him and embraced him. "Now don't get any perverted ideas. This is as far as it goes, Third Child. _Now_ I can sleep…"

Shinji continued his contented smile and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

Sorry about the extremely short chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next one, I promise. I don't have much to say about this chapter. Enjoy the Outtake.

**Outtake**

"So Commander Ikari… Can we have a day off every week?" Kaji Asked

The Commander was getting impatient. He was not used to waiting. "Yes, yes! Hurry up! Puff and Pass! Puff and Pass!"

Fuyutsuki smiled, "I told you Gendo! We should do this more often… Hell! I could bring in that bong Yui made for me. You know, the one that looks like Unit 01?"

Gendo giggled like a schoolgirl, "Hehehehehe." Then passed out.

Kaji looked at the Commander's Aid with wide eyes, and said, "He isn't aloud to laugh, _is_ he?"

Fuyutsuki snorted, "Who gives a damn? It's more pot for us!"


	7. 0:06

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**D-Day**

Two months had passed since Avarice had attacked Tokyo III, and nothing too eventful had happened. It was late November, and Shinji had an important mission. He had to pick up a gift for Asuka's birthday.

He mentally sighed, "December 4th is D-Day, but what should I get her?" His problem wasn't money, but it was an idea that the young man lacked. As he wandered aimlessly around the mall, a sign for a jewelry store caught his eye. "It couldn't hurt…" he said softly.

He marched into the store with a mission in mind: find the perfect piece of jewelry for the perfect girl. As he walked in, the boy was astonished, for all the prices were drastically lower than what Shinji had steeled himself for. After looking around the store for hours, Shinji picked his cell phone from his pocket, and called the apartment. "Asuka… It's me. Once either you or Misato get this, start dinner or something, get take-out even. I don't think I'll be home in time."

He spent more time browsing the selection, and finally meandered to the counter and said, "I need a custom piece of jewelry made."

The saleswoman frowned and said, "I'm sorry, but we only can deal with people that have bank accounts. It won't be cheap either."

Shinji smiled and said, "Indeed, but money, I have."

The clerk eyed him suspiciously, and said, "Not this kind, you're just a kid."

Shinji took a page from his father's book and glared at the woman, "I believe that you will make an exception. Whether I am a child or not is irrelevant." He showed the woman his NERV ID and the woman changed her demeanor immediately, not just from the card though, this boy had an aura of command around him.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" she stumbled, quickly asking what he needed.

The boy smirked, and thought, 'I guess acting like dad does pay off sometimes, I sure hope she likes this.'

(-----)

A week had passed and it was Friday, while Asuka went to school, Shinji made up a story about needing to see his father. Though Asuka looked crestfallen, Shinji had promised to make it up to her. As she sat through the math class, she raged, 'How is that Dummkopf going to make _this_ up!'

Toji shouted across the room, "Hey _Demon!_ Where's your husband?"

Asuka simply turned and smiled weakly, "H-He's not here."

Toji was baffled, 'What the hell was that about?'

Asuka silently laughed, 'Now, there's a tally mark for the first stooge. Toji will get his later, but not during class, maybe lunch.'

All the class was silent, nobody had any doubt that the German girl would stand up and proceed in flogging the life from the jock, but she remained passive, ignoring the boy. The bell rang and the silence was broken, Asuka lightly walked out of the classroom.

She waited outside the door and set her stuff down. Toji and Kensuke were chatting cheerfully, especially about Asuka's lack of reaction.

Toji said, "Maybe Shinji's rubbing off on her. Maybe she won't be a complete _bitch!_"

Kensuke smiled apologetically, and pulled out his camera.

Asuka screamed, "_Who're you calling a BITCH!_"

Toji barely muttered, "Oh Shit!"

The fiery girl stopped his sentence short and laid a massive slap upon the boy's face and lashed him with her venomous comments.

(-----)

Shinji sat at home, he felt bad about lying to Asuka, but there was no helping that. He hit the print button on his computer and waited for the recipe to print. He had imported a lot of important ingredients to his plan, straight from Germany, but the boy wanted to make the cake, rather than ordering it.

This would be his first attempt at making a German Chocolate Cake, and he had hoped it would at least bring a piece of Germany to Asuka. He carefully whipped together the batter, and added some things to help keep the cake moist. The boy slid the cake into the oven and walked into his room.

The boy opened the cello case in his room, where he hid the beautiful gift for Asuka. It had cost him a considerable sum of money, but money could always be remade. A delicious scent filled the room as the cake began to cook, and Shinji salivated simply over smelling it. Once it was finished, the boy asked a neighbor if he could put he cake in their refrigerator. Shinji took air freshener and masked the glorious scent.

(-----)

Asuka walked home with Hikari, all the while fuming at Shinji. "It's my birthday, and he doesn't even do anything! All he did was give me a kiss goodbye!"

Hikari was shocked, her conservative nature refused to allow her to think of somebody as young as herself doing that and said, "A KISS!"

Asuka just stared at her friend and said, "Yeah… What about it? Me and Shinji do it all the time."

Hikari tried to camouflage her disbelief, and said dismissively, "Oh… Well I need to run some errands. So I'll see you later, okay?" Asuka nodded, but Hikari was already down the street.

Hikari was thinking about the party Shinji was throwing for Asuka, and had to pick up some things.

(-----)

Asuka entered the apartment and slammed the door shut. Shinji was on the couch, snoozing peacefully. Asuka just laid on him and tried to punch him, but Shinji woke up and cried, "What the…? Asuka? What are you doing?"

She looked at the boy with intense eyes. She spoke with an added hint of venom, "Where the hell were you!"

Shinji meekly said, "W-W-With my D-Dad!"

Asuka lightened up and said, "I guess it couldn't be helped then, could it?"

Shinji stood up and said, "When do you want to eat dinner?"

The girl just shrugged and said, "Usual, that's fine." Shinji inwardly shouted for joy, for that was the time he had put on the invitation. The party should be a success, for he had invited all the close friends of his and Asuka's. This included the Stooges, Hikari, and Ritsuko. He had secretly invited Kaji, to occupy Misato. And his trump card sat in his cello case, nobody could resist this gift.

The boy had things planned perfectly, and there was no way that anything could go wrong, and it was highly unlikely that Asuka would find out about the party.

(-----)

Asuka was in her room, as per Shinji's request. She was desperately trying to find something to wear, because Shinji had told her that it was going to be a formal type of dinner. But Asuka couldn't figure out why, for it was only Misato, Shinji, and herself that would be there. In the kitchen, Shinji had cooked a large duck for dinner, and had thoroughly cleaned the space of Misato's apartment.

Everything was spotless, but the boy in the kitchen, for he was sweaty, and splattered with grease. He looked at his clothes and shook his head, "This won't do at all…" Quickly running into the bathroom, Shinji jumped into the shower, and changed into an azure button-down shirt.

The boy reached the door just in time to let their guests in to the housing unit. Everyone was dressed in their formal apparel, Misato with her usual dress on. Ritsuko had decided to leave her lab coat at NERV headquarters, and was instead dressed in a deep green dress. Toji and Kensuke even showed up looking nice, but as soon as he got in the space, Toji removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Hikari had dressed in her usual conservative manner, with a full-length dress, a light blue in color. The most astounding changes in dress were Rei and Kaworu, who had come as a couple. Kaworu dressed in a black tunic and wore rustic style pants. Ayanami donned a classical kimono for the occasion, with fish on it. It was a blue color with orange fish.

As Shinji was shutting the door, complimenting everyone on how they looked, a hand stopped the door.

In popped Kaji, who was dressed like he always was. Tie aloof, and sleeves rolled up, he sauntered in and provided a salutation.

Misato stomped up to him and said, "God, you're such a slob!"

Shinji smiled and said, "You've got _tons_ of room to talk, Misato." She shot the boy daggers and went about fixing Kaji's appearance.

(-----)

Shinji softly knocked on Asuka's door and she shouted, "Shinji? Get in here!"

He gulped, not knowing what to expect. The girl was dressed in her undergarments, holding up two dresses. She asked the boy, "Which one?"

The young Ikari babbled and attempted to speak. The girl cut him off, "Dummkopf! Get a grip! It's not like I'm naked or anything."

Shinji quit sputtering, but still was beet red. She held up the scarlet Chinese-style dress and looked between that and a black evening gown. The girl hung the scarlet dress back, "I've already worn that one a little while ago."

The young woman slipped into her gown, and brushed her hair. She ignored the red clips that were standard when piloting an Eva, letting her hair fall over her back.

Shinji stated in amazement, "Asuka… You look magnificent!"

She moved closer to Shinji and inspected him. The way she did it reminded him of the first day he had met her on the Over the Rainbow. She spoke, "I guess there _is _more to look at than I thought."

The pair blushed, and Shinji held out his hand speaking, "Let's go, Asuka." She entwined her fingers with his and stepped into the hall.

Outside in the small living room, sixteen eyes focused on Asuka and Shinji. The boy simply said, "Here she is! Here is Asuka Langley Sohryu." Everyone clapped and had a smile on their faces.

Asuka glowed in the attention, hiding her surprise, and she seemed to radiate a beauty rarely seen in a girl her age. She looked around to all the people, and grimaced when she saw the stooges. Shinji directed her to the head of the table, and sat her down. The boy sat to her right, and the others filled in the spots. Once everyone had been seated, Shinji went to retrieve the food.

When he re-entered the room, he set lavish feast was being on the table, and the party began.

(-----)

Shinji had disappeared after he had finished his eating, and Asuka couldn't find him anywhere. The boy had stealthily picked his way to the neighboring apartment and picked up the chocolate cake.

While Misato was distracting Asuka, he set it on the table, right where Asuka was sitting at dinner. He stood up as tall as he could and announced the cake was being served.

Asuka's eyes filled with stars as she gazed upon the masterpiece of her heritage. This German Chocolate cake had been meticulously prepared by hand, for if it was factory made, it would be sloppy looking, but she now knew why Shinji refused to go to school. This made the day worth it.

As she took a bite, and let the heavenly texture roll over her tongue, Asuka made an involuntary moan.

Shinji looked at everyone embarrassed, attempting to find how his cake had turned out. Asuka looked straight into Shinji's eyes and winked, he was modest about how well his dessert had turned out, but nonetheless, he still blushed.

(-----)

The party had finished their portion and Shinji had received a myriad of complements. Even the normally quiet Rei spoke, "It was quite agreeable."

Shinji had once again vanished, but he was much closer this time, he had run into his room and extricated his gift to Asuka from its well hidden spot.

Asuka had meanwhile started opening her presents, somehow, everyone knew what to get her, and even the new boy Kaworu had given something of importance. But Shinji was nowhere to be found. The youth finally appeared out of the hallway and snuck up on Asuka. He sat the box before the girl, and prompted her to open it. She did so with much apprehension, not knowing what would lie in this package.

Her eyes were dazzled when she picked it up from the velvet cushion inside. It was a pendant that resembled a tear drop, with a diamond with an inch diameter on top of a ruby. Inside of the ruby, once she had looked harder, there was what appeared to be a star inside.

She couldn't speak or even make a noise, it was too dazzling. The diamond covering the ruby seemed to glow with fire when the light caressed it. Shinji took it from her hands and placed it over her neck, fixing the clasps together. Asuka wasn't the only one speechless, even Toji couldn't utter a word.

The fiery German stood and embraced Shinji, kissing him passionately on the lips. The two were locked for what seemed like hours, but the moment passed and she thanked Shinji from the bottom of her heart. The Pilot of Unit 01 had succeeded.

(-----)

Everyone was beginning to disperse, leaving only the residents there. Misato sat Shinji down and said, "Where did you find that necklace!"

The young Ikari grinned, "Didn't. It was a custom job."

Misato was still probing, "And just how much did this piece cost?"

With his grin growing sly, he said, "But that would be telling."

Misato smiled and said, "You really have it bad for her, don't you."

He nodded, and Misato stood and yawned. The Sub-Commander of NERV actually wasn't drunk, which surprised Shinji to no end. "I'm gonna go get some rest. Night."

As Shinji repeated the last sentence, Asuka came up behind him. She wrapped him in her arms, holding him tightly. Shinji turned as best he could and hugged her back, "Here is my second gift… I… I love you, Asuka." The girl shivered in his arms, it was a great feeling to be loved.

She pulled him into her room and they continued to make out.

(-----)

Morning rolled around, and it was a glorious day, but Shinji had awoken long before the sun came up, as he had many chores to do. He set about cleaning, and making lunches, making sure to pack some left over cake in Asuka's lunch.

The girl had risen with the sun, feeling as though she was shining brighter than it. Retrieving her school uniform, the girl forwent the neck tie, and instead placed her pendant around her neck.

Shinji smiled when she exited her room, wearing the gift he had specially ordered to be made for her. The couple walked out the door straight into the sunlight, perfectly ready for the new day.

(-----)

As Asuka walked with Shinji, hand-in-hand, as they had began to do with the new school year, the other schoolgirls gaped at the shining accessory around her neck. They all in turn spoke with Asuka about it, constantly asking, "Where did you get it?" Every time, her answer was unchanged, "It was my birthday… This is from Shinji."

One girl was so amazed that she fell backwards and cried, "Ikari! How'd he get the cash? I didn't take him for the kind of guy that'd pick out jewelry!"

The German smiled, "It was custom made. He ordered it, and it's one of a kind."

One by one the girls became jealous of the German, "I can't believe that he got that for you. You're so lucky, Asuka!"

Slyly replying, Asuka smiled, "No. Luck has nothing to do with it. But love does."

Shinji got just as many questions and remarks. The girls were bounding between Asuka and Shinji, getting valuable gossip. But the guys sat there talking to Shinji, but a lot of them were still mad at he and Asuka for their little beat-down session.

Toji laughed and covered his amazement with venom, "Why'd you get it for the _Red Devil_! Why not give it to somebody special."

Shinji glared at Toji and said, "I did." Even Toji knew when to stop pushing the pilot of Unit 01, and this was the time. Toji apologized, "I'm not an emotional dude, so I gotta cover it with _something_!"

Shinji smiled and spoke, "I know…"

A multitude of other guys were asking questions, "Hey Ikari! Are you, like, a Yakuza Badass or something? You'd never get that kinda cash otherwise!"

Shinji started bellowing, "No! I'm not in a _gang_! Damn, you never listen! I was sitting on a fat stack because I didn't know that I got a paycheck from NERV! It was a lot, as it should be, or would you rather that I don't fight those damn Angels?"

Everyone was silent and Toji revised his statement from yesterday, "Maybe _she's_ rubbing of on _him!_"

But Kensuke leaned over to Suzuhara and said, "Heh! Maybe they're just _rubbing_!"

Toji shouted, "_WHAT! SHINJI, C'MERE!_"

Shinji was puzzled as to why Toji was yelling, but complied anyway. Toji leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Shinji was red with embarrassment, and screamed, "_WHAT! NO!_"

Toji roared with laughter, and said, "But you do plan on it sometime… don't you?"

Shinji, if it was possible, turned a darker shade of crimson, "Yes._ I MEAN NO! WAIT-NOT YET AT LEAST!_" Toji and Kensuke were falling over with laughter, and Shinji simply muttered, "Bastards…"

(-----)

The day continued rather uneventfully, and just as his teacher was reaching the half-way mark of his lecture, Shinji was actually _wishing_ that the next Sin would attack.

The boy should have never let it cross his mind, for the alarms of Tokyo III all simultaneously rang, heralding a new attack. Shinji looked to Asuka, grabbed her hand and off they went, straight to NERV headquarters.

(-----)

The couple met with the remaining pilots, Kaworu and Rei, all silently acknowledging each other. None even stopped when opening the gate to the Geo-Front, barreling through after a swipe of the card.

**Sloth and Hauntings**

The Pilots of the Evangelion Units sat in the Briefing Room, as Misato told them of the upcoming Sin. "Sloth, this Sin most likely will attempt to slow down your Eva somehow."

They nodded, and started to the cages. Shinji stopped Asuka, and said, "I never got to thank you… for killing the last Sin. A-A-And this is for luck." He pulled the girl into his arms and passionately kissed her, then ran to his Eva.

The pilot of Unit 02 stood there, shocked, but slowly, a smile crept upon her face. "Shinji…"

(-----)

The monstrous protectors of humanity roared to life, taking up positions against the 3rd Sin, Sloth. This enemy looked similar to a tortoise, as it had a giant shell on its back. But this beast had eight legs and a jagged teeth, it reminded Kaworu of the ancient dinosaurs. Its razor sharp claws gleamed in the sunlight, and a hint of malice shone in its eyes. It reared up on its back four legs, and came down with a terrifying crash, sending orange hexagons of light rippling through the ground.

"AT Field!" screamed Misato.

Ritsuko was in a state of panic, "Yes, but never have we encountered such a shockwave! The wave seems to pick up speed as it goes."

Misato was horrified, "How are the legs on the Evas!"

Asuka cried out in horror, "Scheisse, SCHEISSE! They're not working!"

Shinji vainly tried to work his Eva, and sighed, "Mother… I'm sorry."

The behemoth marched towards Unit 00 with saliva dripping from its beak-like mouth. With each step, a new shockwave rumbled the ground. Though these waves were nothing compared to the first quake. With each passing second, Shinji could feel his mobility being regained.

It finally hit him, the AT Fields weren't only used for defenses. He had seen it been used for solely attack, so why couldn't it be used for other purposes? The boy spoke in a soothing voice to his Eva, "Mother… Spread the AT Field to maximum, and place it under our feet."

His own hexagons surged out, but retracted under his feet. Like a spring, the orange waves coiled, and Shinji used them like a trampoline, catapulting himself at Sloth. He wasn't going to make it. Rei was almost standing next to it, nothing could save her now.

Kaworu let one single tear slide from his eye, as Rei said farewell to the pilots and staff.

The blue-haired girl calmly spoke, "I may yet see you all in Heaven."

Kaworu's anger peaked, something that was rarely seen. The boy opened a personal channel to the girl, "Is that it? Is that all Miss Ayanami? Are you going to give up? You have only begun to live, and yet you are willing to accept death without even fighting?"

The girl smiled faintly, "I am sorry Mr. Nagisa, but I cannot defend myself."

The anger within Kaworu, the anger that drove most of the other angels to killing humans, finally showed, "_THAT IS SELF-DECEPTION!_ _YOU CAN DEFEND YOURSELF ANYTIME YOU CHOOSE! WHAT YOU WANT IS A WAY OUT! YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR THE SAME THING THAT SHINJI WAS SEEKING! IF NOTHING I HAVE SAID MATTERS, JUST REMEMBER THAT I... WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU!_"

Thousands of images flashed through Rei's mind, Shinji crying at her grave. Asuka screaming at her for dying. Kaworu looking up to the heavens with a disgusted look on his face. Even Misato would cry for her. '_Tears. I do not want tears to be shed. I cannot live for myself anymore. My death would not bring closure, only pain.' _she though.

Unit 00's eye flashed and as the 3rd Sin reared again for a tremendous slam upon the ground, Rei stood up fully. As Sloth brought its front legs down on the ground, the First Child slammed both of her hands to the ground, striking at the shockwaves.

"_AYANAMI_!" Shinji screamed at the top of his voice. Asuka was struggling to regain her feet. Rei's fists hit the ground at the tip of the very first hexagon, but what followed was amazing. The ground stopped shaking, and there was no sound for nearly ten seconds. Rei's own AT Field had stopped the Sin's field, but it had achieved so much more.

Her field shot forth quicker than the sound could move, it ripped through the barrier erected around Sloth. The Sin seemed unaffected, but a second after the impact, its hind four legs split open, spraying blood all over the city. The hard shell of the Sin had also cracked open, exposing a blood red core under it.

Shinji finished his leap with a flipping axe kick, shattering it into thousands of tiny shards. Victory was once again on NERV's side.

(-----)

In the cages everyone was crowded around Rei, and she merely said, "Hello." Many people were startled by this response, and Rei had to explain herself, "When one says goodbye, it is only proper to say hello the next time they see those that have been bidden farewell."

(-----)

Asuka looked down from her showerhead, looking at Rei. The redhead didn't do anything in the last battle, but it really didn't agitate her anymore, because too much was at stake for her childish pride to get in the way. The German girl started to speak, "Hey Rei… What did Kaworu say to you?"

The plot of Unit 00 still stared into the showerhead, lost in deep thought.

Asuka repeated the question and waved a hand in front of the girl.

Rei snapped out of her reveries and started to speak, "He… Pilot Nagisa told me that people actually care for me. That dying without a fight would make me like brother used to be. But he has grown up, and I feel as though I have too. But we're not the only ones, you too have grown up, Asuka."

The German smiled into the water, processing what she ha said, then started shouting, "Wait… Whaddaya mean _brother!_ Huh?"

Rei had looked straight into Asuka's eyes, "I was just a doll. A simple clone, but the other clones have been destroyed. I am Rei Ayanami, half-sister to Shinji Ikari. I was created from cells of his mother, and of the 2nd Angel, Lilith. That is why Shinji has always been fond of me, it was a bond of kinship."

Asuka continued gazing, "…Does he know?" The girl smiled faintly, "I suspect he does… on some level…"

(-----)

Asuka was lying in her bed tossing and turning, her nightmares plagued her mind again. Shinji was in a dark room, calling for Asuka, after seconds of calling he stopped. With an amazed expression on his face, the boy put a hand to his stomach, and blood stained his hands.

The German woke with a start, shouting, "_SHINJI_!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely. The girl gripped at her pendant, but Shinji had dashed into the room nearly seconds after his name was shouted.

The boy cradled her in his arms, soothingly murmuring to her. This did nothing to alleviate Asuka's mind, and she hoarsely whispered, "Shinji… I think something bad is going to happen to you…"

He smiled at her and boldly stated, "Impossible! You say it yourself all the time! I'm _your_ Invincible Shinji!"

He continued to hold her, until she fell asleep. Laying her back on her bed, Shinji sauntered to the wall, and took a seat near the door. Though he had said that nothing was wrong, Shinji could feel that there _was_ something amiss.

(-----)

Days passed, and Asuka's dreams didn't fade, but only strengthened. The only way to ease these ghastly visions was to be near to Shinji.

Asuka would force the boy to stay with her through the night, and it gave her a sense of security knowing that he was there. During the day, she was completely normal, but when night fell, nightmares ravaged the girl's mind.

Shinji was not going to give up on Asuka, and he decided that a day of fun would do the girl a world of good.

Between classes one day, Shinji just took Asuka by the hand and led her out of school, and the two played hooky. The couple wandered aimlessly around Tokyo III, doing what pleased them.

As they were walking down the street, a lone girl passed close to them. This girl was alluring, in fact she was downright ethereal, like a fairy. This girl made a wink at Shinji as she was nearing him. The Third Child blushed, but then again, who wouldn't?

She swerved and ran into the boy, letting her ample bosom rub against him. As she apologized, Asuka glared at Shinji, who was sputtering, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, M-Miss."

She spoke in a coy and seductive tone, "It is okay, especially from a cutie like you."

Asuka dragged him along the path, and Shinji stuttered a farewell, "G-G-Good b-bye!" Asuka rounded a corner and slammed him into the wall, "What the _HELL_ was that about?"

Shinji was confused and said, "I-I don't know…" She simply dragged him along, though Asuka Langley Sohryu was most definitely pissed.

(-----)

The couple entered Misato's apartment and Asuka slammed the door, heading straight to her room. Shinji knew what he had done, but he didn't know why. Was it just a physical reaction born from lust? His concentration was broken by a doorbell ringing.

Asuka looked up from her tearstained pillow, it had started to rain outside of the apartment, as if mirroring the girl's feelings.

Shinji slowly opened the door and was greeted by the girl from earlier in the day. She still spoke in her seductive voice, as if inviting Shinji.

He still sputtered, "H-H-Hey. D-Did you n-need something?" The girl stared into his face, leaned forward and arched her back, showing off as much cleavage as possible, "My name is Hitomi, I think you left this where we collided." Hitomi handed a wallet to Shinji and said, "Are you doing anything right now?"

Before Shinji could answer, Asuka did, "That Dummkopf isn't doing anything with _you_."

Hitomi donned an ugly look, but only for the smallest fraction of a second, and said, "I see… How sad… You can't handle competition." She ran a finger from Shinji's chest up to his lips and said, "See you around."

Asuka was furious, and Shinji closed the door. But the German girl just ripped it back open and ran into the rain. Shinji followed, and the running he was doing had paid off, for he caught up with Asuka. Asuka reared on him and spoke in a menacingly soft voice, "Get the hell away from me. I gave you all of me… but that wasn't enough for you. Being with other damn girls. That bitch…"

Shinji steeled himself for what was soon to come, and he was prepared to take the pain.

She closed the space between the two and grabbed his hand, then ran away.

Shinji looked into his hand, he had been ready for the sting, but nothing could prepare him for this kind of anguish. In his hand lay his birthday gift to Asuka.

(-----)

Shinji sat on the couch in his sopping wet clothes, he didn't care if he got sick, he didn't even care if he died at that instant, for his one ray of light in the world was taken away.

In his hand, the boy felt the cool steel of his pistol, the pistol Kaji had given him, as an old song piped through the radio.

_**What can I say? She's walking away, with all we saw.**_

_**What can I do? Still loving you, it's all a dream…**_

He laughed, despite the troubles of the day, 'At least I'll die listening to the truth…'

_**How can we hang on to a dream?**_

_**How can it really be the way it seems?**_

_**How can we hang on to a dream?**_

_**How can it really be the way it seems?**_

This laugh was bitter and cold, colder than even his own father had been.

_**What can I do? She's still saying it's through… with how it was.**_

_**What will I find? I still can't see why… she says what she does.**_

Shinji was going to use it, he felt like he had screwed up two lives in five minutes, and there was no way to repair the trust that was now shattered.

_**How can we hang on to a dream?**_

_**How can it really be the way it seems?**_

_**How can we hang on to a dream?**_

_**How can it really be the way it seems?**_

Shinji's last ray of hope had been smothered with darkness.

He quickly stuffed it in his pocket as Misato came storming into the room, just arriving from work.

"You had a fight, didn't you? What did you do? We can't find Asuka at all! Dammit Shinji! What the hell did you do to Asuka!" Shinji looked up, his eyes filled with pain, and he relayed the events of the day.

"After all we've gone through, one hour destroys it all…" he said quietly, "I guess our love wasn't strong."

Misato picked the boy up by the collar and slapped him, "Stop trying to fool yourself. She's gone and we can't find her! Aren't _you_ going to look?"

The boy looked away, "No. If she's gone, so be it."

Misato slugged him full in the face, "_Wake up! This is just like the Hedgehog's Dilemma! And all you're doing to the pain is RUNNING AWAY! She's been there for you, and you've been there for her! Doesn't that mean anything to you!_"

He still averted his gaze, "I don't care."

Misato let him down and started to walk to her room, "_You stupid bastard_. Shinji, you're turning into your father." The boy's thoughts raced through his life, and the abandonment he had suffered from his father. Now, he had done the same thing to Asuka that his father had done to him.

A light shone in the boy's eyes, the fire that had been extinguished was now rekindled. Every time that the boy had been in a depression, who had been there? Asuka. She was his strength, and his will for living.

"Thanks Misato. I _never_ want to be like him. I've got to explain to Asuka…" He nodded curtly and ran out the door, calling Asuka's name.

(-----)

The German had run as far as she could, her mind and tears blurring her vision. When she had finally stopped, Asuka was near one of her favorite spots to hang out: The School.

In the yard, was the girl that flirted shamelessly with Shinji. She was the problem, and Asuka was the problem solver. The Red Devil stomped through the schoolyard towards the figure and screamed, "_YOU BITCH!_"

The girl smiled devilishly and said, "I knew you'd be here." The girl before Asuka quickly knocked her unconscious with a sharp blow to the head. Hitomi lifted the girl onto her shoulders in an incredible feat of strength, and hauled her into one of the sheds, left lying there on the swing, was a hair ribbon… Asuka's hair ribbon.

(-----)

Shinji quickly checked all the usual spots that Asuka went to, and the only place unchecked was the school. As he hopped the fence to the schoolyard, Shinji could see Asuka's hair ribbon on a swing.

His thoughts drifted to the worst things that could happen, but he quickly expelled them from his mind, Asuka was a strong girl. Upon quicker inspection of the area, he noticed footprints, and they were leading into one of the bigger sheds. The boy stepped into the pitch black space, and started shouting, "_Asuka_! _ASUKA_!"

A tingling sensation overtook the boy, as if he was being watched, but he dispelled the thought and continued to scream for Asuka.

In the dark, bound and gagged, Asuka was shrieking in her mind, "_No! Not this! ANYTHING BUT THIS!_" Her horrors were finally realized when Shinji stopped in the middle of the room, she could see him, but he couldn't see the girl.

An audible grunt expelled itself from Shinji's lips. He let his hand drift to his stomach, upon pulling it back, the boy felt a sticky liquid… it was blood. Her dreams had come true.

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

How were my action sequences? I hope I did fine… I can do a swordfight like a pro, but a giant robot fight is out of my experience. Sword fights are easy because I've had few before.

**Outtake**

Shinji steeled himself for what was soon to come, and he was prepared to take the pain.

She closed the space between the two and grabbed his hand, then ran away.

Shinji looked into his hand, he had been ready for the sting, but nothing could prepare him for this kind of anguish. In his hand lay… a grenade?

Shinji cried out, "_YOU BITCH!_"

Before he could say any more, Shinji was singed with flames.

Asuka walked away with a smile, "Tag… _You're - It_."


	8. 0:07

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Lust**

The lights flicked on and Hitomi was standing near Shinji with a bloody knife in her hand. She had a smile of pure delight on her face.

Shinji started to pant, struggling to breathe, "Who… the hell… _are_… you?"

The attractive girl triumphantly smiled, "I have succeeded where the others failed! The famous defender of these pitiful Lilim is mine to kill."

Shinji repeated his question, and his only reply was, "You call me Lust, the 4th Sin."

Everything became clear to Asuka and she kept struggling to speak. Finally the Sin removed the gag and said, "Do you have something to say? Hm. Asuka?"

Asuka continued to sob, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… Shinji! I'm so sorry…"

The boy looked up at the girl, their eyes locked and the need for further words was gone. All that the two had to say was viewed in their eyes. Asuka took momentary comfort in the fact that Shinji still loved her.

The 4th Sin maliciously laughed, "It wasn't easy to seduce you, a normal man would be begging me for favors from simply seeing me, but you just blushed and stuttered. Why is that?" The 'girl' waited for a reply but received nothing but a glare.

Again she spoke, "No matter! The results were the same. And now… You will suffer."

The succubus known as Lust took the knife and stood over Asuka. She let the blade softly caress the redhead's face. She applied a slight pressure under the eyeball, and a great sound filled the room, followed by screaming.

Shinji was standing, "_You BITCH! Get away from Asuka. I won't let you harm her!_" He was holding his gun out in front of him.

The succubus was amazed at what happened, and said, "What! My defenses didn't stop the bullet!"

Shinji smiled viciously and said, "My AT Field isn't only in my Eva." He shot another bullet, it was an orange flash, and it pierced through the 4th Sin's field like air, crashing straight into her head with a dull thud. Blood leaked onto the floor, mixed with brains. Shinji's having a gun actually paid off this time.

(-----)

Shinji was in the ambulance, and the paramedics held back Asuka, despite her fervent claims that she was his girlfriend. NERV had arrived on the scene and quickly took control of the situation.

Shinji's gun was taken into custody, and the body of 'Hitomi' was taken to the laboratory.

Asuka had told her version of the way things had happened, and she was placed under arrest until further notice. But none dared to handcuff the girl, as she negotiated her arrest, making sure that she was under constant surveillance, but always with Shinji. Nobody had the grounds to object, for they were innocent until proven guilty.

Shinji was waking up slowly, only to find his hand in the vice-like grip of Asuka, who had fallen asleep in a chair next to his bed in the NERV hospital. He smiled and moved his fingers slightly.

Asuka stirred, because this tickled her, and Asuka was very ticklish. She woke up and it took a second to register the fact that Shinji was awake, before she pounced on him, wrapping him in her embrace.

Shinji winced in pain as he turned his body, and glanced down at his stomach where he was bandaged up. Shinji immediately started to cry and apologize, but the girl put a tender finger to his lips and silenced him.

"Let me speak. It's my fault." she said, "It was the Sin's powers that got you, Shinji. She took a female form to attract you. You could never resist."

Shinji stared at his lap in shame, "Well I _should_ have! This proves that our love was frail, if something like this could shatter it."

Asuka looked him in the eyes and said, "No, our love is strong. If it weren't, would you have come after me when I left? No. But you did, you wanted to make amends. We haven't always been close, but… these last few months really mean something! Shinji, I love you. If you don't forgive me, I can understand. But I don't think that I could ever stop loving you."

Shinji wiped away his tears and said, "You expect an answer. Do I love you or don't I." Shinji paused and moved his head closer to Asuka's, "How's this for an answer?"

He pulled her into his embrace and he kissed Asuka, bearing his heart and soul to her through this connection. With one of his free hands, the boy reached into his pocket and grabbed Asuka's hand, and broke off the kiss.

Asuka look into her hand apprehensively. When she saw what was in it, she started weeping into Shinji's chest. In her hand was the pendant, Shinji's birthday gift to her. She looked at the tear shaped piece of jewelry, and tears welled up in her eyes.

(-----)

Ritsuko sat in the Lab, with her scalpel covered in blood. This carcass was indefinitely the 4th Sin: Lust. There was no doubt in her mind as to that, but what did worry the doctor was how she attacked. Even the cool demeanor of the Commander of NERV was shaken by this event. SEELE must have been very cunning in the engineering of these angels.

(-----)

How the next Sins would attack was a big worry in Commander Ikari's head. Gendo picked up the phone and called Misato, "Sub-Commander Katsuragi. Send The Third and Second Children to my office immediately." The older Ikari sat back in his desk and silently thanked God for keeping Shinji safe.

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka were interrupted by their guardian and Kaji, both of whom were quite interested in what was happening. After an event like this, normal adults would probably take a month at least to get back together.

Shinji and Asuka weren't normal adults, they held a magnificent knowledge of one another.

The young couple was intertwined, and fervently kissing the other. A simple cough from Kaji, brought the two to attention, as Misato informed them of the meeting scheduled with Commander Ikari.

The pilots looked at one another uneasily, trying to decide what to think. They complied anyway and set off to the Commander's office.

Kaji looked to Misato and started to speak, "These recent events have brought to my attention that my behavior hasn't been the best… Look Katsuragi, I guess I'm trying to say that I still love you." Misato smiled longingly and moved closer to him. Kaji went for the kill and kissed her.

Shinji was right, all he had to do was reflect on his own behavior, and understand what Misato needed. Kaji had succeeded. Kaji had the one woman that mattered most to him.

(-----)

Shinji knocked on the Commander's door, and entered when prompted. When the pair entered, Gendo spoke, "Pilot Sohryu, would you mind waiting outside for a minute?"

The girl nodded and stepped out of the room. The Commander of NERV stood up and walked over to Shinji. The younger Ikari spoke, "Yes? You wanted to see me father?"

Gendo smiled faintly, but there was no coldness in this smile, it was genuine. The older Ikari moved closer to his son and placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder, "I am glad you are safe, Shinji."

Shinji was confused, he had no idea why his father was showing feelings towards his son, when he had never even noticed Shinji before.

"I am proud of you son. I think that Yui would be also."

(-----)

Asuka was leaning against the door, and when they opened, she expected Shinji to be on the verge of tears, but when they finally did open, Shinji's eyes were gleaming with a light rarely seen. She had seen it once before, when his father had praised him during the battles with the angels, though she had been too busy raging about losing to the boy to really notice. The girl smiled at Shinji and he mirrored the gesture.

The two walked in, and Shinji held Asuka's hand. Gendo had resumed his sitting posture and began to ask about the 4th Sin, Lust.

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka sat on the couch at home, the very couch that Shinji thought about splattering himself on, but those thoughts were long gone. All that remained was an acute happiness. Between the two, there wasn't a need for words. One look into the other's eyes would tell more than words could.

Shinji looked into Asuka's eyes and said, "Are you getting hungry?"

Asuka nodded, and the two rose to make dinner. While the two were cooking, the doorbell rang. Asuka jerked her head towards it and Shinji opened the door.

Kaworu was standing in the door and spoke to both he and Asuka, "Friends. I require aid."

Shinji let him in and said, "Sure, what's up, buddy?"

The former Angel stood in the middle of the room and said, "What is the difference between sexual attraction and affection?"

Asuka and Shinji both blushed and the girl said, "Talk about blunt… Well… Sexual attraction is wanting to be… how do I say this… carnally involved with somebody, and only that. But affection… Affection is all about the way that somebody makes you feel."

Kaworu looked puzzled and Asuka said, "You don't get it, do you? … Okay, take me and Shinji for example, and then my old crush on Kaji. With Kaji, I didn't really care about how he felt, as long as he noticed me, but with Shinji… it's all about being together. I love the way he makes me feel. I used to feel like I was worthless. Shinji helped me out, he's given me self-worth."

Kaworu still looked confused, "Being a Lilim sure is complex, and I thought that it would be easier than being an Angel. Foolish mistake, I guess."

Shinji spoke, shyly at first, "Kaworu… Do you remember how I kept running from reality? Well, I've stopped. It's because of Asuka, in reality, _she_ stopped the Third Impact. I have been living for _her_ since I've returned from Instrumentality. I think that if I have no other reason to live than Asuka, that it would be enough for me. That is true love."

Once Shinji had said this, the German girl smirked, and one small tear dropped from her eye.

The silver haired boy simply said, "I see. About the 3rd Sin… I had gotten angry. Why is that?"

Asuka smiled, "Well, you're only human!"

Kaworu closed his eyes and ran over the events in his head again, "I had never experienced anger before then. I had gotten angry when Ms. Ayanami had decided to say her goodbyes to everyone, resolving that she would die. I just snapped and I started to yell. I… I don't think that I want her to die. Can you help me to understand?"

The German girl giggled and said, "Looks like you're in _love!_"

The pilot of Unit 03 looked at the ground and said, "That's what I was afraid of…"

Shinji was in disbelief, and exclaimed, "What's wrong with love!"

The boy let his ruby eyes stop on Shinji, and said, "I had said that I have never felt anger… but also, I have never felt Lilim love."

(-----)

Rei was laying on her bed staring at nothing in particular, the room smelled like paint and cleaning liquids. The girl's once dilapidated dwelling had since been cleaned up, she had painted the walls a sunny yellow, and had finally cleaned her mailbox. The only things that needed fixing now were her doorbell, floor, and the occupant.

Rei was in a state of chaos, for many things were begging to be thought about, yet only one thing could be sorted out at a time, and this was tedious work. Nothing seemed to make sense, and she thought, 'How can others not hate me? Do I actually make a difference in the world? Or am I just a statistic? Maybe I am important. Maybe I'm the one that protects the statistics.'

Rei let out a perceptible sigh, and stood up, the girl was actually wearing something other than her school clothes or plug suit. The girl brushed off her jeans, and straightened her blouse. The outfit was comfortable, more so than her school uniform. It had taken time, but Asuka had finally gotten the pilot of Unit 00 to wear normal garments.

The blue-haired girl saw a flash of silver from her quite small window, but only for a second. Outside of the apartment, Kaworu Nagisa walked quickly, determined to reach his apartment and mull over the day. The First and Fifth Children were more similar than they could ever know.

Rei slowly opened her door, and saw the figure of the boy walk to a nearby room, and open the door. As the boy was stepping in, Rei shyly began to speak, "Pilot Nagisa… Thank you…"

The young man froze in his tracks, not sure what to do or say, for the meeting with Shinji and Ms. Sohryu had helped a little, but not much. The pilots had breached one of the hardest steps, Initial Contact.

(-----)

Rei and Kaworu sat in her one-room residence, neither speaking. The children had little contact with people, more or less the opposite sex.

Kaworu decided that he must be brave if he was ever to have his love returned, and started with an offer. "Ms. Ayanami… Do these floors bother you? They bothered me… If… If you would desire… I can put in some hardwood flooring for you."

Rei was taken aback, this young man didn't seem like the type of guy that'd be skilled with his hands, but there were many things one couldn't tell about Kaworu by looking at him.

Rei turned a rosy pink, and barely managed to speak, "Thank… Thank you. That would be very… enjoyable."

She silently cursed herself, 'Dammit Rei. How can you just talk to this good-looking guy and say something as retarded as that? _That would be very enjoyable!_ Say something a little more relaxed.'

The girl heeded her new thought process, and said, "Yes, that would be great! Know that there'll always be an open door here, even if you just wish to speak with another individual."

Kaworu barely flushed, but the color was there, and he had his own turn to sort out what to say. "I do not wish to intrude upon you."

Rei half-smiled and said, "You will not be intruding. You may come around as often as you like. I shall always try to be there for you to seek."

The young man returned the gesture and said, "I shall see you more often then. I hope we can become close friends." He stood up from the chair that he sat on and bowed slightly, "I am sorry, but I must take my leave. Good night, Ms. Ayanami."

"Kaworu! May I call you Kaworu?" seeing the boy nod, Rei continued, "You may call me Rei, we are not obligated to be so formal."

The boy spoke, "I am sorry Rei, but if I do call you Ms. Ayanami, it is out of habit. I used to simply identify everyone through name and title." He bowed deeper than before, slightly let his lips brush against the girl's hand, and exited her quarters.

**Fortitude**

Shinji yawned and stretched his arms over his head, and felt a stinging pain right below his ribs. He gasped for breath and clutched at the spot of his knife wound. The boy grunted, "Shit. Not now!"

Asuka stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed herself in the usual evening attire. As she walked into the hall towards her room, she shouted, "Hey Shinji! When's dinner gonna be ready?" The red haired girl only heard a series of grunts and gasps, and ran into the kitchen.

The young Ikari was hunched over, clutching at his ribs. Blood seeped through his fingers, staining the white shirt he was wearing.

Asuka quickly ran to him and dragged him onto the couch, and ripped his shirt off. She frantically searched for the first-aid kit, and found it buried in the sink cabinet. She spoke soothingly to the young man on the couch, gasping in pain. "Shinji. Shinji calm down. This will hurt like a bitch, but try to bear with me." Asuka whispered into his ear as she poured cleansing alcohol onto a cloth. She promptly pressed the rag over the gash, and prepared herself for the screams of the boy.

Shinji gritted his teeth, and hissed, "Damn."

Asuka was quite surprised at this reaction, for any normal man would have been crying in pain. Then again, Shinji was no ordinary man.

She deftly wrapped his wound and ran her fingers through his hair. "You did fine. No normal man could have stayed conscious through that."

She kissed him lightly, and he tried to stand up, "I-I can still finish making d-dinner."

The German shot him a dirty look and shouted, "_Sit you're ass down!_ I'll finish dinner. You're in no condition to do it"

He lied back down and let his nostrils be filled with the aroma of food.

(-----)

Misato walked in, and immediately slumped down in the doorway. The tiring day of work had left only one thing on her mind: Check on Shinji. As the blank mind started up again, this thought came rushing back to the Sub-Commander of NERV. "Shinji!" she shouted, running into the living room.

The sight that greeted her was not the one expected. Shinji was lying on the couch with his bloody shirt on the ground, and he, himself, covered in blood-soaked bandages.

Asuka was cooking in the kitchen, and Shinji welcomed the purple haired woman home. "Hey Misato!" he meekly said as her horror filled eyes assessed the situation.

She screamed, "_What the HELL happened to you Shinji!_"

He timidly smiled and said, "I was stretching, and I guess I ripped open the cut."

Misato cried in anger, "_YOU GUESS?_"

He dismissively said, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing, really." Shinji had steeled himself for the verbal lashings he would receive, but instead, he received his superior crying in his lap. "_Damn it Shinji! How can you ask me to not worry! I worry about you and Asuka all the time!_" The woman was sobbing into his leg.

Shinji had tears in his eyes, for he did not wish to upset his guardian. "It's okay though… Asuka patched me up, and I feel much better."

The guardian sat back and looked at the bandages, then stood up. She approached Asuka and tried to pop her head off with a bear hug. She was still crying, "Thank you Asuka! If you didn't know first aid… Shinji would have…"

Asuka pulled back and said defiantly, "No! He wouldn't have! _The Invincible Shinji_ is way too strong to let that happen! And I would never let him just die! I don't know what I'd do without him!" This time Asuka was crying. Though only slightly, she was still crying.

Shinji struggled to stand up, but both women pushed him back down, and Asuka said, "_SCHEISSE_! Don't you ever listen? Just stay there!"

Misato picked the phone out of a stack of empty beer cans and dialed Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, "Ritsuko. Come over to my place. Shinji's wound broke open. Thanks Ritsuko."

Shinji groaned, the fact that Ritsuko was going to examine him wasn't too exiting of news.

(-----)

Dr. Akagi poked and prodded all over Shinji's body, as the other women looked on with mild interest. The doctor unraveled the bandages around Shinji, and examined the gash.

The skin was already coming together, but it was still very pale and clammy, and between the two folds of flesh, the onlookers could see a bright red streak. His wound showed the tissues and muscles near his ribs. The wound would heal within two or three weeks, if Shinji didn't strain himself.

She reached into her purse and removed a large needle. Though Shinji wasn't under anesthetic, he still didn't cry out in pain as the needle stitched his skin together.

Shinji grimaced and thought, 'We should at least get something to dull the pain.'

Asuka saw the boy scowl, and moved to his side. She held his hand firmly, reassuring him that she was there for him.

Ritsuko finished and stood up, "It should be fine in two or three weeks, but don't strain it _at all_. It _will_ leave a pretty nasty scar, but you can keep that as a trophy I guess."

Shinji smiled poignantly, and thought, 'This scar will remind me of what Asuka really means to me. I just hope I don't screw up our relationship again.'

Ritsuko sat down in a chair and contemplated Shinji's tolerance level. 'He could take massive amounts of physical pain, but a simple injury to his psyche leaves him devastated. Though I don't blame him, his life was extremely twisted. His relationship with Asuka seems to be helping him out a lot though. With her help, he could take more than most fully grown men.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Misato, "Hey Ritsuko! Wanna beer?"

The doctor shrugged and nodded. Asuka displayed an incredible feat of strength for a girl of her age, and carried Shinji into his room. The boy had fallen asleep after his 'operation,' and it was unlikely that he would attend school, and if Shinji stayed home, so would Asuka. The two seemed inseparable now.

(-----)

Shinji could faintly recall what had happened the night before, but all that was apparent to him now, was the fact that it was time to make lunches for school.

He rose, and moved to the kitchen, planning what to cook. The boy opened the refrigerator, and got out the ingredients he needed.

Asuka had smelled something cooking, and shuffled into the kitchen, "Dummkopf! You probably have a valid reason to miss school."

Shinji smiled at the name, and said, "What's you're excuse?"

She blushed slightly at the thought of telling her teacher that she had been home with Shinji, for everyone would get the wrong idea.

Shinji continued after a minute, "Figured as much. But anyway, I feel like I'm strong enough to go to school."

The boy crammed the food into their containers, and handed one to Asuka.

As Shinji went to pick up his backpack, Asuka quickly snatched it from his grasp, saying, "_You're_ not allowed to exert yourself. _Remember_?"

He nodded slightly, and Asuka scribbled something on some paper, then handed it to Shinji. "This is a note to get out of gym class." she said, throwing the pen back on the table.

He looked at the note, then the signature, "Th- That's _Misato's _signature!"

The German girl grinned fiendishly, "I've had a lot of time to practice. It's the quick way out of those pesky handouts." Asuka grabbed the boy's hand, as was their usual routine, and strode out the door.

(-----)

Shinji's limp was only a slight one, for pain still shot through his body, but everyone immediately noticed.

Toji prided himself on being the first to notice, and the first to know the real reason why he was limping.

After Toji had told Kensuke, the news spread like wildfire. Everyone knew about Shinji getting in a fight that involved the 4th monster, but what nobody could comprehend, was why they had not seen the fight.

Both Shinji and Asuka had thought it best to leave out the specifics, and simply said that the specific information was classified.

When most of the boys at lunch had cornered him, Shinji was forced to show the gash under his ribs. Those that didn't puke, roared in approval of the scar it would leave.

He quickly hid the cut and said that he couldn't show it again, because it could get infected.

(-----)

Gym class had started, and Shinji showed the teacher the note. This man was very suspicious of the contents, and had to verify it for himself.

The young Ikari was taken into the locker room, and he revealed his cut for the second time that day.

The teacher immediately spewed off a myriad of questions, but Shinji only said, "I got into a fight with the fourth monster, while working for NERV."

The man was definitely taken aback, and wondered how a kid like this could land a big job for NERV.

Shinji sighed heavily and sat down on the metal bleachers. He opened his backpack and began to start his math homework. "Damn, I hate math…" he mumbled.

Unbeknownst to him, a German girl had simply skipped her gym class, and stood behind the boy silently. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, "_Hey Shinji!_"

The young Ikari jumped and fell backwards slightly. The girl laughed at his reaction and put her arms around the boy. His face flushed slightly, and he asked, "How come you're not in class?"

Asuka brushed her hair off her face and over her shoulder, and laughed, "Are you _stupid_? I didn't feel like going, so here I am."

The boy frowned, "You shouldn't skip class like that. The teacher'll get pissed! He already didn't believe me when I said I got stabbed."

Asuka laughed even harder and said, "That old goat won't even miss me!"

Shinji scratched his head, and pointed behind her. A gruff voice said in a menacing voice, "You were saying…? Well Ms. Sohryu."

She turned on him and said, "Mein Gott, it took you this long to realize where I was?"

The teacher glowered and roared, "_GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND JUMP OVER THAT BAR!_"

He pointed to the highest jumping bar, and Asuka shrugged, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Wow. That'll be hard."

The German girl's red hair fluttered behind her as she ran towards the jumping bar. With an elegance and vertical leap rarely seen together, Asuka cleared bar, leaving more than two feet for error. She landed in a dignified manner, and said, "That all, Goat?"

His face was livid with anger, but the pilot of Unit 02 simply smiled and said, "I think I just got ahead of the whole class for about a week or so. I'm hitting the showers, so I'll see you in about a week."

Nobody was really astonished, because this was how Asuka acted most of the time. But this did nothing to satiate the teacher's wrath, and he took it out on the nearest person, Shinji. "Gear it up Ikari! You're not going to skip class like your friend Sohryu!"

The boy nodded, not even bothering to complain, convincing himself that he was fine.

Shinji started to sprint down the track, his teacher had said that if he didn't catch up with the other boys, he'd have detention for the rest of the year. Shinji was half a lap behind, but he was more than confident he could catch up, the only one that would give him a run for his money would be Toji.

Within minutes, the young pilot started passing people, smiling sarcastically as he did. Still he pushed out of the middle of the pack and into the vanguard. As he neared his goal, the front, Shinji could see Kaworu Nagisa running closely behind Toji. As he neared the pair, he started to talk, "Hey guys. What's up?"

The boy in first looked in amazement, "Shinji! What the hell're you doing up here!"

He smiled bitterly and said, "The teacher got kinda pissed after what Asuka did, so he's taking it out on me."

The silver haired boy, who had been listening intently, said, "Indeed. That hardly sounds fair."

The pilot of Unit 01 nodded, and grimaced, "Yeah, but then again, when has life ever been fair for the Eva pilots?"

Kaworu frowned slightly, "There is a valid point taken."

Toji started to slacken his pace, but only slightly, letting the two behind him close the few feet between them.

Shinji looked to the former angel and said, "I'm kind of surprised that you're up here in the front. You don't strike me as the type to be physically strong."

Toji nodded, "Yeah, he's been on my heels for the whole run, and what about you Shinji? You don't strike me as the type either."

His blue eyes narrowed and his brown hair fluttered in the wind, "I guess so. But I do some running nowadays. Hey look! The finish line!"

Toji sighed, "Thank God, I hate these runs."

Shinji smiled devilishly, "Time to kick it into Overdrive!" The pilot of Unit 01 put an extra burst of speed, and left Toji and Kaworu gasping for breath.

(-----)

Shinji smiled humbly, and said, "Hello Teacher!"

The teacher was thoroughly pissed, and started screaming and snapped his clip board over his knee.

Shinji laughed quietly, for he knew Misato would get a report about this, and more than that, she would laugh harder than anyone.

As Shinji trudged to the showers, the boy was trying to find something to get Asuka for Christmas, which was in less than a week. His friends were easy to buy for, but his girlfriend was difficult beyond all reason. Though it was really Shinji's fault, Asuka would have been happy to simply receive a gift from her boyfriend. Shinji would not give the girl of his dreams any old gift. He wanted to give her the best out there.

As he began showering, he barely noticed the other guys filing in. Toji clapped him on the back and shattered the pilot's musing, "Damn Shinji! When did you get fast?"

Shinji looked down and mumbled, "I've been running… Started a couple weeks ago."

Shinji had finished his bathing nearly ten minutes before the other guys, and started to pack his things. The boy let his fingers drift under his ribs, checking his wound.

As Shinji ran his fingers over it, he could feel dried blood encasing the gash. He realized something very important in that moment: his cut had gotten smaller. He resolved to tell Asuka and Misato, maybe Kaji.

Just as he thought the name Kaji, the man himself was standing over the young Ikari.

He cheerily spoke, "Hey there, Shinji! What's up?"

The pilot removed his hand from his shirt and said, "Hey Kaji. Look can I speak with you… in private?" Kaji nodded, and they set off around the school yard.

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

This chapter was a regular sized one after all… After Lust strikes, things seem to return to normal, huh? We all like stabbing things! Anyway, some of you may think Shinji got what he deserved for being a pansy.

**Outtake**

Shinji's blood drenched the front of Asuka and he nervously laughed, "Tag…"

The girl's eye twitched in anger and she produced a whip (nobody knows where it was from) and started to whip Shinji.

"_BITCH! DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?_" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Shinji quietly whimpered, "No master…"


	9. 0:08

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Shinji Claus**

Kaji spoke without even looking at Shinji, "So… What's on your mind kiddo?"

The countless thoughts that ran through the boy's head stopped, and he picked out certain ones. "My… My stab wound… It's getting smaller."

Kaji shrugged, "Don't worry about it. These things do get smaller, just not very fast."

Shinji stole a sideways glance at the older man, and said, "No. I shouldn't have said smaller. It's half the size it used to be, and I only got stabbed two days ago."

Kaji did a double take and hid most of his alarm, "I see. Have you told anyone yet?"

As the boy shook his head, the scraggly looking man continued, "You need to. There might be something wrong. Tell Katsuragi and Ritsuko." After pausing, he added, "Make sure you tell Asuka too… She wouldn't be too happy if you didn't."

The boy nodded, "Another thing. It's about Asuka…"

Kaji's face drained of its blood, "Don't tell me you had another fight…"

The pilot of Unit 01's blue eyes darkened in embarrassment, "No, it's not that…" He turned to Kaji, and looked into the older man's eyes, "I… I don't know what to get her for Christmas…"

Kaji let out a mental sigh of relief, and thought, 'Asuka's way too hard to deal with when she's pissed, but a Christmas gift… That'll be cake.'

Shinji looked at the older man, searching for an answer, "I can't give her anything but the best…"

Ryoji Kaji smiled and chuckled a little, "You can't. But the best isn't always in the material world. Try something simple, but deep." The older man leaned close to Shinji's ear and whispered, "Most girls fall head-over-heels for a guy that can write _poetry_."

The young pilot put his hand to his chin, "I see. I never thought about poetry." He thought to himself, 'Maybe I should check her room for something like romance books and poetry… That'll help me know if she likes it or not.'

Kaji simply said, "That all?" The younger man nodded, "Thanks for talking with me. It helped me solve some things."

The pony-tailed man hit himself on the head lightly, "I forgot completely, I'm glad that I took your advice on Misato. It really worked, so you could call us even."

Shinji smiled, 'It's good they finally admitted it, even a blind man could see they loved each other.'

Kaji's thoughts mirrored Shinji's but his were directed towards Shinji and Asuka, 'They finally got it through their skulls. It took long enough, but they ultimately did.'

(-----)

Asuka stood impatiently in front of the school, waiting for Shinji. The boy snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The German girl quivered at this motion, but turned and kicked him in the shin. "Ow. Damn Asuka!"

The girl quickly apologized, "S-Sorry Shinji! I didn't know who it was, and it was just a reaction… Sorry."

Shinji nodded, and said, "Did you hear about gym class?"

She shook her head, leaving a trail of red-blonde hair behind her, thrashing wildly.

The young Ikari continued, "After you left, that 'goat' forced me to start running, and I ended up beating all the competition… even Toji!"

The corners of Asuka's mouth twitched, and her eyes narrowed, "That _bastard_! You're injured! How can he just expect you to start running?" As it dawned on her, she asked about his cut, her face covered with fury, and she was practically ripping the boy's shirt off, "How is it! You're not supposed to do any physical things! Don't you remember!"

Shinji smiled, "That's the thing… It's now half the size it was yesterday!"

The girl was taken aback, "Wh-What! You got stabbed just two days ago! There's no way!"

He nodded, and said, "I know… It's so bizarre. Anyway, we need to tell Misato and Ritsuko."

Asuka took hold of the hand Shinji offered her, and the two set out for their home.

(-----)

"Hey Misato! We're home!" Asuka shouted, knowing full well that their guardian was at work. The German girl ran into her room and started to strip off her school uniform, replacing it with a black skirt, with a simple blue blouse.

Shinji had just thrown on some jeans and a white t-shirt. He walked back into the living room, and cleaned away the mess of empty beer cans that were strewn about.

As he finished, Asuka came bounding out of her room, and said, "We probably need to go to NERV headquarters."

The boy nodded, and started out the door, girl in tow. As the two walked towards the Geo-Front, Shinji began to speak, "Hey Asuka."

She simply said, "Hm?"

The boy knew that she was listening, and continued, "What do you make of Rei and Kaworu?"

He had succeeded in whetting the girl's interest, and she stated, "They'll be a good couple. Especially since both are way too quiet for their own good, and neither can't be called shy. It'll be_ hilarious_ seeing them try to compliment one another. You could tell from the way they look at each other that they'd get together. I mean, take my party for example, they showed up, talked, _and_ left together. They might have just met on the way, but the fact that Rei left with Kaworu speaks for itself."

Shinji was glad that he had gotten the girl talking again, for it seemed that she hadn't spoken much since the improvised surgery.

She continued to banter about the other pilots and their possibilities. Shinji occasionally nodded, as they entered NERV Headquarters.

(-----)

Shinji swiped his card to acquire access, and as the conveyer belt moved them forward, Asuka's skirt flew up to her elbows. "_SCHEISSE! NOW I KNOW WHY MISATO NEVER LIKES TO WEAR A SKIRT HERE!_" the girl shouted.

Shinji blushed and averted his eyes, but Asuka looked to him, "_What_ are you doing!"

He tried to sputter off an answer, "W-Well… I-I-I shouldn't see a-anything like that i-if you don't say I c-can."

The girl's eyes burned with wrathful flames, but they died quickly following the boy's response. She spoke with authority, "Good. You're learning! If you're going to see that, I'll show you… when I feel like it."

Shinji's eyes lit up, realizing that he was safe from being hit, but nonetheless flinched when the redhead pushed her face closer to Shinji's. She kissed him briefly, and said, "You're becoming _quite_ the gentleman."

After she pulled back, the girl decided to continue kissing the boy, and he didn't object. The doors opened, revealing half of the staff of NERV, including the other pilots, both commanders and Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, Kaji, and the rest of the control room staff.

Shinji and Asuka jumped back, both a deep shade of red. Gendo pushed his glasses further up on his nose and said, "Indeed. We have just closed for a holiday."

Shinji was perplexed, and said, "Holiday? NERV doesn't have any holidays."

Misato smiled and started to speak, but Kaji cut her off, "Katsuragi here got a holiday passed, NERV is only going to be running on reserves while we have Christmas."

Gendo put in one of his famous lines, "Indeed."

Shinji smiled, 'I guess having Misato as the Sub-Commander _has_ helped the organization.' He caught himself after Asuka elbowed him in the arm, and said, "W-Wait! Dr. Akagi! You all need to see this!"

The boy took off his shirt, and pointed to the spot under his ribs where he had been stabbed, but it seemed to have gotten even smaller since the last time Shinji had checked it.

(-----)

Ritsuko prodded Shinji's skin, then finally poked where the stab wound was. She had measured the gash the night before, and it had shrunk more than half an inch. What was left behind, where the cut should have been, was a crimson scar. When the cut fully healed, Dr. Akagi believed that the boy would have a scar nearly an inch and a half long, just below his left ribs.

She stood up, wrote something down, and said, "Though it _is_ odd, there is nothing wrong with you. That deep of a wound couldn't possibly heal that fast, but it did. At the rate you're body is regenerating skin, you shouldn't have to wait more than a day or two."

Shinji rubbed his cold arms together and said, "So that's it? I can go?"

The blonde haired woman nodded, "Yeah, you can go. But it was a good thing you came to us about the wound."

Shinji silently stood and exited the room, and attempted to find Asuka. As he rounded a corner, the boy saw her putting a phone back on one of the desks. As her head slumped, Shinji moved to her side, "What's wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes and said, "Looks like I have to go back to Germany…"

Shinji's face darkened, and he held back his tears, "O-Oh?"

Asuka brightened her expression, "Don't worry! It's only for Christmas. I know we'll have fun there."

Shinji let out an audible sigh of relief, "Good! I thought you were… going for good… I have no idea how I'd live without you… Wait… What do you mean _we?_"

The girl spoke, "You're coming too. That is, unless you don't want go with me." Shinji shook his head furiously, "No. I'll go. But… I've never been out of Japan before."

The girl grabbed his hand and said, "Don't worry. My parents will love to meet you. Well… my adoptive parents." Golden-red hair trailed behind her as she walked out to the elevator, with Shinji dragging behind her.

**Auf nach Deutschland!**

Shinji had packed all his clothes and other various supplies, and all he was waiting on was Asuka. He knocked on her door and said, "Come on Asuka! We're gonna miss the flight!"

The girl slid her door open slightly, and hid mainly behind the door. She poked her face into the opening and growled, "Just wait a minute! I'm changing in here!"

Shinji's jaw dropped and he spoke in disbelief, "_What!_ You said you were changing three hours ago!"

The girl glared at him and snarled, "_I JUST WANT TO LOOK NICE!_"

He smiled, not even fearing her impending slap, "We're only getting on a plane, you know." She huffed, but before the German girl could say something, Shinji cut her off, "Besides, even when you _try_ to look bad, you still are quite a few notches above 'nice.' Are we going to leave sometime soon?"

Asuka beamed, 'I knew Shinji thought I looked good, but saying that… Scheisse, I really never noticed just _how_ good I look.' She nodded curtly, and said, "We can leave in _fifteen minutes_. Okay."

The young Ikari nodded, 'I sure hope her parents like me…'

The girl's thoughts were quite similar to that of her boyfriend's, 'I hope my parents like him… If they don't, well… _screw them!_'

Shinji and Asuka parted, and the boy sat on the couch with his duffel bag and his SDAT player in his lap.

Minutes had passed, and Shinji could hear a screaming from Asuka's room over his music, "_SCHEISSE! VERDAMMEN SIE ES _(Damn it)"

The boy got to his feet, and pulled open the door to Asuka's room. As he entered, he saw the redhead entangled in her clothing. A multitude of outfits littered the ground, and Asuka had been like the spider weaving its web. But this time, the spider got caught in its own net, and screamed for help.

Shinji extricated the girl after a minute of climbing to her position. He stopped when the girl had only one set of garments on, but she was still stuck, and she prompted him to remove those.

He looked away, and fumbled to remove the ensnaring clothing. As she emerged in only her undergarments, Asuka could see the boy facing the opposite direction. He stole a quick look back at Asuka, wondering if she was okay.

This action was all the girl needed to be set off. The fiery German flew through the air and dropkicked Shinji, knocking him out of her room. "Dammit Shinji! You're not supposed to look until I'm _clothed_!"

He sat in a daze outside the girl's door, 'She's so difficult at times. At least she kicked me in the back, otherwise, she'd have hit my stab wound.'

Shinji plucked his shirt from his body, and looked down into his shirt. What he saw amazed him, and he couldn't help but cry out in surprise. Around his wound, small orange hexagons contracted from his whole chest and ended in the spot of the wound. He had never noticed the hexagonal patterns that were semi-visible on the scar. He completely removed his shirt and started to open Asuka's door.

As he entered, she screamed, "What the hell are you doing! Put that shirt back on! I'm not going to do what you're thinking! There's no time, pervert!"

The young Ikari simply said, "Look." He jabbed his finger under his ribs, and pointed out the AT Field that was healing his injury. Though she couldn't see the AT Field well in her dark room, she could easily feel its energy pulsing from Shinji's body.

His face reddened as he recapped what Asuka had said and spoke, "No time, huh?"

Asuka shrieked, "_SCHEISSE! FORGET ABOUT THAT!_"

Shinji looked at his watch quickly and cried, "Shit! We gotta go!" With that said, Asuka threw on her favorite yellow sundress, and grabbed her monstrous bag. She threw it to the boy, and they ran out the door, and Shinji carried the entirety of the luggage.

(-----)

The couple sat in their seats for the plane to Germany, it would be a _long_ flight, and Shinji was ready for it. 'No sleep for a day and a half? Check. SDAT Player? Check. Gorgeous girl? Check. Nope, didn't forget anything.'

Shinji put his arm around the girl, and she let her head rest on his shoulder. In an extremely short period, the two had fallen asleep, for they lacked adequate sleep hours from the night before.

People looked at the couple with quizzical looks, and some with disapproving glares. But other, more romantic, people stared on longingly, wishing for the love that the pilots shared.

Asuka shifted slightly, and took a deep breath, heaving a large sigh. The girl gripped his shirt and pressed harder onto his shoulder. The young woman's methodic breathing quickly lulled the boy to sleep, letting his head droop onto hers.

(-----)

Kaworu woke up early that day, and he and Rei had seen Asuka and Shinji off at the airport, with Misato and Kaji.

After seeing the couple off, Kaworu had quickly returned home to eat breakfast. He stood in his room, and quickly put on a black shirt, with a pair of worn jeans. The former angel exited his apartment room, and rang the doorbell of one of the neighboring apartments.

After waiting five minutes, the boy knocked on the door. Rei Ayanami opened the door, and smiled shyly, "Hello, Kaworu."

He smiled at his name being said, and spoke, "Hello, Ms. Aya… Rei. I have come here to put in the hardwood floor we discussed."

She bowed slightly in gratitude, and also to hide her embarrassment, "Thank you. By any chance, do you know how to fix a doorbell?"

He was caught between a smile of humor and a frown of embarrassment, "If you remember that day at school, I couldn't even turn on that _contraption_, so I doubt that I could help much as of now. If I read a manual, I could. So I might be able to help in a week or so." Rei nodded, and allowed the boy into her abode.

Kaworu had retrieved all the necessary pieces of equipment needed to install a wooden floor. He had seen and done this many times in his many years of life. The boy took a large knife out of his pocket and quickly rammed it between one of the hard tiles in the floor. Kaworu leaned on the knife, prying up one of the tiles, and jerked the flooring from the ground and laid it in the hall, near the door, and started the next one.

(-----)

He had been working for an hour already, and Rei sat there, on her bed, watching the boy, analyzing his every move. The pilot of Unit 03 set the very first plank of Rei's new hardwood floor, and nailed it into place. He continued to work, but when he wiped the sweat from his brow, he was immediately greeted with a glass of water. "Kaworu. It is close to lunch time. I think that we should go out to dine."

Red met red, as their eyes collided, "I would enjoy that, Ms. Aya… Rei." Rei grabbed his hand and they walked out of her apartment building.

(-----)

Shinji was being dragged by the hand, as Asuka took him to her parents' ranch. Shinji was lost in thought, 'Oh man… How am I going to understand anything they say?'

Asuka sensed his worry, and said, "Don't worry. They'll love you."

As she opened the front door, she gracefully stepped through, while Shinji struggled to get all the way through the doors, since he was hindered with everything that both he and Asuka had packed. The redhead took some of her luggage and tossed it in the hall.

An older looking woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped into the room, "Asuka? Hallo Asuka!"

Asuka embraced her step-mother, and said, "Hallo Mutti! Dies ist Shinji Ikari! (Hello Mom. This is Shinji Ikari.)"

Her mother stepped back slightly, "Shinji Ikari? Sie der Sohn von Mittel Gendo Ikari? (You mean Gendo Ikari's son?)"

"Das ein und nur. (The one and only.)" the younger girl replied. Mrs.

Langley had concern in her eyes, "Ist er mag etwas seinen Vater? (Is he anything like his father?)"

Shinji was lost in the conversation, but he knew that Asuka's mom was asking about the relation of Shinji and his father, Gendo.

Asuka shrugged, "Nicht wirklich. Aber er _ist_ reizend! (Not really. But he _is_ cute!)"

The older one nodded, "Sie machten gut fur sich Asuka! Ist er nett? (You did good for yourself Asuka! Is he nice?)"

Asuka smiled shyly, but why was a mystery to Shinji, and Asuka's step-mother had never seen her falter, "Er ist mehr als nett. Er liebt mich, und er ist so mitleidsvoll. Wir kampfen manchmal, aber nichts studiert. (He's more than nice. He loves me, and he is so compassionate. We do fight sometimes, but nothing major.)"

Mrs. Langley stepped back, she had _never_ heard Asuka speak like that before. When she finally got her voice back, she asked, "Wie ist Steuern? (How's piloting?)"

Asuka sighed and started to speak, "Sorte bohren von. Wir haben die funfte Sunde noch nicht gekampft. Worn wird es ist Gesicht nicht zeigen. Es ist klug so oder sonst Asuka Langley Sohryu zu machen, wird seinen Esel trenten! (Sort of boring. We haven't fought the Fifth Sin yet. Wrath won't show its face. It's smart to do so, or else Asuka Langley Sohryu will kick it's ass!)"

The older woman frowned upon Asuka, "Asuka! Was habe ich Sie ungerfahr Verfluchen ercahlt? (Asuka! What have I told you about cursing?)"

The pilot of Unit 02 looked down, and apologized, "Erbarmlich, habe ich vergessen. (Sorry, I forgot.)"

Her step-mother's demeanor changed immediately, "Asuka… Sie haben geandert. Sie sind nicht als kopfiger Bulle. (Asuka… You've changed. You aren't as bull headed)"

Again, Asuka spoke shyly, as if afraid to admit it to anyone but Shinji, "Ich kenne… Shinji hat das ungerfahr gebracht. Er hat eine Sorte der Wirkung auf mir. Es ist, wie ich unschlagbar ebenso lang bin, al ser ist nah mich. (I know… Shinji brought that about. He has some sort of effect on me. It's like I'm invincible, as long as he's near me.)"

Mrs. Langley smiled happily, "Sie haben wirklich geandert… Ich werde ihm danken mussen. (You really have changed. I'll have to thank him.)"

A cough from Shinji brought the pair out of their bantering, he simply said, "Um. Should I know what you were talking about?"

Asuka shook her head, and spoke in Japanese, "No. My family can speak Japanese, so they can talk in it for a week or two."

Shinji sighed with relief, 'Good, I might actually be able to understand things.' He silently picked up all of the couple's things and followed Asuka up the stairs, to the second floor of the rural farm house.

(-----)

Shinji stepped out of the steaming shower into his large room. Everything was so much bigger than it was in Japan, the beds were enormous compared to what Shinji was used to sleeping on.

The boy toweled himself off, and quickly dressed. As he was buttoning his shirt up, Asuka entered the room, and said, "Hey Shinji! I think my mom likes you."

Shinji smiled, as he had already talked with her step-mother, but it was Asuka's father that he was worried about. He spoke quietly, and was quite nervous, "What… What is your father like?"

Asuka rolled her eyes, "He doesn't really care about anything, but I hope you can carry on a conversation about the Bible."

Once again, Shinji sighed, 'Good, I should have no troubles then.' The young man looked at Asuka and said, "So… When are you going to show me around, let me meet your friends?"

Asuka smiled sadly, "I can show you around any time you want, but my friends. Well, you know how I was before Third Impact… I didn't really have any _true_ friends, except you Shinji. Besides, college life made it kinda hard to hang out with people my own age."

He remained impassive, "I know how you feel. I was like that too. The only people I've ever really opened up to are you, Misato, and the others. I guess you can tell that I'm not well versed in the art of socialization."

Asuka hugged him, "I've never really thanked you…"

He returned her embrace, "For what…?"

The girl looked into his eyes, "For being there. After the 15th Angel… I tried to push you away, I even pushed you away after SEELE attacked-"

Shinji cut her off, and tears streamed from his eyes, "No… I failed you then. You were screaming for help… but I was a coward. I hid. I didn't do anything for you… I should have saved you, but I was too apathetic…"

Shinji buried his face in the girl's shoulder and sobbed quietly, Asuka purred into his ear, "No. You did save me. Not at that moment, but you did. You saved me when you aborted Third Impact. You saved me when you brought me in. You saved me when you loved me. So in actuality, I was saved long before Third Impact even started."

He stopped crying and looked into the girl's eyes, and his head slowly moved closer to Asuka's. Her head gravitated towards Shinji's and just as they were about to kiss, the door flung open.

A quite surprised person stumbled in, Asuka's step-mother. Shinji and Asuka still held onto each other, though their heads had moved back. Mrs. Langley spoke, "Well… I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

The girl in Shinji's arms spoke, "Mom? What the hell are you in doing here?" Asuka thought, 'Scheisse, I hoped I could have avoided this. I should have locked the doors.'

The step-mother of Asuka frowned and spoke, "It _is_ my house, you know. So, how long are you going to be here for Germany? Are you staying for the new school term?"

The redhead spoke, "Nope, I'm just here for Christmas. But after that, _Shinji and I_ are going to go back to Tokyo III." Asuka glared at her mother, and her mother wanted nothing more than to stop fighting with her daughter. Mrs. Langley spoke cheerfully, breaking the tension, "It's going to be time to eat dinner soon! Be down around six thirty. Okay?"

(-----)

The pair walked down the stairs and out into the fields. Asuka pointed out all the best spots of the land, and Shinji was in awe that there was such a difference than in Japan. The girl looked at Shinji's starry eyes, and said, "Come here, I need you to see something in the barn."

The foreign boy followed her, and looked around in amazement. Once Asuka had entered the barn with Shinji at her heels, the girl threw a saddle on to one of the horses. Shinji looked at the girl with a confused look on his face, and she shouted, "Well, Dummkopf? What're you waiting for?"

Ikari looked at her and sputtered, "B-But I can't ride a horse! I don't know how."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Just get on the damn horse. Scheisse, you're such a baby!"

He mimicked Asuka's motions with the saddle, and Asuka still stared at the boy, "It's on backwards."

Shinji's face turned beet red, and he scrambled to turn the saddle around. The redhead climbed onto the horse's back with grace and ease, but it was harder than she made it seem. After falling off of the saddle a good many times, the boy finally managed to stay on.

Asuka eyed him critically, "Are you _finally_ ready to go?"

He nodded timidly, and lightly kicked the flanks of his horse. His horse followed Asuka's subserviently, quite like Shinji and Asuka themselves. The girl quickly taught Shinji the basics of horseback riding, and they began ambling through the fields, towards the woods.

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

This chapter is very short, but the later chapters should make up for it. The chapter names while in Germany are _in German_. You've reached the halfway marker. Thanks for sticking with the story. The outtake is pretty pitiful, but then again, its 2:33 am on a school night. I hate getting up early for school.

**Outtake**

"_SIEG HAIL_!" Shinji shouted at the top of his voice.

Both Asuka and her stepmother glared at him.

Asuka shouted, "Dummkopf!"

He shrugged and said, "What? I just wanted to fit in!"


	10. 0:09

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Vacations are for Normal People**

The young Ikari tightened his suede leather jacket, letting the fur lining push against his body, 'Damn, it's so cold.'

Asuka looked back at him, she was only wearing light clothes, but apparently, the girl was more used to the climate than Shinji.

The pilot of Unit 01's teeth chattered slightly, as he had never encountered anything this cold before, for Japan was usually always mild.

The girl looked to Shinji and spoke, her voice as sultry and seductive as she could muster, "What's wrong Third Child? Too cold for you? You can always warm up with me…" Shinji's face grew scarlet, and he began to stutter, but the German cut him off, pouting, "Aw, you're no fun. Any normal guy would _love_ to keep warm with me."

Shinji looked at the ground embarrassedly, and spoke his mind, "But Asuka… I'm _not_ any normal guy. I'm Shinji Ikari, nothing more or less."

She closed the distance between the horses, leaned over and kissed him, "And that's why I love you." She pulled back from the boy, both blushing slightly.

Though they had shared many kisses, neither could hold from blushing, but that just made everything more interesting.

She rode off ahead, and yelled to Shinji behind her, "_Hey Shinji! I'll race you to the other side of the woods!_" A fire lit in his eyes, and they were off.

Asuka was still ahead of Shinji by nearly twenty feet, but he was gaining. She stole a quick look back at the boy, but that was all it took for the animal under her, to abruptly stop.

The stop jerked her out of her saddle, and Asuka plunged into the icy river the animal halted before. The piercing cold had forced all the oxygen from her lungs, and the girl struggled to swim to the surface. The quick current had taken Asuka nearly ten feet from where she had entered the river, though she had been in the water for only a few seconds.

She gripped a branch and called for Shinji, "_Shinji! Shinji! Help me! Get me out of here!_"

As Shinji appeared on the bank, he yanked his coat off, and ran towards the water.

'This is it. I'm sorry Shinji… you have to live without me,' she thought as the branch she clung to ripped out of the bank. She faintly heard the splash of another body crashing into the water after her. Though he had never learned to swim, Shinji tore through the waves, madness shining in his eyes. The fast currents were no match for a young man fighting for everything he loved. He grabbed Asuka about the waist and held on to her as tightly as he could. Though he could reach her, getting out was a different story, and they were running out of river.

The foam ahead signaled to Shinji that there was a waterfall, and he gripped Asuka harder, trying to ensure that she'd live at least. The couple went over the twenty foot waterfall, smashing into onto the surface of the water. Shinji made sure that he broke Asuka's fall, when she had finally revived from her daze, she was aware of a presence, somebody was holding her.

She looked behind her, craning her neck to see Shinji. The life had fully returned to her eyes, and Asuka kicked with all her might, trying to push to the banks. She was propelled to the bank, but she hadn't noticed how her legs had been shining orange in a hexagonal pattern. What really mattered to her was getting herself and Shinji to the banks of the river. The boy helped to kick to the banks, and they were in perfect unison.

As they rolled onto the banks, Asuka curled up into a ball. She had passed out from using her AT Field. It was the first time she had done so without being in an Eva, and Shinji knew that it was an exhausting experience. He gathered the girl in his arms, and began to run back to the place he left the horses.

(-----)

As he ran through the woods, his stiff and freezing joints creaked, but he only pushed harder. Shinji reached the place he left the horses, but they must have returned to the ranch, for they must have been trained to.

The boy set Asuka inside of his thick suede leather coat, in an attempt to keep her warm. Though Shinji was freezing, nothing could stop this boy, not even the next Sin. He was growing a faint tint of blue on his skin, but still he ran, carrying the most important thing to him in his arms.

Shinji thought with fierce determination, '_I don't care if I die! But I'll get Asuka back home! She will not die!_' His feet hardly seemed to touch the ground before he started the next step. His unalterable drive had triggered the boy's AT Field, and it sped up his running by nearly two times. The land seemed a blur to the boy, as the path he needed to take was blazed into his memory.

When he had reached the doors to the Langley Ranch, Shinji quickly shoved the door open, and cried out, "Mrs. Langley! It's Asuka… She… She…"

Mrs. Langley ran into the hallway and said, "What happened? Mein Gott in Himmel! You're covered in water! And what are you holding?"

Shinji's tear streaked face drooped over the girl and he said, "Just hold on Asuka! Everything will be okay now."

The older Langley blanched, and screamed, "Asuka…? Asuka!"

The two immediately took Asuka to the bathroom, where she was stripped and placed into steaming hot water. The sight of Asuka's nude body didn't arouse any indecent thoughts in Shinji, for all he cared for was her safety. Mrs. Langley realized this, and that was the reason he was allowed to stay in the bathroom.

Asuka woke up slowly, "Sh-Shinji…? M-Mom?" Tears dripped from Shinji's face and onto Asuka's. She wiped them off and said, "Wh-Why are you crying? Huh?"

She looked down at herself, and she was completely naked, her eyes kindled up a fire hotter than the sun, and angrily blushed as she slapped Shinji across the face. "Pervert! What are you looking at?"

As she followed his eyes, Asuka grasped what he was staring at: her eyes. The fact that Shinji could be in front of a naked girl, and look her in the eyes instead of in the boobs, spoke a lot of his character. She stroked his face where she had slapped the Japanese boy, and said, "I'm so sorry."

But Shinji didn't hear her words, for he had fallen unconscious, his skin still tinged blue.

(-----)

Asuka quickly clothed herself, and threw Shinji, who was now naked, into the warm bathtub that she had occupied just minutes ago. Though Asuka blushed furiously at seeing Shinji, she continued to keep her mind on saving his life.

His skin was still tinted with blue, and he curled up in a ball under the hot water. After a few minutes, his skin started to lose the blue, and returned to his usual skin color, yet he still shook violently with chills ravaging him.

Asuka and Mrs. Langley quickly wrapped a towel around him, and ushered him into his room. Asuka then dressed the boy, and laid him on the bed.

Mrs. Langley said, "Stay here and watch over him. I'll get some blankets!" Asuka laid down next to Shinji and let her body heat combine with Shinji's but neither were that hot currently. Asuka drifted off to sleep, only faintly noticing the ten blankets that were draped over the couple.

(-----)

Mr. Langley opened the door to the ranch and stepped into his house. Doing his usual routine, the man kissed his wife, went to his room, changed into normal clothes, and started down the stairs for dinner.

He had remembered something while he was on the stairs, and said, "Asuka and a friend are supposed to have arrived by now…"

He turned around and climbed back up the steps, and headed to Asuka's room. On the way to her room at the end of the hall, he heard a slight snoring in the guest room, and decided to check it out.

As he peered in the doorway, he saw his daughter nestled with a boy. A _boy!_ He growled in anger and screamed, "_Get up! Get up! Get up!_"

(-----)

Shinji sat on the couch with a multitude of blankets on him, in the presence of Asuka and her parents. Shinji explained what had happened, while Mrs. Langley continued to cook dinner.

Mr. Langley spoke evenly, in a voice that masked it's anger well, "Judging by this event, do you believe that I should view you as a bad influence on my daughter?"

Asuka answered before Shinji could, "_WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! I COULD HAVE DIED! DO YOU EVEN CARE? BESIDES, IT WAS MY IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!_"

The man bowed his head in shame, but Shinji answered, "You could. But I can't stand it when people I love get hurt. Asuka's the first person that I associate with the word love, and I _never_ want her to get hurt."

The man raised an eyebrow, folded the newspaper he was reading, and stared Shinji down with the eyes of an inquisitor, "What would you do if it was _you_ that was hurting Asuka?"

Shinji remained silent for a short time, but he finally answered, "If I ever hurt Asuka, I hope that she tells me outright. I'll do what ever she wants. As long as I don't hurt her, I know that I can be happy. I know that _we_ can be happy."

The man continued to read his newspaper, and said, "I see." Her father stole a quick glance in the direction of Asuka, and gave a slight jerk of the head, as if saying, 'I approve.'

Asuka smiled, she never gave the events that took place earlier any thought, she had been killed before, by an Eva, in the most grotesque manner. It had eaten her alive and screaming, and something like falling down a waterfall was not going to faze her.

Though she could have easily landed safely on the banks, her immediate reaction was to call for Shinji, and she was glad that he had come to her rescue, like her knight in shining armor.

(-----)

Shinji stood on the balcony of his room, looking out at the night sky, and didn't notice the doors to his room open.

Asuka moved behind him, and she spoke softly into his ear, "Shinji… Thank you."

The girl kissed him lightly on the lips, and the boy spoke, "I don't what to see you hurt… _ever._ What was that guy's deal though?"

Asuka sighed and said, "Papa's just over protective… He's actually pretty nice… sometimes. But anyway, I know that I could have easily survived the fall, but I just reacted. I just called for you without even thinking. You must think that I'm pathetic."

Shinji embraced her and said, "No. But I think that you _are_ learning to depend on others as well as yourself. But other than that, I think that you're gorgeous, and the best person I've ever met. We do fight, but our love overcomes that." Shinji held her tighter, and said, "I'm sorry for earlier today. I shouldn't have been there when you were in the bath."

Asuka shook her head and said, "No. You weren't staring at my body. You were staring into my eyes, with concern. Besides, I was there when you were naked, so I guess you can call it even." Shinji blushed, and averted his gaze, staring up at the stars.

"Shinji… This is what we didn't get to do earlier," Asuka said pulling Shinji's face close to her own. They initiated a passionate kiss, a kiss that made all their others look meaningless. Their tongues were in a fierce duel, darting at the other, and into their partner's mouth.

(-----)

Misato sat in her bathtub, and was covered in bubbles. This was the first time she had ever taken a bubble bath, and she had decided that it was enjoyable. The purple-haired woman sunk further into the soapy water, and her ear perked up as she heard the door open slightly. Misato's hand slowly crept to the bar of soap, and she whipped it at the noise with such a ferocity that made a tiger looked like a kitten.

An odd squawking sound emitted from where the Sub-Commander of NERV had thrown the soap, "K-Kaji?"

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by her roommate, Pen-Pen. In his flippers was a video recorder, and Kaji silently was rifling through Misato's drawers in her room, a lopsided grin on his face.

He had found what he was looking for, a black pair of undergarments, and Kaji pocketed it, 'I'll think of this as… a souvenir.'

He crept from his commanding officer's room and towards the door of the bathroom, and he whispered, "Hey… Pen-Pen, do you have the tape?"

All the angels in heaven couldn't save this man from the purple-haired woman, a raging banshee about to tear Kaji's head from his shoulders. She kicked down the door, pinning Kaji to the ground, and growled, "Take them out of your pockets! _NOW!_"

Kaji smiled sheepishly, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, except this time, Kaji's hand was caught in something else.

He removed his 'souvenir' and set it on the ground. Misato patted Pen-Pen on the head, and took the camera, then savagely beat the pinned man over the head with it.

"All's forgiven!" she beamed, if being blonde was being an airhead, purple must be twice as bad.

Kaji sighed and said, "I'm sorry Katsuragi. But I was getting bored. You take too long in the bath."

Misato grinned deviously, and let her towel drop to the floor, and spoke in a sultry voice, "Then why don't you help me?"

Kaji immediately grinned and followed her into the bathroom. As air headed as Misato Katsuragi could be, she could also be more cunning than a wolf. One little hint at sex, and she could have Kaji on a leash.

A brutal thrashing took place behind those doors, followed by a woman screaming, "_GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!_"

After she had calmed down, Kaji spoke, "But don't you want to have some fun?"

Misato laughed heartily, "No! Besides, I have Shinji for that!"

Kaji smiled devilishly, "Oh _really_? I wonder how Ritsuko would take that."

He withdrew a tape recorder from his pocket, and he said, "Care to bargain?"

Misato scowled, "This has to be the first time you've beaten me at anything."

(-----)

Kaworu hammered in the last plank of Rei's new hardwood floor, and sweat dripped from his forehead. He wiped it away, and bowed to Rei, "I am finished."

Rei could think of no other words, and shyly spoke, "Th-Thank you."

The angel gone human said, "I thank you for allowing me to be of service."

Rei smiled conservatively, "I have nothing to pay you with." Rei blushed slightly after thinking what most boys would ask for, but she knew that Kaworu was different.

His inviting eyes conveyed his message before he spoke, "You do. All that I require is your friendship… if that is alright with you."

Rei nodded, and she moved closer to him, but instead of shaking his hand, she caressed his face. "Here is what I owe. This is my payment." Rei whispered to the boy. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and smiled faintly.

Kaworu had never experienced such emotions before, and all he wanted was to continue being near Rei, but he knew he must say goodbye, "Rei… I am unsure of what to say. So I shall let my eyes convey my gratitude before I take my leave."

The couple's red eyes locked, each connected with the opposite eye of the one in front of them. Kaworu had decided to initiate the kiss this time, and he moved closer to Rei, and allowed himself to kiss her hand, as he still thought it was improper to kiss a female on the lips without their permission.

The boy turned and his silver hair disappeared behind the apartment door.

Rei stood in a daze, 'That was… agreeable.' The girl let her bare toes touch the smooth floor that had just been installed, and she moaned slightly, "Different, but once again, agreeable."

(-----)

Gendo sneezed and looked around to see if anyone could see him. The Commander of NERV opened his drawer, and pulled out a photo album from a secret compartment in the back of the drawer.

He leafed through it and sighed, 'Even _I_ couldn't keep them all in my heart.' He silently placed the album on a piece of paper.

He stood up and exited his office, locking it behind him.

(-----)

Gendo sat down in the break room, with a cup of scalding coffee. Instead of waiting for it to cool, he chugged it, letting the liquid burn his throat on the way to his stomach.

The Commander had been so absorbed in drinking his coffee, that he didn't notice his own Aid nearing him. Fuyutsuki stood behind Gendo, with something clutched in his hand.

Even though the man had startled Gendo, the Commander's steel nerves refused to allow him to jump. "What is it?" he spoke in a flat tone.

Fuyutsuki simply put what was in his hand in front of Gendo, and said, "She would want him to have this." With that said, the Commander's Aid left the break room, and headed to his own living quarters.

Gendo looked at what had been placed on the table. It was a photo, a photo of Yui, Shinji, and himself. Yui and he had both signed it in the bottom right corner, planning to give it to their son, 'To our Shinji. We love you, Yui and Gendo.' The once callous man smiled slightly, 'Thank you Yui. He _would_ want this…'

(-----)

Shinji blinked awake, groaning slightly, as all his joints were stiff. When he got out of bed and stood, every limb and bone cracked, leaving Shinji with an odd feeling.

The boy put on some clothes, and checked on Asuka in her room, 'Still asleep, huh?'

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The young man sat at the table with a cup of coffee, and chugged it, letting it burn his throat on the way to his stomach.

A voice startled Shinji, almost causing him to spill his drink, "You know… You take your coffee exactly like your father."

The younger Ikari looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Mr. Langley standing there. Shinji stammered, "I-I d-do?"

The man smiled, "Yes, I knew your father back in the days that NERV was still Gehirn. That's exactly how Gendo would always drink his coffee. But your mother… She had to put all sorts of add-ins to the coffee. I knew them both pretty well."

Shinji looked at the table intently, "I don't. Mother died before I could remember. Father… Father abandoned me. He sent me away."

Mr. Langley brushed his hair out of his face, and adjusted his glasses, "He changed after Yui… After the Unit 01 incident."

Shinji nodded, and looked at the man, "I do know mother very well though, in a sense. Mother is the Eva, so she and I can speak anytime I am in the Eva, though it is sometimes hard."

At this, the German man blanched, "So… you know about the Eva's secret. Asuka…?"

Shinji averted his eyes for a second, but they locked back into place with the German's, "Yes. She knows also. In the fight with the Eva Units 05-13, Asuka achieved 100 synch ratio. A spectacular fight ensued, and Asuka was beating them, but the last one…"

Shinji had tears streaming down his face, "The last one pinned her down, and they all _ate_ her."

Though Mr. Langley had seen the footage, and had puked as he saw it, this boy saying it with what much emotion did the same thing, and his stomach threatened to expel its contents.

Shinji still had tears in his eyes, and he spoke, "When Third Impact started, The Human Instrumentality project had been completed. Everyone was one and the same, except for me. I was forced to make a cruel decision. I chose what I needed. I chose a life that could be full of pain, but also happiness. I chose a life with Asuka. We had fought all the time before Third Impact, but I guess we still loved each other. It's just that we were too wrapped up in ourselves to realize it."

Mr. Langley spoke softly, "Then I should thank you for saving my daughter, and the world."

Shinji smiled and shook his head, "Wrong. You should thank Asuka. She saved herself by meaning something to me, and she had saved the world from the day we met on the 'Over the Rainbow.' Now, I have a second chance with her, a chance to make everything go right."

Shinji had wiped away his tears, and the German man spoke evenly, but under the even tone, there was a faint trace passion, "Yui would be proud of you, Shinji."

(-----)

Asuka woke up in her warm bed, it had been a long time since she had slept in a normal German bed, and she was starting to actually like sleeping on the Japanese mats.

She sighed as she reached over to the other side of her bed, the side Shinji usually occupied in Japan. Nobody was there, 'Of course there's nobody there. My parents would flip out if he was.'

She rolled out of bed and stretched, reaching high over her head and arching her back. The girl stood in her room, scantly clad, wearing only a long yellow t-shirt and her undergarments.

Her blue eyes darted about the room, searching for her things, "I could've sworn I threw all that crap near the door."

She sighed and ripped open one of her drawers, finding all of her clothes and effects neatly tucked away.

Her eyebrow rose, 'Mom doesn't even do laundry, more or less put clothes away. It must have been that Dummkopf.' She shrugged and pulled out an outfit well suited for the day, laid it on her bed, and retreated to the bathroom.

Asuka stepped into the shower, and awaited the water. It sprayed out onto her, and the German girl screamed, "_SCHEISSE, THAT'S COLD! VERDAMMEN SIE ES!_" The girl hopped out of the shower, and ran back to her room.

Shinji had run up the steps, and knocked on Asuka's door, "Asuka, what's wrong?"

He started to open the door, but Asuka shut it and held it closed, "Don't come in! I'm not dressed, you pervert!"

He stepped away and said, "What's wrong?" A voice shot through the door, "That shower is too damn cold!"

Off of instinct, the pilot of Unit 01 apologized, "I'm sorry."

That last remark made an already irate Asuka even angrier, "_MEIN GOTT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU APOLOGIZING FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY POWER OVER?_"

Once again, Shinji reacted with his defense mechanism, "I'm sorry."

Asuka had calmed down a little, but still was agitated, "Scheisse! There it is again!"

The boy pursed his lips, and started to the bathroom, "I'll try to see if I can't figure out the problem with the shower, okay."

Asuka leaned against her door, exposed for the world to see, that is, if the world was anywhere close to the Langley Ranch. 'Why does he always apologize like that? Oh well, I guess Misato was right. It really is a built in defense system. Although, if he didn't act like that he wouldn't be Shinji.'

**Little Plumber Boy**

Shinji examined the spigot for the shower, making sure that every detail was observed.

The boy had never taken classes or anything in plumbing, but living with Misato and Asuka, had taught him better than most plumbers. Unclogging the toilet after Misato comes home with a hangover and can't hold her stomach contents, and the worst, unclogging the shower and bath drain.

The drains were usually full of hair that had been shed during the showering phase, and frequently, Shinji had more than a bag full of hair, both red-blonde, and purple. He took a peek under the sink and found his problem: the water pipe that connects the hot water to the shower was cracked.

(-----)

The boy walked into the kitchen, and saw Mr. Langley exactly where he had been five minutes ago. The German man raised an eyebrow, "What was wrong with Asuka?"

Shinji shrugged, "Water was too cold for her in the shower. Do you have a blowtorch I can borrow?"

The man was confused as to why the boy needed a piece of dangerous machinery, but he complied anyway and said, "Yeah… It's out in the barn."

Shinji thanked the man and headed to the barn, in search for the blowtorch and a piece of PVC pipe. Though he couldn't find PVC pipe, Shinji found something very close. Inside of a bail of hay, a pliable sheet of plastic was hidden, but he had found it, and the boy was determined to fix the water pipe for his girlfriend.

Shinji moved to a large workbench and picked up the blowtorch that was resting on a hook.

He hauled the sheet and torch into the house, and spoke to Asuka's father, "Um, I was wondering if I could use this."

The man's brow furrowed, "What for…?"

Shinji smiled sheepishly, "I'm gonna fix the water pipe. That's why I needed plastic like PVC pipe, and a source of heat."

It finally dawned on him, "Mein Gott! You're quite good at improvisation. Most normal people would have no clue how to fix a pipe at fifteen."

Shinji laughed at this comment, "Well, the women I live with are kinda high maintenance…"

Mr. Langley spoke suspiciously, "Women… more than Asuka?" He nodded his head vigorously, "Yep, Misato Katsuragi. She's the-"

"Sub-Commander of NERV! You still live with her? I heard she is a little on the sloppy side," Asuka's father finished Shinji's sentence for him.

The young Ikari curtly nodded, "Yeah. I do most… hey wait! I do _all_ of the cleaning, but Asuka and I share the cooking duties."

Shinji lowered his voice, "Between us. Misato's cooking is famous. She can make instant food into nuclear weaponry. The splitting of an atom is preferable to her cooking."

The man laughed at this and waved his hand, bringing the newspaper back up to his face, "Yes, go ahead and use that plastic, I don't have a better use for it."

(-----)

Shinji was halfway in the cabinets under the sink, and halfway in the middle of the bathroom floor. His eyes were watering from the smoke generated through the flame and plastic. After a few minutes of working, the young man finally finished the repairs to the pipeline.

He tested the shower once, and felt the hot water slip through his fingers like the tears of a heavenly angel.

The pilot of Unit 01's eyes had puffed up and were red from the irritating smoke that danced out of the union of flame and plastic.

He knocked on the portal to Asuka's room, and it opened, the girl cheerily greeting Shinji. She saw his eyes, and assumed that he had been crying, as Shinji did that quite often, and completely dismissed the odor that filled the second floor.

Shinji pointed to the bathroom, and started to talk, but before one word could be said, Asuka pulled him into her room.

She laid him down on the bed, and put his head into her lap, running her fingers through his hair. She spoke softly into his ear, "What's wrong, Shinji?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing."

The girl placed two fingers over his lips, and said, "You don't have to hide the truth from me anymore, you can tell me anything."

Asuka's scent had begun to creep into Shinji's nostrils, and it was a fragrant scent. He let her smell calm him, and his eyes were losing their redness, for he wasn't exposed to the smoke anymore. "No. There's nothing wrong. I just fixed the hot water pipe, so you can take a shower. But even without one… y-you…"

She looked into his eyes expectantly, "…Well?"

He averted his gaze, embarrassed, and took a deep breath, letting the delicate scent of his girlfriend calm him down, "You smell… good."

She let her head move closer to his and spoke just above a whisper, "I'm unwashed, so half of that is credit to my perfume. Just think of how I'll smell when I _am_ washed."

Shinji faintly smiled, letting himself get lost in the euphoria of his nose's senses, he normally wouldn't be able to smell much of a difference, but burning plastic does strange things to you.

His eyes closed, and he snored ever so slightly, making him akin to a kitten on its master's lap.

Asuka set the boy's head down on her bed, and strode into the bathroom, to take her morning shower, though it was now noon.

(-----)

Toji sat in a room, the lights dimmed, like the sun drowning in the oceans at the end of the day. The boy hadn't been with his sister in three days, and this didn't sit well with him. Instead of waking up early to see his sister, Toji figured he'd just sleep in the hospital, and keep his sister company when she woke up.

He slumped in his seat and let his hand drift to his leg, nobody else knew about the prosthetic, or they pretended not to. Even somebody as slapdash as Toji Suzuhara was self conscious about his prosthetic. Nobody that didn't already know about it couldn't tell, for the most cutting edge technology was used to fix it, as he had been injured while working for NERV.

Toji slowly tugged his pant leg, pulling it up to the knee, allowing him to inspect the mechanical leg. A substance very similar to the biological makeup and thickness of skin was covering it. The former Fourth Child pushed a hidden button near his ankle, allowing him to peel off the casing, and removed the whole leg from the knee. His stump of a leg, ending at the knee, was exposed to the air.

It felt good on him to let his leg air out every now and then, and he set the prosthetic against the leg of his chair. He could walk perfectly fine with his fake leg, because it was created utilizing the exact same technology used in the entry plug. In an Eva, if its arm was ripped off, the pilot would feel that in the plug, same with Toji's leg, except the button near the ankle allowed him to remove it safely.

If it was ripped off, Suzuhara would feel it as if it was his normal leg, but the button severed the nerve connection to his knee. As the boy let his head rest against the back of a chair, and the door slid open with an audible hiss.

Hikari stood in the doorway, a packed dinner in her hands. She dropped it, and Toji scrambled to reattach his leg, fumbling for an explanation.

She gasped, and spoke hysterically, "Toji! What was that! Your leg…? Is that a… a prosthetic"

The pilot of the late Unit 03 focused on a point on the ground, "Hikari… I… I just wasn't ready to tell you yet. I lost it in the… incident with Unit 03. Since then… Since then Shinji and I could never see eye to eye, I think he blames himself for it, but it really wasn't his fault. In some ways, I feel kinda relieved that you know, but I didn't know how you'd take it. Shinji… There has to be some way to let Shinji forgive himself."

Toji had never strung that many words or sentences together, and he tended to have his thoughts jump around, not thinking clearly.

The class representative gathered the fallen meal into her arms, and offered it to Toji, "You need to tell him that it wasn't his fault. As for the leg, I'm not sure what to think, but I know that it doesn't change anything. I heard from some of the nurses that you were going to stay here for your sister. That's sweet, but also boring if she's asleep, so I thought I'd keep you company at least."

A sad smile crept upon Toji's face, and he sparked up a conversation.

(-----)

Kaworu's glasses slid down his nose slightly, as he concentrated on the thin book in his hands. Before becoming human, the young man had never needed glasses, but his eyesight deteriorated to the point that merited the use of glasses, only for reading though.

He set his glasses down and rubbed his eyes furiously, "As if adjusting to glasses wasn't enough work, now I have to learn about those wretched machines. I despise doorbells."

Kaworu stood up and placed a set of small screw drivers into his pockets. He still wore older style clothes, such as a tunic and riding pants, but there was no room for a horse in the city.

The former angel slid open his door, moved to Rei's, and set to work at her doorbell.

(-----)

Misato sat on her floor with gifts, wrapping them for Christmas. The two special gifts that would guarantee complete servitude from her roommates were covered in an imposing vermilion paper.

Though Christmas was still a whole day off, Misato hadn't let that stop her from breaking out the eggnog.

Misato tried to keep as busy as possible, to avert her mind from being alone this Christmas. Last year, she had Shinji and Asuka with her, but before that, she stayed home, alone.

A single tear slid from her eyes, and onto the package she was wrapping, being alone was not a good experience… A thought reverberated through Misato's head, 'I know! Why don't I just throw a NERV party?'

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

Just be patient with me. There will be another fight in 3 chapters at the latest. Please don't kill me.

**Outtake**

Shinji's head was deep under the sink, and his legs were sticking out. He was on his stomach, with his legs curled up above him.

Asuka spoke, "What are you doing _now_, dumb ass?"

Shinji, rather annoyed, said, "What's it look like? I'm being a plumber for the day!"

The girl snorted, "Well, you got the whole bit down, don't you?"

The boy's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean, Asuka?"

"Hehehe, plumber's crack…"

"_ASUKA_!"


	11. 0:10

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Frustration**

Asuka hopped out of the shower and Shinji was laying face-down at the foot of her bed, sleeping soundly. She crouched in front of his face, making sure that her breasts were close to his face, and murmured, "Shinji… Shinji, wake up."

He blinked awake, and was greeted by two pink eyes, but as he blinked away the grogginess, the young man noticed that these were not eyes, but rather nipples. They were Asuka's nipples.

His face turned blood red, and he quickly buried his face into the bed, "Damn Asuka! Do you love frustrating me _that_ much!" He remembered all the times he had seen Asuka naked, and only twice had it been his fault, in fact, she had seen him bare more times than Shinji had seen her nude.

She brought herself closer and said, "Of course I do, Dummkopf! It's so fun!" She thought to herself, 'It's really embarrassing, but it makes you more uncomfortable than me! Any normal guy would have already tried to bed me, but not Shinji! I can always count on him being timid, but I bet he thinks of us…'

She shook her head, and dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and one of Shinji's shirts. The girl looked at the boy with his face buried in her bed, and it reminded her of an ostrich.

She roared in laughter, and Shinji looked up, "What's so funny?"

She stifled her laughter and said, "You can't possibly know how ridiculous you looked. You were like an ostrich, Third Child."

He continued to blush and turned the tables, "Well… I'd rather see your nipples and look like an ostrich, than not."

Asuka scowled angrily, "_WHAT WAS THAT!_"

The boy laughed and said, "I was just kidding. I only want to see you if you let me."

The girl had turned red, and she looked at Shinji straight in the eyes, "Listen Third Child! You don't know whether or not I'll ever _let _you see me naked."

The young Ikari stood up, and grabbed Asuka's hand. He could feel her sharp intake of breath as he pulled her against his own body. He leaned forward and embraced the girl, "I've thought about that already… If that's how it plays out, so be it. As long as I can be with you, I'm content."

The girl let her forehead rest on Shinji's shoulder, "How can you be so patient with me? I know that I'm the not the nicest, or easiest person to get along with, yet you can always wait for me. How do you do it? All I want is your love, but I still hurt you, and you return the favor by rescuing me. Why do you love me? What had I done for you before Third Impact?"

Shinji pushed the girl from his shoulder, holding her at arms distance. His eyebrows twitched in anger, and he stared into Asuka's blue eyes, now dark with worry.

"Asuka. All you had to do was be yourself. You may have tried to hurt me with some of you comments while we fought the Angels, but all that it did was open up my mind to how small I was. You _do_ get angry, and you _do_ hurt me, but none of that matters. It doesn't matter because I know that you'll always help me open up my mind. Who did I talk to about my inner feelings before Third Impact? Nobody. But now I can talk to you, because you'll always listen to me. You have a compassionate side too Asuka, I can see it every day."

"Though I can never fully understand anything, in finding more out about myself, I have found what brings me pleasure, and I have found what I have been missing all these years. I found somebody to love and somebody who returns that love. I found you, Asuka."

She embraced him, and her body was pressed against the boy so hard, that he could scarcely breathe, "Shinji… I didn't know I meant that much to you."

He nodded, and Asuka's head shot towards his own, their lips locked. Asuka finally stepped back, "Shinji… In case I don't say it enough… I love you."

(-----)

Mr. Langley sat in his study, watching the events transpire in his daughter's room. He had cameras installed the night before, to ensure that Shinji and his daughter didn't get too 'close.'

He smiled fleetingly as he saw that Shinji had been a gentleman, even when it was his daughter that was being indecent. He stepped into the hallway and called out, "Asuka! Come down here please!" He retreated into his study again, listening to the girl bound down the stairs.

She yanked the door, and entered with a smile on her face, "Hm?"

The man grabbed the remote to his TV off his desk, "You might want to watch this." He flicked on the TV and replayed the whole scene in Asuka's room for her.

The blood had drained from her face, as her father spoke, "Should I really let you and Shinji live together? You seem to like showing off your body."

Asuka's eyes gained a fire that was not uncommon in the household. "_You can't stop me! Me and Shinji are gonna live together, no matter what! I don't care if you saw what was on that TV! I know that Shinji won't try to force me into bed, and he'll stop me if we're not ready!_" she screamed, her hands clenched into tight fists.

He spoke in a soft tone, "You need to stop causing sexual tension between the two of you. Shinji is content to let it sit, but you need to cease with showing off your body. Fifteen is not the age that I think you should lose something important to your life."

Asuka had calmed down a little, "Scheisse, dad! I'm still a virgin, don't worry about that. Shinji is _not_ the type to be a sex-fiend."

He began to speak, but was cut off by the rage of his daughter, "Damn it! You're so _difficult!_" The girl stormed out the door, slamming it with enough force to send some of his smaller pictures off the walls.

(-----)

Shinji shut his cell phone, and sighed. He missed Misato at home, and at work, so he left messages at both places. The boy stuffed the phone in his pocket, and continued to work on his gift to Asuka.

He had taken a leather-bound journal, and put in a collection of handwritten poems about how Asuka made him feel.

The redhead entered his room quietly, and snuck up on Shinji, "What're you working on?"

He scrambled to cover it, and shut the book quickly, "No-Nothing! It's my… uh… my journal!"

Asuka grinned slyly, and started to walk out of the room, but turned and snatched it from the boy. Shinji looked at Asuka with hardness in his eyes, "Asuka give it back. It's not Christmas yet, give it back."

In the few seconds it took Shinji to say those words, she knew it wasn't a journal, but her Christmas gift. Asuka averted her eyes, staring at the floor, "Sorry… I wasn't sure what it was…"

Shinji accepted the book from her hands, and put his hand under her chin, pulling her face to eye level with his own. He looked into her eyes, and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I know you were only curious. I'm sorry I was so short with you, but I can't have you looking at your gift and ruining the surprise." He walked over to the desk in the guest room and placed it in one of the drawers.

Asuka's eyes lit up brightly, "Let's go do something. We can go into town and spend the day there."

He looked at his girlfriend and grinned, "Sure. It sounds like fun."

She grabbed his hand, and they walked down the stairs. Asuka shouted to her parents, "Shinji and I are gonna go into town, got it?"

The girl didn't even wait for a response, and the two walked out of the house.

Unnecessary Attention

The pair sat on the bus, waiting for their stop. Asuka was busy talking with somebody that she knew, and Shinji just sat there, because he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

The girl Asuka was talking to, got off the bus, and Asuka turned to Shinji, "I knew her from a couple of years back, but we never were really good friends."

The boy nodded, and put his hand to his pocket, checking to make sure that he had money, and said, "Asuka… I only have yen."

The girl chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it, my parents gave me a thousand deutschmarks, so we should be good."

The young Ikari was puzzled and asked, "You seem to like your parents, but back when we were fighting the Angels, you said that you weren't comfortable with them. Are you just trying to look happy around them?"

Asuka bit her lip slightly, "I'm not really sure… But things between me and my family have changed. I'm still not sure about them, when I'm in Japan, it's almost as if they don't exist. They don't call, write or even contact me. I guess I'm not certain about this one."

The boy next to her smiled slightly, "I know what you mean… except my father is in Japan, and doesn't notice me. But I also know what you mean about changing, I think that my father actually cares for me on some level now. Even if it's the most minimum level, he finally cares about my existence."

As the two stood up to get off the bus, Asuka looked at Shinji, "I'll never understand that bastard. You even said that he was using you as a pawn, a simple chess piece during the Angel's time. Oh well, let's just have fun today."

Shinji followed the German girl out of the bus and into the bustling metropolis of Berlin.

(-----)

Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, and also Designated Bag Carrier of Asuka Langley Sohryu, trudged behind his girlfriend, dragging the eight shopping bags full of designer merchandise.

He mumbled under his breath, "Fun, huh? Why do I always get stuck carrying all your junk. I don't see how you can fit all of these clothes in your room."

Asuka stopped, and rounded on Shinji, "You're a boy! Stop complaining! And I don't ever buy _junk!_"

He knew that he should shut up and bear it, for if he said another thing, Asuka would likely spill his blood all over the mall. He sighed and continued his trek.

After a few steps, Asuka turned again, shying away from a group of people that looked about their age.

It was too late, as they had been seen, and a boy cried out, "Hey! Hey! Asuka!"

She rolled her eyes, "Scheisse." A blonde haired, blue eyed boy ran up to the pair, and spoke with Asuka, "Hey. Remember me."

The girl knew him, but had not bothered to remember his name, "I don't really care who you are."

He smiled slyly, "Still feisty as ever I see."

The Second Child blinked and said, "Why are you talking to me? I'm busy."

He laughed, "Yeah. Right. I'll help you do your shopping."

The corner of Asuka's mouth twitched, "I don't need your damn help. I have my boyfriend with me."

The boy's eyes narrowed and he looked at Shinji, "Heh, this excuse for a man is your boyfriend? I didn't know that you were into _Asians!_" The boy switched his language from German to a broken form of Japanese, "Me Arnold. Who you?"

Shinji chuckled and said, "Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you."

Though the Third Child held he hand out to be shaken, Arnold slapped it away, "Damn Asian! Stick to own kind." Arnold cracked his knuckles, and said again, "Now I beat you."

Shinji smiled, "I don't want to fight you… but I will if I have to."

The other boy had not intention of backing down, and he voiced his opinion in a broken yet sarcastic sentence, "What you do? _Karate_? I see girl bigger you!"

The pilot of Unit 01 dropped all of Asuka's bags, and took a coin from his pocket. Shinji held it up for the boy to see, "Watch this."

He sent the coin spiraling into the air with a flick of his thumb. As Arnold's eyes followed the coin, Shinji's arm shot out and took the young man full in the face, sending him staggering a little ways, and finally falling to the ground. Shinji's face was passive and calm as he said, "Karate _that_."

The boy sat up and spoke in German, "You don't know what you're missing Langley, especially hanging out with a wimp like that."

Asuka was raging, "_WIMP! HE JUST KICKED YOUR ASS!_"

Shinji stepped towards the boy, and Asuka was about to stop him, but he said, "That was a cheap shot. Let's even it out. Here." Shinji was pointing at his chin, and

Arnold took up the challenge. Summoning all of his strength, the German boy placed a blow on Shinji's face, but Shinji didn't even move, and he simply rubbed his face, "Is that it? I should give Toji more credit."

This just pissed off Arnold even more, so Asuka kicked him between the legs with a savage gleam in her eyes.

As he collapsed and started coughing violently, he said, "You… You… Bitch…"

Asuka smiled triumphantly, "Thank you. I hate it when boys think they can just waltz over and steal me from Shinji. Pass the message on to those guys that think they can. If they try, they'll wish their parents made them eunuchs, 'cause I can kick harder than I hit you."

He scrambled to his feet and limped towards the group of laughing guys.

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka continued to cruise around the mall, and the boy still carried all of the shopping bags. Once they had finished 'touring' the mall, Asuka took the boy back to the bus station, where they rented a locker and deposited all of her items.

This time, the Second Child looked at Shinji and said, "Now what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and said, "Tour the city? Maybe get something to eat?"

She grabbed his hand and jerked him into the crowd, and they made their way towards a restaurant.

(-----)

Asuka jabbed a finger into the button of an elevator. She stood in the elevator, tapping her foot with impatience, "Scheisse! These elevators are _way_ slower than the NERV ones."

Shinji looked to Asuka, "Well… That's because NERV was built with cutting edge technology."

The Second Child looked at him and said, "That's still no reason for these elevators to suck!"

Shinji sighed, 'I guess she has a point, but still, the public isn't permitted to use the same technology as NERV yet.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by Asuka pulling on his arm, "Hurry up Shinji! I had to pull a lot of strings to get this reservation on such short notice."

He followed the girl into the large glass room. The room was comprised of completely clear material, and Asuka had made arrangements to sit on the second tier of the glass restaurant.

As they walked up to the podium, the waiter spoke, "Aw! Ms. Asuka, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Asuka spoke to him, "Uh-huh! He's pretty cute isn't he?"

The man appraised Shinji, then replied, "Yes he is! I wish _I_ had gotten to him before you!"

Shinji shot a quizzical look to his girlfriend, and she took his hand, leading him to their seats. As Shinji sat Asuka in her seat, then took his own, and asked, "What was that about?"

The redhead looked at the boy, blushing at his manner, no modern boy would sit their girlfriend in her seat. She smiled, "That was Jacques. He's French, but he lives in Germany. He works at the Germany Branch of NERV. In fact, he is the equivalent of Ritsuko in Japan, but he works here on his off time. He may not be as smart as Ritsuko, but he is still pretty damn smart. In case you couldn't tell, he's gay."

Shinji politely nodded, "I shouldn't judge somebody I don't know."

The Second Child smiled slightly, "You know… You're probably the only guy I know that isn't biased against gay men."

Their conversation was cut off by a waiter asking what they'd order, and Asuka ordered for both of them, as Shinji couldn't read German.

"I hope you ordered something good," he said, with apprehension in his voice.

Asuka gave a devilish smile, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

He shrugged, "Well, when you smile like that, it _is_ kinda hard."

The only retort he got, was a foot burying itself in Shinji's knee. The only thing heard was a soft, "Damn…"

(-----)

Shinji prodded his food with hesitation, and went to pick up his chopsticks. As he groped to find them, all he saw was a fork, "What the hell? I've never used one of these."

Asuka rolled her eyes and said, "Just use it like a spear! You know what that is, don't you? It's like that thing we use in the Eva, you know. It's long and has a pointed end-"

The boy cut her off, "Um… I think you might want to tone it down, the other customers don't seem too happy. And I _do_ know what a spear is." The Japanese boy began ravenously eating his food, and had demolished his meal when Asuka was half way finished.

He watched Asuka eat, and she shifted uncomfortable in her seat. "Stop that," she said suddenly.

The young Ikari only answered, "Stop what?"

She looked in his eyes, "Looking. It feels like you're critiquing me."

The boy shook his head, "All I want is to look into your eyes."

She smiled faintly, and continued eating. He sighed, 'It sure takes her a while to eat…'

As if she had ESP, the girl growled quietly, but in a fiery voice, "Got a problem with my eating?"

Shinji shook his head quickly, "N-No! J-Just continue at your own pace!"

She immediately brightened her expression and said, "Good. Even _if_ you complained, I would eat at my own pace."

He sighed again, and just occupied himself with looking around the room. Shinji looked at his feet, and gasped in surprise at seeing the people under them, and said, "Hey Asuka! It's a good thing you didn't wear your usual dress."

She looked up from her food, her eyes narrowing, "What's wrong with the way I dress!"

Shinji made a slight gesture to the people under them, on the first tier.

Asuka gasped, "Perverts! I'll have Jacques make them leave!"

Some collage boys were sitting at a table, and one had a camera glued to his face, like Kensuke. Asuka stormed down the steps, notified Jacques, and snatched the recorder.

The men were _quite_ angry, but Asuka started shouting at them, and they sat back down, shaking in anger. The irate Second Child removed the tape from the camera, and smashed it in her tightened fist. She walked away, and said, "I've lost my appetite, let's go Shinji!"

(-----)

The two walked around Berlin in a relatively happy mood, considering what happened earlier that day.

Asuka pointed to a small pile of rubble, and a plaque, "And that's where the Berlin Wall was, till it was smashed."

Shinji nodded, 'I remember, I saw it on that movie we watched…'

Asuka clung to his arm as though her life depended on it, and continued to show the boy all of the coolest places in Berlin.

The girl shoved Shinji into an arcade, and stood him next to an Evangelion themed shooting game, "Well, if you can shoot well in your Eva, you should be able to here."

The Third Child looked to Asuka, "What about you? Why don't you give it a shot?"

The girl glared at him, and they fired up the Eva simulation game that had been spewed out right after Third Impact. The pair was put into suits that resembled the plug suits, and sat in fake entry plugs.

The monitors outside of the game showed onlookers the pilots and the game, but nobody noticed for a while that the real pilots were playing the game. The two easily annihilated the top scores, setting new ones over fifty times higher. Shinji had picked out Eva Unit 01, and Asuka chose her own Eva, Unit 02. Once the game ended, it showed all their statistics to the arcade.

Shinji had a flawless run, and Asuka was close behind him, her accuracy only four points below the Third Child's. Immediately, as the lights flashed at the high scores, masses of onlookers surrounded them.

One observant one said, "You two must be the biggest fans of the pilots. You even dress like them!"

Shinji smiled shyly, knowing that Asuka would blow up on them. He started a countdown in his head, '5…4…3…2…1… Hide!'

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'FAN?' I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM **ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU**!_"

The boy laughed, "Sure you are. And next thing I know, this kid will be Shinji Ikari!"

Ikari looked at Sohryu, and both nodded, and simultaneously flashed off their NERV ID cards.

The boy immediately quit cackling, and gaped, "You really are the Evangelion Pilots."

Asuka may have been comfortable in the limelight, but Shinji was wilting.

Countless people screamed, "Hey Asuka! Can I have your picture? Go on a date with me!"

Her eyebrow twitched, "_ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP PEOPLE! I'LL ONLY TAKE A PICTURE WITH SHINJI IN IT! AND TO ALL YOU GIRLS! I GOT FOUR WORDS FOR YOU! BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!_"

The crowd had gone silent, and Shinji moved closer to Asuka, trying to hide behind her, but she pulled him into a great kiss, there for the viewing pleasure of Berlin.

(-----)

The Evangelion Pilots sat on the bus waiting to get back to the Langley Ranch, and their seat was filled to the brim with shopping bags.

The couple had finally outrun the avid fans and paparazzi, and rested themselves on the bus.

They were halfway to the ranch, but the bus driver turned on the radio. From the blaring speakers, the teenagers could hear, "Yes! That's right! The infamous Second, who is native to Japan, but was raised here, and Third Children are _here_ in Berlin! Asuka Langley Sohryu, age 15, has red-blonde hair, and blue eyes, and was last seen with Shinji Ikari, age 15, dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes."

Shinji grimaced and accidentally spoke aloud, "Thanks for giving them our description, jackass."

Everyone turned to look at them, and the radio still blasted, "If you see them, give them a hand! They're now officially a couple, yep! Sorry dudes and gals that were hoping for a chance. If you want to see more, just watch the news, I'm fairly sure that their little peck will be on at six!"

The pair didn't even wait for the bus to stop, and they just jumped out of the doors, and started running in the direction of the Ranch.

(-----)

Mrs. Langley sat in the kitchen, listening to her radio, with her mouth agape. 'Asuka did _WHAT_!'

The front door was ripped open and shut, being bolted behind it. "Asuka… We probably should have followed that kid's story about being fans. Then we wouldn't have gotten as much attention," Shinji whined.

Asuka just dismissed his annoyance, "Oh shut up! Don't you like it when I do this?" The redhead pulled Shinji into her arms, and the two kissed, not realizing that Asuka's mother could see them.

She looked slightly irked, "Excuse me! Asuka, what are you doing?"

Asuka waved off her mother with a flippant stare, "Kissing Shinji. We do it all the time, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

Mrs. Langley started raising her voice, "Not a big deal! We're lucky that nobody is trying to get in this house! Hell, they're even having a news special on you two!"

Shinji was thoroughly terrified of all the attention, and started to shake and babble. He knew that Kensuke would find out about this, download it on his computer, and send it to the entire school. The boy started to slink up the stairs, but was pinned down by the darts of Mrs. Langley's eyes. "And you! How could you let her go ahead with this!"

Shinji was turning red, and was stuttering horribly, "Well- You see… Um. Eh… S-Sorry!"

The woman sighed, "You're exactly as she said you were. Don't worry, it's only a little attention."

Asuka shrugged and pulled the boy up the stairs, and into her room.

(-----)

Asuka held up two different dresses, "Which one?"

Shinji looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

She let out a noise that mirrored her impatience, "Ugh. Dummkopf! I'm going to surprise my family and go to church with them tomorrow! You also said you've never been to a mass, more or less a Christmas mass. So I'm dragging you along with me."

He nodded, and his eyes lit up, "Really? I've wanted to go for a while, but never really found the time."

Asuka once again restated her original question, "_Which one_? The red satin one, or the gold silk one?"

The Pilot of Unit 01 looked at Asuka, "I like them both, but I think you should go with the golden one. What about me? I don't really have anything to wear…"

Asuka chuckled, "You sound like a girl! Don't worry about not having anything to wear, I packed your formal clothes."

She looked at the boy for a second, then spoke again, "Shinji. Take your shirt off."

He was startled and frowned, "What?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and lightly punched him, "Just take the damn shirt off… and don't get any perverted ideas."

The young Ikari complied, and Asuka knelt before him, checking under his left ribs. The scar was still a scarlet color, as it would take a while for it to become as pale as Misato's. The girl ran her fingers over it delicately, tracing the hexagonal patterns in the crimson line. As the girl did this, Shinji shivered, the slight heat of her fingers caressing the cool upraised ridge of skin.

"It doesn't even seem real… it's like a dream," Asuka said as she stood up.

Shinji put his hands on her shoulders, "But it was a dream. You dreamt it frequently, but this time, it came true. But… I think we should forget about that incident."

The redheaded German frowned, "I know that what happened put our relationship to the test, but you should remember that it made us stronger. There's so much more for us to see, after each night, there is a brand new day for us. Our bond of love is stronger than ever. Now, I doubt that anything could keep us apart."

Shinji chuckled, "I remember the way you were during the Angels. I couldn't see you saying anything like this to me, or anyone else for that matter. After Third Impact and the Angels, we've grown together. Y-You've changed me… I wouldn't have ever found myself, I wouldn't have ever realized my feelings for you. I guess I'd be just a sniveling child without any guts at all. I think we might even have SEELE and the Sins to thank for that."

Asuka pressed closer against the young man, and he could feel her body heat up, and she said, "Shinji… You know _damn well_ you've had that strength inside of you the whole time. I wouldn't trust myself in _anyone_ else's hands. Though you _do_ whine and nitpick all the time, I can't really think of a time that I _really_ needed you and you weren't there for me."

"The Shinji Ikari that _I_ know just hides his strength. But no matter how hard you try to suppress it, your true strength shows through… like with the Sins. Come to think of it… The next Sin hasn't attacked yet. Why is it being so damn stubborn? Even if it does come, I know that the Invincible Shinji has my back covered."

Shinji did exactly what Asuka had wished for. He embraced her, holding her tight, and giving her a sense of security.

Asuka ran an errant finger up his spine, "Yep, I was right. It _is_ growing."

Shinji laughed, and let his hands drift to the girl's sides, his fingers brushing against her ribs. The girl glared at Shinji as she giggled, he had found her weak spot, and Shinji was going to utilize it.

She fell onto her bed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Once he had stopped, Asuka glowered, "Someday… I'll get even someday."

Shinji smiled shyly, "That you will. I pray that it doesn't hurt _too_ much."

(-----)

Pen-Pen sat in his refrigerator, waiting for meal time to roll around. Sure, he could get his own meal, but Misato promised that she would get it for him. Nobody understood the penguin, because the humans believed that they were the only intelligent beings, but the genetically altered penguin knew better.

There was a knock on the door of his fridge, and it was opened by a purple haired woman, "Chow time Pen-Pen!" She took him to his bowl of ramen and had a beer open for him.

The small penguin rapidly ate the food, not caring what it was, though it was obviously take out, for Misato could ruin even the most basic foods. While he was eating, the Sub-Commander of NERV got a devilish glint in her eye, and said, "Oh, Pen-PEEEEEENNN!"

The woman held up a beer bong, and quickly began pouring beer into it, with her pet attached to the other end.

(-----)

Kensuke sat on his laptop in class, thoroughly bored, as the Japanese didn't get Christmas off until the actual holiday. Asuka and Shinji hadn't shown up, so he figured they went somewhere.

While the boring old teacher droned on about Second Impact, the boy with glasses pulled up his illegal downloading program, and typed in 'Evangelion'. He had no idea what would show up, but the thing that caught his eye, was entitled, 'Evangelion Pilots Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu kiss live in Berlin, Germany!' Kensuke couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by, so he downloaded it and watched.

What he saw was very peculiar, for most things about Shinji and Asuka doing something were fake, but Shinji's friend could pick him out anywhere.

Nobody noticed the boy laughing his head off, as many had labeled him as insane. After a few quick key types, Kensuke sent the file to everyone in the school, and played it on the projector screen in the room.

Toji looked at his friend in amazement, silently saying, "Not a good idea. The Devil _and_ _Shinji _will _kill_ you!" The nerd shrugged and waited for all of the people falling from their chair, even the Teacher was laughing when he saw this.

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

Alright, there was chapter 10. Hope you like this story, because I used three months of my time to finish it when I could have been doing other stuff. But then again, our school never lets the freshman do anything anyway… This outtake is in script form this time, because I was too lazy to write it normally.

**Outtake**

Mr. Langley: Asuka, what, may I ask, are these? Motions to a pile of chains and handcuffs

Asuka: I-its not what you think dad! I swear! Its for… A school project! Right Shinji!

Shinji: Yep… We're doing an S & M demonstration for our Sex Ed. Class.

Mr. Langley: Continues reading the newspaper Oh… Asuka, do you remember what I told you?

Asuka: No…

Mr. Langley: You better charge the right price for your demonstrations with Shinji.

Shinji: whispers I'm gonna be rich if we charge for _every _time we get a gig!


	12. 0:11

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Damn Technology!**

Kaworu had skipped class for the day, instead opting to fix Rei's doorbell. This time, he was sure that he'd do it correctly, as he had the step-by-step manual right next to him. He softly hummed Ode to Joy as he set about his work. He tweaked one of the wires in the box, and screwed the ringer back together.

He stood up and touched the doorbell, making sure that it worked. As he was about to go back to his own room, the door slid open, "Yes? Did you need something, Kaworu?"

The boy smiled to hide his surprise, "I was just testing your doorbell." Rei looked down at her feet, and spoke in a disappointed tone, "Oh?"

The former angel looked at the girl and said, "I… I was wondering if we might not talk. Maybe go out…?"

Rei's face brightened and she smiled one of her signature discreet smiles. The girl nodded, "That would be… acceptable."

Kaworu reached out shyly, and took a hold of Ayanami's hand. The two walked in relative silence, as neither were well versed in the art of communication. "Ms. Ayanami- er- Rei. Am I a Lilim? Really, am I?"

Rei looked into his red eyes with her own, "I am not sure, for I am not sure if I, myself, am a human."

He nodded, "You should know that you _are_ Lilim. I severely wish to be a Lilim. Death and pain do not frighten me… As long… As long as I… have you."

Rei blushed, and faltered in her speaking, "Th-Thank you. I return those feelings, though I am sometimes unsure what it _is_ that I feel."

The two stared into each other's eyes, thinking different thoughts. Rei was thinking, 'Will he hold me in his arms, as I have seen Shinji and Asuka do?'

Kaworu was fighting his mind, 'I know what I want to do… but is it appropriate?' Kaworu shook his head lightly, 'I do not care if it is inappropriate! If she wishes it, I shall hold her in my arms.'

Kaworu took a step forward, and Rei's heart jumped, 'Will he really do it?'

The former angel stepped so close to Rei, that he could hear her soft breathing. His arms slid around the thin figure of the First Child. The blue haired girl was unsure what to do, but placed one hand on his heart, and the other around him, holding the boy in place.

Both of them had the same thoughts, 'Why does this feel so… right? Close contact… I find it acceptable. No, I don't find it simply acceptable. I find it to be a physical state of bliss, at least to the extent of my knowledge.'

The two eventually separated, and Rei gazed at the Fifth Child, "Shall we go, Kaworu?" He nodded, and the two ambled into the city of Tokyo III.

(-----)

Shinji's shivered, and laughed lightly.

It was Christmas morning, and Asuka needed to wake him up for Mass. The girl had removed his covers, and was blowing air onto his now bare chest.

He shuddered again, and mumbled, still in his dream world, "Mm, Asuka… Quit… I'm cold… No! I don't wanna wear Unit 02's plug suit… _Because it feels weird_… Hey! Wait!"

Asuka leaned over the boy and once he had settled, started to whisper into his ear. "Shinji… It's time to get up."

The Third Child mumbled incomprehensibly and his teeth chattered slightly.

Asuka leaned closer, but this time she only started out whispering, but moved on to shouting, "Hey Shinji… _WAKE UP DUMMKOPF!_"

Shinji snapped awake and was flailing about, for the shouting confused him.

Asuka stood up and laughed, "Hey Shinji! If you don't want to wear formal clothes, I'm sure I have a plug suit for Unit 02!"

The young Ikari blushed furiously, and shyly asked, "W-W-Was I t-talking in my sleep? How long were you listening to me?"

The girl sarcastically spoke, "You? Oh, the Invincible Shinji talks in his sleep? How embarrassing!"

Shinji had suddenly become very interested in his feet, and he said, "I-I don't always talk in my sleep! J-Just sometimes!"

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and get dressed."

The Third Child stood up and stretched, then said, "If you leave, I'll probably be able to change faster."

The girl was speechless and Shinji spoke again, "Who's the pervert now?"

The Second Child blushed and screamed, "_DUMMKOPF!_" Asuka playfully slapped him and said, "I'm just here to make sure that you're awake!"

The young Ikari ushered her into the hallway with gentle force, and locked the door behind him. The boy quickly changed into his formal clothes, and opened the door.

He was immediately greeted by a slap, "You shouldn't push a lady!"

Shinji shook his head, in an attempt to regain his senses, "I can't just change while you watch me!"

The girl snapped at him, "Well you should have asked me to leave then!"

The Third Child scratched at his throat, "B-But I d-did!"

Asuka rolled her eyes, "You're always nitpicking!" The redhead grabbed Shinji by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs. Once again, Shinji found himself wondering how such a thin girl could have that much physical strength.

(-----)

Shinji sat in the wooden pew listening intently to the Priest, though he couldn't understand a word of what he said. He leaned over to Asuka and whispered, "Um… Can you translate for me?"

The girl looked at him sidelong, and said, "You _really_ need to learn German. Fine, I'll translate for you."

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "What's the catch?"

Asuka's voice was just barely qualified as a whisper, "What makes you think there _is_ a catch!"

He laughed lightly, "Because I know you too well."

The girl smiled mischievously, "I _was_ going to let you off for free. But since you mentioned it… I can probably think up something."

The boy put his face in his hands, and rubbed his temples slightly, then sighed, "Whatever…"

The redhead smiled slightly and began to translate the Christmas Mass.

Asuka began to trail off, her fingers smoothing out her golden dress, and leaned her head on the Third Child's shoulder.

Shinji poked her cheek ever so slightly, and murmured, "Asuka… You can't fall asleep now!"

The girl blinked awake and whispered, "Fine… Fine… I'll keep on translating…" The Second Child continued to explain the sermon to Shinji in Japanese.

(-----)

Asuka stood with Shinji in the Gathering space outside of the main chambers in the church, and she was holding his hand. Mrs. Langley was conversing with a small group of people, and Asuka could only hear small bits of the exchange.

One of the women said, "Is that little Asuka? My how she's grown!"

Mrs. Langley spoke with a little bit of heat in her face, "Yes, which is both good and bad. Good that she's grown up and making is friends, but bad with how intimate she and her boyfriend, Shinji Ikari, are."

Another one of the women piped in, "You mean that Japanese boy over there? I didn't think that Asuka was interested in dating."

Mrs. Langley again spoke, "Yes, well… It isn't his fault. If it were up to him, they'd probably still be just holding hands, maybe a hug or two, but Asuka really likes him. She's definitely pushing the physical part of the relationship faster than I like."

"Shinji is not stopping her though, maybe they've been through so much together that they have actually found love at that young age. I think we should be quieter with our gossip, I think Asuka can hear us."

The Second Child's face heated up, and she pulled Shinji behind her as she stormed up to her mother.

She spoke in a forceful, but quiet tone, "Hey, _Mom!_ I see you and your friends were talking about me and Shinji. Lemme tell you right now, what he and I do or don't do is our own business. It's _nobody_ else's. Got it?"

Shinji timidly looked at the ground, and Asuka elbowed him in the ribs, speaking with an ice-tinged tongue, "_Right_, Shinji?"

He faltered, "Uh- well- y-yeah."

The redhead stared defiantly at the group, "Now, me and Shinji will be in the car. And by the way, gossiping is a sin." The couple walked off, Asuka leading Shinji out of the church.

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka sat in the car, waiting for her parents to take them back to the Ranch. Asuka had settled next to Shinji, and she was leaning on his chest, letting her fingers dance on his chest. The Third Child's face was slightly red, as he knew that others could see them.

Asuka's parents got in the car, and still the girl didn't move, but Shinji sat rigid in the awkwardness.

Mr. Langley took notice, and said, "You need to buckle your seatbelt or else we can't get moving, Asuka." The girl put her thumb under the band that fastened her to the seat, and she pushed it forward and let it snap back into place with an audible crack.

The man sighed, "Fine…"

Mrs. Langley was still embarrassed at Asuka's behavior to her friends, but even more with how she, herself, acted. The patriarch of the Langley family started the car and drove calmly down the road, heading towards the Ranch.

(-----)

Asuka had undressed, and started the shower, allowing the steaming water to caress her body. After washing herself more times than necessary, and over an hour later, the girl stepped out of the shower.

With one hand, the girl toweled herself off, whisking all of the water off of her now pink skin. With her other hand, she combed her hair, taming the now tangled mess.

Asuka retreated into her room, and she started to dress. She was aware that her door was half-open, because she wanted to see if Shinji could resist peeping.

The young Ikari walked right down the hall, straight to the door, and shut it, "You should be more careful, Asuka!"

The girl frowned, but smiled afterwards, 'Well… As boring as he is sometimes, I definitely can't call him a pervert.'

The door to the bathroom closed, and it was followed by the spray of water. Asuka could hear a slight groan and a squeak, but dismissed it immediately.

Five minutes later, Shinji walked out of the bathroom, wet and dripping. He knocked on the door, and the girl said, "What? Come in!"

The young Ikari opened the door, covered by only the towel, "Asuka… You used all the hot water… But I guess a cold shower isn't as bad as a beating."

The girl sprang from her bed and almost tackled Shinji, "Shinji Ikari! Are you implying that I _waste_ water?"

Shinji started to speak, and Asuka punched him on the shoulder, so he responded in a docile tone, "N-No… Well… actually yeah, I am."

The redhead was going to blow up on him, but she rolled her eyes, "You're always nitpicking! At least you're learning to stick up for yourself."

Shinji blushed and backed out of the room, "I-I need to change my c-clothes." He stumbled down the hall, and shivered as he entered his own room.

The boy threw off his towel, and jumped into a new set of clothing. The Third Child walked over to the desk in the room, and picked up the leather-bound book. Shinji carefully placed it into a piece of red silk, and used that to wrap it. To top off the package, he affixed a golden bow to the present, and wrote in fine calligraphy, 'To my love, Asuka.'

With a sigh, the young man sat on his bed, 'Finally… I finished, now the real test is whether or not she likes it.'

**Fröhliches Weihnachten**

Asuka stared at her fingernails intently. The girl was unsure whether she should clip them or not. She shrugged and simply trimmed the edges, keeping them perfectly proportional to her fingers.

Shinji knocked on the door to Asuka's room, and walked in. The girl was sitting on her bed, scrutinizing her fingernails.

The boy moved close to Asuka and said, "I… I brought your gift… It's kinda personal, and I didn't know how your parents would take it. Merry Christmas, Asuka." He leaned down and kissed her lightly, and handed her the package in his hands.

The Second Child felt the soft silk rub under her fingers, and slowly untied the bow.

Shinji was turning red already, and he stammered, "I-I hope you l-like it."

Asuka held the leather book in her hands and cracked it open, and began to read the contents. A solitary tear slid from her face, staining the page she was on with a large droplet.

The boy immediately apologized, "I-I'm sorry…"

Asuka looked up at him, though she had a tear in her eye, she was smiling. She hugged him so tightly that he almost had the wind knocked out of him, "Shinji… It's so beautiful. I didn't know you were a poet or even a writer."

The boy smiled, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "You've made my Christmas. I love you Asuka. There isn't a word in there that didn't come from my heart."

He broke the embrace and started to walk out of the room, and Asuka thought, 'Scheisse! He gives me the most beautiful Christmas present ever and just walks away? Dummkopf!'

He continued to the door, but didn't pass through it, instead, Shinji closed the door.

Asuka's heart fluttered, 'Maybe he won't just leave…'

The Third Child took Asuka into his arms once again, and he looked her straight in the eyes. His face slowly moved closer to hers, and soon they were joined in a kiss.

After a period of time that seemed to last for an eternity, Shinji tried to back away from Asuka. In spite of this, the girl followed him, and actually pushed him against the wall, simply to keep him in place.

Asuka finally pulled back, and as Shinji was about to speak, she placed one delicate finger over his lips. She moved to her closet, and withdrew a giant black case with a bow on it. "And… So! Now it's my turn. Merry Christmas, Third Child."

He cautiously edged towards the gargantuan package, and the girl looked at him, tapping her foot with impatience, "_Well_? I don't have all day! Open it!"

Shinji removed the ribbon and opened the case. Inside of the black leather container, the Third Child found an ornate cello. He remembered his old one, battered and decrepit, it had seen better days, and he was in need of a new one.

Somehow, Asuka knew exactly what to get him, and he loved his gift. He was about to remove it from the package, but Asuka touched his elbow, "I'm giving this to you on one condition."

Shinji cocked an eyebrow, and made a guttural noise that indicated he was listening.

The girl continued, "You have to play for me. Just this once…" Shinji smiled and nodded, removing the cello and preparing himself to play.

(-----)

Downstairs, Mr. Langley sat in a large chair, reading his newspaper. He heard the distinct sound of a cello being played from upstairs. It was the work of a skilled player, but it was a modest melody, signifying that he thought otherwise of his talent.

This simple deduction brought him to the conclusion that the player was Shinji, not Asuka. They were the only people upstairs, and Asuka was most definitely _not_ a modest person, so it had to be Shinji.

Mr. Langley continued to read the newspaper, but soon caught himself tapping his foot in rhythm with the song. He did not know how long the music played for, as he became engrossed in it, completely forgetting his newspaper.

The man stood up from his chair and walked up the stairs towards Asuka's room, where the sound had come from barely minutes ago.

He knocked on her door, and opened it, catching Shinji mid-sentence, "…still not very good…"

He looked up and immediately focused on the floor, and timidly spoke, "D-Did you hear me play? S-Sorry to have disturbed you… I'm still not very good though…"

The older man looked at Shinji, "Don't say that. I heard you play. You might be surprised to hear it, but you are quite skilled at the cello. I wasn't disturbed, just came up to congratulate you."

Shinji beamed and said, "That's sort of what Asuka said when we were fighting the Angels… I thought she was just being sarcastic though. We… We tangled often back then."

Asuka drew herself up and her face was slightly red, "_DUMMKOPF! I CAN'T EVEN COMPLIMENT YOU AND BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!_"

Mr. Langley sighed, "Asuka… He had a good reason to think that, seeing as how you'd berate him at every turn. I think you actually fight more now, than you did then, at least that's what Sub-Commander Katsuragi says."

Asuka stood up and glared at her dad, "What do you know about it? Our little disagreements are usually resolved in a few minutes, besides, they're just friendly arguments."

Shinji muttered, "If by friendly you mean that you always win and I usually end up with a new bruise or bump."

The girl smiled brightly, "Did you say something Shinji?"

He sighed, "No…" The boy let his thoughts wander, 'We do fight… I usually end up hurt… But I kinda like the way she does it… Does that make me a masochist? Any normal guy would have left as soon as Asuka beat the hell out of them… I _do_ love Asuka… no matter what. I may be crazy for it, but I do. If I had the chance to change her, I'd leave her the same way she is. I know I'd give up _my life_ for her.'

Asuka shook Shinji violently, "Shinji! Shinji! Earth to Shinji!"

He snapped out of his reflection, and covered his spacing out with the slickest answer possible using his vast vocabulary, "Huh?"

The girl lightly punched him on the shoulder, "Dummkopf! I said that dinner is almost ready. Jeez, for somebody that's always nitpicking, you sure do space out a lot."

He nodded and placed the cello back into its case. The Third Child picked it up and set it in his own room, then ran down the stairs for dinner.

(-----)

The dinner was large and elaborate, and Shinji couldn't even compete with the appetites of the German family. He ended up taking only about half of what Asuka took, and both of her parents had twice the amount she had.

The young Ikari sighed, 'How can Asuka eat so much and keep thin like that? She has a perfect body and yet she eats so much…'

Asuka noticed his gaze and spoke between mouthfuls, "Whachu lookin' af?"

Shinji smiled sadly, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

The girl swallowed and said quietly, just loud enough for only him to hear, "Looking at my flawless body? My beauty easily surpasses most everyone's, it comes naturally. Do you like my body?"

Shinji blanched and slowly nodded, and Asuka put her face closer to his, and whispered forcefully, "Well don't get any perverted ideas in that little skull of yours, Shinji Ikari!"

The boy hung his head slightly and whispered back, "I should have expected that response…"

The spirits were already getting to Asuka's parents, as they had drained a bottle and a half of vodka in less than an hour. The two were now merrily singing Christmas carols.

Asuka buried her face in her hands, embarrassed at the way her family was acting, and said, "Mein Gott! Can't they stay sober for just a few more hours?"

Shinji shrugged and spoke, "I wonder how Misato is doing…"

Asuka's eyes rolled, "She's probably drunk off her ass and most likely to be dancing on a table, passed out on the floor, or getting a little _too_ close to Kaji."

(-----)

Misato finished another beer and rocked back and forth, like grass swaying in the wind.

Ritsuko dragged the trash can over towards her friend, and said, "Misato… How can you drink this much? You're going to regret this in the morning." The woman puffed up, her speech heavily slurred, "Nah, Ritsuko… I'min vincible, dunchaknow? Ya see when ya gots love 'n stuff, yar alway sgood!"

The blonde doctor sighed, "You never learn, and this time Shinji isn't here to limit your consumption…" The Doctor pulled out a bottle of pills labeled, 'Hangover Crusher,' and forced Misato to take one.

Kaji was most definitely drunk, but he preferred not to show it like Misato. The man slightly stumbled out of the bathroom, and walked into Shinji's room. The room was plain, with only a few distinct features. The man sat on the young Ikari's bed, and looked at his dresser.

Only Shinji wouldn't be killed for having a picture of Asuka, and the other people of Shinji's grade knew that fact painfully well. The picture was plain… for Asuka. But in most likelihood it was exactly what Shinji wanted. It was simply a picture of Asuka standing there, smiling.

Kaji jerked forward and thought, 'Damn. I'm going to throw up _again_.' The man ran towards the bathroom, and emptied his stomach contents. The man was very stoic when drunk, and would never be as loud as Misato.

It took more drinks to get Misato Katsuragi drunk, as she had trained her body, but she also downed the beers quicker than the air she breathes.

Misato crawled to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Lemmein I gotsta useuh baffroom."

She didn't wait for a response and tore open the door, and started to puke into the toilet, an astounded Ryoji Kaji leaning against the wall, "A bit old to drink until you puke, aren't you?"

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Shu'up! 'Sides, I'm no'drunk…"

As she said this, Misato puked again, and Kaji simply waited it out. Once she was finished, he picked her up in his arms, and she had passed out from alcohol consumption. He moved into her room and dumped her onto her bed, but soon collapsed after her.

His last coherent thought was, 'She's going to kill me for this. I should probably get up… but… I can't… move.' He yawned and fell asleep.

(-----)

Asuka looked expectantly at Shinji, "Well? Hurry up, Dummkopf!"

Shinji groaned and said, "Why do you always make _me_ do all of the manual labor?"

The girl folded her arms across her chest, "Oh, shut up! You're always nitpicking. Besides, you're a boy! You can't complain!"

He sighed, it was no point, so he simply did as he was told and picked up Mr. Langley, slinging him over his shoulder. The man was very heavy by Shinji's standards, but was actually of average weight for a German man his age.

He doggedly tried to get him up the stairs, and finally succeeded after thirty minutes of trying.

With a heave, the young man flung Mr. Langley onto his bed, and trudged back downstairs for Asuka's step-mother. Within a few minutes, Shinji had placed both of Asuka's parents in their bed. The boy moved to his door and opened it, stumbling into the room.

He looked to his bed and stammered, "A-A-Asuka, w-what are you d-doing?"

The Second Child was lying on his bed, and she simply said, "I'm bored… so I just came in here to talk with you… and don't get any perverted ideas!"

The boy smiled slightly, and said, "I wouldn't dream of it… So were you happy with today?"

The girl pulled him onto the bed and tightly hugged him, "Of course I was Dummkopf!"

Shinji nestled closer and murmured, "Asuka… I'm tired all of the sudden…"

The girl ran her fingers through his hair, and whispered into his ear, "It's okay. You can sleep… just… keep holding me."

He nodded as his head pushed closer to the girl's neck.

**I Hate Mornings**

Kaji woke with a slight groan, as his head was pulsing severely. He had no clue where his head even was, and he laid it back down onto something soft.

Misato blinked awake, wondering why she didn't have a hangover, '… It must've been Dr. Akagi. Thanks Ritsuko.'

The woman finally became aware of the body on top of her, and she looked down at Kaji.

His face was buried in the woman's chest and she brought both of her fists, interlocked, over his head, '_What the HELL do you think you're doing!_'

The man was clutching his skull, "Ow, my head! Damn Katsuragi! I don't remember!"

The Sub-Commander looked at the man and stroked his head, "How's that for a wake up call?"

Kaji whimpered slightly and said, "I know of a way to make it all better…"

The woman instinctively shouted, "NO! It's way too early!" The man rolled his eyes and playfully spoke, "Get your head out of the gutter, Katsuragi! I need an egg, salt, pepper, soy sauce, and milk. Don't forget a glass."

The purple haired woman stood and said, "It'll cost you." Kaji slumped down and said, "Add it to my tab?"

The woman nodded and left the room. The former spy let his head fall back onto the bed, and closed his eyes. He quickly realized that doing that helped nothing, as he only felt like he was spinning, suddenly feeling the urge to retch. Misato returned with all of the materials that were requested.

Kaji deftly removed the egg white and put the yolk into a glass. Picking up all the other materials, he deposited a shake or two of salt and pepper, then topped that off with a sprinkle of soy sauce. Kaji poured in the milk and looked at the concoction with apprehension. He was thinking of ignoring the glass, but instead reached the logical conclusion of… 'Screw it…'

With one gulp the man swallowed the drink, the slimy egg yolk gliding down his esophagus. Though he looked like puking, Kaji shivered and stood up.

Misato's face was pallid, and she said, "Yuck. That's _so_ gross! I can't believe you _drank_ that!"

The newly promoted Head of NERV Intelligence said, "It's called a Prairie Oyster, and it's good for hangovers."

The Sub-Commander shuddered, "I'd take a hangover before drinking one of those."

Kaji stretched his arms above his head and said, "Aren't Shinji and Asuka going to be back tonight?"

The woman nodded and said, "I doubt I could handle another party… But then again, I'm not sure those two would even _want_ a party."

The man nodded, "Well, I'm sure we should at least tell their friends they're coming home." The two both picked up their cellular phones and started calling Shinji and Asuka's friends.

(-----)

Rei's phone rang, and a pale hand picked it up. "Hello, Ayanami Residence. May I ask who is speaking?"

A loud voice bellowed through the phone, "_KAWORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT REI'S HOUSE!_"

He held the phone away from his head, "Rei! I think the call is for you!"

The blue-haired pilot walked towards the kitchen from her room and accepted the phone, "Hello, Ayanami Residence. May I ask who is speaking?"

Misato was puzzled, how two different people could answer the phone with the same exact greeting was a mystery to the woman, "What the… Rei? Oh hey! Shinji and Asuka are coming back tonight around seven o'clock, okay?"

The First Child spoke curtly, as she always did, "Understood. We shall be there."

The older woman began to ask about why Kaworu was present, but Rei was already putting the phone back, cutting the Sub-Commander off.

Kaworu looked with concern at Rei and she smiled slightly, "Don't worry. We didn't do anything inappropriate, so there is not reason to fear. Sub-Commander Katsuragi was just overreacting."

Kaworu sighed slightly, relieved at her reassurance.

(-----)

Shinji woke up very similar to the way Kaji did, the only exception was the Prairie Oyster.

The pounding headache Shinji suffered from was due to Asuka's brutal beating. He sat up, nursing his throbbing head and said, "What was that for?"

The girl spoke in a matter-of-factly tone, "That's for touching me!"

The Third Child tried a different approach, "Well, I fell asleep near your neck! You must have put my head there!"

The girl smiled sweetly, her sweet tone hiding the flames, "Are you implying that _I_ would do something perverted like that?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Well, it wouldn't have been the first time." Asuka scowled and said, "I'll just write it off as part of your Christmas gift… but now you have to play your cello for me _whenever_ I want."

The young Ikari smiled and nodded, "Okay, you win Asuka!" The redhead giggled slightly, "I love winning."

Shinji mentally laughed dryly, 'I'd play for you whenever you asked, even if you didn't do that.'

Asuka moved closer to him and hugged him, "Today we have to go back. We can go back home."

The boy frowned, "Do you remember that kiss? We can definitely count on everyone knowing about that… I'll have to 'thank' Kensuke for that one."

Asuka said disgustedly, "You know… We'll probably have to give an encore to dispel all of their questions."

The Third Child blushed, "A-again? Are you sure?"

The girl smiled reassuringly, "Don't you trust me?" Shinji nodded and the redhead spoke, "Good. _'When in doubt, trust Asuka!'_ That should be your motto Shinji."

The Third Child chuckled and said, "I'll think about it."

(-----)

"I see… Indeed," Gendo said, not showing any hint of emotion.

His son was coming home today, and his gift would be delivered personally. The older Ikari sat in his usual position, the only other person in the room was Kouzou Fuyutsuki, the ever-present Aid.

The former professor spoke, "So Ikari, I hear that Shinji is coming back today."

The only answer he got was the usual one, "Indeed."

The man sighed, "I assume that you're just going to sit there. Why don't you just go and see him."

Gendo was beginning to break down his stony façade, "I cannot. This is the only room that I can be positive to have complete privacy. Just send him here after he gets back."

Kouzou raised an eyebrow, "Alright." The Commander's Aid left the office, and Gendo reached into his pocket, and withdrew some money. The older Ikari left subsequently, and got himself a cup of coffee, drinking it exactly as he always had.

His innermost thoughts resided on Shinji, "I see you will return. Maybe you can have a surprise this Christmas… other than the ones you might receive from Pilot Sohryu."

(-----)

Shinji rapidly tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm rest of his chair on the plane, waiting for the machine to fire up. The redhead next to him bit her lower lip to keep from shouting at the boy. Finally fed up, she slammed her own hand on top of Shinji's, trapping it and restricting its movement.

He looked at the girl, and she intertwined her own fingers with his own. He smiled slightly, and allowed his body to relax in its seat. Asuka squeezed the captive hand gently, and said, "Just calm down. We'll be home soon."

Shinji's grin widened, 'Home… I'm going home.' Asuka could feel the heat of Shinji's hand, and she rubbed her index finger lightly against his palm. She leaned her head on Shinji and wrapped her arms around him.

The boy shivered slightly, but in turn, put his left arm around the girl. 'Oh man… I still get the shivers when we touch. It's just like the first time she touched me. Even though she was dragging me through the 'Over the Rainbow' I still had a shiver.' Shinji thought with his eyes closed.

Asuka moved her head around a little, trying to get into a comfortable position.

The Third Child's hand idly stroked Asuka's soft hair, and it reminded him of touching silk. With each foot that the plane moved closer to Japan, Shinji could feel the bond between his mother and himself strengthening again. At a range this far, his mother could barely speak to him and vice versa, but after a few hours, he'd be able to converse with his mother.

The girl next to him moaned a bit, and muttered, "Shinji… That feels so good…"

Shinji grinned and let his other hand move to the girl's side, where he began to tickle her.

The Second Child began to giggle, but she put her finger to Shinji's scar, and pushed firmly. He immediately stopped tickling, and instead winced in pain.

Asuka moved her face near to his ear and whispered in a singsong tone, "I know how to stop you."

Shinji wriggled in the seat, but Asuka let her teeth sink into his earlobe. Electricity shot through his body, and he trembled, and quietly groaned some. "A-A-Asuka… W-What are you d-doing?" he whispered.

She let his lobe go free, and resettled on his shoulder, "Now why don't you just go back to playing with my hair? You had to ruin it by tickling me… That's better." He had started to comb Asuka's hair with his fingers while she was speaking.

He sighed, "You never let me have any fun…" Asuka let her hand rest on his thigh, and the boy immediately blushed.

The redhead asked in a comforting tone, "Feeling better?"

All Shinji could do was nod his head shakily. He reached his own hand down and was about to place it on Asuka's side, but she stopped him, "One more inch and I'll break your fingers… _one…_ by… _one_."

He smiled sheepishly, "Caught me, huh?" The girl just glared at him, but Shinji took Asuka's hand in his own, and kissed it. Though his lips only faintly brushed against her hand, Asuka's glare softened, and she smiled. The redhead knew that he was just trying to keep busy while waiting for the plane to start, then he could put in his SDAT player.

To prevent his instant reaction of listening to music, Asuka had taken it from him, and promised to give it back once the plane started to take off. She placed the music player into his lap and said, "It looks like the plane is starting to take off."

He thought about using it, but ultimately smiled brightly and gazed into Asuka's eyes, "You know… It's tempting, but I'd much rather keep _you_ company."

Asuka reddened slightly, and whispered, with venom hiding her joy, "_Pervert._"

As soon as Shinji realized how Asuka took his words, he began to stammer, "W-Wait! I-I didn't m-mean to say it like th-that! I-I just meant that I could t-talk with you instead of l-listening to my SDAT!"

The girl had fire creep into her eyes, and she spoke forcefully, "_What_ did I _tell_ you about _apologizing?_"

With an embarrassed smirk, Shinji squeezed her hand and caressed her face, "Asuka… Can we just skip over that subject and restart the conversation?" The girl nodded, and they began talking anew.

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

There… Chapter 11 is finished, now you only have 5 more to go. The next chapter is a guarantee on action. The outtake is back to the normal style this time.

**Outtake**

Rei's phone rang, and a pale hand picked it up. "Hello, Ayanami Residence. May I ask who is speaking?"

A loud voice bellowed through the phone, "_KAWORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT REI'S HOUSE!_"

He held the phone away from his head, "Rei! I think the call is for you!"

The blue-haired pilot walked towards the kitchen from her room and accepted the phone, "Hello, Ayanami Residence. May I ask who is speaking?"

Misato was puzzled, how two different people could answer the phone with the same exact greeting was a mystery to the woman, "What the… Rei? Oh hey! Shinji and Asuka are coming back tonight around seven o'clock, okay?"

The First Child spoke curtly, as she always did, "Understood. We shall be there."

The older woman began to ask about why Kaworu was present, but Rei was already putting the phone back, cutting the Sub-Commander off.

Kaworu looked with concern at Rei and she smiled slightly, "Don't worry. We just have to make sure we clean up that little mess in my room."

The silver haired boy grinned, "I didn't think you'd jump at the chance like that."

Rei shrugged, "Somebody as introverted as _me_ would jump at the chance with almost _anything_."

Kaworu blinked, 'I better watch out to make sure she isn't cheating on me…'


	13. 0:12

**Go Back to Where You Belong**

The plane landed in the airport, and Misato stood in the passenger terminal, waiting for her two kids to return to her. She held up a giant sign that was made entirely of beer cans, that way, the two could never miss them.

Rei and Kaworu stood off to the side, a few feet away from the over zealous Sub-Commander of NERV. The two with red eyes held hands, waiting for their friends, and to tell them of some news.

Kensuke already had his camera glued to his face, and was taping an annoyed Toji and Hikari. It was unclear whether Toji or Hikari was more angry. Finally, Toji blocked the camera with his broad shoulders, and held Hikari close enough to shield her from its glare also.

Both of them blushed uncontrollable, and Kensuke cried out, "Ha! This'll be great! I can see it now… 'Our First Memories: Suzuhara-Horaki Edition.' This is too good to pass up!"

Toji shouted back, "Why don't you film the 'Nagisa-Ayanami Edition' first!"

Kensuke looked at the pilots and shivered, "Man… Those two give me the creeps just thinking about it. It would be like filming a family of rocks!"

Rei and Kaworu simply shrugged, and the silver haired youth stated, "I was unaware that stones could have a family."

Kensuke was dumbstruck, "… Okay then… Back to Toji and Hikari!"

Misato watched the commotion, and sighed, 'When are Shinji and Asuka going to get back?'

Ryoji Kaji, super spy, snuck up on the unsuspecting Misato Katsuragi, and wrapped his arms around the woman. "Hey there, beautiful."

Though she jumped, Misato simply looked backwards to the man and said, "You really need to work on your pick up lines. All of your old ones are going in a cycle now."

The man's head drooped and he sighed, 'Damn! How can I figure this one out? I think it's time to call on the one that knows Misato best: Shinji!'

Misato blinked and thought about her relationship with Kaji, 'I can't believe it! I love this man but I still push him away! I'll have to ask Shinji about this one…'

(-----)

Shinji held Asuka's hand in the airport terminal, and looked for their guardian and friends. Asuka sighed, "Scheisse!"

Shinji worriedly looked to her and said, "What's wrong?"

The girl simply pointed to a large sign made entirely of beer cans, "That's what's wrong, Dummkopf!"

The boy grimaced as he saw the spectacle his girlfriend was pointing to. He muttered to the girl, "Damn Misato! She probably finished all of those today too… Hey, it looks like everyone is there! Rei, Kaworu, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Misato obviously, and even Kaji's come to welcome us back."

Asuka grabbed his hand and started to yank it, "Come on Shinji! We're gonna keep them waiting! Hurry up you idiot!"

The young Ikari was taken completely off guard and stumbled forward, dropping all of his and Asuka's bags, "A-Asuka! Hold on! I dropped all of your clothes!"

The girl turned to Shinji and cried, "_DUMMKOPF! PICK UP MY STUFF! HOW CAN YOU JUST LET IF FALL LIKE THAT!_"

He recoiled and said, "S-sorry! I-It was an accident… Besides, you're the one that made me drop them!"

She rolled her eyes, a small amount of color rising in her cheeks, "What's with all of the details? You're always nitpicking! Just pick up my stuff!"

He smiled and picked up all of her things, including the few possessions of his own. He continued to grin as he dumped one of Asuka's bags into her arms.

The Second Child scowled, "Hey! _You're_ the _boy_! You should do _all_ of the physical labor!"

Shinji took hold of the bag in Asuka's arms and said, "Ha… I was just kidding anyway. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

She had her hands on her hips and spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "_Ooh!_ You're _such_ a _gentleman._"

Shinji looked down uncomfortably, "Asuka… What's my punishment _this_ time?"

Asuka grinned impishly, "I haven't thought about it yet. But don't worry, there'll be a punishment for you."

The Third Child sighed, 'I really need to quit doing this… How can I just do something so stupid when I _know_ there'll be a penalty?'

The German girl's eyes light up with a savage glee, "I got it! If Misato cooked, you have to eat it _without complaining!_ You also _have to _take seconds and even thirds if they're offered!"

Shinji groaned, "If I die it's your fault!" The girl said, "Don't you even think of dying! I won't have anyone to pick on then… but also… I wouldn't have anyone that loves me…"

A solitary tear dripped from her face, but Shinji stopped it on her cheek, and whispered reassuringly, "You just gave me the only reason I need to survive."

(-----)

Misato spotted the figures of her family, and shouted to them, "Asuka! Shinji! Over here!"

She ran towards the two and squeezed them both so hard that Shinji swore he could feel his shoulder pop out of place. Asuka finally managed to gasp out, "Okay Misato! We get the message! Don't kill us!"

The Sub-Commander of NERV let go of the children and said, "I'm glad to have you back! Once we get home I can give you both your Christmas gifts!"

The two pilots nodded dismissively, and followed the woman to their friends. Asuka talked with Misato, Kaji, Hikari and Rei, while Shinji addressed the boys.

Toji laughed, "So how was Germany? Were all of the people as rude as _The Demon_?"

Shinji's face darkened for a second but said, "No… Most of them were pretty nice."

Suzuhara raised an eyebrow, "Whaddaya mean _most?_"

Shinji decisively spoke, "I'll just say that I should give your punches more credit."

Toji frowned, "You ain't getting out of this one buddy! Spill it!"

The Third Child shyly smiled, "Well… Some kid was trying to make a move on Asuka… He started to make fun of me and said 'What are you going to do? Karate?' So I flipped a coin to distract him, then smacked him upside the head and said, 'Karate that!'. I thought it was a cheap shot, so I let him hit me. It didn't even make me flinch."

The former Fourth Child burst out into uproarious laughter, "_HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU THE MAN SHINJI!_"

Kaworu smiled benignly, "So… Did you enjoy yourself in Miss Sohryu's company?"

Shinji looked straight into his eyes and simply replied with a nod of his head.

Toji fell over and covered his ears, "_BETRAYAL! HOW COULD YOU BED THE DEMON!_"

Shinji looked at Kaworu and nodded, and the both of them kicked Suzuhara in the side, and Shinji shouted, "It's not like that! Damn! Get your head out of the gutter."

Kensuke, who had been silent, spoke up, "How about your spectacle in Berlin? Now that was interesting!"

Shinji glared at the boy, "How did I know you'd find that?" The bespectacled boy shrugged and laughed, but Asuka ran over and pulled Shinji outside, where the car was waiting.

(-----)

All of his friends had left, and Misato was passed out in her room, but Shinji sat on the balcony, basking in the moonlight. The door slid open behind him, and Asuka silently moved towards him.

She wrapped his waist with her arms, and said, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Shinji looked over the nightscape, "I couldn't… I just had a feeling that something bad will happen soon."

Asuka traced circles with her finger around his scar, and said quietly, "It's probably just the next Sin. But don't worry. We'll be ready for it."

Shinji sighed, "I hope you're right… and what's your fascination with that scar?"

Asuka moved closer, and her bosom rested against his back. She allowed her hand to stray further up his body and lightly dragged her fingers across his skin, "Doesn't this send chills up your spine?"

As she said it, he shivered, and said, "How do you do that?" Asuka simply whispered, "I've had months to perfect my technique. I did it all just for you."

Shinji turned to face her, and said, "It's getting late… we should probably go to bed now."

The girl nodded, and followed Shinji inside. The Third Child walked straight into his room, and didn't expect Asuka to follow him, but she did.

**I'm Not a Child**

The boy lay down on his bed, and stretched out. As he was about to fall asleep, a slight thump and a whoosh of air made Shinji open his eyes.

'It's exactly like the last time! Just before the angel attack,' he thought.

Asuka was staring right at him, "What? Am I not welcome?"

To answer this question, Shinji embraced the girl, and kissed her, "Goodnight, Asuka."

She drew in closer to Shinji, using his body heat to warm her up. 'Something is wrong about this… What is missing? … _I know!_'

She nestled her head into Shinji's chest and he whispered, "Hey Asuka!"

The Second Child's eyes snapped open and she snapped in a low tone, "What now Dummkopf!"

He faltered slightly, but spoke up, "You didn't tell me not to think anything perverted."

Though she scowled, Asuka said, "Since I forgot, I guess I can let this one slide."

The boy next to her stammered, "B-B-B-But Asuka! I don't think I can! It's just not right!"

The fiery German moved closer and said, "That's what I like to hear… You aren't like other boys, and I like that. But Shinji… If you want… we could become… closer."

Shinji leaned his head towards the girl and kissed her passionately, "I can't do that Asuka. I don't know if we're ready."

Asuka recoiled as if she had been slapped, "Shinji! Don't you want me! I'm not a child, you know."

He stroked her hair and soothingly murmured into her ear, "I know you aren't, but… I am… I love you with all of my heart, but I don't think that I'm ready for this. Someday I will be, but not yet."

Asuka buried her face in Shinji's neck and sobbed, "I'm sorry I did that to you, but I had to know if you just wanted one thing from me…"

His fingers ran through her silky hair, and he said, "Look at me. I _do_ only want one thing from you. That one thing is _all_ of you."

She still had tears in her eyes, but Asuka smiled, "Shinji…" He looked right into Asuka's eyes, and she said, "Just hold me close. Hold me tight."

The girl rolled on to her other side, pressing her back against Shinji's chest, and took hold of his hands. One she draped over her waist and near her panties, and the other, she place square on her breasts.

Shinji went rigid and said, "A-Asuka! What are you doing?"

He tried to move his hands, but Asuka held on and hissed, "Dammit Shinji! Just relax, and get used to the feeling."

With his left hand, he lightly tickled Asuka's flat stomach, and his other hand was shaking.

Asuka sighed, "Don't worry. I won't beat you up tomorrow. I promise."

His right hand slowly stopped quivering, and he let his hand rest on Asuka's chest, gently massaging her bust. The girl moaned and said, "Now don't you feel better?"

His hands stopped moving, and Asuka heard light snoring behind her.

Asuka blushed heavily, and her thoughts focused on what the boy was doing before, 'Calm down Asuka! You asked him to, so deal with it. I know it felt good, but why did I force Shinji into this? Maybe one of us just needed to kick down the door. Shinji would _never_ have done anything if I hadn't asked him to. If that spine he grew wasn't there, he wouldn't have _even if_ I asked. I love you Shinji. I can't believe that he could show that much restraint, but I know now that I can _completely_ trust him. I love you, Shinji Ikari.'

Her thoughts drifted away, and darkness overtook her, but she rested easy knowing that she had Shinji with her.

(-----)

Misato opened the door to Shinji's room, and glanced at what was going on and just about fainted, '_IS THAT SHINJI'S HAND?_'

After composing her thoughts, the woman reasoned, 'I guess they have seen enough of life to be considered adults. I need to talk to these people.'

Misato went back into Shinji's room and roused the couple, dragging them into the kitchen. Misato sat down at the table, "Look guys… I saw what you two were doing."

Shinji paled and looked like he could die right there, but Asuka blushed and said, "I don't care. I love Shinji, and he proved that yesterday. We didn't have sex, actually the opposite. I asked him about it, and he said 'We're not ready.' So I had him hold me."

Misato looked impressed and said, "Shinji didn't take you up on your offer? That just shows you that he is the _right_ kind of guy to fall in love with. I want to talk about sex though."

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Oh great, '_the Talk_!' Just what I needed."

Misato glared at Asuka and said, "Look, most people would try to stop you two, but I'm just here to say this: When you're ready, just _tell_ me. Okay? I want to make sure both of you are safe…"

Shinji still was pale and babbled incoherently, yet again Asuka took control, "You're serious? I thought you'd be angry."

Misato pensively smiled, "You called me a hypocrite once… If I was angry, that would _really_ make me a hypocrite."

Misato looked to Shinji and said, "Listen Shinji. You probably should get used to intimate physical contact with Asuka. It would be in both of your benefits, just don't do anything _too_ intimate without consultation."

Shinji was now a deep shade of crimson, but he said, "W-Well… I guess so. I'm just kind of embarrassed to talk about this with anyone but Asuka."

Misato smiled, "I'm nothing! Just think of what your mother will do when you get in the Eva."

Shinji's eyes threatened to pop out of his sockets, he became whiter than snow and quietly cursed, "Oh, shit!"

Asuka grabbed his hand, "Shinji… Just tell her the truth. I think that would be for the best that your mother knew."

Misato looked at the pair and said, "Shinji… The Commander wanted to see you," she looked to Asuka, "…Alone."

Shinji sighed and shivered, 'Damn!' He stood up and started his walk to NERV.

(-----)

Gendo sat in his office, with nothing but a cup of coffee and a book wrapped in cloth to keep him company.

Shinji slowly entered, and Gendo spoke, "I see you are back from Germany. I trust it was an enjoyable trip?"

The Third Child nodded slowly and looked at the coffee, "Father… Is that yours?"

Gendo was startled but nonetheless answered, "Indeed."

Shinji looked at the ground and shyly began to talk, "I heard from Mr. Langley that I drink my coffee like… you."

Gendo smiled behind his hands, 'Interesting… I was unaware of this.' "From the reports of Sub-Commander Katsuragi, I see that you are getting physically and emotionally close to the Second Child," Gendo said in his cool, Commander's voice.

Shinji nodded slower than before and became a shade of crimson, "Y-Yes… That's true."

The older Ikari sighed slightly, "Yui… would be proud of you."

The Third Child blanched, "That's the thing… I'm not sure if I should hide what happened last night from her or not."

Gendo chuckled a little, "If I know anything, I know that Yui would just be happy to know that you've found a girlfriend."

Shinji smiled and spoke, "Th-Thank you, father."

The Commander of NERV rose to his feet and beckoned to the boy, "Come. Walk with me for a short way."

The two walked in silence, and ended up in front of Eva Unit 01's cage. Gendo pulled a small package from under his coat and said, "Shinji, there is something I have for-"

The man was cut off by a lone soldier running up to him, "Commander Ikari, sir! Is this the designated pilot of Eva Unit 01, Shinji Ikari?"

The Commander, irked at being cut off, snapped back, "_Yes. Now why are you here?_"

The man smiled devilishly, "I do not answer to you. I am here for the boy."

Gendo pushed Shinji to the side viciously, and a loud bang echoed through the cages. The man, an assassin sent by SEELE, was dead, a bullet placed right through his skull.

Gendo's shoulders slumped and he coughed violently into his hands. When he withdrew them, his pristine, white gloves were stained red with blood. He leaned heavily against the railing and said gruffly, "Are you okay?"

Shinji nodded and cried out, "Father!"

The Commander turned to him, and clutched at his stomach, which was pouring out blood by the ounce. The man gritted his teeth and tried to maintain his strong exterior, "Shinji… I wanted… to give you… this… Merry Christmas…" Gendo held out the wrapped package, and gave one final jerk, before he fell silent forever.

Of its own accord, The Evangelion Unit 01 moved its arm and picked up the corpse of Commander Ikari. It let out a low, wailing growl, and Shinji fell to his knees, tears blurring his vision.

He punched the ground until his hand bled.

Gendo floated into a standing position, and orange hexagons spiraled around him. Slowly, the hexagons dissipated, and moved towards the Eva, but Shinji was in too much shock to notice.

The boy that sat on the floor, gradually opened the small package, and opened the book that was covered. Inside, he found pictures of his family, he even found one of himself and Asuka.

At the end, Shinji saw a picture of Gendo, Yui, and himself smiling. A note was attached to the next page, it read, 'I am sorry for the treatment you have endured these long years. I may never make it up to you. I said that I keep all my memories locked in my heart. I lied. These are all of the pictures I could find of Yui, and I hope you will enjoy them. Gendo Ikari. P.S. I may have never said this before, but I love you, Shinji.'

Tears stained the paper, and Shinji sobbed loudly, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

(-----)

Shinji sat in the infirmary, gripping the book he had received from his father. His room was empty, and Shinji's blue eyes were dull and lifeless. His relationship with his father was improving, but fate stole him away before he could be forgiven.

His door slid open, and a redhead moved to his side.

When she reached out to hold his hand, the boy curled into a ball, "Go away…"

Asuka allowed one tear to slide from her eye, then grabbed his hand, "No."

The Third Child looked into her eyes and said, "Please go away."

She replied in a shaky voice, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Shinji."

His dead eyes drooped back to the book, and he said, "Why won't you go?"

Asuka squeezed his hand, "I won't let you wallow in despair! It sucks and does nobody any good! You helped me through my dark times, so now I'm returning the favor."

He sighed, but his voice steadily rose into a scream, "I hate this. I hate… _I hate… I HATE MYSELF! I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT! DAMN IT! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE SOMEBODY WANTED TO KILL ME!_"

Asuka stood him up with a disgusted look on her face, "Wake up!" She slapped him hard across his face, "_You think it's your fault! That's a load of bullshit! You couldn't do anything to stop it! Stop feeling bad about that! If you want to feel bad, feel bad for your father!_"

Shinji's eyes had a flicker of light in them, as his self-pity started to crack.

Red lights flashed, followed by the alarms of NERV's defense system.

"Scheisse!" Asuka cursed, and dragged Shinji to the Evangelion cages. The two changed into their plug suits and entered the Evangelions. Asuka's synch ratio jumped to 100 but Shinji's dropped down to 36. Both of the Evas were launched, and prepared for battle.

**Wrath**

Wrath, the hunched over figure on the monitor, let out a roar that scared the NERV technicians. It was the relative size of an Eva, but it had bat-like skin and features, down to the leathery wings that were folded behind it.

It spread its wings and began flying towards the position of the Evangelions. Units 00 and 05 were not yet ready to launch, but would be within five minutes.

Only Shinji and Asuka occupied the battlefield. From the air, Wrath unleashed fiery chains from its body, which wrapped around Unit 01, burning at the restraints.

Asuka's mind was filled with a picture of Shinji in indescribable pain. "M-mama? Mama… I need to help Shinji!" she said.

A warm familiar presence engulfed her, and Asuka smiled, "Thank you mama!"

A sonic glaive was sent up to Unit 02, and Asuka jumped into the air as high as she could. Her Eva was breaking through the clouds, and she finally began her descent.

Her A.T. Field began to swirl around the tip of the glaive, and Asuka leaned forward, applying all of her weight to the strike. As she plummeted towards the earth, her Eva's eyes glowed savagely.

Asuka whispered, "Shinji…" Her Unit 02 cut a gigantic gash along the 5th Sin's back, exposing the core.

As she was turning to face her opponent, Wrath looped a chain around the redhead's neck, and started to strangle the life from her. Asuka cried out in pain, "Shinji…! H-Help me!"

Shinji's dull eyes flared to life, "_GET AWAY FROM HER!_" His synch ratio jumped to a staggering 350, and his Evangelion gripped the chains that held it down.

With the flick of its wrist, the chains were broken, and Unit 01 released a horrific screech that made the Sin falter. With a feral craze overtaking him, Shinji dove onto the Sin, tearing at it with his claws. Though it tried to raise its hands to defend itself, Unit 01's bloodlust was not sated.

He continued to claw at the Sin vehemently, as if he were digging a hole to another country. After eviscerating Wrath, Shinji began to pound away on its head. With one tremendous blow, Unit 01 turned Wrath's skull into pudding.

Though it was indefinitely dead, he kept pounding away at the mass of pulp. Inside of the entry plug, Shinji's one thought repeated itself, '_KILL! KILL! KILL!_'

His mother pleaded with her son to stop, 'Shinji! Stop, please!' He ignored her and continued to butcher the carcass without mercy. One voice began to speak to Shinji, it was just learning to speak, and was semi-shaky.

It gruffly called out, 'Shinji! Stop now!'

The young Ikari screamed out in his entry plug, "_NO! MY JOB IS TO KILL THE ANGELS!_"

The voice spoke in a harsh voice, 'Irrelevant! It is terminated, so you orders are no more!'

Shinji was calming down slightly, "W-Who are you!"

The voice said, 'Do you not remember? I was reunited with Yui! It is your Father.'

Shinji stammered, "F-Father! But you died!"

Gendo's voice spoke, 'There is no longer one soul in the Eva, but there are two, your mother and I.'

Shinji slumped in the seat, "I'm glad that I can have my family… Father… Thank you… for the album."

Yui spoke up, 'So… I heard about what you and Asuka have been up to. I have to say Shinji… You really surprised me with that. I'm glad you have found what makes you happy. At the same time, I'm worried about you becoming intimate with somebody.'

Shinji sighed, "You don't have to worry… I told Asuka that I wasn't ready when she asked about it."

Yui sighed, 'That is good. You two make a good couple. I think that Misato is doing a good job raising you. Now Shinji… You must look upon the Sin known as Wrath, and see what happens when you loose check with your emotions.'

Shinji did as he was instructed, and looked at Wrath, but what he saw was not agreeable with him. Immediately Shinji retched in the entry plug, for the gruesome sight also showed Shinji's rage.

(-----)

Shinji climbed out of his entry plug, and stumbled onto the catwalks of the Evangelion Cages. The boy steadied himself and slowly moved to his Eva.

He stroked its hard, purple armor, and thought, 'It's ironic that the one thing that I depend on is what took my family…'

Asuka stomped towards the Third Child, "_DUMMKOPF!_ _GET OVER HERE!_"

Shinji subserviently walked to the girl, and averted his eyes.

Asuka reared back and slapped him hard across the face, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing! You didn't even fight back when the Sin was attacking you, but you go and turn it into a bloody mass of pulp if he even looks at me! You need to hold your own life with more value!"

Shinji smiled a little, and tears dripped off of Asuka's face, "_You damn… You damn… You damn Dummkopf! I could have lost you!_"

The boy took a step towards Asuka and brushed away her tears, "Look… I know how I acted after Father… died. But I've changed… I have. You know about my Eva…"

The girl covered Shinji's hand with her own, pressing it against her cheek, "Your mother's soul… She is the Eva."

The Third Child sighed, "Yes… My father's dream was to be reunited with her. He is now also a part of the Eva."

Asuka looked at the floor, "Do… Do you hate him?" Shinji heaved another great breath, "I used to… but I don't anymore."

Asuka pulled Shinji's head towards her own, and rested her forehead on his. She whispered right to him, choking back tears, "Just promise me that you won't join them and leave me… alone."

He looked right into the girl's eyes, and formed the portal between them, "Asuka… I would die a thousand deaths if I weren't able to see your face again."

The now only living Ikari pulled Asuka close to himself and kissed her with all of the passion he could summon. Though neither noticed, Eva Unit 01's eyes blinked contentedly, and if it was possible, it seemed to smile.

(-----)

"Hey Idiot… I'm starting to get hungry," Asuka commented to Shinji, who was scrawling in his notebook.

He looked up and smiled, "Sure." Shinji stood up off of the couch and moved into the kitchen.

Asuka followed him, and hopped up onto the counter. She sat there and analyzed the boy's movements. Each time he would look at the girl, Shinji would grin.

When their eyes met, Asuka faked scowling, "Just hurry up, Third Child!"

He nodded and went about preparing a meal for his girlfriend. He set a pot on the stove to simmer, and Shinji looked at Asuka, "I forgot to thank you…When I was in the hospital…"

She blushed and said, "I didn't do anything you wouldn't do. You would've been there for me if I was in the hospital."

The Third Child moved closer to the German girl, and squeezed her tightly, "Thank you, Asuka."

She stroked his hair and said, "That's what love is for, Idiot." The Second Child leaned closer to the boy and kissed him, "There… Now hurry up with that food."

He turned back to the task at hand, and hummed an unknown tune to himself ever so lightly. Once he finished cooking, the boy set a massive portion near Asuka and backed away, bowing slightly.

She looked from her bowl to the boy, and then said in her usual fiery voice, "_Well!_ Aren't you going to sit down!"

He blushed and quickly stuttered, "O-Oh! S-Sorry!" As he sat down facing Asuka, the girl tore into her meal, devouring it within a manner of minutes. The girl sat back in her chair, and Shinji removed her dish and began to clean.

Though he was cleaning up for her, this didn't stop Asuka from teasing him, "Shinji… You're the perfect housewife! Ha, talk about Mr. Mom."

The young Ikari smiled and threw the rag he was using at Asuka. Where a cheery expression graced her face, after the rag hit, she peeled it off, revealing an irate countenance.

In her hair were bits of food that had come off of the dish she was eating. Immediately Shinji realized his mistake, and said, "Uh… S-Sorry?"

The girl scowled, "_LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!_"

Again the Third Child apologized, and Asuka slapped him across the face, "_DUMMKOPF!_" She held out one of her strands of hair to examine it, and she glowered, "This will _never_ come out!"

Shinji gaped, "I-I'm sorry Asuka!"

She looked at the boy, and burnt him with the flames in her eyes, "That's why _you're_ going to wash my hair for me!"

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

There… Hope you like it. Once again, the outtake is in script format, because I'm lazy like that.

**Outtake**

Shinji: Sits up in his bed Father treated me like dirt…'

_FLASHBACK!_

Gendo: Get in that Duffel Bag! Points to a duffel bag

Shinji: But _dad!_ I don't wanna!

Gendo: Shut up! Put these on! Hands over spandex shorts

Shinji: WHAAAAAAA!

Gendo: SHUT UP AND TAKE THAT SHIRT OFF! pulls shirt off of one shoulder

Voice: Aaaaand CUT! Good work both of you.

Shinji: Hey dad! When do I get my half of the money?

Gendo: Your half? You must be joking. This money is mine!

_END FLASHBACK!_

Shinji: That asshole never gave me my $10.50 for that commercial!


	14. 0:13

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Servitude**

'Why the hell did I do that?' Shinji thought as he ran a warm bath for his girlfriend. He put his hand under the faucet, and felt the water. 'Warm enough…' he thought as he put in the plug to fill the bathtub.

The boy called out, "Asuka! Your bath is ready!"

The girl stepped into the bathroom, garbed in a bathrobe, and she scowled, "What did you call me!"

Shinji sighed, "Beautiful Asuka, Ruler of Everything, and Best Evangelion Pilot in the World."

Triumphantly, Asuka smiled, "That's what I thought I heard!"

As Shinji turned away, she slipped out of the robe and into the tub, pulling the shower curtain to the point that Shinji couldn't see her body.

He turned back around, facing Asuka, and filled a pitcher with water. The young Ikari poured its warm contents over the girl's head.

Her hair clung to her skin, and Shinji drew it all into one large strand. He poured shampoo into his hands, and gingerly began to scrub Asuka's hair. She slid deeper into the bathtub, allowing herself to relax, and couldn't stifle the moan that escaped from her lips.

Shinji whispered into Asuka's ear, "Close you eyes, Asuka."

After she had done so, he let warm water caress Asuka's face, rinsing away the soap in her hair. Slowly, Asuka opened her beautiful cerulean eyes, and they were met with the warm, inviting, azure eyes of Shinji Ikari.

He leaned towards her, and his head drooped over her face. His lips brushed against hers, and he murmured, "Are we even now?"

Asuka stroked his cheek with one hand, and said, "Not yet… I want you to play your cello for me. And no complaints, okay?"

Again the young man turned around, but this time he grabbed Asuka's robe. When she stood up, the Second Child looked around for her robe, but since she couldn't find it, turned to look near the bathtub.

Shinji turned and wrapped the robe around her, "Just wait here."

Asuka sat down and Shinji retreated from the room. Moments later, he returned with his cello case.

(-----)

Rei sat on her bed and stared at the floor. She was waiting for Kaworu to ring her doorbell, so the both of them could go and surprise the occupants of the Katsuragi apartment.

The sudden noise from her door made Rei jump, and she moved to the door. She opened it, allowing the fading sun to spill on her pale skin and purple skirt. Her black shirt was slightly ruffled from sitting in the same position for a while.

Kaworu smiled at the girl, and she said, "Your eyes… You have glasses…"

The boy nodded and scowled, "Unfortunately… My eyesight has deteriorated enough to merit glasses _all_ the time."

Rei smiled and spoke, "I believe that they look nice on you."

Kaworu's pale skin flushed a little, and he said, "I guess so…" Rei grabbed his hand, and let him lead her to the Katsuragi apartment.

(-----)

The Fifth Child knocked on the door, and called out, "Miss Katsuragi! Shinji! Asuka! Is anyone there?"

The door slammed open, and a tired looking Asuka sighed, "Huh… What's up?"

Rei spoke up, "We came to perform the act of visiting friends."

Though Asuka raised an eyebrow, she stepped aside and allowed passage.

Shinji was putting his cello back into its case, and he smiled at them, "Hey! What's up?"

With a deadly serious face, Kaworu spoke, "I believe it is the ceiling, is it not?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "It's just an expression."

Ayanami nodded, "Even I understood that one." Kaworu blushed and adjusted his glasses on his face.

Asuka, who was leaning in the doorway, moved and sat in Shinji's lap. The boy blushed furiously, and Asuka said, "Hey. Those are new, aren't they? I didn't know you wore glasses." The crimson faced Shinji nodded in agreement.

Kaworu frowned and said, "Yes… They are a new acquisition… But I do not like them much. They have a tendency to slip further down on my nose than I want."

Asuka giggled, "Man! You sound just like this Dummkopf!"

The black, rounded square frames slid down his nose, and Kaworu, frustrated, slammed them back up on his face.

Shinji began to talk, "So would you two like something to eat? Misato should be back in a half-hour or so."

He hadn't noticed that his hand was resting on Asuka's leg until he tried to stand. Blushing heavily, the boy removed his hand, and stood up. Since Asuka was bored, she decided to follow him into the kitchen and 'help' him cook.

Again she assumed her position on the countertop, watching Shinji's every move. As he was working, the Second Child spoke, "I saw where that hand was."

Shinji flinched and slowly turned to the German. She slid off the counter and moved closer to him, and said, "Getting a little _daring_, now aren't we?"

He couldn't stop blushing, and he attempted to babble off a response, but Asuka cut him off, "Don't worry. I'll be nice." The Third Child returned to cooking, and Asuka became his cooking assistant.

(-----)

Rei and Kaworu watched the couple in the kitchen with curiosity, as neither had understood what happened.

Both shrugged, and Kaworu jumped as Misato kicked open the door to her apartment, "_I'M HOME!_"

Misato moved at the speed of light and was right in Kaworu's face, "I see you have glasses now! Kinda cute! How come you're over here?"

The former angel struggled to answer her question, and Misato looked at Rei, who wore a face of uncertainty.

Misato, obviously over caffeinated, spoke faster than many people could understand, "What's wrong Rei? Afraid I might steal your boyfriend? Come on Rei! We know each other better than that, don't we?"

Rei hesitated for a second, "I do not believe that you would be able to interest Kaworu in that sense. You already failed with attracting Shinji."

Misato frowned, "I was kidding… Anyway! I know Shinji will _always_ be attracted to me. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago, right Shinji?"

Asuka looked at Shinji with murder in her eyes, "_Yeah Shinji! What happened!_"

He shifted uncomfortably under the redhead's gaze, and spoke quietly, "Well… I was using the bathroom, and Misato just kinda… stomped in. She just hopped in the shower, and told me to 'evaluate her assets'."

Asuka glared at their guardian, and Shinji muttered soft enough so that nobody heard, "Both of you are always complaining about privacy, and I'm the one that doesn't get any…"

The fiery pilot shouted, "You pervert! How could you do that!"

Misato genially smiled, "Oh calm down. I was only joking with him. It wasn't like I was trying to force him to do anything."

Asuka retorted, "Yeah right! I wonder how many times you've tried to get Shinji in your pants!"

Misato scowled, "I'm just kidding with him… besides who are _you_ to talk! You do everything to sexually frustrate him!"

Asuka pulled back, "Well… Well that's different!"

Misato laughed, "How!" The German pilot shot back, "Hey! I don't do it to him _that_ much!"

With that said, Misato produced a DVD from her jacket, and said, "Oh really? Well let's just take a look at this here disc."

She threw the disc into the player and said, "Merry Christmas kids!"

The four teenagers crowded around the screen of the television, and watched in amazement as a giant slideshow of pictures Misato had taken of Shinji and Asuka in compromising positions.

Kaworu and Rei chuckled while Shinji about died on the spot. Asuka simply glared at Misato.

The Sub-Commander laughed, "I already showed Ritsuko, Kaji, and all of the Bridge Crew. Hell! Even Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki watched it! Both of them seemed interested."

Shinji scratched his head, 'Damn. Well… at least none of the school people have seen it.'

Misato smiled again, "Since _Kensuke_ made it, I assume that Toji has seen it. I've also sold near to three for a hefty sum of money!"

Asuka screamed in rage, "You did _WHAT!_"

The woman smiled, "Gotcha! I still have all of the hundreds of copies here." Asuka shouted, "Well I'm going to throw them away!"

As if already prepared for that, Misato said, "What'll you do when some pervert is picking through the trash and sees it?"

The German sighed, "Scheisse! How the hell can I get rid of them?"

Shinji, the same one that had been silent for the whole exchange, spoke up, "A-Asuka…"

The girl rounded on him and snapped, "What Dummkopf!" Shinji blushed at his name, and spoke, a savage glint in his eyes, "Why not crush them In Units 01 and 02?"

Asuka grinned viciously, "Maybe you're not as simplistic as I thought, Third Child."

The young Ikari laughed, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

Asuka grinned devilishly and said, "Oh, you'd _love_ that wouldn't you, Third Child?" The boy couldn't hinder blush that rose in his face.

Pictures are Forever… under a 100 Foot Robot

Asuka clenched her fist. She jumped into the air, and started to hop up and down on top of the tapes, smashing a multitude of tapes in her Evangelion.

Shinji had meanwhile just crushed a few of them with his hand. The now promoted Commander Fuyutsuki stood in his usual position and said calmly, "I got three hundred yen that says Shinji breaks more than Asuka."

Immediately the bridge crew and the other occupants took up his offer, counting on the explosive nature of Asuka to smash the tapes to bits.

The rampaging Asuka continued to jump around, and stumbled, ramming into Unit 01. Shinji fell right on the large stack of tapes and DVD's, demolishing most of them.

He held up Unit 02 and righted it. For the last wave of tapes, Shinji made a chopping motion with his hand, reaching across his chest.

Asuka remembered the move, as she had used it at one point. A large AT Field shot out, dicing the records into small fragments.

Asuka gaped at what the boy did next. He picked up the last disc, and examined it for a moment, then his Eva's mouth opened, and Maya screamed, "Berserker!"

His Evangelion shrugged and popped it into its mouth like a cookie and chewed it up. From his entry plug, Shinji smiled and said, "Nope."

The German girl smiled and rolled her eyes, "Heh… Show off…"

(-----)

Shinji sat on the couch, attempting to get some homework finished, but he knew he didn't understand it. He shouted out, "Asuka! Can you come out here?"

Her head popped out of her room, and she silently moved behind him. She threw her arms around Shinji and pointed at his notebook. "Oh man! This is kids stuff! See here? This isotope is called Carbon 13."

Shinji nodded and groaned, "Not this again! Why can't you just give me the answer?"

She pulled his head to hers and flicked him on the forehead, "You should appreciate your good fortune! I'm the most popular _and_ beautiful girl in school! Other than that, I'm the only one that's graduated College in the whole high school!"

Shinji sighed, "Yes, your highness." She glared at him and sardonically said, "Keep it up and you're alone tonight."

He immediately shut up, and Asuka hopped over the couch, resting her head on Shinji's chest. She looked up at him and asked, "Now! What is Carbon's Atomic Number?"

Shinji once again sighed, "It's six. So that means it has six protons, neutrons and electrons, right?"

She shook her head, and began getting frustrated, "Dummkopf! You are an _idiot_… But _somehow_ you make it attractive… _Anyway_… You're right about the Atomic Number, but one of those numbers for the subatomic particles is wrong. Think now. What's that number under its symbol?"

As if it dawned on him, Shinji said, "The average atomic weight for all of the isotopes… least I think so. So that means that there couldn't be six… neutrons is it? Yeah, definitely, because the electrons are so small that we can't really measure them, more or less _see_ them. Maybe Dr. Akagi could…"

Asuka gripped his chin, "Good job. Now get back on task! Okay, you just said that the Atomic Number represents the number of protons and electrons, but not neutrons. But why is the isotope called Carbon _13_?"

Shinji faltered, and thought for a minute, "B-Because… That is its… Atomic Weight?"

The redhead nodded, and Shinji continued, "Since the electrons are too small to measure, I should look at the protons and neutrons. Okay, I think I got the hang of it. That means that the neutrons in Carbon 13 have to be seven, because seven and six make thirteen."

Asuka smiled, "You got it."

Shinji closed his notebook and yawned, then flipped on the TV.

Asuka glared up at him, "I help you with your homework and you're going to stiff me?"

The Third Child grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it." He leaned down and kissed Asuka's forehead, then moved to the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

He finally ended at the German's lips, where the two engaged one another in their company. Shinji reluctantly pulled back, "How's that for payment?"

Asuka smirked, "You forgot my tip." Shinji's head dipped down again.

(-----)

Toji sneezed and stared blankly at his biology homework, then exploded, "_THIS IS BULLSHIT!_"

He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial. First he tried Kensuke, then Hikari but neither answered the call. He sighed, 'Hope the demon doesn't answer…' Toji Suzuhara's fingers trembled as he dialed the last number.

(-----)

Shinji's phone rang and Asuka elbowed Shinji, "Hurry up and pick it up!" He yawned and received the call, "Hey, its Shinji."

Toji's voice could be heard through the receiver and Asuka could hear it, "Hey Shinji! Can you lend me your biology homework?"

Shinji's eyes rolled, "Toji… It's three in the morning. No. Besides, I had to pay for my answers."

The jock screamed into the phone, "_WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHERE'S THE BROTHERLY LOVE! EVEN LOVE AMONG STOOGES! BESIDES, A MAKEOUT SESSION ON THE COUCH ISN'T EXACTLY WHAT I'D CALL PAYING!_"

Shinji laughed slightly, but cut it off, and said in a mechanical voice, "We're sorry. This call has been terminated for security reasons, and we appreciate your cooperation. Goodbye."

With that said, Shinji turned off his phone, and rolled over. He wrapped his arms around Asuka, and nervously let his hands rest on the spots she forced them to.

The young Ikari drew closer to her, pressing his chest against her back, and he took in the scent of the redhead's hair.

The girl moaned lightly, and Shinji whispered, "You're still up? Do you want me to stop?"

Asuka shook her head and yawned, "No… Keep doing exactly what you're doing."

Shinji began to tickle Asuka's flat stomach, but moved his way to her ribs. She snapped awake, "One more finger, and I'll turn you into a eunuch."

The boy sighed, "I just can't fall asleep." His hand slipped under the girl's shirt, and he gently cupped her breast.

She breathed in sharply, and thought, 'Damn Shinji! Getting kinda bold. I would have beaten the life from him if he tried this before… I _definitely_ like this much better.' Asuka's methodic breathing lulled Shinji to sleep, and Asuka soon followed suit.

(-----)

Just like Sleeping Beauty, Shinji woke up Asuka with a kiss.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the boy, "Guten Morgen, Third."

He caressed her face, and said, "You should think about getting ready for school."

Asuka rolled over, pulling the blanket over her body tighter, "Just five more minutes."

Shinji Ikari sighed, and grabbed the covers, ripping them off of Asuka's body.

She glared at him, and motioned for him to come closer. The boy was expecting her to slap him, but she pulled him on top of her, and held tightly, "I told you I wanted five more minutes, now it's ten."

Shinji sighed, and resigned himself to being late for school… _again_. After ten minutes, Shinji picked himself up off of the bed, and said, "You should get ready now, that means you can't take an hour long bath today. Breakfast will be ready when you are."

Asuka absentmindedly nodded as she stood up and stretched. The girl trudged to the bathroom, and stripped off her clothes, starting the water to the shower. As soon as it was hot, Asuka stepped under the spigot, and let water run off of her body.

She rubbed her eyes, and suddenly felt dizzy. Asuka Langley Sohryu could feel herself falling, and she hit the bottom of the bathtub with a resounding thud.

Shinji was working in the kitchen, and somehow, he could sense that something would happen to Asuka. The loud German curse he had become familiar with confirmed his fears, "_SCHEISSE!_"

He slid open the door, and grabbed a towel from the rack, and covered the naked girl.

She spoke with her hands pressed to her temples, "Scheisse… I feel so… so dizzy."

He spoke with authority, "You're not going to school today. No complaints! And I'm staying home to watch you. No complaints, okay?"

Asuka nodded, and was picked up, and moved to the kitchen table.

(-----)

Misato was awoken by a phone ringing, and she growled, "This had better be important!" She picked up the phone and snapped, "What do you want!"

Shinji's voice was heard through the receiver, "It's Asuka! She collapsed in the shower today, so we're going to stay home from school."

Misato's eyes widened and she shouted, "Screw school! Get your asses to NERV immediately!"

Shinji made a vocal affirmation, and hung up.

Misato immediately used her intercom system to talk to Ritsuko, "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, report to the Sub-Commander's office immediately!"

Ritsuko answered back, "Can't this wait? I'm doing a system checkup on the MAGI!"

Misato bellowed into the intercom, "_SCREW THE MAGI! _Asuka just collapsed! Get ready to do a full physical on her!"

Dr. Akagi almost fell back, "_WHAT!_" The woman immediately dropped what she was doing and had Maya prepare the examination room.

(-----)

Shinji held Asuka close as he ran through the streets of Tokyo III. The girl was completely silent for most of the trip, but once they got to the elevators, Asuka struggled to get out of Shinji's grip, "I… I wanna walk…"

The pilot of Unit 01 obediently set her on her feet, but that didn't stop him from wrapping an arm around her.

Asuka clutched at her left eye, "Damn… Not now!"

The Second Child swayed in Shinji's arms, but he held her tight, maintaining her position of standing.

The doors of the elevator opened, revealing Dr. Akagi and Sub-Commander Katsuragi. Misato was on the verge of tears and she cried out, "Asuka! Are you alright!"

Shinji shook his head and helped her walk to the examination room. Ritsuko turned to the boy, and said, "I'm sorry Shinji, but you need to leave."

Shinji growled, "I'm _not_ leaving Asuka like this! Don't try and force me either!"

Ritsuko was going to say something, but Asuka gasped, "Just… Let him… stay in here…"

The doctor nodded and took an X-ray of Asuka's whole body. She gasped when she saw the results and said, "It looks like Asuka has a puddle of LCL behind her eye."

Asuka groaned and clutched at her eye, while Misato spoke, "What does that mean?"

Dr. Akagi shrugged and let out a sigh of frustration, "I don't know. I would assume that the LCL is trying to fuse with her eye…"

Shinji shouted out, "_How the hell did it get there in the first place!_"

This time, Asuka replied, "It was the Lance… Do you remember? I got one straight through the eye."

Ritsuko ran her fingers through her hair and said, "We got lucky that none of the other Lance entry points got LCL stuck in them. The real question is how the LCL actually _got_ there. The Evangelions shouldn't inflict physical damage on their pilots."

Asuka scowled, "That's a load of bullshit! I know what I felt. You know, seeing as how blood was _pouring_ out of my eye! Plus, I was in the LCL and my eye got a _LANCE_ through it. It only makes sense that the LCL I was sitting in would get into the wound!"

Asuka squinted and blinked a few times, then fell backwards onto the bed.

Shinji was immediately at her side, "Asuka! Are you okay?"

The German girl nodded, gritting her teeth in pain, "I'm just a little dizzy… that's all…"

The Third Child squeezed her hand gently, and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm here for you. You don't have to act so tough, it's okay."

Tears glistened in her eyes, and Asuka buried her face in Shinji's chest, "It hurts so bad… It hurts… H-Help me…"

Shinji embraced her, and ran his fingers through her hair, "Just hang on, Asuka… Just hang on…" He looked at Dr. Akagi, "How are we going to fix this? _When_ are we going to fix this?"

The doctor crossed her arms and spoke after a great deal of time, "We'll have to siphon the LCL out… At the earliest, we can do it by tomorrow, but the latest… We'll have what we need by the end of the week."

Asuka pushed harder against Shinji's chest, 'Scheisse! Damn this eye… Why does it hurt so badly?'

(-----)

Shinji sat at his desk with a sour look on his face.

A voice from behind him spoke out, "And how's our Little Storm Cloud doing?"

He looked back to see Toji, and frowned, "Shut up Toji! I'm in no mood to deal with this now."

Toji shrugged and wondered out loud, "Where's the Demo- Sohryu? Don't you two usually come to school together?"

Shinji leaned forward and slumped to his desk, "She's getting surgery later today…"

Toji raised an eyebrow, "Why would she need surgery? She may not be nice to us, but I can't say she isn't good looking."

Shinji turned around and snapped at the jock, "She's got some LCL stuck behind her left eye. I have no idea what it'll do to her, but it is _not_ making me happy! I… I just can't stand to see her in so much pain."

Another voice spoke up, this time it was Kaworu, "I can see that Miss Sohryu isn't here today… Did something go wrong?"

A curt nod from Shinji brought him up to speed, and Kaworu pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Do not worry about her. She is strong… She is like _you_, Shinji."

His cell phone rang, though class was just starting.

Hikari stood up and shouted, "Hey Shinji! You're not allowed to have a cell phone during class! The alarms haven't gone off, so there's no need for it!"

Shinji spoke into his phone, "I'll be right there." He clicked off his phone and ran for the door, "Sorry Hikari! I gotta bail!"

The teacher had started his lecture, and nothing could stop him from droning on.

**Operation**

Shinji had gone through all of the sanitation steps, and he was being allowed to be in the actual room the operation was taking place in. He wore his latex gloves, and had to wear one of those ridiculous caps.

Asuka was lying on the operation table, knocked out through some sort of drug, and had an IV in her arm.

The doctors were trying to put a tube into her eye, but they couldn't find a safe place to put it. When the doctor tried to put the tube into the corner of her eye, her AT Field blocked it.

"Shit!" the doctor cursed, "This won't work at all!"

Shinji took a step back, "What? There's no way! Is her AT Field activating because it's dangerous?"

A tear slid from his eye, 'Damn…'

His mind raced, and he thought of all the experiences he had with Asuka. The way she smiled, the way she laughed… He couldn't ever live without her. His last thought was how she would always sit on the counter, and watch while he cooked for her. In his mind, Asuka smiled, then her lifeless body slid to the floor.

'_NO! NO NO NO NO NO!_'

A voice spoke up, 'Shinji! You need to help, now!'

Shinji blinked, 'I can't! I just can't! There's no _way_ I can do anything!'

The gruff voice of Gendo called out, 'There is a use for you! If you are going to do something, do it! If not, then just do what you always do: run away.'

Shinji softly mumbled, "Can I really do anything?"

Yui's soothing voice spoke to Shinji, 'Wouldn't you do anything you can to keep the one you love alive? If you wouldn't, then I'm not sure I know you well enough…'

Shinji kept repeating the same phrase, it became a mantra in his mind, 'I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I won't leave you Asuka!'

Shinji moved to her side, and placed his left hand on hers, and his other hand, he elevated slightly over her left eye. Shinji's fingers twitched and an orange hexagonal pattern funneled into Asuka's open left eye.

Shinji could feel the vortex that swirled from it, and it drained the LCL from the recess behind her eye. Shinji could feel the warm liquid splash against his hand. Asuka's AT Field crackled with warm energy.

It wasn't blocking Shinji, it was actually aiding him. Both of their fields surrounded the other's and it quickly ejected all of the foreign liquid. Shinji drew back and a sharp intake of breath was all that showed his exhaustion.

He gently caressed Asuka's face, and said, "Asuka… Asuka, you can wake up now."

Asuka's other eye snapped open, and her dilated pupils contracted in the light. She blinked once, and smiled, "Show off…"

(-----)

Asuka sat up on her bed and sighed. She went into the bathroom, and stared at the mirror, focusing on her left eye.

It had changed, though only slightly.

Her eyes were two different shades of cerulean, her right eye was unchanged, but the left was a shade darker.

She sighed, 'At least nobody will notice… maybe somebody will.'

Asuka jumped as she glanced into the mirror, and Shinji stood behind her. He had appeared out of nowhere, and said, "I… I heard you come in and saw the light on…"

Asuka turned to face him, and smiled, "Trying to get a quick peep in, huh pervert?"

The alleged pervert shook his head, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smirked, "I know that… It's so much fun to tease you though. Shinji?"

He gazed straight into her eyes with an intent look in his eyes. He put his hand on Asuka's cheek, and she pressed it against her face, but he said, "Your eye… it changed didn't it? It looks darker…"

Asuka flinched, "I didn't think anyone would notice…"

The Third Child chuckled, "I know you more than that. I would notice even the smallest change in your eyes… I gaze into them often enough to have them memorized."

Asuka pressed close to him, "I've noticed… I'm finished in here, and now it's time to go to bed _children_."

Shinji laughed at what she said, as he remembered that she had used that line once before. He moved to the side, allowing Asuka to pass him. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, and Asuka barely suppressed the squeal she let out.

Shinji carried her into his room, where he kissed the girl and whispered, "Goodnight… I love you."

Asuka pressed against Shinji, and he embraced her. His hand was up her shirt, resting on her ribs, where he could feel her chest rise and fall with each breath. An errant finger traced circles and lines all along her stomach and ribs. The tender finger that lightly danced across her body forced her to shiver.

Asuka could feel her body heating up, but calmed herself, 'He said that we're not ready yet. I'll respect his wishes.'

The tracing and drawing faded away, and Asuka felt a head fall onto the pillow, and light snoring followed. The German girl pressed closer to Shinji and closed her eyes, then smiled as sleep overtook her.

(-----)

Asuka sat in class not listening to the teacher that droned on monotonously. She occasionally looked at the computer screen, but was beginning to daydream. Her thoughts drifted to Shinji and herself.

As she was getting involved in her dreams, a message flashed up on her screen. She opened it, expecting it to be Shinji.

It was Hikari. 'Hey Asuka! I see you were thinking about Shinji again.'

Asuka furiously typed back, 'What makes you think I'd be dreaming of Shinji!'

After a few seconds, a reply popped up, 'The simple fact that you're face was redder than your hair. You can't deny liking him like you used to.'

Asuka smiled as she typed back, 'Yeah… but I don't just like him… I'm in love. As corny and out-dated as that sounds, it's true. I don't have to hide anything from him, and he doesn't hide anything from me. I doubt I could ever love anybody that isn't an Evangelion Pilot, simply because they have _no_ clue what I had to go through, but Shinji does. He even had a past similar to mine.'

Hikari's message popped up on Asuka's screen after a minute or so, 'That's good Asuka. He seems to have calmed you down a lot. But I still doubt you'd let anyone get within five feet of you without beating the life out of them… except Shinji that is. Don't look now, but I think he's asleep.'

The redhead glanced over to Shinji's desk, where he was sitting in a position similar to the one that Gendo Ikari often assumed.

Asuka smirked and started to play with the pendant around her neck. She had taken it off only once, and that was while Lust was attacking. Other than that one time, Asuka had worn it endlessly, not even removing it to bathe. Asuka glanced to the window, and almost fell off of her chair. Rei Ayanami and Kaworu Nagisa were actually _talking_, and not just a little, they were chatting quite quickly. Every couple of seconds, Kaworu would reach to his face, and shove his glasses further up his nose.

Asuka couldn't help but laugh at something this comical, as Kaworu's ruffled hair often seemed to block one of his eyes. As if of one mind, the two red eyed pilots turned and looked at Asuka, and both smiled lightly.

Asuka shrugged, and twirled her pen around in her fingers. She quickly whipped it at Shinji, who snapped awake, and looked around.

A message popped up on his laptop screen and he knew who it was: Asuka Langley Sohryu. 'Shouldn't you be paying attention?'

Shinji smirked, 'Why? I have a beautiful _and_ brilliant tutor, why should I listen to that old bat? You make it a _lot_ more interesting.'

A message replied instantly after he sent his, 'You better hope for your sake, Shinji Ikari, that I don't raise my fees. And don't you forget that I'm beautiful _and _brilliant.'

The Third Child chuckled lightly, 'I already know how to thank you for tonight's lesson.'

He waited for a minute, which was an uncommonly long time for Asuka not to reply, then it came, 'Shinji… I'm the one that should be thanking you. Dr. Akagi said that if that LCL stayed behind my eye for even one more day, my brain would be killed. She said it was like putting A type blood into a body with O type. Although… LCL is the blood of Lilith, so… But it got tainted after being behind my eye and mixing with my own blood for so long. Like I said, shouldn't _I_ be the one thanking _you?_'

Shinji sighed, 'Don't worry about that… We'll call that repayment for helping me deal with father's… death. Okay? Besides, you won't want to miss what I have planned.'

A reply was received after a few seconds, 'Sounds good to me… I _can't wait_ for later.'

(-----)

Asuka was lying face down on Shinji's bed, and she had taken off her shirt, as Shinji requested. The redhead wasn't sure to expect, as Shinji had never _asked_ her to take her shirt off before. She felt a body sit down on the bed next to her, and felt warm inviting hands press on her back.

They kneaded away all of the tension that had built up in her back, and Asuka couldn't stifle her moans of pleasure. She was surprised at how much of a difference there was between a massage through clothes, and a massage skin-to-skin. Her skin felt like putty, and Shinji was a master sculptor.

He worked with surprising tenderness and dexterity for such powerful fingers. Shinji stopped rubbing her back, and let his fingers dance lightly across her back, sending shivers up her spine. Asuka must have shuddered more than she thought, as Shinji murmured, "Are you okay?" The German nodded and made a noise to voice her affirmation.

This was not only a physical massage, as all of Asuka's doubts, all of Asuka's worries, disappeared. Shinji could feel Asuka slipping into a fitful sleep, so he stopped once she was safe inside of her dreams. He pulled a blanket over her and leaned down, kissing her cheek, "Sleep, princess…"

(-----)

Kaworu Nagisa sat on his bed, with one leg draped off of his bed. In his hand, he held a dagger, testing its point and edge.

With astonishing quickness, he whipped it straight at his meal. 'Who knows? I may have a use for this skill after all…' he thought as he looked at the perfectly cut steak on his plate.

It was becoming a habit of the Fifth Child's to push his glasses further up his nose every time they slid even a miniscule amount.

He loosed the knife from the wall, and made a mental note to fix the hole some time.

Kaworu took hold of his left arm, and made his wrist face upwards. Slowly, he examined his arm, but as his eyes slid further up his arm, he could feel that what he had once prided was not gone.

Just under his armpit on his arm, Kaworu looked at the black lettering that labeled him: Tabris. He involuntarily shuddered, 'I am no longer one of them… I am a human, am I not? Maybe I am simply half and half.'

He moved to his desk, and flipped open his bible, and read Genesis 6:1-4. 'A Nephilim, am I? Maybe that is what Miss Ayanami is also… We exhibit the same features… Maybe…'

His musings were cut short by a doorbell. Kaworu quickly tried to hide the tattoo, and opened the door.

Rei Ayanami stood in the doorway with a bleak expression on her face, "Kaworu… I can sense that something is troubling you. Would you care to have somebody listen?"

The Fifth Child looked away for a minute, afraid to say anything, but finally let the girl into his apartment.

Rei stood in the center of the room, not saying anything, simply observing the boy. Kaworu motioned for Rei to sit on his bed, and she complied.

He spoke, "This is part of the reason that I am not sure if I am human…" He pulled his shirt sleeve up, and showed his angelic brand to her.

Rei's voice caught in her throat, and after a while she finally said, "You are not an angel. The MAGI would have picked up on it."

The pilot of Eva Unit 03 sighed, "You are right, but I may have found something to call myself, though it is not human. I believe that I may be a Nephilim, a half angel. I was pondering… I could not help but notice that we are very similar. Maybe we are both Nephilim."

Rei blinked and nodded slowly, "I have long known that I am not human… I have been created through the tissue of an angel and a human, so I wouldn't be surprised if you are correct in your assumption. It makes my heart feel lighter to know what I actually am. T-Thank you."

Rei cursed herself internally, 'How can you still have trouble saying something as basic as Thank You!'

The silver haired boy sat down next to Rei and put his arms around her, "As long as I know that I am not alone… As long as I know you are with me, I can keep living."

Rei returned the embrace and marveled at how warm she felt inside.

(-----)

Toji had his prosthetic leg disconnected from his body, and he was sitting in his room. The jock let his fingers fall to the stump, and thought, 'I really need to talk to Shinji about this.'

He picked up the phone that was on his dresser, and dialed a number. He spoke into the telephone, "Hey Dev- er, Sohryu… Is Shinji there? … Shinji. I want you to come over here. We need to talk. Meet me at my place, okay?"

He clicked the phone off, and reconnected his leg. The boy made his way to the couch near the front door, and waited.

He didn't know how long he was waiting, but the doorbell finally rang. Toji had taken his leg off again, and called out, "It's open!"

Shinji stepped into the Suzuhara apartment, and said, "Hey Toji. What did you want?"

Toji looked over his shoulder and said, "C'mere! Sit down, take a load off." The Third Child did as he was bidden, and blanched when he saw the stump of Toji's leg.

Shinji immediately sputtered off an apology, "Toji… I-I'm so s-sorry…"

Toji snapped at him, "Shut up dude! Let me talk!"

He paused, and said, "You see this leg? You _know_ what happened. So do I. I was thinking about it just today. You need to quit beating yourself up for it. Come on man, if I asked you if you meant to hurt me, you'd say no. Don't try to pull that crap about it being your fault neither! You know _damn well_ that your dad was pulling the strings."

Shinji looked down at the floor, "Thank you Toji. You have no clue how much of a weight this lifts off of my shoulders."

The jock smiled, "Don't worry about it! It definitely is going to help you forgive yourself if I forgive you first."

Toji stood up with his good leg, and held out his arm, which Shinji clasped, "Thanks man."

(-----)

Kaji sat at his desk, with his legs propped up on the surface. He sighed and stood up, exiting his small office. He moved down the hallways of NERV with a skip in his step. The lady-killer glanced around the corner, making sure nobody saw him. Like a super-spy, Ryoji Kaji entered the room of Misato Katsuragi, furtively creeping up on her.

The man threw his arms around her, and spoke, "You busy?"

The purple-haired woman turned and faced him, "Not anymore." She kissed him, and the two remained like that for an undeterminable amount of time.

(-----)

Asuka lightly kicked Shinji, "Get up you idiot! It's time for dinner!"

The boy stirred, but simply rolled over, and Asuka poked at him with her big toe. He did nothing but heave a big sigh.

She walked away, and filled up a cup with water. She tipped the contents onto Shinji, and laughed.

The water that woke the youth was not cold in the least, rather it was searing hot. Shinji stood up and danced around, attempting to get the burning liquid off of him.

Asuka laughed at the sight, and said, "You should have gotten up when I told you."

The Third Child glowered, "There are many ways to wake somebody up, Asuka."

The girl sighed, "I know… I just chose the one that would hurt the least. Now get your ass into the kitchen and cook me dinner."

Shinji wiped the remaining droplets of water off of his face, and moved into the kitchen. Asuka assumed the position that she frequently did when the boy was cooking, and sat on the counter-top. She had one leg crossed over the other, and her hands folded in her lap. Shinji quickly threw something together, and started to cook it.

He turned to Asuka and said, "How could you do that? I mean, cold water is one thing, but burning hot water?"

The German smiled, "I guess I didn't check what the water would come out as on the sink."

The pilot of Unit 01 put his hand on the redhead's thigh, "It's okay… I doubt I could be mad at you for very long."

Asuka leaned close to his face, her lips parted slightly. Shinji was preparing for a kiss, but Asuka said, "Dummkopf… The food is burning."

He snapped to attention, and continued his toils over the stove. The girl murmured affectionately, "Dummkopf…"

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

Alright, that was the longest chapter to date. Sorry for it being so long. Anyhow, I hope you review this story. This outtake is back to regular format.

**Outtake**

Kaworu's door opened and the silver haired boy snapped to attention. Using all of the muscles in his body, he whipped a knife at the intruder. It hit home with a resounding thud.

"I… I…just… came… to… drop… off… the… mail…" a voice grunted.

The looked down at the mailman and dipped his fingers in the blood.

"S-Sorry! _Dammit!_ Now I have to paint the _whole_ room red…"


	15. 0:14

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**I Don't Wanna Come Back Down from This Cloud**

Shinji lie in bed with Asuka, holding her close. He loved the feel of her creamy skin, it was soft and warm.

Asuka was falling asleep, but tensed up immediately when Shinji lightly nibbled on her earlobe. Asuka's whole body quivered and she turned to face the Third Child.

The redhead smiled, "What was that for?"

He whispered, "Just seeing if you were awake." Shinji kissed her neck, and slowly kissed his way up to her lips, where he lingered.

Asuka stroked his face, and turned around again, "Goodnight Shinji." Again the boy wrapped his arms around the girl. One hand gently massaged her breasts, and the other he had resting on her smooth stomach. He slowly began to rub her abdomen in a circular motion.

At one point, his fingers slipped just barely into the girl's panties, which would make her sigh and sometimes shiver. Though it made him greatly uncomfortable, he continued, because after the first time, which was an accident, Asuka reacted like she wanted him to keep on going.

Shinji whispered into Asuka's ear, "Asuka… I love you."

Asuka moaned, "If I didn't love you, then you would _never_ have the chance to put your hands on my perfect body."

Shinji's pointer finger circled around her navel, and said, "I know… and your body _is_ perfect." His fingers slowly made their way to Asuka's ribs, and began to gently tickle.

Asuka giggled, then elbowed Shinji, while writhing under his touch, "_Stop it._ What did I tell you about tickling?"

The Third Child spoke, "I just wanted to hear you laugh again… I haven't heard that in a while."

Asuka chuckled, "I'll let you off the hook this time. Shinji…? I'm glad that we could finally admit our feelings to ourselves and each other… It is a hell of a lot more fun than me trying to convince myself that I hate you."

The young Ikari nodded, then yawned, "Yeah… I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight, Asuka…"

(-----)

Shinji sat at his desk, looking thoughtful, and he frowned. A voice behind him spoke up, "Hey Dummkopf! What's gotcha down? I… I didn't do anything wrong… did I? Go ahead, tell me what's wrong."

Shinji remained silent for a moment, "It's you Asuka-"

She cut him off, exploding like and N2 Mine, "What do you _mean_ it's _me!_"

Shinji looked into her eyes, concern soaking them to the core, "Just let me finish… It's just… Well you haven't gone shopping in a while. So I was wondering if something was wrong with _you_."

She plopped down in the seat next to him, "Oh thank God. I thought that something might have happened between us… As to the shopping, I think we could remedy that. How about after school?"

Shinji nodded, "It's a date then."

In his mind, Shinji punched himself in the face, '_Idiot!_ How can you just _ask_ her to go shopping! Now you're doomed to a day of servitude!'

Thinking quickly, Shinji spoke up, "W-Why not ask Rei and Hikari to come along too?" 'Excellent! That means I'll at least have some people to help me.'

Asuka nodded, "Good idea, Idiot!"

The redhead bounded off, and started yelling to her friends, and Shinji sighed inwardly, 'Sorry guys, but I don't want to be the only pack mule.'

**Envy**

Shinji, Kaworu, and Toji were loaded with bags of clothing, and Kensuke cackled at them and filmed their slavery.

Shinji called up to the three girls, "Hey! Kensuke thinks that we're being used as slaves!" The three stopped, and turned to the boys. Asuka strode up to the Third Child and said, "Slaves don't get this…" She kissed him aggressively, and soon after, Rei followed suit with Kaworu, though it was _much_ less intense.

Hikari shrugged, 'Might as well sometime.' She took steps towards Toji, and kissed him quickly. The jock dropped everything he was carrying, and was completely red.

Asuka looked at Kensuke and stuck her tongue out, "Slaves don't get kisses from beautiful girls like us." The computer geek sighed, "I can't believe that you'd let the devil herself kiss you, Shinji."

The pilot of Unit 01's eyes widened, 'That was _not_ a smart move, Kensuke.'

Violence and cursing erupted in the mall as the fierce Second Child ripped Kensuke Aida to shreds. The girl stopped as her cell phone rang, along with all three of the other pilots' rang at the same time.

Shinji whispered, "6th Sin… Envy."

(-----)

Shinji sat in his entry plug, and the other three Evas were behind him. Unit 00 stood in the far back, holding two pallet guns, waiting for the Sin to show itself.

Asuka, who had taken a liking to this particular weapon, held a Sonic Glaive at the ready.

Kaworu was crouched, and had the Sonic Axe at his side, dragging against the ground.

As Envy came into sight, Shinji pulled out his Progressive Knife.

Misato's voice came over the intercom, 'Everyone. Proceed with caution. Shinji, you go first… then everyone else, follow him.'

Shinji crept forward, and a large shape appeared over the horizon. It was hunched over like a caveman, and its eyes were bloodshot with black pupils. Shinji moved closer, inch by inch, and the other pilots backed him up.

In her cockpit, Asuka could hear a voice speaking to her, 'Attack him. All he does is bring pain. Attack him. Everybody loves _him_, not _you_.'

The girl laughed coldly, "Nice try, Arschloch (Asshole)." Asuka reached down around her neck, and let her fingers touch her pendant, "Shinji doesn't do this for the fame, and _he_ loves me."

The voice next tried Kaworu, and he shrugged, "Hello Envy. You were but a single cell when last I saw you. I know of all of your skills, as you were the first one created from my blood. I was once an Angel, so your foolish mind games will not work on me."

Becoming desperate, he turned to Rei. The girl remained silent for a while, but finally answered, "I do not follow orders from you."

Setting his sights on Shinji, the 6th Sin began his provocative whispers, 'They all hate you. They're jealous of you. They'll _betray_ you.'

Shinji sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Why would they? They wouldn't. Get your filthy voice out of my mind. You won't be able to tempt me." Shinji charged at the monster with his knife, but the creature vanished, and appeared behind the Evas.

Kaworu spoke into the intercom, "He can teleport by bending his AT Field."

Asuka grinned, "Then we'll have to kill him fast, eh?"

She charged at the Sin with her glaive held like a sword, and took a massive swing at Envy. She let go of the glaive once it was behind her on the backswing.

As the beast reappeared, it was greeted by a lance that pierced it through the chest. The creature howled in anger, and teleported again.

It reappeared and Rei unleashed volley after volley of bullets upon the monster, as Kaworu buried the axe into its back. By now, its teleporting was sluggish at best, and it had reappeared far away from the Evas that had plagued it, but it had made the foolish mistake to teleport close to Unit 01.

Shinji slammed the Progressive Knife through the soft flesh under its chin. Before it could escape, Shinji enveloped the monster in his AT Field. Unit 01 raised its open right hand to the heavens, and jerked it back down into a fist. The AT Field around Envy converged on it, and exploded it in a sea of blood.

The AT Field had worked as a car compacter would, and unfortunately for the Sin, _it_ was the car.

The blood sprayed far enough to splatter even Kaworu's Eva with blood.

(-----)

Shinji found himself staring into the shower head in the NERV bathrooms. He had killed the Sin, but he was troubled that it had made contact inside of the Evas. Shinji shrugged it off, 'I'll leave that to Ritsuko. She's the scientist, not me.'

The boy dried himself off, and yawned, as he walked out of the boy's locker room. Surprisingly, Asuka was waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently, though he had only taken ten minutes to shower. It usually took the girl near to an hour and half to simply get the LCL out of her hair.

The girl called out, "What took you so long, you idiot!"

Shinji moved towards her and hugged her, "What are you doing out so early?"

She smiled slightly, "Just kinda tired. I just took a quick shower, and I want to get home and relax."

The Third Child spoke, "I know what you mean." Asuka took Shinji's hand and they began their walk back to the apartment. As they were going to get on the elevator, Misato jumped on with them.

She hugged both of them tightly, and said, "I don't know how you do it, but you always pull through. Thanks, both of you, I know you've saved this city's ass _more_ than your fair share… so I think it's time to have a celebration."

**Hangover Heaven**

Shinji sat on the couch, hunched over, with an amber drink in his hands. He looked into the drink, saying nothing, and took a swig.

Misato had decided that the pilots needed to have some liquor to ease the tension.

Asuka drank much more than Shinji, and was feeling tipsy. Shinji knew that he was drunk, but he was calm and quiet, more so than usual.

Asuka crawled onto Shinji's lap, and hugged him tightly. The boy set down the whiskey he had in his hands, and hugged her back, 'I've already had too much to drink…'

Misato showed no signs of stopping though, and she started to chug the vodka straight from its bottle.

Shinji helped Asuka stand, and he said, "Misato… We're going to bed now."

The purple-haired woman nodded, and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Shinji placed the girl on his bed, and he changed into a pair of shorts to sleep in. The Third Child tucked Asuka and himself into bed, and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight, I love you Asuka." She muttered something, and Shinji held onto her tightly.

(-----)

The designated pilot of Unit 01 blinked awake, and quickly shut his eyes again as the sun shone through the window. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his headache and thought, 'Damn… I'm never drinking again.'

The body next to him was warmer than usual, and Shinji opened his eyes again. He looked around his room, 'It's daytime. Today's a Saturday, so I don't have school… Asuka's naked… _WHAT!_'

Shinji about died as he glanced at her nude form in close proximity to him. He gently poked at Asuka, and then he finally called out to her, "Wake up Asuka!"

She opened her eyes, and did exactly what Shinji had done, and shut her eyes.

Shinji nervously whispered, "Asuka… You're… naked…"

The Second Child's eyes snapped open, "_WHAT!_"

Shinji shook his head, "I have no clue why…"

The girl lowered her voice, "Did we…?"

Shinji shook his head, "No. I made sure that I had clothes on when I went to sleep. Besides, I wasn't that drunk, but you had more than your share of alcohol… You were clothed when I put you to sleep."

Asuka rolled out of bed, and Shinji closed his eyes, but the girl said, "Can't you just be normal for once? I'll let you look at me this time, Shinji. Only because you respect me enough to see me as a human and not an object, otherwise, I'd rip out your heart and light it on fire… Besides, you're going to get the whole package someday."

The boy opened his eyes, and watched as Asuka got dressed, 'Such a gorgeous body…'

The girl turned to him and smiled as her face became blood red. 'And those eyes… I could lose myself in them…'

Asuka kissed Shinji, and went into the kitchen. Shinji soon followed suit, and began to start breakfast.

(-----)

Kaworu was sprawled across his bed, and his silver hair was messed up more than normal. He yawned, and sat up.

They boy quickly got dressed and poured himself a glass of orange juice. The Fifth Child scratched his head, and chugged the juice.

Pushing his glasses further up on his nose, Kaworu left his apartment.

(-----)

Rei sat up in her apartment, and sighed. She walked to the shower, and started running the water.

After it heated up, Rei jumped in, and cleansed herself, but the water also served to wake her up.

She redressed, and cracked open a book that was lying on her table.

(-----)

Misato's snores echoed throughout the apartment, but they abruptly stopped. Pen-Pen had thrown a pillow on top of Misato and jumped onto it.

The woman yawned and rolled over, and fell asleep once again. Shinji had just finished cooking breakfast, and he fed himself and Asuka.

The two ate quickly, and Asuka moved to the bathroom. The room filled with a hot steam from the shower, and she called out, "Hey Shinji! Can you come here for a second?"

The young Ikari cautiously opened the door to the bathroom and called in, "Y-Yes? What is it?"

Her sultry voice filled the room, "Why don't you join me?"

The boy blushed heavily, and spoke out, "A-Are you sure about t-this?"

Upon hearing affirmation, the boy slowly took his clothes off and hopped in the shower.

Misato could smell food from her room, and got up to start her breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen, nobody greeted her, 'That's funny, Shinji is usually up by now. Asuka's taking her shower… No… There's no way…'

Misato walked to the bathroom and knocked, then strode in, "Asuka, Shinji, are you in here?"

The redhead called out, "Yep!"

Then a timid male voice said, "Y-Y-Yeah." Misato shook her head, "Okay, just checking. By the way… you two didn't do anything… _too_ intimate, did you?"

Asuka spoke behind the curtain, "Nope, I passed out, and Shinji fell asleep right after me."

The Sub-Commander of NERV had finished questioning them, "Okay then… Remember what we talked about…"

Shinji called out to Misato, "Hey Misato…"

The woman turned around and said, "Hm? What?"

The Third Child's voice drifted over the curtains, "Please… Never give me alcohol again. I had a terrible morning because of it."

Misato Katsuragi shrugged and chuckled, "Looks like the morning didn't turn out _too_ bad, now did it? Alright then, no liquor for Shinji!"

Shinji stood completely still, and he was a bright shade of red. Asuka looked over her shoulder at him, "Still can't handle it, huh?"

His head mechanically shook, and he said, "I-I… I want to… It's just that you're so beautiful… and I'm guy, so…"

The redhead turned to him, with water spraying them both, "_You_ should _appreciate_ your good fortune! You're the only boy that I know of that has touched me without dying."

Shinji swallowed and stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around the girl, and kissed her. Asuka fell completely into the kiss, and Shinji's twitching hands moved lower down her back. They rested on Asuka's backside, and the girl flinched in surprise.

She smiled boldly, "Didn't think you had enough of a spine to do that."

The young Ikari smiled, and shut off the water, "I think I'm finished showering." He got out of the shower, and dried himself off.

The German followed suit and Shinji exited the bathroom, and sat down on the couch. He flipped on the TV and began to watch a program about random things.

Asuka plopped down next to him, and spoke after a few minutes, "This is stupid… Let's do something else, okay?"

The boy yawned, and put his arm around the girl, "Yeah. Do you have something in mind?"

The couple stood up, and the redhead said, "Why don't we go to the park or something?"

Shinji nodded, and walked down the hall. He knocked on a door and called out, "Misato! Asuka and I are going to the park for a while. Are you going to be back from work in time for dinner?"

The door slid open, and Misato spoke, "Yeah, I'll be back by then… Anyway… How is it going between you and Asuka?"

Shinji lowered his voice, "It's going… I'm grateful that she trusts me enough to get intimate with me, but at the same time… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll get hurt. That I'll give her all of me, and she'll leave, whether by choice or by fate…"

Misato put her hand on Shinji's face, "It's okay to be afraid… I think that you know in your heart that Asuka wouldn't leave you… Don't dwell on it too much, just go out and have fun, okay?"

The young man cracked a tiny smile and nodded, then exited the hall.

**Swinging…?**

Chains creaked, and the grass blew in the wind. This place was devoid of all life, except two souls.

Shinji pushed Asuka on the swing she sat on, and she called out, "Why the hell is swinging so fun now? I hated it when I was younger."

Shinji answered with a smirk, "You used to hate _me_… Things change."

Asuka glanced over her shoulder, and bit her lip, "I'm sorry Shinji."

He smiled and sent her higher into the air, "It's okay. I used to hate how you lashed out at me, but at the same time… I liked the attention."

The redhead laughed, "If I had known you liked pain, I would have bought a whip."

Shinji fell staggered and fell back, his face was dark red, "_ASUKA!_"

She jumped from the swing mid-air and gracefully landed on her feet, "I love teasing you. It's great!" She walked over to the boy, and sat on her knees, then stroked his head.

Shinji looked fondly up at her and said, "You can tease me as much as you want… but I know your weakness."

The boy pulled Asuka down on top of him, and he started to tickle her sides. She thrashed around crying out between her fits of laughter, "No! Stop it! _Shinji!_"

The boy stopped, and Asuka glared at him, "Didn't I tell you never to do that?"

Shinji slyly smiled, "Just think of this as _my_ way to tease _you_."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "That's no fair!" The young Ikari shrugged, "I only tickle you as much as you tease me… and don't tell me you don't like me touching you."

The girl's face was flushed, "Oh shut up! You pervert!"

The boy replied with a question, "_Who_ is the one that always has me 'hold' her while we sleep?"

Asuka righted herself, and scowled, "I'll get even with you _later_, Third Child."

(-----)

Shinji lie in his bed, 'I feel so… empty…' Asuka wasn't next to him, and that made him uncomfortable, though his statement was a little extreme.

Every couple of minutes, he would reach out in front of him and touch the spot that Asuka usually inhabited. After an hour, the boy was getting desperate, and he turned to his last resort: his SDAT player.

The boy clicked it on, and awaited the sound. It beeped one single time, and the Third Child glanced at the screen. 'Damn you Asuka.'

The screen indicated that the batteries had been run down to nothing. Shinji curled up into a ball, and shuddered. It was going to be a long night. He didn't have the warmth of his girlfriend, and he didn't have the comforting effect of his SDAT.

After a few minutes, his door opened, and a body fell onto the bed next to him. Without opening his eyes he already knew who it was: Asuka. He smiled and drifted to sleep.

Asuka kicked open the door to Shinji's room, and cried, "So _idiot_! How did you sleep without the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!"

The girl recoiled when she saw the boy fitfully sleeping, 'Damn him! It didn't even have an effect on him!'

She let her eyes trace Shinji's body, and then noticed that something was in his arms, and screamed, "_DUMMKOPF!_"

Shinji blinked awake and looked at what was in his arms. A set of black eyes looked curiously back at the Third Child, and… squawked? Pen-Pen pecked at the boy's arm, forcing him to let go, and waddled out of the room.

The boy pressed himself against the wall, wishing to blend in, but his desire fell on deaf ears. Asuka stomped over to his bed, and sat on it, "Just what the _hell_ do you think you were doing!"

He sputtered unintelligibly and the girl pressed her face inches away from his own, causing him to blush and sweat with fear at the same time. She abruptly flipped around and laid next to him, "I'll show you that _I_ can be better than a _stupid_ penguin."

The boy smiled, as Asuka allowed him to hold her, 'Thank God for Pen-Pen! Now I can get even more sleep than I needed _without_ Asuka yelling at me.'

Asuka shut her eyes, 'That wasn't one of my brightest ideas… I barely got _any_ sleep last night… Oh well! I managed to cover my tracks, and am about to make up for last night's horrible sleep.'

Shinji pulled her closer to himself, and whispered, "Sleep well… I love you."

(-----)

Rei Ayanami sat on her bed, reading a book. She would occasionally glance at the window, or take a drink of water.

A soft but audible knock sounded at the girl's door, and she set down her book. The First Child slowly opened the door, and was greeted with a jovially grinning boy.

His silver hair shone in the morning light, and he pushed his glasses further up on his nose, "Good morning, Rei. I was wondering if you would be interested in a walk."

Rei nodded and closed the door behind her, stepping near Kaworu. His pointer finger twitched, and he spoke shakily, "R-Rei?"

The girl met his gaze and quietly said, "Yes… What is it Kaworu?"

The former angel swallowed, and said, "I was wondering if I might not be allowed to… hold your hand?"

The blue haired girl blinked, and held her hand aloft. He gingerly took hold of her fingers, and spoke, "How are you feeling this day?"

She kept her eyes on her path, and said, "I am feeling better now… now that we are… together."

The silver haired youth nodded his head, and lead the girl from the decrepit apartment complex that they lived in.

(-----)

They followed their feet, and every once in a while, Kaworu would stop and look for nature.

The two ended up far from the city, wandering in the mountains. Rei sat on a rock as the former angel knelt down and cupped water from a meandering stream in his hands. He quickly brought his hands to his lips, and drank the water.

With a smile, he turned to Rei, "It is quite good Rei. Why don't you have a drink? You must be thirsty after all of this time."

Silently, the First Child stood up and moved to the stream. She stooped over and cupped the liquid in her hands, feeling the cool water trickle between her fingers. The girl threw back her head and allowed the water to be swallowed.

The silver haired youth chuckled lightly, and stood, facing Rei. His hand moved to her face, where he wiped away the droplets of water that had missed her mouth.

The girl blushed slightly, and Kaworu said, "We should probably go back now, should we not? The Section 2 agents would most likely be tired." The girl nodded, and they began their trek to the city.

(-----)

Shinji yawned and blinked a few times, then closed his eyes again. He breathed in deeply, and then muttered, "Smells like Asuka…"

The redhead rolled over and faced him, then poked at his chest. After observing that this elicited no movement, the girl had decided to resort to drastic measures. Asuka rolled out of bed, and stood up. She walked into the kitchen, and began to rummage through the refrigerator. The German girl smiled in triumph when she found the item of her searches.

As if it were a biological weapon, the girl held it in front of her, and entered Shinji's room again. Asuka quickly opened the container and shoved some of its contents into the unfortunate Ikari's mouth.

He immediately sat bolt upright, and his face was pale. The boy leaned over and clutched at his stomach, and he moaned, "Damn it! What the hell was that for?"

Asuka laughed mercilessly, "Misato's cooking is _guaranteed_ to take care of any disciplinary problems!"

The Third Child tried to draw himself into a ball, and he whimpered, "It has _never_ been _this_ bad before!"

The fiery German threw some errant hair over her shoulder, "It has been mutating in the fridge for a couple of weeks."

The boy mumbled, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Then he ran out of his room and into the bathroom, where he purged his internal system of the foul cuisine that only one as skilled in the arts of assassination as Misato Katsuragi could concoct.

Asuka leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, and spoke to the boy like he was a baby, "Aw. Did wittle Shinji not like his bweakfast?"

The Third Child looked up, and his eyes darkened, "I wonder how _you'll_ like _your_ breakfast, because I'm not cooking!"

Asuka took a step towards him and kicked him in the knee. "How _dare_ you! Get your _ass_ into the kitchen and _start my breakfast_!"

Shinji blanched, and shakily sat on the toilet, then spoke in a weak and trembling voice, "N-N-No! I-I won't just do what you want me to b-because you s-said s-so!"

The girl crouched down, and flicked him on the head, "_Dummkopf!_ Didn't I just give you a _direct order_!"

He looked away and crossed his arms, "I… I won't do it!"

The girl tweaked his ear savagely, "Do I have to move back into my room! Or would you rather have me just move out _entirely_!"

Shinji looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, then sighed, "Fine…" The boy walked out of the bathroom slowly, and began the preparations for breakfast. Asuka smiled viciously, "I always win."

(-----)

Shinji slid a plate in front of Asuka, and began tidying his cooking space. She looked from her food, to Shinji, and back, then cried, "What is this _slop_!"

The Third Child stopped working, and sighed, "Asuka… It's the exact same food I cook _every_ _single morning_ for breakfast."

She smiled playfully, "I know. I just love to jerk your chain."

As if it were the only thing he could do, Shinji sighed, "Doesn't that figure…"

The redhead stood up from her seat and strode towards the young Ikari, "Dammit Shinji! What the hell is wrong with you! Did you forget your anti-depressants or something!"

Shinji laughed slightly at the joke, and said, "I guess I just don't feel too good after eating that… delicacy…"

The Second Child snorted, "You _know_ you liked it. Besides, you shouldn't be so pissed at such a small joke!"

Shinji bit his lip, "I'm not… pissed. I just don't really feel well. Kinda… different."

Asuka rolled her eyes, "_Oh!_ Deal with it, you Idiot!" The Third Child shook his head, "It isn't like a bad feeling, and it's more like something uncomfortable… Just never mind. I should just ignore it."

Asuka shrugged, "Whatever… wait! Why am I listening to your babbling! I'm still hungry, so why am I just standing here listening to _you_?"

Shinji slyly smiled, "Should I _feed_ you?"

The girl scowled, "I can eat by myself, _thank you very much!_"

The boy shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." Asuka ravenously wolfed down the food Shinji had graciously provided for her, and then she leaned back and rested her legs on the table, with her chair propped precariously on its hind legs.

The Third Child marched down the hallway, and knocked on Misato's door, "Misato! Breakfast is ready!"

A disheveled woman stumbled out of her room and nodded, "Okay! Be out in a minute."

After a short period of time, the Sub-Commander of NERV joined her 'family' in the kitchen.

(-----)

The Sub-Commander of NERV smiled cheerfully and gobbled her food while continuously drinking a beer. The woman quit both tasks and said, "It's been a while since we've had breakfast like this, you know?"

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, with school, and work, it seems like we hardly see each other anymore." Asuka had her long legs stretched out on the table and shrugged, "I know what you mean. Why don't we just go out and do something together? Bring Kaji if you want."

The Third Child finished putting away the things from the dishwasher, and said, "We'd look just like a family…"

Both of the women looked at him like he was crazy. Misato rolled her eyes, "I have frigging _PURPLE_ hair!"

Asuka followed suit, "And I have _RED_ hair! Are you on crack or something! The only similarity is between you and Kaji! You never think, do you Dummkopf!"

The boy cringed and pressed himself against the corner of the room, then stammered, "W-W-Well, not a-all families look a-alike!"

The girls let up and then Asuka shrugged, "The Idiot has a point there. But my other argument with that one is…" the girl's voice raised into a shout, "_HOW THE HELL COULD I BE YOUR SISTER AND BE FRIGGING HANGING ALL OVER YOU AND KISSING YOU!_"

If at all possible, Shinji was reduced to a single atom, and timidly said, "O-O-Oh… I didn't t-think-"

The redhead cut him off, "That's the problem. You didn't think. Anyway, get up off of the floor you Idiot."

He complied and grumbled under his breath, "Why did you have to take it literally, you damn slave driver?"

The girl rounded on him and raised a fist, "What did you say Third Child!"

The pilot of Unit 01 took a step back and flung his arms up in defense, "N-N-Nothing, Oh beautiful ruler of everything. I was just thinking out loud about how… how…"

He faltered and thought, 'Damn! Of all the times to freeze up, it had to be now!'

"How good the orange juice was this morning."

Misato's blank eyes rounded on him and she scratched her head, "Uh… Shinji? That orange juice expired three weeks ago."

The boy's eyes shifted and he looked about for an escape route, for Asuka's unbridled anger would soon be unleashed. The redhead's shoulders slumped and she spoke in a quiet and even tone, "Shinji… I've decided on your punishment. For your sake, I hope you didn't spend all of your paycheck."

The boy seemed to shrink in stature, and then he weakly said, "No… I still have all of my pocket money…"

The raging German girl hit him on the forehead with a spoon and said, "You better hop to it, slave! Gear it up, Ikari, 'cause we're going shopping!"

Pen-Pen waddled into the kitchen and he pecked at the boy's leg, and his eyes seemed to say, 'Ha! Have fun with the psychopath!'

The Second Child prodded the penguin with her toe and pushed him over, "I am _not_ a psychopath!"

Both Shinji and Misato looked at the girl, and she shrugged, "You _know_ he was thinking it."

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

I'm running out of stuff to write here… The story is finished, I just don't know what I can tell you all… Anyway, life takes a turn for the worst next. Who would actually _want_ to go _shopping_ with Asuka? That would make Bill Gates (cheating bastard…) go broke after three hours.

**Outtake**

Shinji and Asuka woke in a bathtub full of amber liquid. Shinji's nostrils were assailed by the scent of whiskey. Asuka was completely trashed, and Shinji had a splitting headache.

"_DAMMIT MISATO! DO NOT INVOLVE US IN YOUR SICK BOOZE FANTASIES!_"


	16. 0:15

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Shinji: Eva Pilot, Boyfriend and Pack mule**

The pilot of Unit 01 staggered under the massive amount of bags, and almost fell over.

Asuka looked at Misato and said, "Well, it looks like we got to go out together after all. Wasn't it nice of Shinji to invite you _and _volunteer to pay for the whole trip? _Right_ _Shinji!_"

Upon hearing his name, Shinji quickly uttered, "Yes ma'am."

The redhead scowled at him, but finally let up and said, "That's what I thought… and don't call me _ma'am_! It makes me feel _old_, just like Misato!"

The purple haired Sub-Commander glared at Asuka and cried out, "_I am not old!_ Besides, I hate it when people call me ma'am too!"

After several minutes of arguing, and Shinji entertaining himself, the Second Child rounded on him, "This is entirely _your_ fault, you Idiot!"

He rose to the occasion, "_ME!_ What did _I_ have to do with it!"

The girl shot back, "_You _called me _ma'am! _You _jerk!_ Take responsibility for your actions, Third Child!"

The whipped and beaten Shinji sighed, "Alright…"

The two women he accompanied just looked at each other, and Misato chuckled, "Man Asuka! How tight is his leash?"

With a wicked smile, the girl replied, "Tight enough to keep that Dummkopf in line."

Shinji bowed his head and pushed on, burdened with all of the shopping bags of his roommates.

(-----)

Asuka sat in the car, while Shinji and Misato threw all of the bags into the trunk of her car.

Once Misato shut the back hatch, Shinji spoke to her, "Misato… I need to talk to you."

The Sub-Commander looked at him and smiled, "Alrighty then, but first, you need to start talking."

The boy shook his head a little, "Oh yeah. Anyway… I'll understand if you don't want to, but…"

Misato cocked her head to the side, and she made a confirming noise, then Shinji continued in a hurry, "I want you to adopt me."

Misato's head jerked back and she said, "Huh? What did you just say?"

Shinji's gaze focused on the hard top of the car and he said, "N-Nothing… Just forget it…"

Misato quickly stopped him, "No, No, No. I was just making sure I heard right and wasn't filling in the sentence. Are you sure about this Shinji?"

The young Ikari nodded and said, "I am… You're already like a mother to me in everything but title."

The woman felt like she had just climbed Mount Everest with nothing but a toothpick. In truth, that task would have been easier than getting this troubled boy to open up to her, but she succeeded.

Misato wiped tears away from her eyes, and she said, "I'll adopt you… but you have to promise me not to take Katsuragi as your surname. You need to _always_ remember that you are the son of Gendo and Yui Ikari."

The Third Child looked directly into Misato's eyes and said, "I could _never_ forget that. I see them every day… when I look in a mirror… when I pilot Eva… I see them every day."

A resounding thud brought the two back to reality, and Asuka kept punching the hard top roof of the car as she shouted, "Get your lazy asses into the car! Are we going to leave while I'm alive!"

The purple haired woman jumped into the car and blasted out of the parking lot, barely allowing Shinji the time to get in and buckle his seatbelt.

(-----)

Shinji struggled to push all of Misato and Asuka's stuff into the apartment. Once all of the baggage had been placed into each respective room, Shinji collapsed on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair, "Man… Why do _I_ always have to do the dirty work?"

After a few minutes, Shinji pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers in, then waited for the other end of the line to pick up. "Hey. Toji, this is Shinji. I was about to go out for a run. You game?"

The other end of the line called back, "Ready when you are Ikari. Just give me a time and place."

Shinji smiled and said, "Um… How about we meet at school in ten minutes?"

Toji's voice floated back to Shinji's ear, "Fine by me. See you then, dude."

Shinji scribbled on a piece of paper then put it on the fridge, that way, Misato would _have to_ see it when she made her inevitable beer run. The boy opened the door and started to jog to his school.

**UNIT 0P**

Toji Suzuhara stretched his legs out and waited for Shinji to get to their meeting place. He rolled his neck around, and then pulled his knee close to his chest. Shinji came into view and was standing next to the jock within a few seconds.

"Hey! What's up?" Toji called out.

The Pilot of Unit 01 sighed and shook his head, "Eh… I just got back from a shopping _safari_ with Asuka and Misato. They just about emptied my bank account. Well… They just about emptied my _NERV _bank account." The boy chuckled, "I knew this would happen, so I planned ahead and threw three quarters of my money into a different account."

Toji grinned broadly and roared, "Shinji! You dog!"

Shinji shrugged and motioned with his hand, "Shall we?" Toji nodded and the two began their run through Tokyo III.

(-----)

Asuka glided into the kitchen and noticed the note that Shinji had left. Immediately she knew it was his, because she had seen his handwriting so often. The girl rolled her eyes and murmured, "Out with that stooge again? Whatever."

Asuka's cerulean eyes flowed over the kitchen, like a burst of water, and she shrugged, "Looks like I gotta find something to entertain myself with then."

The German flopped onto the couch and turned on the television. After five minutes of searching for a program to watch, Asuka disgustedly slammed the remote onto the table, "Damn Japanese televisions… they never have anything good on."

Pen-Pen waddled through the kitchen and the tigress on the couch sprung into action. The helpless penguin was caught in the grasps of Asuka Langley Sohryu could do nothing but wail in terror. The German girl held him by the skin on the back of his neck and examined him with curiosity. To Pen-Pen the girl looked like a child, just a harmless child.

His thoughts immediately changed when she cracked a devilish smile, "Wunderbar…"

Pen-Pen's face went blank and he became slippery with sweat. Asuka clutched tighter and pulled him into her room.

(-----)

"Yeah, I got a gun from Kaji. If you want, I could probably get him to take us shooting," Shinji Ikari said to his friend Toji Suzuhara.

The jock gaped, "Really! We could go _shooting!_ What about Kensuke!"

The pilot of Unit 01 shrugged, "Hell, I don't know. Let's bring him too."

Toji blanched, "You mean… give a gun to… Kensuke?" Toji could see the trigger-happy hacker with a real pistol, and quite frankly, it disturbed him. The jock spoke again, "Maybe it'd be best if we _didn't _bring Kensuke. Do you really want _him_ using a gun?"

As the duo continued to run, Shinji pulled out his cell phone and dialed seven digits, then waited a minute. He spoke into the receiver after a few seconds of ringing, "Kaji? Hey, this is Shinji… Yeah… I was wondering if you could take me and a friend shooting? Thanks Kaji… Now? Okay… see you in ten minutes."

Shinji snapped the phone shut and looked at his buddy, "We gotta get back to the school. Kaji is gonna pick us up there then we can go shooting. Do your parents care about stuff like this?"

The jock snorted, "Hell, I'm the only one at home nowadays. Sis is still in the hospital, but she's getting out soon."

The majority of the stooges began to sprint back the way they had came from and back to their school.

(-----)

Asuka flew out of her room and ripped the phone from the hook, then spoke in a honeyed voice, "Hello? ... Oh! Hey dumb ass! ... Sorry, I couldn't resist that… Kaji? Oh! Alright! See you at dinner, Shinji."

The girl slammed the phone back down, though she wasn't mad, and pranced back to her room with a few things in her hands.

After a few minutes in her room, Asuka re-emerged and strode down the hall, "Hey Misato! Come here! I got something to show you!"

The purple haired Sub-Commander of NERV poked her head out of her room and followed Asuka to her room. Asuka proudly held up an Evangelion model that she had created.

She smugly cried out, "I call it Unit 0P!"

Misato scratched her head and squinted, "I can't really see it, you need to turn the lights up higher. It's like a cavern in here."

Asuka snorted, "Just because you own the place doesn't mean you can tell me how to have my lights. I like them like this _thank you very much_. Besides, what do you think of Unit 0P?"

Misato looked at it, "Kinda fat for an Eva, isn't it?"

The German girl smacked herself in the forehead, "This is Unit 0_P_! _P… Pen-Pen!_ Get it now? It's Pen-Pen's Eva!"

The older woman raised an eyebrow, then burst into a large grin, "OH! I see it now! …How did you make this thing?" The redhead pointed to the recycling bin out in the kitchen, "Found a use for your beer cans."

Misato roared, "Now _THIS_ is _true_ art!"

Asuka sighed, "Goddamn I was bored…"

(-----)

Gunfire rang throughout the hall as Toji, Shinji and Kaji each rapidly pulled the trigger of their guns.

Once each had stopped, they stepped behind a yellow line and called for a ceasefire. The other gunners stepped behind the line and one of them shouted, "CLEAR!"

Everyone shuffled onto the range and retrieved their targets or just went to see how they did.

Toji had done reasonably well for his first time shooting a gun, but he was nowhere near the level that Shinji and Kaji were on. Once everyone had finished their business on the range, the shooters retreated behind the yellow line again and another man bellowed, "_CLEAR?_"

The whole range responded in unison, "_CLEAR_!" The firing began again.

(-----)

Kaworu poked at a black device on his table warily. 'What is this?'

The thing fired up and started wailing. With godlike reactions, the former angel slammed a kitchen knife through it and sighed from relief, 'Safe again…'

The boy turned and started to fill in a knife hole in his wall with a crude plaster mix that he had created.

A knock at his door alerted him to somebody's presence, and he called out, "Enter!"

Rei Ayanami slowly stepped into his sight and she said, "Why did you not answer your phone?"

The silver haired youth looked around and said, "My telephonic device didn't ring… Oh, you must be referring to _that_."

He pointed to the black device now impaled on his kitchen table.

The calm First Child spoke in a boring tone, like usual, "Why did you feel the need to eviscerate a telephone?"

Kaworu shrugged, "I had no clue what it was, and it started to beep. So I just kinda stabbed it."

Rei gripped his ear and said, "You need to stop stabbing every piece of technology NERV gives you. Do I make myself clear?"

The young man whimpered, "Yes ma'am… Have you been taking lessons from Pilot Sohryu?"

Rei rounded on him and flashed a smile, "Can you tell?"

Kaworu rubbed his ear and said, "I believe so… What do you have planned for today?"

(-----)

Toji smiled happily, "Thanks Shinji. Thanks Mr. Kaji."

The older man shrugged, "It was nothing. Besides, you never know when somebody needs to be able to shoot a gun. If anything, this ought to help out against your friend Aida in shooting games. I would _love_ to see his face when you hand his ass to him."

Toji chuckled demonically, "I think I could arrange that."

Shinji shrugged and said, "I never got the hang of those games."

Toji stopped laughing and looked at Ikari like he was an alien, "You're joking, right? It's easy! You can have my Counter Strike disc to install it and me and Ken will help you through it, okay?"

Reluctantly, Shinji nodded. As an afterthought, Toji said, "Don't let Asuka play it either. I would _hate_ to be the one up against her. Knowing her, she'd find the address of _every single player_ that beat her. I think we all know what happens then."

Kaji looked over at the boys, "I didn't know people your age played Counter Strike. What's your user name?"

The jock replied, "BitetheBullet. You?"

Kaji looked down at the boy and said, "SmurfBuster!"

Toji snorted, "The Smurfs! My Sis watches that show!" Kaji grinned, "So did mine, that's why I hate them so much. One by one, they stole my sanity! I used to have nightmares until just a few yea- never mind."

They looked at Shinji when he said, "I plan on just using my real name… Will it be open?"

Kaji chuckled, "You're lucky. Counter Strike installed a new program that takes all of your personal information and uploads what you want. They made a program that takes the user's real name and deletes all other duplicates, giving you your own name if you choose it."

The Eva pilot was dumbfounded, "That's convenient! That'll probably piss off somebody with my name as theirs."

Toji looked at the boy and said, "Dude. That'll piss of _half_ the network. You really aren't aware of how popular you are, huh?"

The boy stood with a pensive look on his face, "Maybe… Whatever, I am the _only_ one allowed to be named Shinji Ikari."

(-----)

Shinji said his goodbyes to Toji and Kaji, then stepped into his apartment. Asuka immediately greeted him, "Hey Shinji!"

The girl pressed something into his hands, "What do you think!"

The boy looked into his hands and saw Unit 0P. "It looks like Pen-Pen in an Eva."

The girl smiled, "I know! It's made of 100 Beer Can metal. I found a use for Misato's waste."

The boy smiled, "Asuka… This is really good."

The girl snorted, "Whatever. I used math to make it. Watch this."

The girl touched something on the back and it made a noise similar to Pen-Pen, then a compartment on its shoulder opened up. Unit 0P pulled out a progressive knife like Asuka's then the blade flicked open from it.

Shinji sighed, "It would have been completely fine the way it was. Leave it to Asuka to make everything _perfect_."

The girl smiled arrogantly, "I can make _anything_ perfect!"

The pilot of Unit 01 grinned, "Wanna bet?"

The redhead repeated her phrase and Shinji replied, "How about making dinner perfect then?"

The girl glowered and said, "That's your job! I'm just the _assistant_ there! Now get your ass into the kitchen!" He smiled and chuckled, "Okay then. Care to help?"

(-----)

Asuka sat on the counter and examined Shinji cooking. The boy was lost in his thoughts and the girl brought him back to reality, "Idiot… When's it gonna be ready?"

He shrugged, "Ten maybe twenty minutes… Asuka… Why did you really come back from Third Impact?"

The girl slumped a bit in her position then slowly began to talk, "Everything was so hectic before it… but when it happened, I was at peace. I had my parents… I had a normal life. I lived back in Germany. The thing is… well… I had never been in Japan. I was in the middle of class and we started to talk of Japan and Tokyo III. They mentioned Yui Ikari, and I asked if she had a son named Shinji. No. She didn't."

"You were gone from the world. I didn't really know who you were, but I felt like you meant something to me. I stopped going to school and just stayed in my room. At one point I just said to myself, 'This life is bullshit! Who _is_ this Shinji Ikari? Why would he mean anything to me?' I just kinda snapped and told Lilith to get the hell out of my head and all I wanted to do was get back to _you_."

Shinji looked down at his food, and said, "Before Third impact… nah. Never mind…" Shinji finished cooking and served the food to his roommates then retreated to his room.

Asuka opened the door that lead to Shinji's room and slowly stepped in. "Shinji…? Shinji…?" she called out.

Nobody answered her in the dark room. She felt her way around the room and touched the lumped body of Shinji Ikari that was raggedly breathing.

She slowly said, "What's wrong Shinji. You can tell me anything." The boy continued repeating a phrase at a low volume, "I'm so fucked up."

Asuka flipped him over and forced him to look at her in the dim room, "Start talking. I know something is bothering you."

The boy gulped and began to talk, "Before Third Impact… you were in a coma… and… and…" Shinji couldn't hear himself say it but he knew he did from Asuka's surprised countenance.

The girl started down at him and quietly said, "I always knew you were a pervert."

Shinji bowed his head, "Aren't you going to hurt me?" When she did nothing, he started begging, "You have to! I deserve it! I'm so fucked up. _Do it!_ I did something horrible. So hurt me… You have to! You have to do it so that I know you hate me for it!"

She replied to him with anger in her voice, "Shut up Shinji!" Her voice softened, "You should forgive yourself… I already have."

The young man shivered, "You _have_ to… I did something horrible. I'm just some fucked up kid. I don't deserve you…"

The redhead looked at Shinji and flicked him on the forehead, though there was no anger in her eyes, "You're _my _Dummkopf, got it? If _you_ don't deserve me, then I shouldn't be here! I would have stayed in the LCL if you didn't deserve me. You _did_ do something horrible. But I still forgive you. You had a lot of shit running through your mind back then. I don't want to hurt you."

The boy began to cry into her chest and sniffled, "Why… Why don't you hate me? I did something terrible."

The girl laughed, "I love you too much to hate you."

Shinji cried even harder, and Asuka stroked his head and calmed him down. She smiled lightly, "At least you feel sorry for it. There's only one comforting thing about that… At least it was me, and not somebody else."

Shinji looked up, tears still in his eyes, "How can you say that?"

The girl hugged him close, and then whispered into his ear, "I know that you want me, and I know that you're a boy."

Shinji spoke, "Didn't you say that you want me to want all of you? Not just your body?"

The pilot of Unit 02 stroked his head and said, "Sometimes it's good to know that you're wanted, even if it's only physical… Shinji?"

The boy looked up again, and indicated that he was listening.

Asuka continued, "Third Impact did screw with our lives, but the aftermath… Well, just look at us now. You know… I came back _just_ for _you_. Having people here is a bonus, but frankly, I couldn't give a damn if we were the only ones here."

Shinji clung tightly to the girl and she said, "If you weren't feeling this bad, I'd think you were trying to do something perverted."

Shinji opened his eyes, but realized where his head was and pulled back, "S-Sorry…"

The girl snorted, "Don't worry about it. We already know you like them."

Shinji blushed heavily and uttered one single word, "Thanks…" Asuka pinned him down to the bed and closed her eyes.

(-----)

Shinji sat at his desk barely listening to his biology teacher as he absently thought, "Isn't a teacher in high school supposed to teach, not lecture?"

Shinji was having trouble staying awake, as the teacher always turned off the lights and had a slideshow running on the wall.

He was thankful that Mr. Eddmann had sat him in the corner closest to the teacher's desk and in the back. Shinji felt certain that he could fall asleep with no problems, 'Hell, if I don't it'll be the first time.'

His laptop was sitting in the back of the room along with everyone else's, because the teacher forced them to take notes one a printed out version of his slideshow. Tim Eddmann was an American man who transferred from an American high school, around his early sixties. He had short silver hair, and rolled his sleeves up, revealing parts of tattoos.

The pilot of Unit 01 glanced at Asuka and stifled laughter as the teacher attempted to say a joke and failed miserably at it, though the Mr. Eddmann thought it was hilarious. Asuka sat in the back of the class room on the opposite side from Shinji, so those two would communicate with hand signals when the teacher wasn't looking.

Shinji had no need to study in this class at all, because he was an auditory learner. As long as something was happening, he would understand it. So Shinji could sleep in the class and wake up, knowing exactly what happened in the class.

One of the other reasons he could sleep through class was the fact that he had his back covered by one of the man's former students. Though this man was old enough to work with Misato, he had the sense to help out some younger generations. Within the disc that contained his biology textbook, Shinji found a hidden file called 'Borderline Sanity.'

Within it, the boy found _every single_ test that the teacher gives out over the year. At the top, the author states that Mr. Eddmann uses the exact same tests every year. Somebody had gone out of their way to flip this teacher the birdie.

Shinji uttered a thank you to the man and went back to sleep.

Kaworu sat in the back of the classroom and acutely focused on the lesson. What nobody really knew was that Kaworu could whip his pencil like a throwing knife at anything in the room. One fly had succeeded in annoying him for _far_ too long. With no warning, the boy flicked his wrist and the pencil shot into the ceiling.

Asuka silently chuckled to herself, and quickly got her stuff as the bell to end the day rang.

Kaworu jumped and retrieved his pencil from the ceiling then put it back into his pocket.

Asuka kicked Shinji in the leg and said, "Wake up Dummkopf! School's out, let's go home." The boy groggily stood up and exited the class room.

(-----)

Unit 01 fired up as the synch tests began. Shinji opened the music program within the cockpit and maintained the low volume. The young man focused his thoughts upon his mom and dad, and slowly they faded into sight.

Gendo spoke with his usual greeting, 'What!' Yui elbowed him and said, 'Don't mind your father, dear. He's just trying to stay in character.'

Shinji chuckled, and thought to them, 'It's been a while since we've talked together like this, so I decided to take a solo synch test.'

Yui smiled and replied, 'That's good. We don't really have a sense of time in here though, so it feels just like yesterday that you were talking with us.'

Shinji recoiled, 'Really? But it's been like three weeks!' Gendo assumed his infamous position and said, "Well, it's not like we haven't been busy…"

Shinji about stood up and said, "If you dare get any _fluids_ all over Unit 01…!" Yui elbowed them both and said, 'Grow up! Both of you! Besides Shinji… what your father and I do can't really affect anything in _your_ plane of existence.'

Shinji knew that his father and mother were happy to see him again, and they began to banter of this and that. His conversation drifted towards what happened last night.

He told of what he had done before Third Impact. Gendo smirked, 'Thank God! I wasn't sure if you were gay or not… Wait… Are you a necrophiliac!'

Yui opened Asuka's book and proceeded in administering a severe beating, then Gendo spoke to his son, 'How did we end up with women that do this to us, son?'

Shinji sat back and said, "I don't know dad. You're _lucky_ that mom is going _easy_ on you. Asuka has done _far_ worse… But I love her anyway…"

(-----)

Kaji sat at his computer and blinked a few times, he then cursed at his computer and called Ritsuko. "Hey Ritsuko! I need a favor…"

He ran to the control room and sat in Dr. Akagi's chair, then plugged his laptop into the MAGI. "This'll get rid of that damn lag! Alright Mr. Suzuhara, let's see how you deal with me _now_!"

Kaji flew through the level and gunned down six people and then viciously annihilated Toji within Counter Strike.

(-----)

Shinji had ended his tests and checked his results. "What the hell? My synch was at 500!"

The boy dismissed it, because his synch had steadily been increasing since after Third Impact. Shinji hopped into the shower and ran all the way home. As he entered, he realized that Asuka was not present.

The girl had left him a note on the table indicating that she would be with Hikari until dinner. The pilot of Unit 01 sat on the couch and fired up his laptop, then began Counter Strike. As he entered a server, Kaji and Toji immediately joined up with him.

Toji and Kaji cautiously entered the battle, as it was three on six. Shinji moved his mouse a few times, then the whole map could hear a knife scraping against one of the walls. As if he was invincible, Shinji darted through the old map of Aztec Ruins, constantly sneaking up on people and eviscerating them.

When his _first_ round was ended, the boy had four kills with his knife. This… thrashing elicited _many_ responses of retarded words such as 'N00B.'

Shinji almost fell out of his seat as he laughed at how stupid people could be in making up words. The boy continued to play for a short time but finally said goodbye to his friends and logged off.

(-----)

Shinji was lying in his bed, listening to his SDAT player. As he was about to fall asleep, his door snapped open. Shinji paused his music as footsteps came closer to his bed. The blankets that covered him were lifted and a body slid into the bed next to him.

The foreign body nibbled on his ear and Shinji shivered at the contact. The voice that he recognized as Asuka's drifted to his ears, "At least I know you're still awake."

Shinji rolled over and looked into Asuka's eyes, "Hello." The girl snuggled close to him and kissed him.

Once they had finished, Asuka gazed into his eyes, "Shinji… What… What do you think of me?"

He could tell that the girl was being serious, and he replied, "You _know_ how I feel about you. If I have to tell you again, I will. Asuka… you are the most beautiful person I've ever met… not just physically, but your body is _not_ under super-model cut."

Asuka held on tighter and whispered, "Shinji… Thank you… Sometimes I just can't tell what I'm worth…"

Shinji returned the embrace and also an answer, "Asuka… You're worth _way_ more than you think… to me _and_ to others." Asuka's breathing regulated as she fell asleep.

Shinji stroked her hair and let her breathing lull him to sleep.

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

Just be patient… Anyway, get ready for the last chapter of 'Sins and Retributions'!

**Outtake**

'I… I lost?'Shinji thought, 'How can I lose to this 'Crazy Bird' fellow? I was kicking butt!'

Deeper in the apartment, a devious penguin squawked, 'Serves that asshole right! He stole my name!'


	17. 0:16

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**PRIDE**

Sirens blared, waking the pilots from their slumber.

Shinji and Asuka immediately hopped into Misato's car, and she sped down the road, barely holding back from redlining her car. They took the turbo lift directly to the Eva Cage once they skidded to a halt in the NERV parking lot.

Shinji ran directly to the locker room with Asuka in tow. He immediately stripped down and began to change. Asuka blushed and started to shout, "What are you doing, you _pervert!_"

Shinji looked over at her and snapped, "There's no damn time for this! Hurry up and get changed… or do you need _me_ to do it?"

The girl blushed even more and she turned the Third Child around, "You better not peek, _pervert_."

Shinji grinned and looked over his shoulder, "_You're_ the pervert. You didn't turn around when _I_ was changing."

Asuka punched him in the back of the head and said, "You didn't give me a chance to! Dummkopf! Besides, all you gotta do is ask."

Shinji pressed the button on his wrist, sealing the suit of all excess air, "I still don't think I'm ready…"

Asuka pressed the button on her wrist as well and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know… Even if I have to wait forever, I'll still wait for you."

Shinji smiled, "Thanks… That means a lot to me." The gripped Asuka's hand, then the two bolted to the cages, and into their respective Evas.

(-----)

Misato's voice boomed into the speakers, "Rei and Kaworu aren't ready yet, so it's up to the both of you to take this guy down."

Shinji and Asuka replied in unison, "Roger!" The woman on the other side of the speakers spoke again, "No… I'm Misato!"

Asuka shouted into the speakers, "God damn it Misato! This is not a time for jokes!"

The Sub-Commander replied, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood! Don't snap at me little girl!"

The German redhead cried back, "_LITTLE GIRL!_ At least I'm smaller than _you, behemoth!_"

The older woman snapped back, "_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FATTY SO IMMENSE THAT THEY NIBBLE ON THE MILKEYWAY GALAXY FOR A SNACK!_ How _dare_ you bring in waistline sizes into this!"

Asuka called back, "You may have bigger boobs, but I have a better figure!"

Misato slammed her fist on the control board, "_What was that!_ Do I have to force you back into _your_ room!"

Shinji finally spoke up, "Hey… can we stop the fighting?"

Both of the girl rounded on him, and both said, "Who're you gonna side with!"

He blanched and whispered, "Girlfriend or mother… girlfriend or mother…"

Asuka's eyes shifted around, "What? Is Misato you're _mother_?"

Shinji slowly replied, "Y-Yeah… I had her adopt me… since I don't have any legal guardians anymore…"

When he said that both Gendo and Yui shouted at him, '_What the hell do you mean by that!_'

The boy spoke quietly, "Well… neither of you can really take care of me when I'm not in the Eva… Otherwise, I just want Asuka and Misato to stop fighting right now. We have a bigger problem to deal with right now."

Asuka and Misato stopped bickering, and Shinji engaged the launch sequence.

(-----)

A black monster nearly twice the size of an Evangelion loomed in the bay near Tokyo III. It resembled a demon with black, bat-like wings. Its three clawed talons were razor sharp, and looked as though each could do as much damage as a progressive knife.

It had large fangs, like a vampire. The way the monster carried itself suggested that he was obviously powerful, and that he knew that fact quite well.

Asuka whispered, "So that's Pride…" It started to prod at Asuka's mind and began to whisper suggestive things to her, 'You can take me on all by yourself… Who needs that idiot? He won't even do the thing you most want…'

Asuka shook her head, 'But… But that's not the thing I want most…'

It kept speaking, 'Come on… Be a woman, and do what you want to do… Nobody can stop you… Or are you afraid? You're going to die, aren't you? Oh, wait. You've already tried _that_ approach before.'

Asuka began screaming, "Shut up! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP! I'm stronger than you!_"

Shinji tried to stop the girl as she leapt for the demon. Asuka was torn to shreds in a flash, and she screamed in pain. To finish the deal, Pride lifted Asuka's Eva off of the ground and sunk his fangs deep within the neck.

Asuka whimpered as she could feel herself slipping, 'Shinji… I'm sorry Shinji… I'm sorry I have to leave you…'

The girl became warm and felt something within her well up. 'Do you want to die?' a voice asked. 'No… No I want to live… I want to live and stay with Shinji…' the girl replied.

The voice spoke again, 'Last time I checked you said you _hated_ him. Why do you want to live? Wouldn't it be better to die?'

Asuka could feel herself crying, "I want to live! I need Shinji and he needs me! I can't die on him. I made a promise… I told him that I'm never going to leave him!"

'Then get up… I'll help you!' Asuka could feel strength surging back into her body. The four eyes of Unit 02 lit up and she ripped herself away from the fangs.

Shinji ran to Unit 02 and embraced it, "Asuka! Asuka! Are you alright, Asuka!" She replied back, "I'm fine Shinji! I'm fine! I'll never leave you Shinji!"

The girl pulled herself out of Shinji's grasp and she said, "I've got some stuff to deal with… I'll be right back."

Asuka charged the final Sin and jabbed it in the face. As her front foot was coming back to the ground, she turned her hips and used the power to stab the progressive knife deep within the chest of Pride.

Using her shoulder to tackle the last monster, Asuka knelt beside it and used her knife to slit the throat of Pride. "Shinji! Remember the 7th Angel? _GO!_"

Asuka cried out. Shinji recalled how he and Asuka killed the Israfel. The two of them jumped high in the air. As they were about to hit it, the Sin pulled up its AT Field, but the kick shattered the field, along with the core hidden deep within the body of Pride. "We got him…" Asuka said.

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka sat at home on his bed. The boy spoke, "I… I thought I was going to lose you Asuka."

She hugged him and said, "I _won't _lose the thing that is most important to me. It's not my life, but it's my time with you that I value."

Shinji hugged her tightly and he said, "At least… At least things can go back to normal… Well, normal by others' standards." Asuka whispered, "Yes… But… I'm gonna miss the Evas."

Shinji squeezed her hand and said, "They'll still be around, we just won't have a weekly synch test. They'll probably put them to monthly, just in case we need the Evas to work again."

Asuka hugged him tighter, "I'm glad… If there wasn't a use for the Evas… I'm not sure if I'd be allowed to stay in Japan."

Shinji pulled back a little and kissed her on the nose, "I wouldn't let them take you away. If it took all of Unit 01's power to get you to stay, then I wouldn't hesitate. Besides, I'm sure Misato would fight to keep you here, and I'm pretty sure I could try to convince Commander Fuyutsuki."

Shinji lay down on his bed, and his girlfriend followed suit. The pilot of Unit 01 slipped his hands under her tee-shirt and carefully touched the girl breasts.

Asuka smiled and shivered, "Getting adventurous aren't you, Shinji?"

The boy nodded, and he said, "I guess so…" The redhead dipped her head down and kissed him, "Good night…"

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka sat in a pair of chairs in the command center in NERV. Shinji was in a world of his own, not really thinking or doing anything.

Asuka hit him over the head with both hands interlocked, "Hey Dummkopf! Listen up would you!"

Shinji looked around as he rubbed his neck, "Eh? What? I'm sorry, I-"

The redhead cut him off with a slap, "Didn't I tell you _never_ to apologize? Anyway… I was just asking you about dinner. Misato said that she could take us out to eat somewhere _fancy_."

Shinji smiled, "That sounds fine with me…"

Asuka moved her face closer, "That's _just_ what I wanted to hear." A techie moved close to the two and placed a pair of drinks on the table next to them.

He said, "Hey kids… I'm new around here, but I still wanna thank you for saving our sorry asses again."

Shinji spoke up, "You're accent… are you from America?"

The guy turned around and said, "Yep. I studied plenty of languages in high school and college, so my superiors thought I'd do better here… but I tell you. Working with some of you is borderline sanity."

Shinji looked up, smiled and said, "Thanks. That biology sure helped."

The man smiled and walked away, "Catch you later."

Asuka looked at Shinji, "That was weird."

Shinji shrugged, "Don't worry about it. He just left me a surprise with my school stuff."

**ADAM**

Sirens blared again, and Shinji glared at the red lights, "What the hell do you want now?"

Shinji looked out of the window of his apartment and breathed, "Adam…"

A white giant engulfed in light stomped through the city, and Shinji knew he had to get to NERV.

(-----)

All four of the Eva's stood on the ready, waiting to intercept Adam. When the monster entered the Geo Front, Shinji called out to the others, "How the hell can this thing be Adam! Isn't he dead!"

Kaworu replied in his usual calm tone, "No… He simply reverted into a lower form during Second Impact, and after being set free in Third Impact, Adam had regenerated with the help of SEELE. He knows who you are Shinji… He's after you."

Shinji was struck by an invisible fist of self-realization, "I've killed the most angels… I've stopped Third Impact… I've killed the Sins. I've killed his family."

Adam's light faded, and slowly, he came into sight in his true form. Adam looked like a normal human man. His hair was black and his skin was dark. Eyes black as coal converged on the four Evangelion units.

A gleaming, red jewel adorned the First Angel's chest, and it seemed a darker color. It looked like crystallized blood. With a human-like roar, Adam mounted his siege.

The newly regenerated First Angel slashed viciously with his right arm in an attempt to take out Unit 00.

Rei dodged the blow and attempted to counterattack. Her arm glanced across Adam's stomach, but her arm was blown off in the process. The blue haired girl shouted in pain, while Adam ripped off one of Kaworu's legs.

In a loud humanoid voice, Adam screamed, "Come mortals! I seek a challenge! You are all nothing!"

Asuka charged him with her progressive knife and shouted, "I'll show you _nothing!_" The girl stabbed Adam in the neck with the knife and kicked him in the unmentionables with her left foot.

The Angel screamed in pain and gripped Asuka's head.

Shinji cried out, "Asuka!" Adam crushed Unit 02's face and then ripped off both of the arms, then pinned her to the ground with his foot.

Asuka thought, 'Damn… I broke my promise. I'm sorry, but there's no way mama and I can fight this monster…'

Shinji cried out, "Asuka! Asuka! We have to help her!" Shinji made a mad dash for the giant with his progressive knife out, but Rei and Kaworu tackled and pinned Adam to the ground for a time long enough to allow Asuka to eject.

Shinji stopped and moved towards Asuka's plug. He ejected his own and pulled Asuka into Unit 01. The girl sat in his lap and Shinji lightly slapped her awake, "Asuka… Asuka, please wake up! You have to… I can't live without you."

The redhead woke up slowly and latched on to Shinji, "Oh my God. Mein Gott, you're okay… We're both okay!"

Shinji could feel tears dripping from his eyes, "You bastard. I'll never fucking let you hurt the people I care about again… I have what I need with me… Asuka… Misato… Rei… Kaworu… all of my friends and family… they all care about me. I'll kill you, you fucking bastard… _FUCK YOU!_"

Unit 01's restraints were blasted off with a high velocity, and light engulfed him.

When the light receded, Unit 01 looked exactly like a human. It had black hair that reached to his deep green eyes. At first glance, he could be likened to a wolf.

(-----)

Shinji could feel himself inside of the Eva, but he knew that he _wasn't_. The only thing that Shinji was _completely sure_ of was that he and Asuka were together. He could smell and feel Asuka safe in his arms.

One voice spoke right to both of them, "I am Azrael."

Shinji replied to the voice in the white void, "Who is that?"

The voice spoke again, "You called me here… You called me to this plane of existence… I am the Angel of Death…"

Asuka could feel that Shinji was holding her, and Shinji spoke to Azrael, "Can you save us?"

Shinji was expecting a long and elaborate answer, but he was given a curt reply, "Yes…"

(-----)

Black, feathery wings sprouted from Azrael's back, and he buried the progressive knife deep within the ground. It took some effort to withdraw the weapon, and after a few seconds of struggling, it began to come back out. "I need your power. Lord, grant me my need."

The progressive knife's handle elongated, and he withdrew the blade. Where Shinji expected the blade to stop, it continued to come out of the ground until it was a full sized longsword.

Azrael raised the blade to the heavens, and then brought it down in front of his face. With his other hand, he gripped the rest of the handle, which sent ripples of fire up the blade.

Adam's eyes widened at the sight of Azrael, and the Angel of Death laughed mercilessly, "Yes Adam. You remember this sword… It is the same one that defended Eden from your return so long ago. Ironic that it will also bring your downfall."

Adam didn't respond, he only charged the angel with grey robes.

The first man's hand altered into a clawed hand with wickedly sharp talons.

Azrael quickly parried the swipe and riposted, but Adam rolled away. The instigator of Second Impact smiled, "It seems that you have lost your touch… being stuck in that _machine_ and repressed by the soul of one, pitiful woman."

The one with the flaming sword ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Yui Ikari? No. She didn't suppress me… I suppressed myself. Her singular thought within that machine was protecting her son, which is something that I am doing right now."

Adam screamed with rage and his core began to light up and seemed to melt, just like blood. The angel garbed in black and grey flicked his open hand towards Adam then slowly raised it a little. He twirled his sword in his right hand then pointed at the rising stone monolith behind Adam.

Shinji couldn't read what was on the stone, but a feeling deep within him told him that the characters signified 'Adam.' The one that Misato fears most looked over his shoulder and Shinji could _feel_ rather than _see_ the fear in his eyes.

In that instant, Azrael performed a massive sidestep, and dropped to his right knee. He cocked his sword at knee level, angled it upwards, and then sprung towards Adam like a bolt of lightning. A huge chunk of flesh had been ripped from Adam, including most of his core.

The eviscerated Adam rolled over on his back and coughed up blood. Energies gathered together at the point where Adam had been struck, and he said, "Fool… Did you really think that _I_ could be killed? Not even _God_ could strike me down."

Azrael looked over his shoulder and said, "That wasn't meant to kill you… Our Lord could have smitten you at any given point in time. You were to serve one purpose. That purpose was to test the fortitude of the Chosen Children…"

Adam laughed and hacked blood, "Damn insolent Angel! You cannot kill_ me!_ I am immortal!"

The black garbed angel replied, "In my unbridled power, I could annihilate you without a care… I am not in my true form. I am simply helping Shinji Ikari. The one who has slain so many of your brethren will now slay you. Goodbye Adam… You stupid failure of a man!"

Azrael turned to the giant monolith and clove it in two, shattering the characters that signified Adam.

An explosion of light engulfed the whole of Tokyo III, and Shinji held tighter to Asuka as he felt consciousness slipping away.

**Likes to Play with Fire**

Shinji awoke on the hill overlooking Tokyo III. He had Asuka held tightly against his body, and around him, Rei and Kaworu lay unconscious.

Azrael sustained a certain altitude in front of Shinji.

The giant angel reduced his size to that of a normal human, and said, "Hello Shinji Ikari. We weren't able to speak at greater lengths before. You have taken care of Adam. There are no more of these 'Angels' out waiting to kill you."

Shinji finally found his voice again, "W-W-What about Unit 01?"

The black haired angel laughed, "Unit 01 is fine. It will still work fine, but you will never be able to call upon me again. Should you feel a need to talk, all you have to do is pray… You're mother and father are… worried about you. You should speak with them when you find the time… My time here is up. I must return the sword to Eden and then go back to heaven."

He looked at Kaworu, "Tabris! Stand up!"

Kaworu's eyes snapped open and he stood up, then pushed his glasses up on his nose.

The Angel of Death spoke to him, "Are you not returning, brother?"

Kaworu smiled sadly and said, "As much as I would love to… I cannot. I have something to live for here. I think I understand what it is to be a Lilim finally." The Fifth child motioned towards Rei. With a few powerful beats of his black wings, Azrael ascended to the heavens, but before he was out of sight, he turned, and said to Shinji, "Don't be afraid of Asuka…"

(-----)

Shinji had just returned from NERV headquarters, and he had allayed his parents' fears. The Third Child was feeling particularly good today, and he called Misato Katsuragi, his adoptive mother, into the family room to talk with him.

"Where's Asuka?" he said.

Misato smiled, and said, "She's still resting. You should probably wake her up now though."

Shinji and Misato exchanged words and the older woman donned a serious countenance. "What you're saying isn't something I can take lightly, Shinji. You should talk with Asuka first."

Shinji smiled and said, "Misato… thank you for listening to me… And Misato? I think I'm finally ready."

The Sub-Commander handed the boy a box and said three words, "Go wild, son."

(-----)

Asuka heard the door open, and Shinji stepped in. The girl rolled over to face him and she smiled, "Hey Shinji… How are you?"

The boy returned the smile and sat down next to her, "I'm fine… Just talked to my parents…"

Shinji rested his head in his hands, and Asuka became worried, "What's wrong Shinji? Please tell me."

He replied, with silence, and Asuka wrapped her arms around the boy, "You can tell me anything."

He kissed her and said, "Asuka… Can I tell you something important?"

The girl nodded, and Shinji continued, "I love you with all my heart and… and… I think I'm finally ready."

Asuka smiled, "You idiot… I'm glad you're ready, because so am I. I was starting to worry about you Ikari."

Shinji undressed Asuka and himself then laid her on the bed. After 'gearing up,' Shinji lay down next to her and quietly asked, "Are you ready?" Asuka nodded and rolled on top of him.

(-----)

Misato picked up the phone and Hikari's voice drifted through the receiver, "Hello? Is Asuka there?"

Misato answered back, "Hey Hikari. Well… She and Shinji are… _indisposed_… Yeah, we'll say they're indisposed. You might have better luck tomorrow… Goodbye."

The woman clicked the phone off, and walked towards Shinji's room. When she reached the door, the woman said, "I'm going to leave the apartment for a while, okay? I don't exactly want to hear your… goings on. I'll be back near two. Bye!"

Shinji grunted, and Asuka squealed back, "O-Okay!"

Misato picked up Pen-Pen and said to him, "Those two… I would have thought this sort of thing would have happened earlier."

(-----)

Asuka collapsed on top of Shinji and she shuddered. Asuka stared in his eyes and said, "What now Shinji?"

The young man kissed her hard on the lips and said, "I have a question to ask you, and I want a serious answer, okay?"

The girl nodded, and Shinji reached for his dresser. He quickly rolled out of bed and fell to one knee.

He blushed heavily and said, "A-Asuka…? I… I know we're still really young, but… I was thinking…"

Asuka hit him on the head and said, "Just spit it out already!"

He smiled and continued, "I want you to marry me?"

Asuka started crying from joy and she said, "I will. I'll marry you Shinji Ikari."

The young man slipped an impressive diamond ring onto her finger, and she smiled slyly, "You up for Round Two?"

Shinji replied with a smile just as devious, "I'm ready any time you are."

Asuka smiled, "Shinji… You've made me the happiest person on the earth."

Shinji chuckled, "I can't say that I was impressed with your personality when I first met you… all it took to pull me to the other side was our first battle together. I've loved you since then… You know… you still haven't taken off that pendant."

The redhead fingered the necklace, and said, "I can't… I love it too much…"

(-----)

Shinji and Asuka held hands as they walked towards the meeting place they had designated within NERV headquarters. All of their closest friends were gathered together.

Asuka looked over all of her friends, "Look guys, I hate repeating myself so here it is. Shinji and I are getting married."

Misato started chuckling, "Well, I can tell you something she _doesn't_ mind doing more than once."

Both Shinji and Asuka shouted at their guardian, "Shut up! That's not something you should just spread around…"

Toji and Kensuke joined in the laughing, "What? It's not like we didn't know it would happen Ikari!"

Everyone present nodded in agreement, and then Shinji said, "Look… We want to get married, and I want to have everyone's support."

Toji laughed, "With all of the shit you've had to go through, you two deserve some happiness."

Shinji looked to all of them and smiled, "Thank you… Friends…"

(-----)

Shinji hugged Asuka tightly and he said, "I know that our families would be proud of us Asuka. I know it…"

She returned the hug and said, "Hey Idiot… We're always going to be together… Hell, that sounds like a line out of a shitty romance movie, but it _is_ true."

The young man's azure eyes light up, and he said, "I'm happy. We have so much ahead of us Asuka. One more thing… Why do I always get called Idiot?"

The girl smiled, "What are you, _stupid_? Who else do I exclusively call that? I would have thought you'd realize it by now. Besides, a _fragile_ girl like me has to show _some_ strength."

Shinji Ikari locked her lips with his own, pulled back a little, and then said, "Fragile? You're the strongest person I know." He put one arm around her hip and said, "Let's go Asuka. If there's a door in the way, sometimes, we just gotta knock a little harder."

The girl smiled devilishly, "Or just smash it down!" Shinji laughed slightly, and then let his hand slide up her shirt. Asuka shuddered at his touch, and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

Shinji's fingers were running up and down his fiancée's ribs. The girl pushed closer against the young man and gingerly touched the scar that ran parallel with his fifth and sixth ribs.

Shinji's legs faltered and gave out, pulling the redhead to the ground with him. She straddled him, kissed him, and then lay on top of him, "Everything's been so crazy lately… But you know what? I think I can handle it as long as you're with me."

Shinji held her hands tightly. "Asuka… We've lived together for so long… Screw it. You already know how I feel. Let's just go home and plan out this wedding. Then if we have time…"

Asuka raised her eyebrows and she said, "Oh don't worry Dummkopf. I'll _make_ time."

Shinji started chuckling, and he said, "_Now_ who's the pervert?"

Asuka started laughing too, and said, "It doesn't really matter when I'm with _you._"

Shinji stood up and held Asuka's hand while they started their walk home.

If these two could deal with seventeen Angels and Seven Deadly Sins, marriage should be a cake walk… shouldn't it?

"_YOU IDIOT!_ _I'm_ going to do the planning, _you_ just need to sit back and relax!"

Guess not…

**(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

Alright… You made it through my fic… good for you. Okay, please review, my writing skills aren't perfect at 14, so give me some help. I would like to give a great thanks out to Levitate, or now known as RahXephon, who helped me along with getting the format right and characters _in character_. I owe you man…

**Outtake**

Azrael turned to the giant monolith and raised his sword. With a few quick strokes, Azrael's own name appeared on the tablet. He pulled it from the ground and handed it to the disemboweled Adam.

"This is a prescription that should get you enough painkillers to make your stomach tickle."

Adam brightened up and smiled, "Gee! Thanks, Dr. Azrael!"


	18. Epilogue

_**Sins and Retributions**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Epilogue**

A single car steadily made its way down the country road. It was obviously not Misato driving this car, because it was actually going in a straight line.

There was a loud clatter in the back seat of the car and a redhead rolled her eyes.

Asuka whined, "Shinji! How is it that we just got married last year and we already have two brats to watch over!"

Shinji refused to take his eyes off of the road and sighed, "It's not _my_ fault!"

The girl looked over at him and shouted, "Then whose is it? It sure isn't _mine_!"

Again Shinji sighed, and he shook his head, "Well… It _was_ you that suggested it. So technically it _is _your fault."

"God! You're always nitpicking! What are you talking about anyway?" Asuka cried.

Shinji drew in his breath and began to talk, "You see… When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

Asuka put her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair, 'Oh God… I shouldn't have put him on this tirade. Now he's going to explain _everything_ to the _last detail_…'

"-they like to do things together… intimate things together-" Shinji continued

'Yeah, since we're taking the kids to Misato's, _we'll_ be able to do some intimate things tonight… Hehehe…' Asuka thought as a sly smirk inched its way up her face.

"-so they go on a trip or something. The couple has to leave there kids in the care of somebody else. Now that's the-" Shinji's face was completely straight as a miniature replica of Unit 0P few right past his face.

Asuka bent down in her seat and picked up the penguin made of beer cans, 'Heh… Figures that their favorite toys are made of Yebisu Beer cans…'

"-reason that Misato and Kaji left their kids with us while they went on a trip to Europe. It's natural for Misato to trust us with her kids. We're practically family! I have to say though, I'm glad we'll be alone in the house again, that way, we can get back to our _usual_ business."

Shinji felt a hand slither up his leg and rest on his thigh.

The seventeen year old blushed and stuttered, "A-A-Asuka! Not here! I'm driving and there are kids in the car! It's just not safe!"

Asuka grinned and patted his leg, "I know… I'm just teasing you! I can't believe I can still make you blush and stutter like that, Dummkopf!"

The car continued at the same steady pace and disappeared among the buildings of Tokyo III.

**(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

Okay people, I want you to review my fic please. I even asked nicely! I was thinking up this scene a few days ago and was playing with the thought of adding this in as a little joke. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for proofreading this one Alex. Thank you Draknal, for reviewing and praising my work. Thank you to everyone else too. Yes! There is one more Outtake!

**Outtakes**

Shinji's speech was interrupted by a ringing cell phone. He irritably plucked it from his pocket and answered it.

"Yes? Hello?" he said.

A woman's voice came back over the receiver, "Shinji! Hey it's me! I just called to tell you that me and Kaji were going to stay in Europe for another week, okay? Can I talk to my little babies?"

"What? You can't just… never mind…" Shinji trailed off and handed the phone back to the babies.

"Hey there kids! Mommy and Daddy are going to be away for a few more days okay? I want you both to be especially good for Uncle Shinji and Aunt Asuka. Love ya!" Misato made a kissing sound through the phone.

The babies began giggling and one of them shouted, "Beer! Beer!"

Shinji shook his head as he sighed, "It figures that their first words would be Misato's favorite…"

"Shinji? Did my little angels just say their first words?" Misato's voice called out from the little phone.

Asuka ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Yes Misato… Who would have thought that the 19th and 20th Angels could actually talk?"

(---------)

"Synchronization at 50… 60…" a voice filtered through the translucent LCL.

"Synchronization at 100 and holding! This is incredible! He was able to synch at 100 on his first try!" Maya Ibuki's astonished voice came over the loudspeakers once again.

Commander Fuyutsuki nodded and smiled, "Very good! How do you feel Pilot Katsuragi?"

"SQUAWWWWK!" a raspy squawking came through the speakers and Pen-Pen gave the thumbs up signal.

The Commander raised his voice, "Prepare Unit 0P for launch!"

"Yes Sir!"

The aging man stood on the observation deck and whispered, "The fate of the world is left in your very capable hands… er- flippers, Pen-Pen."


End file.
